Del silencio a la música … Del dolor al amor
by Laune Cullen
Summary: La niña Bella Swan llega a aquella casa de los Cullen para curar heridas profundas. Un joven Edward Cullen encerrado en su tristeza por la pérdida de su hermana pequeña la ayudará a sanar, o será Bella quien le cure a él? Historia de amor basada en un hecho real. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía contada por L y con permiso para escribirla.
1. 0 Prólogo

**Aunque el prólogo no sea bueno denle una oportunidad, es mi primer fic ;)**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Aún no sabía como había llegado allí...

Apenas recordaba los gritos de sus padres al encontrarla en aquel lugar, semi-desnuda y sola con la mirada perdida. Sólo recordaba que una vez más él la había llevado allí, la había comenzado a tocar y como siempre ella había desaparecido de su mente, ella se había ido a su lugar feliz, donde no existía ni lo bueno, ni lo malo, ni el dolor, ni la felicidad, donde su mente sólo se rodeaba de un calmado silencio, de un luminoso blanco que la hacía evadirse de su situación real, de esas manos que la sobaban sin parar, de esa voz que le ordenaba hacer tal cosa o tal otra... ya había aprendido a dejar de sufrir a soportar el dolor que sobre su pequeño cuerpo se cernía cada tarde en la que él se quedaba a solas con ella.

… ahora ante aquella majestuosa casa, se preguntaba por qué?, por qué era ella a la que alejaban del mundo, por qué era ella a la que iban a llevar con una señora desconocida para que hablase... hablar? de qué? De lo que ese chico le hacía? Según él eso era normal, la quería y ella no sabía cómo, pero había llegado a creérselo. Ahora le obligarían a hablar de algo que él siempre le había dicho que no debía contar a nadie porque los mayores se enfadarían si sabían lo que ellos hacían, porque sólo lo hacían los mayores que se querían, pero él la quería a ella, y ella tenía que hacerlo por él.

Con siete años de edad Isabella Marie Swan era llevaba ante la gran psiquiatra infantil Esmeralda Cullen, para que hablara... del dolor.

* * *

_Aunque la historia resulte dura al principio confiad en mi, Edward es bueno, nunca le haría daño a Bella queriendo y mucho menos daño físico. Edward no es ningún pederasta. No deja de ser una historia de amor verdadero dura y cruel a veces pero muy hermosa otras._

_Aclaración: habrá Edward y Bella POV pero no de manera directa, sólo digamos que la trama seguirá a estos personajes desde fuera._

_Espero que les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo. Y sólo una cosa más... esta historia está basada en un hecho real que sus propios personajes me han contado una y mil veces, acaba como acaba nos guste o no... Así que sufrid los malos momentos, disfrutad los buenos y aprended tanto como aprendí de ellos._

_Gracias L. por dejarme publicar tu historia._

* * *

**Intentaré actualizar cada semana, aunque por mis estudios y mi trabajo a veces me es difícil pero odio esperar para leer fics, así que intentaré que no me odien y no retrasarme ;)**


	2. 1 La llegada

**Capítulo 1. La llegada **_(Bella POV)_

Su madre había sido incapaz de llevarla, sólo la recordaba llorando los últimos días, por lo que se supone ella había sufrido. Así que fue metida en aquel gran coche negro recordando el angustioso llanto de su madre y la mirada de culpabilidad de su padre.

Pero por qué lloraba desconsolada, porque su padre se sentía mal, ella se había portado bien, no había dicho nada a nadie, no se había quejado, sólo un poco cuando ese doctor, Carlisle Cullen la había inspeccionado. Algunas partes de su cuerpo le dolían, pero era más la vergüenza de como él la miraba desnuda y como él miraba cada parte de su cuerpo apuntando todo en un pequeño cuaderno azul, lo que la había hecho quejarse.

Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, su cabeza se lo decía pero no entendía muy bien realmente que era lo que había hecho mal, él la quería y ella le había entregado no sólo su corazón sino también su cuerpo como se supone que hacen los mayores. Por qué ahora todo el mundo lloraba?

Ahora bajaba sola de ese negro coche, acompañada por el doctor Cullen que la llevaba de la mano, ¿por qué tenía sujetarla así? Ella no quería que nadie la tocase, después de todo ya le habían quitado todo lo que podían, que iba a hacer ella huir? con esas piernas cortitas, el doctor la habría alcanzado en segundos.

Cuando la llevó hacia la gran puerta acristalada vio a una hermosa mujer de sedosos cabellos caoba, unos preciosos y cristalinos ojos verdes y una sonrisa dulce que iluminaba su rostros, a su izquierda un chico alto de cabellos oscuros y cuerpo atemorizante la acompañaba. Esperaba que nunca la dejasen a solas con él, seguro le haría más daño que él si llegaba a quererla. A su derecha un chico alto y levemente musculado, como él pensó ella fugazmente, con los ojos verdes como su la hermosa mujer y un cabello de color cobrizo como el fuego que apuntaba a todas las direcciones posibles. Él la miraba como inspeccionándola, con cansancio en la mirada y, con rabia quizás. Bien no acababa de llegar y ya tenía un enemigo. Pero porque aquellos chicos mayores no dejaban de mirarla, ella quería desaparecer detrás del doctor, pero él se lo impidió y le presentó a las tres personas que delante de ella se encontraban.

- Isabella, te presento a Esme, o como has oído hablar de ella, la doctora Esmeralda y a mis hijos Emmet (señaló al chico de pelo oscuro) y Edward (señaló al chico de cabellos color fuego).- dijo amablemente el doctor, ella sólo mantuvo la mirada perdida, aún se encontraba en su lugar feliz donde nada la podía dañar.

Esme fue la primera en acercarse y le dio, lo que ella notó como un caluroso abrazo

– Bienvenida pequeña, tú y yo vamos a ser grandes amigas. - le sonrió ella tiernamente.

De golpe, el chico de pelo oscuro se acerco y fue a darle un abrazo, ella sin poder evitarlo retrocedió y comenzó a chillar desesperada, ya no había motivo para callarse, ya no tenía ganas de volver a sufrir, sus padres le habían dicho que allí nadie le haría daño... entonces por qué ese chico iba a cogerla? Sus gritos asustaron a los allí presente y Esme con cariño la cogió en sus brazos a pesar de las patadas que ella estaba dando, a pesar de los gritos desgarradores que salían de su garganta. Cuando estuvo allí, en brazos de la dulce mujer, se sintió segura y simplemente dejo de forcejear y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Ninguna palabra salió de su boca durante todo el trayecto hasta la gran casa, ni a su llegada, ni tan siquiera cuando la llevaron a esa hermosa habitación pintada en tonos rosas y azules, llena de mariposas de colores por doquier. Esme le dijo que sería su habitación durante el tiempo que ella necesitara su ayuda, le prometió que nadie salvo ellas dos entrarían allí y que cuando estuviera dentro nada, ni nadie la molestarían.

La habitación era hermosa y grande, sin duda, tenía una bonita cama de princesa adornada con unos suaves doseles blancos con mariposas azules colgando de ellos, a un lado de la cama se encontraba un mueble tipo tocador, que parecía antiguo pero que estaba pintado en blanco y adornado con bonitas flores en rosa. En frente de la cama había dos puertas, la de la derecha era un espacioso armario vacío, le pareció curioso que todo dentro de él tenía el tamaño adecuado para ella, la de la izquierda era un precioso baño, adornado con ranitas que llevaban coronas en sus cabezas.

Cuando Esme abandonó la habitación ella se quitó los zapatos y tal cual, se metió dentro de esa gran cama. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas deseando desaparecer para siempre, no quería estar en esa casa, no quería recordar a su madre llorando, ya no quería seguir sufriendo.

En mitad de la noche se despertó, como siempre llorando en silencio, visualizando aquello que quería olvidar, es como si su subconsciente le jugara una mala pasada cada noche. Pero esta noche al abrir los ojos no se encontraba en su pequeño cuarto naranja, no se encontraba en su alta cama nido, y ante todo había algo nuevo y diferente, unos dulces ojos verdes que la miraban con preocupación. Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo pretendiendo despertar del todo y olvidar aquellas imágenes, y al abrirlos vio a Esme a su lado acunándola y cantando una dulce melodía en su oído, la miro a los ojos de nuevo y vio algo distinto en ellos, pero supuso que debía ser por el sueño, no la conocía suficiente como para reconocer su mirada en la mitad de la noche, y menos cuando sólo la alumbraba una pequeña lámpara quita miedos de princesas Disney.

Ella se dejó arrullar y abrazar por aquella dulce mujer que tan sólo desprendía dulzura y volvió a caer en los _des-_agradables brazos de Morfeo, rogando esta vez, como cada vez, no volver a verlo a él en sus sueños.

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz entraron por la ventana Bella comenzó a despertarse, suavemente sin apenas consciencia de donde estaba. Se levantó de esa gran cama y fue hacia su maleta a coger algo de ropa limpia. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba se encerró en el baño y comenzó por lavarse los dientes, luego se vistió e intento desenredar su larga melena morena. Eso siempre lo hacía su madre, pero ahora ella tendría que hacerlo sola. Cuando más o menos lo consiguió recogió su cabello en una coleta y salió del baño.

Aún era temprano a penas las siete de la mañana así que supuso que todo el mundo dormiría, por lo que empezó a deshacer su maleta y guardar las cosas en el armario. Realmente no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a estar allí pero sintió la necesidad de hacer algo que ocupara su tiempo. Cuando acabó de guardar las pocas cosas que había traído en ese gran armario, se dio cuenta de que dentro había unas cuantas muñecas. De entre todas una le llamó mucho la atención, era una pequeña muñeca de trapo, parecía que alguien la hubiera hecho a mano, tenía el pelo de lana marrón y naranja, el cuerpo estaba adornado con un bonito vestido de tela verde con flores y llevaba una especie de zapatos negros que no era más que unos trocitos de tela con un botón plateado. La cogió y vio que el vestido estaba desabrochado por detrás, cuando lo fue a cerrar con la cremallera que tenía se dio cuenta que había algo escrito en su interior... L. C. de E. C. Sintiéndose como una espía cerró rápidamente el vestido y abrazando fuertemente a la muñeca se sentó en la cama a esperar que alguien la llamara.

Una hora después, aproximadamente, Bella oyó unos suaves toques y observó como se entreabría la puerta. Cuando se abrió del todo Esme apareció tras ella y al verla despierta la saludó alegremente.

- Buenos días Isabella. ¿Has dormido bien? - Esme esperó paciente una respuesta que no llegó...

- Bueno es hora de desayunar, estaría encantada de que me acompañaras... Hoy es domingo así que tocan tortitas, espero que te gusten – La pequeña Bella sólo la miró y bajó de la cama, al ver que Esme le tendía su mano, la cogió con precaución y cuando la dulce mujer comenzó a moverse ella la siguió, apretando con la otra mano la pequeña muñeca de trapo y dando pasos pequeños y silenciosos como temiendo molestar a alguien con su presencia.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Esme le indicó que se sentara en un taburete alto, ella torpemente subió como pudo al taburete y colocó la muñeca a su lado. Cuando miró al frente se encontró con un gran plato de tortitas cubiertas de caramelo y un vaso de leche con chocolate. Sin mediar palabras comenzó a comer desesperada. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía, pero ahora que lo pensaba anoche no cenó nada, se metió en la cama y se dejó llevar, así que era normal que estuviera hambrienta. Mientras ella comía, Esme hablaba de cosas sin importancia, ella no le prestaba atención sólo comía y miraba al vacío sin fijar un punto concreto.

Cuando Bella se quiso dar cuenta, Esme y ella no estaban solas en la cocina, a su lado se había sentado Edward el chico de pelo cobrizo, en silencio con la mirada en su plato comía y miraba a Bella de reojo, ahora que lo tenía cerca podría decir que él estaría rondando los 17 años, más o menos como él, como el chico de sus pesadillas, ese pensamiento hizo a Bella estremecerse y comenzar a temblar de manera involuntaria...

Cuando Edward se dio cuenta del temblor de Bella la miro directamente y le sonrío de medio lado, a la vez que le decía:

- Tranquila pequeña, no me como a nadie, sólo a las tortitas. - Bella no se inmuto ante su comentario, sólo bajó, despacio, con cuidado, sin dejar de temblar y sin perder de vista al alto muchacho, del taburete en el que se encontraba. Cuando fue a poner sus pies en el suelo resbalo y cuando ya estaba preparándose para la caída y el posterior golpe contra el suelo, sintió unas grandes y frías manos sosteniéndola.

Ahora si que no era dueña de su cuerpo que temblaba notable sin parar, no podía ni gritar del pánico que le produjo aquel contacto, aunque en su interior, muy dentro de ella, sabía que nada le iba a pasar... sin embargo y sin ser consciente se perdió dentro de sí, dentro de su lugar feliz.

Cuando se recuperó se encontró en un lugar que no conocía, estaba tumbada en un sofá de piel marrón, tapada con una mantita de color rosa y apretando fuertemente la muñequita que había encontrado en la habitación. A su lado dulcemente Esme acariciaba su frente como queriendo espantar de ella todo aquello que la hacia sentir mal. En el momento en que Esme observó que ella había abierto los ojos comenzó a hablar:

- Hola de nuevo Isabella. Sé que no entiendes muy bien porque estás aquí. Porque junto a tus padres hemos decidido alejarte de tu casa, de tus amigos y traerte a este lugar, pero con el tiempo verás y entenderás que todo ha sido por tu bien. Yo estoy muy acostumbrada a hablar con niños y niñas y espero que lleguemos a ser grandes amigas porque verás como si me dejas, las dos juntas, podremos hacer que todo lo que te da miedo desaparezca para siempre. ¿Isabella, me dejarás ayudarte?

Esme espero pacientemente ha que Bella le respondiera pero al ver que la pequeña no reaccionaba habló de nuevo:

- Bueno tus papás me han dicho que hace tiempo que no hablas así que será mejor que empecemos poquito a poco, no hay necesidad de decir palabras cuando no son necesarias, así que si no tienes ganas hoy hablaré yo por las dos. Necesitamos conocernos un poco mejor así que empezaré yo.

De nuevo Esme la miró esperando una respuesta, alguna reacción por parte de la pequeña Bella, pero no obtuvo más que esa mirada perdida que la hacia parecer lejana aún estando al lado. Así que Esme como dijo comenzó su historia.

- Me llamo Esmeralda, como ya sabes, pero prefiero que me llamen Esme, Esmeralda suena demasiado a señora mayor y aunque yo debo parecértelo, no lo soy tanto, - Esme sonrió para si misma - así que por favor cuando decidas hablar llámame Esme. Tengo un marido maravilloso, ya lo has conocido, Carlisle, es médico pediatra, especialista en niños, y eso es una de las cosas que más me gustan de él, que siempre ayuda a los pequeños a ponerse buenos cuando están malitos. Cuando sus cuerpecitos están enfermos o malheridos como el tuyo. Además tengo dos hijos a los que ya conoces. Uno es Emmet, el grandullón, tiene 14 años, que no te asuste a pesar de su altura y de su aspecto es muy bueno, cariñoso y dulce y nunca haría daño ni a una mosca. - En ese momento Bella pensó que no le gustaba la idea de que Emmet fuera cariñoso, por ahora eso era algo que en los chicos no le había resultado demasiado bien. - Después tengo a Edward, mi niño querido, es algo solitario y como tú, muy callado, él es el mayor de los dos tiene 16 años. Isabella, pequeña, sé que te han hecho mucho daño, pero no dudes que en esta casa nadie te hará nada que tú no quieras, - Bella tembló involuntariamente ante esas palabras - nadie se acercará a ti si no lo deseas, ni nadie hablará contigo si no quieres. Incluso he pensado después de lo que ha pasado esta mañana que será mejor que tú y yo comamos solas, al menos por un tiempo, será bueno que mis niños y mi marido te den un poquito de espacio.

Bella ante aquellas palabras no pudo más que mirar a Esme y asentir, quería estar sola, quería no tener que ver a nadie y sobre todo quería no sentir que tenía hombres cerca. Eso le gustó, que Esme viera que ella no quería a nadie cerca, al menos no a nadie que fuera hombre. Para agradecerle de alguna manera su compresión Bella cogió la mano de Esme y la apretó con fuerza. Esme, gran entendedora del lenguaje no hablado, comprendió que había abierto al fin la puerta que cerraba el camino hacia el interior de aquella pequeña y asustada niña y casi imperceptiblemente sonrió y recordó... recordó como la vida da segundas oportunidades... a todo el mundo.


	3. 2 Una extraña entre nosotros

**Capítulo 2. Una extraña entre nosotros** _(Edward POV)_

Era viernes por la noche, Edward estaba tocando tranquilamente el piano mientras su hermano pequeño jugaba a videojuegos con su inseparable amigo Jasper. Su madre danzaba en la cocina, sin duda alguna estaría preparando la cena, algo frío seguro, hoy era día de partido así que estaría preparando bocadillos y algunas chucherías para cuando comenzara. Edward pensó en la gran mujer que era su madre, psiquiatra, esposa y ama de casa, hacía poco que había empezado a tomar consciencia de todo lo que su madre hacía por todos los de la familia. Ella era sin duda alguna el pilar central que los mantenía a todos unidos. Ella a pesar de todo siempre tenía una sonrisa para sus hijos, un beso cariñoso para su esposo y unas palabras amables para los trastos de los amigos de sus hijos. Edward miró hacia la cocina y suspiró – _te quiero mamá –_ pensó para sus adentros y siguió tocando tranquilamente para Elisa de Beethoven, era una melodía tranquila que transmitía paz y alegría y además sabía de memoria, sin necesidad de partituras... llevaba tocándola desde los cuatro años, quizás por eso era una de sus piezas favoritas... por eso y por ella... pero era mejor no centrarse en esos pensamientos en estos momentos, quería seguir tranquilo y no caer en el desasosiego al que pensar en ella le llevaba.

A los pocos minutos llegó su padre, llegó serio y con la mirada perdida. Esme lo recibió con un cariñoso beso en los labios y su padre le respondió no sólo con ese beso si no también con una dulce caricia en la mejilla. Edward se maravillaba, de como algo que era tan rutinario y constante en la vida de sus padres, podía demostrar tanto amor y tanta devoción entre ellos. Cuando Carlisle entró en el comedor, le dijo a Jasper que lo llevaría ahora a casa, que tenía algunos asuntos familiares que tratar. Emmet y yo rápidamente lo miramos confusos, mi padre no es de los que echa a la gente de casa, ni siquiera de manera tan cortés. Jasper gran conocedor de nuestra familia asintió y se despidió de Emmet con un choque de manos que a Edward, a pesar de los años, le seguía pareciendo ridículo, después levantó su mano y se despidió de él.

Cuando Carlisle volvió de llevar a Jasper a su casa, sentó a todos en la gran mesa del comedor y un incomodo silencio se hizo, hasta que por fin comenzó a hablar.

- Familia hoy os reúno aquí para informaros de algo importante, sobre todo a ti Esme, se que hace ya dos años que dejaste de ejercer de psiquiatra, pero hoy conocí a una pequeña niña muy especial y sólo confío en ti para poder llevar este peculiar caso. Ella ha sido abusada por un vecino que en teoría junto con su hermana debía cuidarla. Llevaba tiempo sin hablar y se había vuelto muy retraída. Sus padres pensaban que era una fase hasta que hace dos días la encontraron tirada en el cuarto de baño semidesnuda y con la mirada perdida. La han traído esta mañana a mi consulta para analizarla y poder presentar los cargos pertinentes contra quien ha abusado de ella. Ella no tiene grandes secuelas físicas a parte de algunos pequeños desgarros y algunos moratones hechos por la presión de unas grandes manos sobre tu su cuerpo, pero tiene grandes lesiones psicológicas, que son las que más miedo dan, porque a pesar de tener tan sólo siete años sus ojos aparentan la carga de una mujer de ochenta. Así que si vuestra madre acepta, y espero mi querida Esme que así sea, esa pequeña vendrá mañana por la tarde para vivir con nosotros durante una temporada.

Esme escuchó atenta a su marido y respondió a sus palabras e hizo algunas preguntas que rondaban la mente no sólo suya, sino también de sus hijos.

- Carlisle sabes que hace tiempo que no ejerzo y el porqué de mi decisión, pero confío en tu buen juicio y al hablarme de esa pequeña, espero poder ayudarla. Pero me pregunto porque traerla a vivir aquí, aunque no tenga consulta puedo pasar consulta en el hospital sabes que no sería ningún problema, seguro que algún despacho me podrían ceder para ello.

Carlisle escuchó pacientemente y cuando su esposa terminó respondió a su pregunta a la vez que sin darse cuenta respondía también a Edward que había pensado lo mismo, porque traerla aquí, no sería eso demasiada carga para su madre... además después de todo... estaba el recuerdo de ella...

- La madre de Isabella, así se llama la pequeña, ha sufrido varios ataques nerviosos al enterarse de lo que a su hija le sucedía y ha sido internada y su padre no se siente con fuerzas de poder manejar la situación de su mujer y su hija en estos momentos así que tras hablar con él, acordamos que sí tú lo permitías querida mía, así actuaríamos. Ya que la pequeña Isabella no tiene más familia en el mundo que a sus padres.

Esme cerró los ojos un instante y notó como su esposo le cogía la mano y la acariciaba dulcemente, ella sabía que la decisión estaba tomada y que no podría dejar a esa pequeña sin ayuda y sola en estos momentos, así que miró a su marido y le sonrió, diciéndole, así sin palabras que aceptaba su proposición. Ahora Carlisle miró a sus hijos y le dijo:

- Entiendo que para vosotros va a ser un trastorno, la pequeña Isabella tiene tan sólo siete años, así que no debe ser una molestia, mamá y yo nos encargaremos de ella, por los abusos que sufrió es muy insegura frente a los hombres, así que por favor no sean bruscos mientras estén a su alrededor. Edward, la pequeña Isabella se va a instalar en la habitación Rosa, quiero saber que no hay ningún problema con esto.

Edward miró a su padre y sólo pensó en ella... pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, así que asintió y sólo dijo sin humor:

- Sin problemas papá, sabes que tengo el sueño pesado así que aunque sea una llorona no creo que me despierte.

Sin saber porque Edward sintió que todo este asunto iba a ser algo mucho más trascendental de lo que en un principio se planteaba. Para empezar su padre y su madre nunca habían traído a ningún paciente a vivir con ellos, si que los habían traído a la consulta de su madre que se encontraba en la parte baja de la casa, pero hacía ya dos años que ningún niño visitaba aquella sala y Edward se había sentido aliviado por ello, a veces no podía soportar las caras de los pequeños y pequeñas que pasaban por allí para ir a la consulta de su madre.

Todos fueron a dormir esa noche después de cenar y ver el partido, cada uno, se notaba, estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos salvo Emmet, que sólo pensaba en el arbitro y en que su equipo había perdido. A veces admiraba la nobleza y sencillez de pensamientos de su hermano pequeño.

A la mañana siguiente hubo gran algarabía en la casa. Esme estuvo toda la mañana arreglando la habitación Rosa para la pequeña Isabella y él la ayudó tal como su madre se lo pidió. Cuando su madre desapareció a hacer la comida, él se escabulló a su habitación y sacó de un pequeño cajón la muñeca de trapo que tanto tiempo había tenido guardada en el cajón de su mesilla. No supo muy bien porque lo hizo, pero la dejó con el resto de muñecas que su madre había dejado para Isabella en el armario de la habitación. Fue un acto tan irreflexivo que prefirió no darle vueltas al asunto y salir al fin de esa dulce habitación, en la que hacía tanto que no entraba.

Después de comer su hermano y él se enfrascaron en una partida de videoconsola, donde irremediablemente acabaría ganando de nuevo, ganándose un alarido por parte de su hermano, a veces las cosas eran tan predecibles, eso le hizo sonreír, sobre todo al ver la cara de concentración de su pobre hermano. A la seis de la tarde más o menos oyeron el coche de su padre y su madre les ordenó que salieran tras ella a recibir a la pequeña Isabella que ahora llegaba.

Cuando el coche estacionó todos estaban un poco tensos. Después de salir su padre, éste ayudó a salir a una pequeña niña de pelo largo y moreno, con flequillo, muy delgadita y menudita, parecía incluso más pequeña de lo que su padre les había dicho, tenía la mirada perdida y una tristeza tan profunda que con sólo mirarla el alma parecía llorar por ella. Su padre se acercó a ellos y los presentó de manera formal, su madre cariñosa cómo sólo ella puede serlo, se aceró a la pequeña y la abrazó con una ternura que únicamente los ángeles podrían poseer, tras deshacer el abrazo su pequeño y brusco hermano se acercó a saludar a la pequeña, a lo que ella respondió con un grito ensordecedor, comenzó a alejarse de él gritando y llorando.

En el momento en que Esme se dio cuenta salió tras ella y la atrapó entre sus brazos, la pequeña tras unos segundos de pelea comenzó a calmarse en los brazos de Esme. Desde luego su hermano no entendía lo que era guardar las distancias. Pobre niña que es lo que habría sufrido realmente para que se alejará de esa manera de un contacto tan inocente como el que Emmet le había prestado. En ese instante supuso que su padre no entró en detalles del abuso que la pequeña había sufrido por ser mayor de lo esperado.

Cuando Esme pasó a su lado con la pequeña en brazos Edward sintió una rara corriente eléctrica que le llevó sin saber muy bien porque a seguir a su madre. Pero de repente Carlisle le llamó la atención, bueno a él y a su hermano, los llamó al comedor y les dirigió una breve charla de porque no debían tocar a la pequeña, que ella no era consciente de quien le podía hacer bien o mal y les dijo que por favor fueran comprensivos porque seguramente pasaría mucho más tiempo con ellos del que en un principio les había dicho. Edward se quedó meditando por unos segundos las palabras de su padre hasta que Emmet lo retó de nuevo a jugar a videojuegos.

El cuerpo de Edward jugaba de manera mecánica a los videojuegos pero su cabeza estaba pendiente de todos los sonidos que pudiera captar de la parte de arriba de la casa, donde su madre se encontraba con esa pequeña que sin saber porqué levantó quizás demasiado interés en él.

Al poco tiempo, o al menos a Edward le pareció poco tiempo, su madre bajó y comenzó a preparar las cosas de la cena. Edward esa noche saldría así que su madre no preparó cena para él.

A las ocho Edward subió a su habitación y comenzó a vestirse para salir, nada del otro mundo, un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca sería la indumentaria de esta noche, iban a una nueva discoteca a pasar el rato. Cuando estuvo en su cuarto y antes de salir pegó la oreja en la pared que daba a la habitación Rosa. No oyó nada así que supuso que la pequeña se habría quedado dormida. A los quince minutos bajó y se despidió de sus padres, prometiendo que llegaría pronto, y de su hermano que hizo un gracioso mohín por no poder salir todavía de marcha.

Se puso el casco cogió su moto y se dirigió a la discoteca escogida por sus amigos para bailar y tomar unas copas. Hacía frío, estaba deseando cumplir los 18, sus padres le habían prometido el Volvo color plata que tanto deseaba, al fin dejaría de mojarse bajo la lluvia. A pesar de ser menores habían conseguido unos bonitos carnets falsos que les daban acceso al alcohol, aunque Edward, siempre tan recatado, nunca se pasaba bebiendo ya que siendo su padre el director del hospital no quedaría muy bien que llegase con un coma etílico.

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana Edward regresaba a casa. A travesó a oscuras el salón y subió hacia su habitación cuando oyó un suave llanto distante. Al percatarse que venía de la habitación Rosa abrió la puerta y a pesar de haber prometido a su padre que se mantendría alejado de allí, entró a la habitación y observo a la pequeña moverse inquietamente en la cama mientras un río de lágrimas brotaba de sus ojos cerrados. Edward sin saber muy bien que hacer se quedó mirando a la pequeña que, en esos instantes de duda de él, abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente. Él observó el dolor profundo en los ojos de la pequeña y quiso acercarse a consolarla pero de pronto la pequeña cerró los ojos y su madre apareció tras ella, seguramente, al igual que él la había escuchado llorar. Esme sin voz alguna le pidió a Edward que se retirara y éste así lo hizo.

Se fue a su habitación se puso la ropa de dormir y se metió en la cama para descansar. Aunque toda la noche la pasó soñando con el rostro profundamente triste de la pequeña Isabella y el rostro calmado y sereno de ella... Tras más de un año sin verla en sus sueños... ella de nuevo volvió... pero esta vez no era ella la triste sino la pequeña Isabella, ella sólo observaba a Isabella y sonreía hacia Edward como mandándole un mensaje. Su rostro decía sin ninguna duda CUIDALA y si ella lo decía Edward no podía más que obedecer.

A la mañana siguiente Edward se levantó inquieto, salió de su habitación movido por un hilo invisible que lo guió hacia la cocina. Saludó en silencio a su parlanchina madre con un beso en la frente y se sentó al lado de la pequeña a la que anoche vio llorar desconsolada. La vio con la mirada perdida y pensó que sería mejor no mirarla, así que cuando su madre le puso el desayuno comenzó a comer en silencio mientras lanzaba furtivas miradas a la pequeña que tenía al lado. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que lo tenía al lado comenzó a temblar. Él intentó tranquilizarla con una absurda frase, de la que se arrepintió nada más pronunciar y observó como la pequeña bajaba lentamente del taburete, intentando no caerse y mantener el equilibrio sujetándose con fuerza con la mano derecha, mientras que en la mano izquierda sostenía la muñeca de trapo. La muñeca de trapo, Edward se quedó unos segundos sin respiración, pero reaccionó justo a tiempo para detener la caída de la pequeña Isabella del taburete. Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con el cuerpo de la pequeña todo su cuerpo se estremeció y vio como la pequeña al notarse entre sus brazos se desmayaba, seguramente del susto del contacto.

Esme que había observado todo como a cámara lenta soltó un pequeño grito ahogado cuando vio que la pequeña perdía el equilibrio pero se alivió al ver que su hijo la sostenía en el aire y que no había permitido que la pequeña sufriese daño alguno. Tardó unos segundos en ver que la pequeña se había desmayado... justo hasta que su hijo dijo:

- Lo siento mamá, no era mi intención. Papá nos advirtió que no la tocáramos pero tenía miedo que al caer se hiciera daño. - Aclaró Edward con preocupación. Esme le respondió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza que le dijeron que todo estaba bien y cogió a la pequeña de sus brazos. Como si de una pluma se tratase Esme se la llevó de su lado y tan sólo quedo en sus brazos el calor y los pinchazos que la electricidad del cuerpo ausente de Isabella, habían dejado.

Edward supo por los pasos de Esme que se llevó a la pequeña su despacho, después cerró la puerta y el silencio se hizo en la casa.

Carlisle bajó unos minutos o unas horas después, Edward no fue consciente del tiempo que había pasado, cuando lo vio buscando a Esme, le contó lo sucedido. Carlisle dio una palmada en la espalda de su hijo y le dijo que todo estaba bien, que había hecho lo correcto pero que ahora mismo cualquier cosa podía suponer un trastorno para la pequeña y que por eso debían acostumbrarse a estos pequeños sobresaltos.

Cuando su padre desapareció de la cocina volvió a sus pensamientos y a la imagen de la pequeña niña con la muñeca de trapo fuertemente atrapada en su mano. Pensó que ni cuando se desmayó había soltado el agarre de la linda muñeca... era como ella, de entre todas las muñecas escogió la más sencilla, la menos pomposa, pero sin duda alguna la que más sentimientos poseía en su interior, la muñequita de trapo.

* * *

_Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia y aunque soy nueva aquí... gracias a toda/os por leerme, no esperaba una acogida tan buena como la que me habéis dado. Espero ganarme vuestra confianza para que no sólo os quedéis en el primer capítulo._

_Vuestros comentarios serán siempre bien recibidos, decidme si os gusta, que os parece la historia... o cualquier cosa que queráis. Besos... Lena._


	4. 3 El silencio

**Capítulo 3. El silencio** (_Bella POV_)

Bella acaba de soltar la mano de Esme después de agradecerle silenciosamente su actuación. Se sentía tranquila y segura, hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba de esa manera. Agradecía en su fuero interno que Esme no la hubiera regañado por caerse del taburete, y agradeció en un silencio aún más grande y más profundo, a aquel chico que la cogiera. A pesar del susto era consciente de que si no lo hubiera hecho habría terminado en el suelo con bastante dolor.

Esme continuaba hablando ahora contaba algo del jardín y de las flores y de lo que le gustaba cuidarlas, de lo bonito que estaba ahora en los comienzos de la primavera y comentó algo de un columpio y le preguntó si ella quería ir. Cuando escuchó esto Bella se tensó, le apetecía salir de aquel salón y sentirse libre y los columpios siempre habían conseguido esa falsa sensación, así que intento por todos los medios hacerle entender a Esme que si quería ir al columpio.

Se puso de pie dejando a un lado la mantita rosa que la tapaba y cogió la mano de Esme señalando con la otra y la muñeca el jardín. Esme sonrió y entendió lo que la pequeña quería así que abrió la gran puerta acristalada de su despacho, que daba al jardín directamente, y guió a la pequeña al columpio. Una niña de su edad seguro estaba esperando que ahí la llevara, Esme dudaba mucho que las flores y las plantas tuvieran algún interés para ella.

Esme cogió la mano de la pequeña Bella con fuerza, a lo que ella reacción con un leve temblor que cesó en unos segundos, y la llevó a un pequeño jardín que parecía secreto y que ahora se encontraba lleno de flores blancas, amarillas y rojas por doquier, algunas campanillas moradas adornaban el alto de los cipreses, colándose entre ellos como queriendo coronarlos en su majestuosidad. En esa zona del jardín la luz se filtraba a través de las flores y daba un ambiente mágico al lugar. Bella se maravilló al llegar al lugar y se quedó mirando fijamente el columpio que allí colgaba, era un pequeño tablón de madera blanco, sujeto grácilmente con unas cuerdas blancas que parecían lianas. De nuevo en las cuerdas observó las mariposas azules, iguales a las que colgaban de su dosel. Sin darse cuenta se acerco de manera lenta al columpio, pero al llegar observó que estaba demasiado alto para que ella pudiera subir por sus propios medios. Giró su cara hacia Esme y está entendió su mensaje y con delicadeza y manteniendo cierta distancia la cogió en sus brazos y la posó sobre el columpio. Bella se agarró fuertemente a las lianas y coloco la pequeña muñeca de trapo dentro de camiseta para evitar que cayera con el movimiento. Esme se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a empujar suavemente el columpio para que el vaivén comenzase.

Bella se sentía flotar, ese era el lugar en la tierra más cercano a su lugar feliz. No había dolor, no había preocupaciones en ese momento, sólo el aire que rozaba su cara como una dulce caricia, sólo el sol calentando su rostro y su cuerpo con esos rayos delicados que la primavera traía.

Bella se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de manga larga. Ahora, en la tranquilidad del columpio y con el suave vaivén, pensaba que llevaba un año o más vistiéndose sola, sin dejar que su madre la viera desnuda, aún recordaba las excusas que daba por sus moratones, siempre la llamaban torpe porque en los brazos en las piernas llevaba algún que otro morado. Se cansó de poner excusas y comenzó a bañarse y vestirse sola, era más fácil así simplemente... aunque a veces la sangre que salía de su cuerpo la asustaba, había aprendido a curarse y tapar cada marca que él le hacía. Nadie se extrañaba de que fuera siempre con manga larga, por suerte donde vivían el tiempo nunca acompañaba demasiado y llevar manga larga no era algo extraño. Así era más fácil. Estaba perdida en sus divagaciones cuando de repente escuchó la dulce voz de Esme tarareando una melodía suave que ella no reconoció, cuando prestó más atención escucho la música de un piano sonando a lo lejos acompañando esa melodía. Era bonita pensó Bella para si misma y sin saber cómo una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios a la vez que cerraba los ojos y sin pensar sólo se dejó llevar por el vaivén del columpio y el sonido de la dulce voz de Esme y las notas del piano lejano.

Esme que miraba con atención a la pequeña Bella en el columpio vio ese sutil cambio y pensó que sería duro pero no imposible conseguir curar sus profundas heridas. Agradecía a su hijo que tocara, le ayudaba a relajarse y ahora era ella la que se podía perder en sus recuerdos, estar en ese jardín secreto con Bella, era como estar de nuevo con ella... es curioso pero esa pequeña nunca sabría que al igual que Esme curaría sus heridas, sería ella quien curara las heridas de Esme.

Había pasado alrededor de media hora en la que Esme y Bella compartieron un silencio agradable y dulce que las llevó a las dos a momentos felices y no tan felices de su vida, cuando un impaciente Carliste apareció tras Esme. Le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro, Esme pegó un pequeño brinco que pasó inadvertido para Bella y sonrió a su marido. Ni siquiera habló sólo le miró y él comprendió que no debía interrumpir ese momento. Carlisle vio la sonrisa de la pequeña en el columpio y una furtiva lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Esme besó la lágrima sobre la mejilla de su marido sin dejar de prestar atención al vaivén de la pequeña que tenía delante. Carlisle antes de que Bella pudiera ser consciente de su presencia se alejó en silencio y con el pensamiento puesto en ella.

Pasado un tiempo Esme decidió que ya era suficiente columpio por hoy y fue frenando suavemente a Bella. Bella ni siquiera fue consciente de que estaba frenando en su vaivén, su cabeza estaba muy lejos de allí, pensando en días felices en casa con su madre y su padre a su alrededor, sus sonrisas eran tan claras que Bella por unos instantes había olvidado donde se encontraba. Ella estaba en casa jugando con su madre, mientras su padre las observaba con ese amor distante que el jefe de policía había impuesto. Bella sonreía y era una niña, entonces él no existía, él no estaba en su vida, entonces era feliz. Cuando Bella sintió la mirada de Esme sobre ella, se sobresalto levemente y comprendió que había acabado del tiempo de juegos. Esme la bajó del columpio y ella saco de su camiseta la delicada muñeca y la apretó de nuevo con la mano contra su pecho. Entonces Esme fue consciente de la muñeca que Bella llevaba en su mano. Mil pensamientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza, como habría conseguido esa muñeca? Se supone que estaba perdida, hacía años que no la veía, como la pequeña Bella la habría encontrado? Ella estaba segura que en el cuarto donde Bella se alojaba no estaba... así que se atrevió a preguntar con cautela:

- Isabella pequeña, dónde encontraste esa muñeca? - Esme espero paciente que la pequeña hablase, pero la pequeña sólo se tensó y abrazó con fuerza la muñeca sobre su pecho, cerrando su cabeza alrededor de ella, temiendo que Esme se la quitara, a lo mejor no podía cogerla, se asustó y comenzó a temblar. Entonces alargo la mano con la muñeca y se la tendió a Esme mientras las lágrimas traicioneras comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

- No pequeña, no he dicho que me la devuelvas – le sonrío Esme tranquilamente – sólo pregunté donde la encontraste, es una muñeca muy especial que creía perdida hace tiempo.- continuó con voz lo más calmada posible, escondiendo sus nervios - Pero puedes quedártela sólo tienes que saber que se llama Leticia y que debes cuidarla mucho.

- Le-ti-cia – susurró la pequeña Bella despacio casi para sí, tan bajito que nadie más que la muñeca pudo escucharla. La volvió a abrazar sobre su pecho y continuó andando de la mano de Esme.

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa pero no entraron por la puerta del despacho que habían salido, Bella se dio cuenta enseguida que se dirigían a otro lugar lo que la tensó levemente. Cuando atravesaron las cristaleras Bella vio un hermoso salón en tonos blancos y cremas. En el centro de la sala había unos grandes sofás de piel que rodeaban una gran televisión, a la derecha se encontraba una mesa gigante de cristal, la más grande que Bella había visto nunca y estaba rodeada de finas sillas en color marfil. A la izquierda había un pequeño altillo y de ahí provenía suave una melodía que salía de un gran piano de cola negro. Al piano se encontraba el chico de cabellos cobrizos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y tocaba una melodía que a Bella le pareció triste, pero que acompañaba, de manera perfecta, en esos momentos a su corazón. Inconscientemente soltó la mano de Esme y se acercó al piano. Cuando se sintió demasiado cerca se detuvo y se sentó en el suelo. Esme se quedó observando en silencio toda la situación. Bella observó al chico de cabellos cobrizos maravillada por el rostro calmado que tenía y la soltura con que sus manos se movían por el piano, parecieran mariposas que se posaban rápida y suavemente sobre las teclas haciendo que un maravilloso sonido surgiera del gran piano. Cuando la música se detuvo todos oyeron algo que les sorprendió:

- Por favor continúa. - Una bajita y fina voz se escuchó con claridad en aquel gran salón. Bella había roto su silencio de manera inconsciente pues quería seguir escuchando aquel maravilloso sonido. Edward al entender que esas palabras eran porque él había parado de tocar comenzó de nuevo a tocar una alegre sonata que recordaba.

Esme casi rompe a llorar ahí mismo al escuchar la linda voz de esa pequeña que se encontraba en el suelo. Su hijo sin siquiera mirar a la pequeña empezó a tocar de nuevo y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ella se sintió completa por un segundo. Era todo tan familiar, tan fácil que cuando sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban pensó que iba a caerse, pero como siempre su marido la sostendría. No queriendo romper el embrujo que en la sala se había formado, Carlisle y ella se dirigieron a la cocina.

Bella siguió asombrada escuchando las dulces melodías a la vez que apretaba fuertemente a Leticia contra su pecho. Desde ahora estaba segura que su lugar feliz ya nunca sería silencioso, estaría lleno de esas melodías que ella estaba memorizando y atesorando en su mente. Cuando tuviera que volver no habría dolor, no habría pena pero si habría música, esa música que surgía de aquel gran piano negro. De aquellas manos que la habían sujetado con delicadeza para que no cayera y que ahora traían esas melodías que la llenaban por completo. En ese momento Bella tuvo una revelación que se le presentó clara y firme, esas manos nunca podrían hacerle daño. Tomando un poco de valor se levantó del sueño y se acercó al piano, sin notar que Edward la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella rodeó el gran piano acariciando cada borde como si fuera el objeto más preciado que nunca había tenido entre sus manos. Cuando se fue a acercar a la banqueta del piano deshizo su camino y de nuevo se alejó y volvió a sentarse en el suelo escuchando las delicadas melodías que inundaban la sala y dejándose llevar por el calor de la luz del sol que se filtraba por los amplios ventanales.

Así pasó la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, sólo se levantó para comer cuando Esme la hizo acompañarla a la cocina. Cómo prometió comieron solas. No supo donde comieron Edward y Carlisle pero supuso que en el gran comedor, porque cuando terminaron y volvió a su lugar Edward seguí tocando el piano como si no se hubiera levantado del lugar. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que el grandullón de Emmet no se encontraba en la casa. Nada, ningún ruido interrumpía el agradable silencio que habitaba todo el lugar, salvo las dulces melodías del piano, algunas alegres, otras tristes, otras transmitían sentimientos que Bella ni entendía pero que llenaban su corazón y su alma de una extraña manera.

Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde un fuerte golpe en la puerta sobresaltó a la pequeña Bella que seguía inmóvil, sentada en el suelo, con la muñeca entre sus brazos, meciéndola como si quisiera dormirla. Cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió Bella se asustó y se levantó, dentro de su torpeza, todo lo rápido que pudo y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando llegó cerró la puerta y comenzó a respirar pesadamente, intentando tranquilizar la respiración que se había vuelto agitada. Unos segundos o minutos después alguien tocó la puerta. Bella no habló sólo esperó de pie a que la puerta se abriera. Cuando se abrió reconoció unos brillantes ojos verdes... Esme la observaba con cautela y le preguntaba si se encontraba bien. Bella sólo asintió con la cabeza se dirigió hacia la cama. Allí se sentó mientras que Esme entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

- Pequeña no debes asustarte por Emmet, él es algo brusco pero muy bueno, es sólo un niño grande que a veces olvida que no todo el mundo entiende sus juegos. Te apetece cenar algo? - se aventuró a preguntar Esme, esperando escuchar de nuevo esa fina voz. Pero nada salió de los labios de Bella.

- Bueno como veo que no lo tienes claro dentro de un ratito te traeré mi famoso sandwich de queso fundido con mantequilla, estoy segura de que te encantará. - Y sonriendo salió de la habitación. Bella hubiera querido decir a esa dulce mujer que le encantaba el sandwich de queso pero su voz no salía de su garganta.

Una vez a solas en la habitación se puso a recordar las melodías que habían acompañado su día, las rememoraba una y otra vez intentando grabarlas a fuego, sobre todo una que había tocado Edward en varias ocasiones, era como una nana, porque parecía que incitaba a irse a dormir. Esa era la más especial de las piezas que sin duda había tocado, o al menos así se lo parecía a ella. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tararearla suavemente al oído de Leticia mientras que una pequeña sonrisa escapaba de sus labios. Bella pensó que si no fuera por el bruto de Emmet estar en aquel lugar no sería tan malo.

No fue consciente de cuando tiempo pasó cuando Esme entró con una bandeja entre sus manos. Encima había dos bonitos platos cada uno con un sandwich de queso que a Bella le pareció enorme, y dos vasos con zumo, supuso por el color que serían de naranja. Esme se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle mientras le entregaba el plato con su sandwich:

- Creo que debo explicarte la rutina que vamos a seguir Isabella. Por las mañanas después de que los chicos vayan al instituto nosotras daremos unas cuantas clases, que estés aquí querida no quiere decir que descuidemos tu educación. Después comeremos algo y por la tarde comenzaremos con tus sesiones. Voy a necesitar que hables conmigo pero tendremos paciencia con eso, aunque tienes una voz muy bonita – Bella se sonrojó furiosamente cuando Esme le dedico ese halago – Después de nuestra sesión que durará como una hora u hora y media tendrás tiempo para jugar o hacer lo que quieras hasta la hora del baño. Se que te bañas tu solita así que sólo te diré que si necesitas ayuda me lo hagas saber como puedas. Después cenaremos y creo que leeremos un poquito juntas y luego a dormir. Has comprendido Isabella? - Bella asintió lentamente con la cabeza y de nuevo quiso hablar pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta. Quiso preguntar si podría volver a escuchar música, quiso decir muchas cosas pero nada salió de su boca.

Así acabó su segundo día en aquella casa. De alguna manera extrañaba a sus padres pero se sentía segura en aquel lugar así que pensó que sería mejor acostumbrarse a todo aquello, porque parecía que iba a quedar por mucho, mucho tiempo allí.

Cuando acabó de cenar Esme se llevó los platos y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella sólo miro al vacío y espero a quedarse sola de nuevo. Cuando Esme desapareció se fue hacia el baño y se duchó. Al ver su cuerpo desnudo se dio cuenta de que tenía varias marcas en los brazos y en las piernas. Prefirió no mirar y se metió bajo el agua caliente lo que la relajó de inmediato. Cuando comenzó a enfriarse salió de la ducha y vio que había un albornoz con capucha de color blanco con algunas flores rosas. Se lo puso y salió a la habitación. Buscó en el armario su pijama y se lo puso.

Cuando se iba a acostar se dio cuenta de que tenía el pelo demasiado mojado, conociendo su suerte si no se lo secaba se constiparía... se acercó al baño e intentó buscar algún secador pero no encontró ninguno, así que se aventuró a salir de su cuarto. Abrió un poquito la puerta y se asomó, escuchó suaves voces abajo en el comedor, pero no escucho nada en el pasillo en el que se encontraba, así que salió al pasillo y se encaminó hacia la escalera. Bajo a penas dos escalones cuando se quedó paralizada, no podía moverse, no podía hablar cuando vio a Edward frente a ella, no supo como reaccionar.

- Qué haces aquí pequeña? - Bella no respondió estaba a punto de gritar cuando él lo hizo – Mamá! Mamá! Isabella está en la escalera creo que te necesita. - Bella se quedó más paralizada si cabe. Edward por el contrario se alejó lentamente de ella con los brazos en alto y sin dejar de observarla. Esme apareció detrás de él y comprendió que lo que Bella necesita.

- Vamos pequeña sube conmigo te secaré ese pelo, olvidé dejarte un secador en el baño, perdona, a veces soy un poco distraída. - Dijo Esme con una sonrisa y le agradeció silenciosa a su hijo por el aviso. Cogió de la mano a la pequeña y la llevo hacia el cuarto de baño donde amorosamente le secó y peinó su larga cabellera, a la vez que tarareaba la canción que tanto le había gustado escuchar ese día.

Así, con esa dulce melodía en la cabeza, abrazada a la pequeña Leticia, terminó por dormirse deseando no soñar, no sufrir esta noche... no volver a verlo a él.


	5. 4 La música

_Dedicado a todas las chicas que habéis dado a mi fic una oportunidad a pesar de no ser lo de siempre... os aseguro que aunque lento merecerá la pena la historia... gracias por los reviews y por las que habéis dado a favorito o seguir... es lo que me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo._

_Acepto críticas y sugerencias ;) es una historia con cosas marcadas y final decidido pero entre medias puede pasar de todo!_

_**Besos y abrazos ... Lena.**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 4. La música** _(Edward POV)_

Cuando terminó de desayunar se dirigió hacia el piano, en parte porque un domingo por la mañana y con todas las tareas hechas poco más tenía que hacer. Empezó a tocar algunas melodías sencillas para luego ir subiendo de complejidad. Le vendría bien ensayar dentro de poco comenzarían los conciertos y quería estar listo.

Sin dejar de tocar, oyó el estruendo que su hermano pequeño hizo al bajar, como comía su desayuno y como se despedía de su padre diciendo que iba a pasar el día con Jasper. Domingo de videojuegos y fútbol, aunque como cada domingo iría un poco más arreglado de lo normal para impresionar a Rosalie, la hermosa hermana de Jasper... Edward rodó los ojos mientras seguía tocando. Cuando su hermano menor al fin se fue el silencio volvió a inundar la casa y volvió a concentrarse en sus melodías.

Mientras tocaba no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido con la pequeña Isabella en el desayuno. Se asombraba que pudiera sentir tanto terror ante contactos tan inocentes. Esta vez a diferencia que con Emmet no hubo gritos sólo un desmayo. Eso le hacía preguntarse si no habría sentido más miedo esta vez. Quizás la sorpresa de no poder escapar es lo que le llevo a ello, porque con Emmet al menos pudo reaccionar y alejarse.

Todo esto le resultaba extraño tan extraño a Edward. Era incapaz de comprender que le tuviera miedo, nunca nadie, y menos una mujer, había sentido con miedo por su contacto y le había evitado. Ese pensamiento hizo mella en él preguntándose si todo esto no era cuestión de vanidad o si realmente estaba preocupado por esa niña que tanto había sufrido.

Al cabo de un rato vio a su madre salir con Isabella de su despacho, salió hacia el jardín, eso le produjo cierta curiosidad. Dejó de tocar y se dedicó a observar, como un acosador, como su madre se iba con esa pequeña agarrada de su mano. Le sorprendió que se diría hacia el jardín, pero sobre todo que se dirigiera hacía el jardín de ella... Desde el piano tenía una visión privilegiada del bonito y cuidado jardín. Cuando vio lo que su madre hacia se quedó quieto, sin respiración, no lo podía crear, había subido a Isabella al columpio, a su columpio... por años no había permitido que nadie se acercara a ese jardín, y ahora se había llevado a la pequeña Isabella, desde luego era una niña especial sin duda. La imagen de su madre empujando el columpio le trajo tantos recuerdos que empezó, inconscientemente, a tocar la nana que tan de memoria sabía y que hacía tanto tiempo que no tocaba.

Vio a su madre jugar con esa pequeña y sonreír, la alegría había vuelto a su rostro, la alegría de verdad y eso hacía que él se sintiera bien, en paz, nunca, nada, ni nadie desde que ella se fue consiguió que Esme sonriera de verdad. Le gustaba cuando Esme sonreía con el alma y no sólo con la boca, y esa pequeña había conseguido que volviera a hacerlo, sin tan siquiera decir una palabra.

Siguió tocando por lo que parecieron apenas unos minutos pero por el cambio en la luz del sol debieron ser una o quizás dos horas. No importaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no había tanta paz, tanto silencio, tanta tranquilidad en casa y era el momento idóneo para dedicarse y dejarse llevar por completo por su música. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y siguió tocando tranquilo.

Cuando escuchó los pasos de Esme acercarse supuso que la pequeña Isabella estaría con ella, sin saber porque siguió tocando con los ojos cerrados, quizás así la pequeña no se asustaría. Sin esperarlo, sobre la música, escuchó unos suaves y delicados pasos acercándose hacia él, de pronto se detuvieron y oyó un golpecito sordo sobre el suelo. La pequeña Isabella se había sentado en el suelo cerca de él. Curiosamente notaba su presencia a su alrededor, ya que de repente y sin previo aviso, mientras tocaba, una suave corriente eléctrica le empezó a recorrer el cuerpo. No era una sensación desagradable pero si era una sensación desconocida para él, una sensación que esa pequeña le causaba y no sabía como describir.

Al terminar la pieza descanso las manos a su costados y escuchó una delicadísima voz susurrando apenas un continua. Tras unos segundos de sorpresa inicial comenzó a tocar de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados, observando de reojo a la pequeña que estaba en el suelo cerca de él. Sin previo aviso la pequeña se levantó y se acercó hacía él. Esto provocó que la corriente eléctrica se intensificara. Cuando llegó a su altura Isabella se puso a acariciar el piano como si fuera la más delicada cosa que nunca jamás hubiera tocado. Cuando fue a llegar al lado de Edward los nervios de este parecía que fueran a explotar, pero la pequeña se detuvo y volvió a sentarse en el lugar que antes ocupaba, dejando tras de si una leve sensación de vacío.

Ahí permanecieron los dos, Edward tocando, Isabella escuchando, hasta que Esme fue a buscar a la pequeña y se la llevó a comer. Carlisle se acercó a Edward y le dijo que ellos también debían comer. No cruzaron más que unas breves palabras y ninguno de los dos supo porqué, pero lo hicieron en susurros. Cuando acabaron de comer, Carlisle se llevó los platos a la cocina y Edward fue atraído de nuevo por su piano. Comenzó a tocar y cuando oyó la puerta de la cocina abrirse entrecerró los ojos de nuevo y escuchó los suaves pasos de Isabella antes de volver a sentarse en su lugar.

Cuando la pequeña se sentó y acomodó de nuevo con la muñeca de trapo en el regazo, Edward volvió a revivir el pasado, pensó en ella y no pudo más que tocar su nana, la nana con la que se dormía ella cada noche... Edward notó que al comenzar con la melodía Isabella se acercó un poquito más a él, eso le gustó de una manera extraña. Estaba casi seguro que era porque le recordaba a ella, ahora era tan fácil olvidar que Isabella no era Isabella, era tan fácil pensar que Leticia seguía con ellos. Era curioso como esa pequeña niña reaccionaba ante su música como Leticia lo hacía y más curioso resultaba pensar en su nombre, pensar en ella, sin que eso supusiera tristeza extrema para Edward.

En más de una ocasión a lo largo de la tarde pensó en mirar a esa pequeña, pensó en hablarle, en levantarse y acercarse a ella, pero se sentía mal, no parecía que fuera la correcto, así que, aunque las manos se le estuvieran entumeciendo por tanto tocar, sólo dejó que la música los uniera en esa armonía que había conseguido sacar del interior de Isabella esa voz, dulce y fina. Era curioso como el silencio podía ocupar un espacio tan grande y sin embargo no ser incómodo.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta alertó de que Emmet había llegado a casa. Sin tiempo a reaccionar Edward observó como la pequeña Isabella se levantaba rápida y de forma torpe del lugar que había ocupado durante gran parte del día y se escondía sin remedio en la habitación que le habían asignado.

A pesar de la algarabía formada por Emmet, Edward alcanzó a escuchar el suave portazo proveniente de la habitación Rosa y de nuevo... esa sensación de vacío que sintió en la mañana en sus brazos cuando entregó a la pequeña y desmayada Isabella a Esme, la volvió a sentir ahora dentro de su ser. Maldijo para sí a Emmet por ser tan bruto, pero no podía echarle nada en cara, a penas y era un niño grande.

Emmet entró corriendo y se fue directo hacia Edward a retarlo a videojuegos, venía entusiasmado, de un día de juegos, charlas y Rosalie... Edward, muy a su pesar tuvo que reconocer que estaba cansado de tocar y aceptó, todo lo de buena gana que pudo, el reto de su hermano pequeño. Mientras se dirigían al gran televisor Edward advirtió que Esme se escabullía escaleras arriba, seguramente para visitar a la pequeña Isabella y deseó, sin saber muy bien porqué, poder acompañarla.

Después de un par de horas de juegos Edward y Emmet se reunieron en la cocina con Esme y Carlisle para tomar algo de cena. Esme había preparado sandwiches de queso y mixtos. Esa cena siempre les había encantado a todos era la cena de los niños como Esme decía.

Cuando Edward se disponía a subir a su habitación se encontró a Isabella en la escalera, la vio paralizada con el pelo mojado y sujetando fuertemente la muñeca de trapo entre sus brazos. Vio la cara de terror de la pequeña y llamó a su madre para que fuera a atenderla. No sabía como hacer para que Isabella no se asustara, así que levantó lentamente sus brazos para mostrarle que nada le harían y fue bajando de espaldas y muy despacio las escaleras. Cuando se cruzó con su madre ésta le agradeció con la mirada y ella se dirigió hacia la pequeña para atenderla.

Bajó al comedor y esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de volver a subir, haciendo que su hermano esperase con él. No quería que Isabella sufriera innecesariamente por algo que no tenía ningún sentido, cruzarse con dos chicos en la escalera. Cada vez sentía más curiosidad sobre el daño que le habían podido hacer a esa pequeña, tanto que ante el simple hecho de ver a un chico se paraliza y parece que muere unos instantes.

Al llegar a su habitación Edwar cayó en la cuenta que mañana volvía la rutina tras un fin de semana extraño. Habían sido dos días realmente raros en los que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Pero el tiempo es tiempo y nunca se detiene así que a la mañana siguiente le esperaba la vuelta al instituto, el tonteo con las compañeras de clase, el aburrimiento de los profesores y el leve sol que se colaba traicionero a la hora del almuerzo por las ventanas indicando que ya estaba llegando la temporada de calor y por tanto que las clases acababan.

Edward era un chico tranquilo en clase, al que si no fuera por su belleza exterior y su fuerza atlética se le habría considerado un cerebrito. Como siempre el viernes había dejado hechas todas sus tareas así que ahora el domingo por la noche tan sólo preparó la mochila con los libros que necesitaría y los ejercicios que debía entregar. Dentro de la mochila además le acompañaba su inseparable Ipod y su diario negro. Debía tener su música con él y su diario para poder escribir pensamientos, música, frustraciones, etc...

Siempre obtuvo burla por parte de su hermano pequeño por tener un diario como las niñas, pero sin embargo su madre, que fue quien le regaló su primer diario cuanto tenía 6 años, opinaba distinto y desde entonces, por ella y él mismo, siempre ha tenido uno a mano.

Cuando lo tuvo todo preparado se acostó en la cama y sólo escuchó el silencio de aquella habitación, escuchó el silencio de la casa y sin más una suave melodía empezó a surgir en su cabeza, una música nueva y fresca... hacía tiempo que no componía nada así que simplemente la dejó sonar en su interior y hacerse fuerte, cuando fuera el momento la sacaría de allí para escribirla y quizás, sólo quizás tocarla.

No sería más de medianoche cuando Edward escuchó un suave llanto. Creyó estar soñando porque era muy débil pero cuando abrió los ojos para despertar siguió escuchando el suave sonido. Pensó que debía provenir de la habitación de al lado, así que como si de un imán se tratase, se dejó llevar por el sonido. Salió de su cuarto y entreabrió la puerta de la habitación continua, no quería asustar a la pequeña Isabella si estaba despierta, así que entró delicadamente. En el interior de la habitación encontró a Isabella aovillada sobre la cama, derramando lágrimas con los ojos cerrados. Esta vez su instinto fue mayor que su cabeza y se acercó a la pequeña... Se tumbó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su pelo a la vez que tarareaba la melodía que antes de dormir había escuchado por primera vez en su cabeza. Ahora sabía que era de ella de quien provenía. Pasaron unos largos minutos y Edward observó como la pequeña se relajaba. Las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar de sus ojos y el cuerpecito menudo de la niña ya no temblaba y se había estirado ligeramente. Cuando notó que la cadencia de su respiración era constante susurró...

- Voy a velar tus sueños pequeña Isabella, nadie podrá hacerte daño en ellos de nuevo. No sé cómo pero no permitiré que el dolor vuelva a ti.- Y salió sigiloso de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ansiando volver a acariciar ese suave pelo.

* * *

**Decidme si os gusta ver las cosas desde los dos puntos de vista.**


	6. 5 La rutina

**A las chicas de los reviews...Campanita . Cazr , cunuqui, danisanchez, Karitin y Taste - me . Sunamy.**

_Gracias por hacerme saber que estáis ahí y que leéis mi historia. _

**También a todas aquellas que me tenéis en alertas y favoritos.**

_Por la fuerza que me dais para seguir escribiendo y por animarme a subir pronto los capítulos._**  
**

_Besos... Lena._

* * *

**Capítulo 5. La rutina** _(Bella POV_)

De nuevo las pesadillas volvieron a Bella, esa noche fueron tan vívidas que hasta notaba las manos de él recorrer su cuerpo, desnudarlo, agarrarlo con tanta fuerza que dolía, ella ni era consciente de que soñaba, para ella era real. Él estaba en aquel baño con ella, como era costumbre comenzaba por desnudarla y tocarla en partes que la hacían avergonzar, luego el se bajaba los pantalones y le pedía que le tocara, que le chupara... las lágrimas volvían pero eso a él parecía gustarle porque no paraba de exigirle de pedirle... de nuevo el dolor intenso volvió, de nuevo volvió a sentir el desgarro en su pequeño cuerpo y cuando parecía que ya no iba a aguantar más el dolor, una suave música comenzó a sonar.

Era como si los ángeles cantaran para ella, poco a poco la imagen de él desapareció, se empezó a difuminar en el aire y ahora ella estaba en su lugar feliz. Pero no era su lugar feliz, al menos no el de siempre, era distinto las tonalidades blancas que siempre la rodeaban habían cambiado a un tenue color verde esmeralda y la música... la música inundaba cada rincón. Y ella flotaba en el aire sin sentir dolor, sin notar nada, sólo volaba como lo hacía cuando montaba en el columpio pero sin la fuerza del viento azotando su cara. Sólo flotaba y la tranquilidad la llenaba por dentro.

Esta vez la pequeña Bella no llegó a despertar en mitad de la noche llorando. Así que cuando se despertó por la luz que entraba débilmente por la ventana se asombró que fuera de día. Eso la hizo sonreír. Por primera vez en meses había dormido de un tirón, quizás Esme tenía razón estar allí lejos de todo, de lo bueno y de lo malo de su vida, le hacía bien.

Cuando se desperezó totalmente se dirigió al armario cogió un vestido de mezclilla azul de manga larga y unas zapatillas blancas y se vistió. De nuevo no hubo mucho que hacer con su pelo, desde luego ella no era una gran artista para esas cosas, así que acabó haciéndose una coleta sencilla. Salió del baño y esperó a que Esme fuera a buscarla.

Hoy comenzarían con "_la rutina_" como Esme lo llamó. No tenía mala pinta, le gustaba el colegio y le parecía bien no quedarse atrás, aunque sería extraño tener una profesora para ella sola. Esperaría a ver antes de juzgar como se iba a dar todo.

Mientras esperaba pensó en sus padres, porque no la habían llamado, ella quería hablar con ellos, saber que estaban bien, pero desde que llegó a esa casa, nadie le había dicho nada de ellos, salvo Esme que comentó que estaban de acuerdo con que se la llevaran de su lado. Quizás ya no la querían, a lo mejor lo que había hecho había sido tan malo que ya no querían tener una hija como ella... ese pensamiento la puso tan triste que las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Fue en ese instante cuando Esme llamó suavemente a la puerta y entró. Al encontrar a Isabella llorando se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras le preguntaba nerviosa:

- Isabella, querida, ¿estás bien? ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿te encuentras mal? - la preocupación de Esme iba en aumento al ver que Isabella no reaccionaba ante sus preguntas. La miró y físicamente no parecía tener nada.

Bella se sentía incómoda no sabía como contestar, la voz no le salía y las lágrimas no parecían querer cesar. Así que se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el armario, de allí sacó la foto de sus padres y de ella que había metido su madre en su maleta. Se la enseñó a Esme y señalo a sus padres mientras lloraba. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que ella entendiera.

Esme al ver la foto comprendió que Isabella echaba de menos a sus padres así que intentó tranquilizarla.

- Pequeña, tus padres están bien, no te han llamado porque mi marido no les dio el teléfono pero te prometo que haré que les llame en cuanto llegue al hospital. Quiero que les diga que estás bien y que te vamos a ayudar. Seguro que en cuanto puedan, porque sabes que están muy ocupados con sus trabajos, te llamarán. - Cómo hacía Esme para decirle a esa pobre niña que sus padres no la llamarían...

Bella se sintió más tranquila, es verdad su padre como jefe de policía que era estaba siempre muy ocupado y a veces incluso había días que ella no lo veía volver a casa y su madre tenía que cuidar de Ana, la vecina de al lado que era muy mayor y no podía valerse por sí sola. Eso la tranquilizó un poquito y consiguió dejar de llorar.

Cuando se calmó Esme le habló de nuevo:

- Voy a preparar el desayuno de mis alocados hijos, después se irán al instituto y tendremos la casa para nosotras solas. - le sonrió Esme – En cuanto se vayan vendré a por ti y desayunaremos juntas, que luego comenzaremos con las clases. Tu mamá se encargó de mandarme todos tus libros así que no habrá problemas para cuando vuelvas a tu escuela de nuevo, estarás tan avanzada como todos los demás.

Esme salió de la habitación y Bella se quedó mirando por la ventana el bonito día que comenzaba. Era extraño allí siempre llovía y sin embargo estos días parecía como si el solo quisiera acompañarla, era bueno que brillara el sol, así la tristeza y la soledad parecían menores. Ahora que el sol, la luz y la tranquilidad la llenaban por completo, sólo podía pensar en que tenía que solucionar el problema de hablar. Bella no creía que sus anfitriones pudieran tener mucha más paciencia con ella, debería intentar hablar, pero no era algo para lo que se sintiera capaz. Ni siquiera su garganta respondía cuando su cerebro se lo mandaba. Seguro que algo había mal en ella, que hacía que su cabeza funcionara al revés.

- Leticia ¿me ayudarás a volver a hablar? - Le dijo casi en un susurro a la muñeca que de nuevo estaba entre sus manos. La muñeca con su sonrisa perenne nada le iba a contestar, pero Bella sintió que le decía que sí. Al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser una pequeña niña, sola en el mundo. Y esa muñeca, ahora mismo, era su más fiel amiga.

Al rato bajo su puerta vio aparecer un papel doblado. Bella se preguntó quien lo habría dejado allí. Escuchó para asegurarse que nadie abriría la puerta de improvisto y se acercó a recoger el papel que allí habían dejado. Cuando lo vio de cerca, observó que era un folio doblado por la mitad y al desdoblarlo encontró algo escrito en él. - _Hola Isabella, sé que no quieres que me acerque a ti, pero ayer creo que mi música te gustó... todas las tardes suelo ensayar un rato cuando mi hermano se encuentra en su práctica de fútbol... me preguntaba... si querrías acompañarme esta tarde como ayer. Me gustó que me escucharas. E.C. _- Estaba escrito en una hermosa letra, la misma hermosa letra que había pintada en la muñeca de trapo. E.C.? Edward Cullen. La muñeca era de él? L.C.? No, definitivamente no podía ser de un chico, pero a lo mejor él se la regaló a L.C. Tendría que averiguar más sobre el asunto.

Aunque ahora no era eso lo que realmente le importaba. Cuando leyó la nota un suave escalofrío, que no podía definir como desagradable, recorrió todo su cuerpo. A él le había gustado que ella le escuchara. Ella quería volver a escucharle, quería volver a sentir todo lo que aquella música le transmitía, además sin duda alguna quería aprender a tocar el piano. Bella de manera inconsciente se imaginó tocando esas hermosas teclas, con Edward al lado enseñándole. Pero pronto ese pensamiento la aterró terriblemente, ¿qué pasaba si Edward quería algo a cambio? Él le había dicho que todos los hombres la querrían sí y sólo sí les dejaba hacer con ella, lo que él hacía...

El terror se volvió a apoderar de ella y sólo cuando Esme tocó su hombro sólo un pequeño grito ahogado.

- Lo siento Isabella, no pretendía asustarte. - Dijo Esme preocupada.- Sólo te decía que vinieras a desayunar conmigo, los chicos ya se han ido y Carlisle también se fue temprano esta mañana, así que vamos a desayunar que yo, personalmente me muero de hambre. - Esme dijo todo casi sin respirar y a Bella le hizo gracia, lo rápidamente que hablaba, lo que hizo que de su boca saliera una pequeña sonrisa.

La pequeña acompañó en silencio a Esme a la cocina, de nuevo Esme le indicó que se sentara en el taburete de la barra, ella así lo hizo y Esme se sentó en frente suyo. Ante ellas había dos cuencos grandes con leche con chocolate y dos enormes magdalenas. Bella cogió una de las magdalenas y la desmigó sobre la leche, como le hacía su madre. Cuando se empapó bien del chocolate empezó a comérsela. Estaba deliciosa.

- Las he hecho yo, espero que te gusten. - Dijo Esme como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Estaba realmente buena y acabó rápido con todo el tazón, sorbiendo al final la poca leche que en el fondo había quedado. Cuando Esme recogió los restos del desayuno, le indicó que fueran al despacho. Bella con la muñeca todo el rato a cuestas fue detrás de Esme. Cuando llegaron al despacho vio algo que el otro día no había notado. Había un escritorio rosa junto a la ventana con una bonita silla con ruedas. Esme le indicó que se sentará en él y comenzó a sacar su libros. Matemáticas, ciencias de la naturaleza, historia, sociedad y lenguaje.

Esme cogió el libro de lenguaje y comenzó con una explicación de análisis de frases, comenzaron así con las clases, ella hablaba y explicaba a la vez que le indicaba a Bella que ejercicios debía hacer. Esme pensó que sería mejor no forzarla demasiado y lo hizo todo de tal manera que Isabella no tuviera que hablar. Así las dos estudiaron lengua, matemáticas e historia a lo largo de toda la mañana.

Después de comer venían las tan temidas sesiones. Bella no sabía que esperar, así que hizo lo que Esme le indicó, se sentó en el cómodo sofá, se tapó con la mantita rosa y dejó a Leticia a un lado. Mientras que Esme comenzó a hablar...

- Hoy sólo vamos a ver si eres capaz de decirme algo, me gustaría que hablases Isabella.- Esme hizo una pequeña pausa esperando su reacción. - Necesito que te comuniques conmigo de alguna manera. Así que, cómo no sé si quieres hablar, he pensado que mejor te traigo una pizarra y escribes lo que quieras decirme, estás de acuerdo? - Bella asintió, sería bueno poder decirle a Esme algunas de las cosas que quería o necesitaba.

Esme se fue hacia su gran escritorio marrón y sacó una pequeña pizarra blanca y un rotulador rosa de uno de los cajones. Bella la observaba atenta y cuando Esme le tendió ambas cosas las agarró y comenzó a escribir...

- - Dime Bella - - Y le mostró la pizarra a Esme. Esme emocionada casi se pone a aplaudir al leer aquellas dos palabras. No eran nada importante pero Isabella, Bella, había "hablado" de alguna manera. Y además había dicho algo personal. La doctora Esme supo que eso era un gran progreso, la mujer y madre Esme se emocionó al ver que la pequeña quería que la tratasen con más cercanía.

Durante el resto de la hora Bella contestó a algunas preguntas sin importancia, sobre cosas que le gustaban, comidas, colores, juegos... Esme no la quiso apabullar con preguntas personales, no ahora que había empezado a comunicarse, así que simplemente se dedicó a conocerla un poquito más.

Cuando acabó la hora, Esme le dijo que podía irse a jugar si así lo deseaba, o ver los dibujos en la tv. Bella le pidió por los dibujos y se fue con Esme al comedor, donde se sentó en el gran sofá color crema y se tapó junto a Leticia con la mantita rosa y comenzó a ver los dibujos que en la tv echaban. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención a lo que delante de ella había, así que viéndose sola, ya que Esme habría ido a hacer cosas de la casa, o eso supuso ella. Se levantó con cuidado del sofá, dejó a Leticia encima de la mantita, sentada viendo la tv, para que no se aburriera y se dirigió al gran piano que tanto le había llamado la atención.

Cuando llegó a él se subió a la banqueta y lo primero que percibió fue un maravillo olor almizclado mezclado con toques de madera y naranja. Abrió con cuidado y sin hacer ruido la tapa que estaba sobre las teclas y las comenzó a acariciar, sin hacer ruido, mirando para todos los lados, por si alguien la veía.

- Esme! - Habló con una voz suficientemente fuerte como para comprobar que Esme no la oía. Cuando vio que era así comenzó a tocar teclas al azar, sin ningún patrón concreto, escuchando el sonido maravilloso que de ellas salía. Unas sonaban fuertes y oscuras, otras sonaban muy agudas, algunas estaban más desgastadas bajo su tacto, otras parecían suaves como la seda...

Estaba tan concentrada tocando las teclas y sonriendo por el sonido que de ellas brotaba que no se dio cuenta que dos figuras la observaban en la distancia. Susurrando entre ellos, una preocupada, la otra tranquila. Bella seguía con su juego, experimentando los sonidos, tocando dos teclas a la vez cuando sus bracitos se lo permitían. Tocaba aquel instrumento con tal adoración y delicadeza, que los sonidos que de él salían eran apenas un susurro con lo que podían llegar a ser.

De pronto escuchó una tos detrás de ella. El miedo la paralizó de nuevo y sin darse cuenta de la posición en al que estaba, se puso rígida y eso provocó que se cayera de la banqueta del piano. Nadie pudo llegar a tiempo esta vez, así que se quedó en el suelo sin emitir sonido alguno. Mientras dos pares de ojos verdes esmeralda la observaban preocupados.

- Estará bien mamá? Parece que no ha caído muy fuerte pero sin embargo tiene la mirada perdida y con gesto de dolor. - Dijo Edward con su musical voz.

- Tranquilo cariño no se ha podido hacer daño pero voy a revisarla. Seguro que no ha sido nada.

Bella se sentía horrible había tocado el piano de Edward sin su permiso, y si se había enfadado, y si ya no le dejaba acercarse a él y escuchar su música de nuevo. Un miedo distinto a los anteriores que había sentido se apoderó de ella y comenzó a temblar levemente en los brazos de Esme que ahora la sujetaban. Viendo que Esme se iba y antes de alejarse de Edward totalmente dijo:

- Lo siento Edward. Perdón por tocar tu piano. - con una voz tan fina que si no hubieran estado cerca de ella no lo habrían escuchado. Esme y Edward quedaron paralizados.

- No pasa nada pequeña, puedes tocarlo si lo tratas así de bien como hacías. - Le sonrió con una sonrisa torcida que a Bella le pareció la sonrisa de un ángel. - Te gustaría escuchar algo de música hoy? - Le devolvió Edward.

Bella asintió con la cabeza despacio y miró a Esme, que entendió quería que la bajase de sus brazos. Mientras Edward se dirigía hacia el piano, Bella se dirigía al sofá, a buscar a Leticia para posteriormente sentarse en el suelo como lo hizo el día anterior. Esme apareció de pronto con un gran cojín blanco, y antes que Bella pudiera sentarse en el suelo, le indicó que se sentara en el cojín. Así lo hizo Bella, era mucho más cómodo. Y cuando estuvo acomodada y quieta, la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo. No se parecía en nada a los sonidos que ella había emitido, era una música suave, le recordaba a alguna melodía que ya había escuchado antes pero no sabía donde, quizás ayer, toda esa música era nueva para ella.

Pasaron quizás un par de horas cuando Edward dejó de tocar. Bella le miró extrañada y se tensó un poco cuando lo vio levantarse del piano. No sabía que hacer, si levantarse, quedarse sentada, el miedo de nuevo la paralizaba. Observó como Edward daba un par de pasos hacia ella y se quedaba quieto mirándola, con los brazos extendidos a sus lados, mostrándole las palmas. Parecía querer mostrarle que nada le iba a hacer, pero Bella no se sentía segura.

- Mi hermano Emmet está a punto de llegar, no quiero que te asuste y te vayas corriendo como el otro día, podrías hacerte daño. Así que he preferido avisarte por si querías subir a tu habitación. - Dijo Edward con una voz tan suave que la atontó ligeramente. Bella asintió ante sus palabras y se levantó despacio del cojín, sin dejar de mirarlo. Andando con tiento se dirigió hacia las escaleras y cuando llegó se dio la vuelta y subió a su cuarto, despacio calmada, sintiendo la mirada de Edward sobre ella. Pero esta vez no sintió miedo por esa mirada, sintió nervios, algo extraño que no supo definir, era como cuando quería hacer una amiga nueva en el cole, cómo podía ser? Quería ser amiga de Edward? De alguien como él? Y si entonces quería algo más...

Cuando llegó arriba entro en la habitación Rosa, su habitación había dicho Edward. Se sentía extrañamente bien ese pensamiento. Se acercó al mueble blanco y sacó del cajoncito superior la nota que Edward le había escrito esa mañana. Al final sin necesidad de decirle que sí, había asistido a su cita de música. Cogió el papel y desabrochó el vestido de Leticia por detrás, puso la nota de papel bien doblada junto a la inscripción y volvió a subir la cremallera.

Dejó la muñeca en la cama y se dirigió de nuevo al mueble antiguo. De allí cogió unas pinturas y una hoja y empezó a pintar... pintó su casa que echaba tanto de menos, con el manzano del que colgaba una rueda que ella utilizaba de columpio. Pinto las margaritas salvajes que salían en primavera, pintó un cielo azul con un gran sol amarillo y le puso una sonrisa. Le apetecía que el sol sonriera. Mientras pintaba no había dolor, no había sufrimiento, no había malos recuerdos, sólo recordaba las cosas bonitas que había vivido en esa casa.

Cuando anocheció Esme apareció de nuevo por la habitación con una bandeja con comida para ellas dos. Bella fue a la cama a sentarse y empezar a cenar. Esme cenó con ella y cuando ya iba a recoger se dio cuenta de los dibujos que Bella había dibujado.

- Isabella, digo Bella, que bonitos dibujos, los has hecho tú? - Bella asintió con la cabeza. - Bien pues vamos a tener que buscar un lugar donde colgarlos. Creo que en esta pared de aquí, - señaló un hueco de pared en rosa sin dibujos en ella al lado de la puerta – creo que aquí estarán perfectos. - Esme cogió un poco de celofán y colgó los tres dibujos que Bella había hecho. Bella sonrió al ver sus dibujos, pensó que eran bonitos, quizás no tan bonitos como la música de Edward, pero eran bonitos.

Esme le dio un beso de buenas noches, le deseo que soñara con los angelitos y se fue. Bella se fue al baño se ducho rápidamente con cuidado de no mojarse el pelo y se puso el pijama. Cuando salio del baño se acostó y se durmió abrazada a Leticia y pensando en la música y en Edward... por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se durmió con miedo.

* * *

_Cómo va la historia? Os gusta? Nos leemos pronto..._


	7. 6 La realidad y la añoranza

_**A todas las que les gustan los Edward POV en especial a danisachez, cunuqui y Taste - me . Sunamy, aquí si que es re-tierno nuestro Edward. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 6. La realidad y la añoranza.** _(Edward POV)_

Edward se encontraba en su habitación a oscuras, no podía dejar de pensar en la niña que dormía a su lado. Cómo una cosita tan pequeña podía causar tantos sentimientos en él. Verla llorar le rompía el alma, aunque ahora después de haber calmado sus sueños todo se sentía bien. Esperaba que la pequeña no volviera a despertar en toda la noche.

No fue muy consciente de cuando se quedó dormido, sólo el pitido intermitente del odioso despertador hizo que empezara a despertar. Salió de la cama pesadamente, se dirigió al baño se lavó los dientes, se duchó y se vistió, unos vaqueros, una camiseta gris ajustada y una camisa blanca, sería su atuendo de esa mañana junto con unas zapatillas negras. Edward se aburría de sí mismo y de su vida. Era tan predecible todo lo que iba a vivir hoy.

Cuando bajó a desayunar vio a su hermano comiendo magdalenas a dos carrillos, y bebiendo leche de tal manera que parecía más un cerdo puesto en pie que un humano... ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Se puso a desayunar. Cuando bajó su madre la saludó con un beso en la frente, le hacía gracia desde hacía un par de años era más alto que ella y parecía una niña a su lado, al menos físicamente.

Al terminar el desayuno Edward y su hermano subieron a por las mochilas a sus habitaciones. Antes de bajar Edward coló, una nota que había escrito ayer por la noche, bajo la puerta de la habitación Rosa. Esperaba que la pequeña Bella la leyera y no se asustara.

Cogió su moto y espero a que su hermano cogiera la suya. Ambos fueron al instituto haciendo una carrera en el tramo que llevaba desde la casa Cullen hasta el principio del pueblo. Cuando llegaron al instituto, las mismas miradas de siempre se posaron sobre ellos. Su hermano a pesar de estar en los primeros cursos era todo un Don Juan que hacía suspirar a más de una quinceañera, y él... bueno él estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los suspiros de sus compañeras y de los halagos de sus compañeros. A veces deseaba no ser "popular" era agobiante y agónico ver como todo el mundo o intentaba hacerte la pelota o intentaba ligarte... y allá venía su peor pesadilla... Jessisca Stanley.

Se acercaba a él meneando las caderas, Edward no sabía que le resultaba más desagradable de ella si esos trajes que la hacían parecer una salchicha a punto de explotar o esa sonrisa envuelta en tanto maquillaje que era difícil ver la cara real de la muchacha.

- Hola Eeedward, cómo ha ido tu fin de semana? - Dijo ella intentando ser "sensual". - Hola Jessica. - Saludó monótonamente él.

Cuando la charla insulsa acabó se dirigieron hacia las clases, por suerte él estaba en las clases avanzadas, así que se libraba de todas esas personas que sólo estaban en el instituto para vivir una vida de juerga y diversión y podía centrarse en sus clases o en este caso en esa pequeña que se había quedado en su casa.

Era la clase de biología, quizás la más aburrida para él, con su padre médico sabía mucho más, seguro, que ese profesor que se esforzaba por explicarles la mitosis. Puso un video así que eso le dio tiempo a perderse en sus pensamientos.

En su cabeza seguía sonando la nueva nana que Isabella había inspirado. Sacó discretamente su diario negro y comenzó a escribir el boceto de esa nueva nana. Mientras escribía dos imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, la de la Leticia y la de Isabella. Tan iguales tan distintas y sin embargo con tanta necesidad de ambas, a una la echaba de menos tanto que su corazón dolía con sólo pensar en ella, a la otra a penas las conocía y sin embargo se veía en la necesidad de protegerla y hacerla feliz.

Se pasó la mañana entre clases, ejercicios y algún que otro apunte en el diario. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo se reunión con su hermano Emmet, su amigo Jasper y la alocada novia de este Alice. Era divertido comer con ellos siempre estaban gastando bromas riendo, jugando, aunque eran más pequeños que él nunca sintió la necesidad de alejarse, estaba muy unido a su hermano y esos amigos locos que tenía, desde pequeños los había tenido a su alrededor así que, para Edward estar con ellos era como respirar.

Cuando se sentaron a comer Emmet y Jasper empezaron una tonta pelea por un refresco y Alice disimuladamente se acercó hacia él.

- Tienes algo distinto en la mirada... ha pasado algo que deba saber este fin de semana? - Preguntó la suspicaz Alice. Edward se sonrojó levemente pero no entendió muy bien el porque del sonrojo. Empezó a contarle a Alice lo que había pasado, la pequeña que había irrumpido en sus vidas ese fin de semana, y lo extraña que era. Alice sonrió y pensó que tenía que ir a ver a esa niñita que tenía a su amigo "el frío" tan descentrado y con ese ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Alice era una de las pocas personas que conocían toda la historia Cullen, quizás porque Esme la trató cuando era joven y convivió muchas cosas con todos ellos y es de las pocas que conoce la verdad acerca de Leticia. Tal vez por eso es una persona agradable que tener cerca. Porque era la única que no les dijo mil veces cuanto lo sentía todo y sin embargo lloró en silencio la muerte de la que ella consideraba su hermanita.

Terminó el almuerzo y volvieron las clases. Edward entró a su clase de matemáticas avanzadas. Le gustaban las matemáticas siempre cuadraban, nunca había sorpresas en ellas, siempre era todo tal cual y el resultado final era el esperado. Que diferentes eran las matemáticas de los asuntos del corazón.

Edward a veces tenía miedo de no sentir, cuando Leticia les dejó su corazón se detuvo hacia todos. Ya no volvió a sentir, ni tan siquiera lloró por ella como hubiera tenido que hacerlo, eso siempre es algo que le martiriza en su fuero interno. Intentó centrarse de nuevo en la clase de derivadas y alejar de él esos pensamientos que le llevaban a sufrir. Además era su última hora y eso le llevaría de vuelta a casa con unas cuantas horas por delante sin Emmet. Ese pensamiento le alegró, porque quizás, sólo quizás, podría conseguir volver a compartir un tiempo de música y silencio con la pequeña Isabella.

La clase de matemáticas terminó con el recordatorio del examen del jueves por parte del profesor. El examen... Tanya. Como era de esperar Tanya se acercó a él:

- Edward recuerdas nuestras citas de estudios verdad? Quedamos esta semana después de las clases para repasar el examen. Sabes que las derivadas me están trayendo de cabeza y necesito tu ayuda. - Soltó Tanya sin respirar y con esa carita de cordero degollado que a cualquiera enternecería.

- No lo he olvidado Tanya, pero hoy tengo un asunto que resolver, mañana quedamos después de clase, nos vemos en la biblioteca y te ayudaré con tus problemas, que no son tantos como crees. - Tanya hizo un puchero ante sus palabras, pero sabía que con Edward Cullen las cosas debían ser como él imponía.

- De acuerdo! Pero no te olvides de mi... - le guiñó un ojo. - Nos vemos Cullen! - Edward suspiró inapreciablemente. Sus citas de estudios de esta semana serían un fastidio. Curioso pensamiento el que se le había pasado por la cabeza. La semana anterior le parecieron la mejor noticia del mundo. Tanya, la guapa e inteligente Tanya le había pedido ayuda y podría pasar un rato a solas con ella... Edward pensó que sólo era cuestión de organización. Hoy no podía dejar a la pequeña Isabella, pero desde luego mañana no podría dejar a Tanya de lado.

Salió del instituto y cogió su moto para dirigirse hacia casa. El camino se le hizo interminablemente largo y eso que tan sólo había 15 minutos entre el instituto y su casa en su rápida moto. Al llegar aparcó en el garaje, parecía que iba a llover y no quería su moto embarrada mañana por la mañana.

Cuando se acercó a la casa escuchó llorar a su pobre piano, seguro Esme estaba limpiándolo de nuevo. Ya no sabía como decirle que él se encargaba de ello. Edward era muy posesivo con su piano, odiaba que alguien diferente a él lo tocara. Su familia ya lo sabía bien, pero Esme de vez en cuando no podía resistir la tentación de limpiarlo. Ese piano llegó a su vida cuando era tan joven... hace ya más de 10 años. Aún recuerda la cara de su abuelo cuando le dijo que era para él.

**FLASBACK**

Edward acaba de cumplir 6 años, llegaba de la escuela con su padre y cuando entró en la casa su abuelo estaba ahí para recibirlo.

- Te he traído un regalo Edwi, se que te gustó cuando lo viste en mi casa y te vi mirarlo con adoración, así que he pensado que debes tenerlo. Aunque deberás aprender a utilizarlo. - sonrió su abuelo.

Cuando entró en el comedor Edward no lo podía creer, su abuelo le había regalado su piano, ese gran piano de cola negro, su madre lo había colocado donde anteriormente se encontraba la zona de lectura de ella. Edward se acercó corriendo y comenzó a acariciar el piano y a tocar las teclas al azar, con cuidado como temiendo dañarlo.

- Este regalo está acompañado de otro. – Edward le miró con curiosidad, otro regalo? No era su cumpleños... - Clases de piano!

Así fue como Edward comenzó a tocar con 6 años aquel instrumento que con los años se convertiría en su mejor amigo y compañero.

**FIN FLASBACK**

Entró pesadamente en la casa, intento respirar profundo y tranquilo para no discutir con su madre, cuando de repente la vio parada mirando hacia el piano. No era ella quien estaba haciendo que el piano sonara. Esme se volvió hacia su hijo y lo miró nerviosa, suplicando con la mirada que no dijera nada, pero Edward, no iba a decir nada, sólo se quedó mirando maravillado a Isabella. La pequeña estaba sentada en el gran banco del piano y tocaba las teclas de manera aleatoria, suavemente, como acariciándolas. Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en el rostro de Edward. La niña parecía tan feliz como él la primera vez que pudo juguetear con un piano. Miró a su madre para tranquilizarla y Esme al fin respiró tranquila. Estuvieron unos minutos más observando como Bella jugaba con el piano, se notaba que le gustaban las teclas agudas, aunque procuraba que no sonaran mucho, seguro por la alegría que transmitían estos sonidos.

Parecía que nada pudiera romper la magia de ese momento, todo era perfecto, pero una incómoda tos salió de la garganta de Edward, no había notado que se había quedado sin respirar. Cuando el sonido voló a través de la habitación todo ocurrió a cámara lenta, Bella se tensó y cayó de espaldas de la banqueta del piano. Asustados Esme y Edward corrieron a socorrerla, no parecía que se hubiera hecho mucho, pero no tenía buena cara. Esme la tomó en sus brazos y se dispuso a llevarla a la habitación para comprobar que estaba bien, pero la pequeña tenía otros planes y de nuevo con su dulce voz los dejó paralizados. Edward se asombró, la pequeña le estaba pidiendo perdón por tocar su piano. Que estúpido se le hacía eso en su cabeza, cómo iba a enfadarse... pensamiento extraño en él, tuvo la revelación de que esa pequeña era especial, la quería sin conocerla, sino nunca habría pensado que, que tocase su piano no lo iba a enfadar. Fue como una epifanía, que asustó a Edward sobremanera.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar a las palabras de Isabella, Edward la invitó a escuchar su música y de nuevo ella aceptó. Esta vez Esme estaba preparada y había cogido el gran cojín de juegos de los niños del trastero y lo había limpiado para que la pequeña no se sentara en el suelo.

Nuevamente la mágica atmósfera del día anterior volvió. Cuando Edward tocaba e Isabella escuchaba se formaba una burbuja alrededor que los tenía atrapados y alejados del mundo. Edward tocó sobre todo nanas, algunas conocidas otras las compuestas por él para Isabella y para Leticia... tocó a Debussy compositor que le encantaba e incluso se atrevió con alguna pequeña y alegre pieza de Mozart de la "Flauta Mágica".

Cuando el reloj marcó las 6 de la tarde, Edward paró de tocar. Sintió la tristeza de la pequeña sentada en el suelo y se levantó de la banqueta. Se acercó dos pasos y de nuevo estiró los brazos hacia ella mostrándole las palmas, para que supiera que nada le iba a hacer. Notó la tensión en el ambiente, pero informó, muy a su pesar a Isabella que su hermano Emmet llegaría en breve y que si no quería encontrarse con él, debía irse. Bella se levantó despacio y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir a la habitación. Edward de nuevo lloró por dentro un poquito al sentir el vacío que esa pequeña dejaba dentro de él. Al menos había conseguido tenerla de nuevo un rato sólo para él. Curioso pensamiento ese que le pasó por la mente.

Cómo había pronosticado su hermano entró por la puerta a los 5 minutos, riendo y gritando fuertemente, venía emocionado, le habían nombrado capitán. Con sólo 14 años era todo un logro, pero claro si no sabías su edad por su físico nunca lo imaginarías. Sólo cuando hablaba demostraba su inocencia.

- Edi! - Edward odiaba ese apodo. - Soy capitán, capitán, capitán... y sabes qué? Rosalie vino a darme la enhorabuena – una estúpida sonrisa recorrió el rostro de aquel niño grande. - Un beso Edi, me dio un beso en la mejilla, huele tan bien... - Edward rodó los ojos ante los comentarios de su hermano, si no hubiera sido tan grande de seguro estaría flotando en el aire.

- Enhorabuena chiquitín – contraatacó Edward – ya era hora de que te hicieras un hombre... y bueno cuando vas a decirle a esa bonita muchacha lo que sientes?

- A Rosalie? NUNCAAAAAAA! Imposible ella es mayor que yo nunca me haría caso... me felicitó sólo porque soy el mejor amigo de su hermano, pero se sintió taaaaan bien.

Esa charla se alargó unos minutos y después cada uno subió a sus cuartos a hacer las tareas del día. Alrededor de las 9 bajaron a cenar, parece que todo había vuelto un poco a la normalidad, volvieron a charlar mientras cenaban, cada uno de sus cosas, Edward estaba ausente como siempre pero de una nueva forma, había algo diferente en él que tanto Esme, que ya había cenado un poco antes con Bella, así que ahora sólo les acompañaba, cómo Carlisle, habían notado.

De todos ellos él es quien más necesitaba de la pequeña Bella. Esme miró Edward y luego a su marido y sonrió agradecida por haber traído a esa pequeña, él comprendió sin necesidad de palabras y le sonrió de vuelta. Carlisle era sabio y todo lo que hacía lo hacía por el bien de los demás.

Tras darse las buenas noches todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones o quehaceres nocturnos. Edward tras subir al piso de arriba apoyó su mano en la puerta de la habitación Rosa y susurro un buenas noches casi más para él mismo, que para la ocupante de esa habitación.

Se acostó pensando en esa tarde y en Tanya, de alguna manera tenía que ayudarla rápidamente para poder volver pronto a casa, necesitaba su tiempo con Isabella, sin Emmet. Con Emmet cerca era imposible tenerlo. Eso tendría que solucionarlo de alguna forma. En su cabeza comenzaron a bullir cientos de ideas de como pasar tiempo con esa pequeña, de todo lo que le podía enseñar, quizás le podría enseñar a tocar el piano, parecía que lo disfrutaba, al menos cuando tocaba las teclas al azar sin orden ninguno. Pero para enseñarla tendría que estar cerca de ella y eso ahora era algo que sólo había conseguido la noche anterior cuando ella dormía.

Era alrededor de la una de la madrugada y aún no había conseguido conciliar el sueño así que se levantó de la cama, abrió despacio la puerta, escuchó que todo el mundo estaba dormido y se dirigió a la habitación continua. Abrió la puerta muy despacio y de nuevo se encontró a Isabella aovillada en la cama, llorando silenciosamente. Cuando se acercó la escuchó hablar, eso lo dejó paralizado, ¿estaría despierta?

- No … no quiero más … no … suéltame … ya no te quiero – esas palabras salían de los labios de la pequeña, lo que le indicó que tenía una pesadilla y si no se equivocaba estaría soñando con aquel que tanto daño la infringió. Se acercó y como la noche anterior se tumbó a su lado y comenzó a tararear su nana mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Haciendo esto notó de nuevo que la pequeña se calma y volvía a respirar tranquila. Las lágrimas habían cesado, su cuerpecito se volvía a relajar y algo para lo que Edward no estaba preparado salió de su boca..

- Edward … no … no te vayas … tú … tu música … Gracias – La voz infantil y adormilada hizo que esas palabras sonaran más dulces de lo que eran.

Edward quedó paralizado, más que eso, congelado. Ella le decía que no se fuera y hablaba de su música, y le daba las gracias? Gracias por qué? Mil preguntas se arremolinaron en la cabeza del joven. Cómo esas pocas palabras habían hecho que su corazón latiera desbocado. Era una niña pequeña y sin embargo despertaba en él tanto instinto de protección, de amor... Sin duda alguna debía hablar con su madre urgentemente.

Cuando notó que la pequeña se había relajado por completo, con tiento besó su cabello, un olor tan dulce le inundo que durante unos segundos quedó extasiado. Salió de aquel cuarto y volvió a su habitación, entonces recordando esa voz, oliendo su perfume, pensando en esas palabras que Isabella había pronunciado, sabiendo que estaba a salvo y en paz, por fin Edward pudo dormir tranquilo.

* * *

_Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, por estar ahí, por seguirla día a día, espero no defraudarlas._

_Un beso y un fuerte abrazo desde España... Lena._


	8. 7 Un día más I

_**Gracias por sus reviews me emocionaron :') Espero no defraudarlas...**_

_Veamos que pasa cuando Edward se quede con Tanya a estudiar..._

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Un día más I **(_Bella POV_)

De nuevo Bella despertó con el sol de la mañana entrando por la ventana. Era extraño sólo tres días lejos de casa y ya había conseguido dormir más relajada. Seguro que era porque sabía que él estaba lejos y no podía hacerle daño, si eso tenía que ser. Se asombraba de como las pesadillas que le habían acompañado durante tantos meses ahora parecía como si se hubieran desvanecido. Sólo había música en sus sueños y el brillante color blanco de su lugar feliz.

Volvió a despertar temprano, al menos hoy ya sabía lo que le esperaba... mañana de clases, comida, sesión y... música. Ante ese pensamiento sonrió, pero ya no fue una sonrisa tímida, sino que fue una gran sonrisa que se extendió por toda su cara.

Fue al armario cogió algo de ropa y se fue al baño. Se lavó los dientes y la cara en la que tenía algunas legañas, se recogió el pelo y salió al cuarto. Cómo no había mucho que hacer más que esperar a Esme se sentó a pintar. Pero esta vez sabía lo que quería pintar y para quien.

Se concentró y recordó la forma del majestuoso piano, el color negro, el brillo bajo el sol, las teclas blancas, pintó un bonito piano con una banqueta donde se encontrar un chico con el pelo marrón y las puntas rojas. Lo miró y pensó que había quedado bien. Así que sólo le faltaba firmarlo. Cogió un lápiz de escribir apartó las ceras y escribió:

_- Para Edward de Bella. Gracias por regalarme la música._

Su letra no era bonita y los trazos aún no era totalmente definidos, estaba todavía aprendiendo a escribir bien, pero esperaba que se entendiera y sobre todo que a Edward le gustara. Había decidido que quería que fuera su amigo, Esme había dicho que sus hijos eran buenos y que nada la harían, así que tendría que empezar a confiar si quería encontrarse mejor y dejar de separar a Esme de su familia. Este sin duda era un buen paso. Su madre siempre decía que un regalo era la mejor manera de comenzar una amistad. De hecho Bella recordaba como su madre junto con otras mujeres cuando se mudaba alguien nuevo al vecindario, preparaban una bonita cesta llena de obsequios para los recién llegados.

Cuando terminó, cogió el dibujo y lo enrolló, tomó del armario uno de los lazos para el pelo, que no sabía colocarse, de color azul, que era su color favorito, y ato el dibujo con él. Intentó hacer una gran lazada, pero sólo le salió un churro con orejas, así que desistió e hizo un nudo Salió a tientas de la habitación, pensó que debía ser muy muy temprano porque no había ningún sonido, así que se acercó a la habitación de al lado, la de Edward, escucho unos segundos pegando su oreja a la puerta y tras comprobar que no había movimientos, dejó el dibujo en el suelo y tocó suavemente la puerta. Cuando lo hizo salió corriendo y se escondió en su habitación escuchando de nuevo tras la puerta. Oyó a los pocos segundos como alguien habría la puerta y tras una pausa la cerraba. Habría visto el dibujo? Abrió de nuevo su puerta y escudriñó el suelo. Su dibujo no estaba, así que sí lo había cogido. Eso era buena señal al menos no lo había pisado.

A los pocos minutos empezaron los sonidos, Bella no se había fijado ayer en ellos, pero había muchos ruidos, portazos, pisadas fuertes, carreras por los pasillos, la voz profunda de Emmet dando los buenos días, la voz de Edward medio adormilada respondiendo... escuchó un dulce buenos días de Esme mientras oía como sus pasos suaves y danzarines se acercaban a su habitación. Entonces se alejó de la puerta y se metió en la cama, así le dio a tiempo a ver como Esme entró y le dio los buenos días y un abrazo pequeñito.

- Eres muy madrugadora Bella, no tienes porqué, yo te despertaré cuando sea la hora, puedes descansar más si quieres. - Bella asintió con la cabeza aún sabiendo que ella siempre se despertaba pronto. - Bueno voy a dar de desayunar a mis fieras y subo a por ti. - Le sonrió Esme.

Bella pensó que esa mujer cada vez que sonreía parecía un ángel. Así que le sonrió de vuelta y de nuevo se fue hacia la cama a coger a Leticia y esperar a que Esme subiera de nuevo a recogerla. Mientras tanto siguió concentrada en los sonidos, en el entrar y salir de las habitaciones, en los pasos por las escaleras, las charlas de buena mañana y cuando oyó la gran puerta de salida se asomó a la venta y vio de refilón dos motos salir de la propiedad de los Cullen a toda velocidad.

Tras eso, de nuevo volvió el silencio. Y ella supo que los chicos ya se habían ido al colegio de los mayores y que ella ahora debía esperar a Esme para bajar a desayunar y luego a su cole personal.

Esme apareció unos minutos después y le tendió la mano. La agarró y ambas bajaron las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Hoy había para desayunar un gran cuenco de cereales y yogurt con fresas. Recordó como en su casa siempre se desayunaba leche con cereales para ella y café con magdalenas para sus padres.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar se dirigieron al despacho de Esme y comenzaron con las clases, de nuevo lenguaje, matemáticas, historia y ciencias llenaron las horas de la mañana. Bella con su pizarra preguntaba a Esme las dudas que le iban a surgiendo. Esme con paciencia contestaba y sonreía al ver que la pequeña se esforzaba por "hablar" con ella aunque fuera de aquella forma.

Pensando en la comunicación de Bella, Esme cayó en la cuenta que las dos veces que había escuchado hablar a esa dulce niña, había sido dirigiéndose a su hijo Edward. Pensó que tenía que hacer algo para que Bella sacase de sí la voz y estaba segura de que todo pasaba a través de su hijo. No sabía como unirlos porque aunque Bella se sentaba a escucharle al piano, siempre era a una distancia más que prudencial y por ejemplo en cuanto Emmet aparecía, ella volaba lejos al cuarto Rosa. Tendría que organizar algún tipo de sesión controlada en la que Edward pudiera estar y Bella se sintiera segura con eso.

Así pasó la mañana entre clases y pensamientos, hasta la hora de la comida. Comieron espaguetis con tomate, a Bella le encantaban y para demostrárselo a Esme, cuando acabó de comer se levantó y le dio un corto pero emotivo abrazo a Esme. Susurró un gracias pero tan bajito que Esme no alcanzó a escucharlo.

Tras la comida fue la hora de la sesión de Bella. Hoy Esme le hizo preguntas sobre sus padres, sus amigos, sus vecinos... En cuanto Esme nombró a sus vecinos, primero pensó en ella en su canguro, en la chica de cabellos rojizos que se había hecho su amiga y la había cuidado tarde, tras tarde, la que parecía que de manera malvada y premeditada había preparado todo el camino para que él llegara a su vida... Entonces él apareció en su mente, el dolor volvió de inmediato, no era algo que ella pudiera controlar, sólo nombrarlo, pensar en él hacía que todo su cuerpo se tensara, se paralizara y su mente huyera de allí a su lugar feliz.

Ahí llegaron a la parte complicada, en cuanto Bella lo recordó a él se encerró y se perdió durante largos minutos en su lugar feliz. Esme intentó hablarle, intentó que reaccionara pero no conseguía nada, había llegado al punto que debía tratar pero al ver que aún Bella se encontraba demasiado asustada con todo, volvió a preguntarle sobre su familia, la navidad, los regalos, los juguetes que le gustaban, pacientemente esperó y espero mientras le hablaba hasta que Bella volvió en sí. Esme fue consciente de que tocar el tema de los abusos iba a ser muy complicado, no lo había ni nombrado de manera directa y Bella se había ido, había desaparecido de su lado. Esa pequeña tenía mayores problemas de los que había creído, la habían dañado tanto... Esme no podía imaginar lo que Carlisle le había contado...

**FLASHBACK**

La noche antes de que Bella llegara a la casa, una vez que Carlisle y Esme se encontraron a solas, Esme le pidió que le explicará porque quería que tratase a esa niña, aún sabiendo que hacía años que no ejercía su profesión. Carlisle miró a su esposa con amor y devoción y comenzó a hablar:

- Cuando me trajeron a la pequeña quedé paralizado primero por la tristeza que había en sus jóvenes ojos... apenas parece físicamente una niña de 5-6 años, está tan delgadita... además tiene unas ojeras bajos sus ojos tan marcadas que cuando la vi parecía más un vampiro que un ser humano... con la delgadez extrema, su palidez de piel y esas ojeras, parecía un muerto viviente. - Esme lo miró asustada y le pidió que continuara que estaba bien para escucharlo.

- Cuando la fui a examinar su madre quiso ayudarme, pero tuve que decirle que saliera de allí, estaba tan nerviosa que la pequeña no dejaba de temblar. Las enfermeras la sacaron y me quedé con Sue y Bella en la sala de reconocimientos. Sue la desvistió y cuando tuve su cuerpecito frente a mi, sentí la necesidad de destrozar a ese chico que le había causado tanto dolor a esa pequeña... Ya lo verás, pero tiene moratones por todo su cuerpo, marcas de manos que le han agarrado fuertemente los costados, los brazos, las piernas... - Esme comenzó a llorar, no era la primera vez que trataba a una pequeña abusada, pero siempre se implicaba demasiado en los casos y este de la pequeña Isabella le estaba llegando al corazón.

- Cuando puse mi mano sobre ella para examinar los moratones, la pequeña Isabella comenzó a temblar y llorar, con solo el contacto de mi mano en su brazo... cuando fui a revisarla ginecológicamente, empezó a gritar. Sue la sujetó y entonces se desmayó allí mismo. La pusimos en la camilla y comprobé que tenía desgarros en el ano y contusiones fuertes en la zona vaginal... en una niña tan pequeña lo más fácil ha sido penetrarla por el ano, eso le ha dejado marcas y daños que arrastrará toda su vida. Le puse anestesia y le cosí los desgarros, lleva varios puntos internos que en unos días tendré que volver a revisar, pero temo que volverá a pasar lo mismo así que prefiero que esté en casa primero y se sienta segura y cómoda, a ver si así entiende que yo no la quiero dañar. ¿Entiendes ahora porque quiero que la trates aquí? - Preguntó Carslile con la mirada suplicante a su esposa.

- Entiendo amor, haré todo lo posible por ella, espero que no afecte demasiado a nuestros pequeños volver a tener una niña a su alrededor. Pero veo que esta niña te ha enamorado a primera vista, así que tiene que ser muy especial y te aseguro que haré lo posible que esté en mi mano para que Isabella se recupere emocionalmente mientras tú cuidas sus heridas físicas.

**FINFLASHBACK**

Así que viendo que no podía avanzar demasiado ese día, recordando lo que su marido le contó, una hora después dio por finalizada la sesión y dejó que Bella fuera libre.

Tras la sesión Bella se dirigió junto con Esme al comedor y espero a que ella le pusiera los dibujos de la tv. No quería verlos pero tampoco quería salir al jardín y perderse la llegada de Edward. Esta tan ansiosa por volver a escucharlo, quería dejar atrás los malos recuerdos de la sesión y la música maravillosa que salía del gran piano, sabía que era la anestesia ideal para ella.

Se sentó y las horas pasaron pero Edward no llegó hasta las siete de la tarde pasadas. Bella se había quedado dormida llorando en el sofá porque pensó que Edward hoy no quería tocar para ella. Quizás no le gustó el dibujo que le dejó en la mañana y eso había hecho que se enfadara... terribles pesadillas de Edward enfadado rompiendo su dibujo, diciéndole que no quería tocar más, rondaron la siesta de Bella. Cuando Edward llegó Bella ni se enteró, no vio la prisa que él tenía por llegar al piano, no vio los nervios y la tensión de su rostro... no sintió el dolor de aquel chico que había llegado a su cita más importante.

Bella despertó por el hermoso sonido de la música, durante unos minutos escuchó en silencio sin moverse sin abrir los ojos, para asegurarse que era real. Cuando notó que estaba despierta y que no era un sueño se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al piano muy despacio, sin hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca vio, que donde debían estar las partituras, estaba el dibujo, un poco arrugado, que le había dejado a Edward esa mañana frente a su puerta.

Eso la hizo sonreír y sin saber porque se fue directa a Edward y le dio un abrazo por detrás a su gran espalda. Mientras lo abrazaba el aroma de Edward la lleno por completo, una sensación conocida, de familiaridad, de paz a cubrió por completo, se sintió en casa. Cuando fue consciente de su acto se alejó corriendo temiendo que Edward pudiera actuar como él, su corazón le decía que no, pero su cabeza le ordenaba alejarse y protegerse. Así que se alejó de forma rápida y subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás, notando la mirada de él sobre su espalda. No sabía porque había hecho eso, pero sí sabía que en el momento en que tocó a Edward muchos sentimientos recorrieron su cuerpo y mente, sintió miedo, sintió desconcierto, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndola, sintió calma y paz... y tantas cosas más que fue incapaz de ordenarlas en su cabeza, aunque el principal sentimiento fue... que se sintió en casa.

Se dirigió a la cama junto a Leticia y se tumbó respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de los latidos de su corazón, corazón que ahora parecía un caballo desbocado. Cuando lo consiguió se fue hacia el mueble-escritorio y se sentó a pintar tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado... se puso a pintar a Leticia, mirándola fijamente intentó hacerla lo más igual posible, pensado que seguro a Esme le gustaría ese dibujo ya que pensaba que la muñeca se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Apenas había comenzado a dibujar cuando Esme entró en la habitación. Le preguntó que tal estaba y ella sólo sonrió para indicarle que bien. Esme se sentó cerca de ella en la cama y ella siguió pintando su dibujo, con cuidado con esmero, quería que Leticia quedara perfecta. Esme al ver a la pequeña tan concentrada en sus dibujos y viendo que no había lágrimas en sus ojos, ni se encontraba alterada, bajó a preparar la cena, hoy su marido volvería pronto.

Bella siguió dibujando pero Leticia era un poco difícil, así que pinto un piano otra vez, ella quería colgarlo en la pared, y pinto el columpio donde había montado hacía un par de días, pinto las mariposas azules que lo rodeaban, pero éstas, estaban por todos lados y no solo en las cuerdas que sujetaban el columpio. De repente esas mariposas le parecieron algo importante y pinto en el dibujo de Leticia una gran mariposa azul.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando Esme subió con la cena, esta vez Bella antes de dirigirse a la cama para cenar, se acercó a Esme con sus dibujos y señaló la pared para que los colgara. Juntas colgaron los dibujos y Esme los admiró.

Sin duda alguna para lo pequeña que era, esa pequeña tenía una artista en su interior. Mañana tendría que probar si a través de los dibujos podría conseguir más información, porque hasta ahora los dibujos que había pintado eran todos alegres, no había ni uno sólo que representara el dolor por el que había pasado. Antes de que se pudiera ir, Bella fue al escritorio y cogió el dibujo de Leticia, en él había escrito... _Para Esme de Bella._

Esme salió de la habitación después de haberle dado las buenas noches a Bella y cogido el dibujo que la hizo llorar tras la puerta durante unos minutos. Cuando Esme cerró la puerta, Bella se fue hacia el baño y se lavó los dientes, se puso el pijama y se acostó, quedando dormida casi al instante.

Esta vez tuvo un sueño extraño, soñó con Edward y con su música, tocaba para ella en su lugar feliz, y ella reía y le daba las gracias por hacer que su lugar feliz tuviera esa banda sonora de fondo. Fue un sueño agradable, donde le pareció oler ese olor almizclado y a madera con naranja que lo definían. Era un olor dulce sin duda, tan diferente del olor de él. Él tenía ese característico olor agrio, sobre todo en las partes más íntimas, agrio y a veces con un toque pestilente que le recordaba a cuando su padre limpiaba el pozo ciego de la casa... poco a poco su dulce sueño se fue transformando en pesadilla, las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas, volvió a sentir las manos de él por todo su cuerpo, pero justo antes de que el dolor empezara, una suave música la alejó de allí, la llevó a su lugar feliz...

Cuando despertó de nuevo era de día y ella no fue consciente de sus malos sueños, así que volvió a despertar feliz, porque una noche más había dormido de un tirón sin recordarlo a él... al menos eso creía ella, si no lo recordaba, no había sucedido... lo que si recordaba era el primer sueño, ese en el que estaba Edward y luego la música inundando todo junto al brillante y nuevo color verde esmeralda de su lugar feliz.

* * *

_Cómo creéis que estará Edward después de ese abrazo? muaja muaja muaja (risa supermalvada) tendréis que esperar para saberlo... pero sólo unos días ;)_


	9. 8 Un día más II

**El Edward POV que yo son los que más disfruto escribiendo.  
**

_DaniSanchez si es una lástima pero es una historia real y lo que sufre nuestra protagonista te aseguro que ha sido peor de lo que yo aquí expreso porque tampoco es cuestión de recrearse en ese sufrimiento... pero lo siento es importante para la historia, porque nuestra Bella es una niña-adulta y hay que explicar el por qué._

_Espero que os guste el capi de hoy..._

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Un día más II **(_Edward POV)_

Unos suaves toques en la puerta se colaron en sus sueños, no supo porqué pero tenía que despertar, una extraña fuerza le lleva a ello. Medio dormido se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta y al mirar sólo vio el vacío pasillo y la escasa luz que se colaba por las ventanas, debía ser todavía demasiado temprano. Algo le hizo mirar hacia el suelo y allí vio un lindo paquete, era un folio atado torpemente con un lazo azul. Al elevarlo un aroma característico de flores silvestres y fresas llegó hasta su nariz, acercó el paquete para cerciorarse y lo olió durante unos segundos, dejando que ese aroma inundara su cerebro... con un acto reflejo miró a la habitación de al lado. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero sabía que era de ella, así que con el paquete sujeto junto a su pecho, cerró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama.

Cuando estuvo acomodado en la cama, Edward deshizo el débil nudo y extendió la hoja. Se quedó realmente maravillado cuando la abrió. Era su piano y era él... y una dedicatoria...

- Para Edward de Bella. Gracias por regalarme la música.

Notó su pechó henchido por el calor que despertó el dibujo, notó su corazón acelerarse y no pudo más que besar aquel hermoso dibujo. Era de Isabella, aunque lo había firmado como Bella, sería así como la llamaban en casa seguro. La próxima vez que se dirigiera a ella debía recordarlo, además sentía que era correcto llamarla de manera más cercana, no tan señorial, al fin y al cabo era sólo una niña pequeña.

Tras unos minutos observando el dibujo... donde vio su piano negro perfectamente definido con esos trazos infantiles pero a la vez muy correctos, observó el color de pelo rojizo que había colocado en la cabeza del monigote, como había pintado su pelo en todas las direcciones, tal como era su indomable cabellera, recorrió con los dedos las letras firmes y bien escritas, se notaba que se había esmerado en la escritura intentando imitar su caligrafía? eso le pareció pero desde luego no podía estar seguro... guardó el dibujo en su diario negro y lo metió en la mochila, hoy se llevaría un pedacito de esa niña con él. Y eso le pintó una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

Se arregló rápidamente y bajó a desayunar, su hermano ya estaba abajo... se le pasó el tiempo más rápido de lo que él pensaba. Comieron juntos mientras reían por los dibujos que su hermano había puesto en la tv de la cocina de un perro salchicha que daba brincos sin parar para salvar a no se quién. Salieron corriendo y cogieron sus motos para dirigirse al instituto.

Cuando llegó dejó su moto aparcada a la entrada, era su sitio siempre respetado por todos. Tanya le esperaba en la puerta principal, cosa que agradeció sobremanera cuando vio aparecer a Jessica detrás de él. Tanya y Jessica no se llevaban bien, ambas competían, sin que Edward lo supiera, por las atenciones de éste. Ambas lo conocieron al comenzar el instituto, antes él estudiaba en casa y desde ese instante ambas decidieron que Edward era suyo. Gracioso porque no había chico más esquivo, más misterioso y más solitario que Edward Cullen. Pero también era el más guapo, el más listo, un buen deportista y tenía esa sonrisa que a todas enamoraba.

Ese día sin saberlo Edward había llegado con su sonrisa torcida colocada en el rostro, lo que iba a dejando a su paso por los pasillos del instituto suspiros y ojos en blanco en cualquiera chica que se le cruzaba.

Edward sin embargo sólo pensaba en lo que Jessica Stanley le sacaba de quicio no se daba por enterada, él no quiera nada con ella y sin embargo ella se pavoneaba frente a Edward como si se estuviera exhibiendo. Sus charlas insulsas, su modos chabacanos, todo lo que ella representaba le resultaba incómodo y molesto. Cuando llegó donde Tanya, Jessica se apartó y se desvió hacia su clase. Edward suspiró aliviado y junto con Tanya se dirigieron a la clase de matemáticas avanzadas.

- Hola Ed! Preparado para las clases? - Preguntó coquetamenente Tanya cuando llegó a su altura.

- No más que cualquier otro día – respondió Edward mientras comenzaban a andar hacia la clase.

- Oh Ed amor, no me digas que ya olvidaste nuestra cita de estudios? - Edward se puso blanco un segundo, antes de reaccionar.

- No claro que no Tanya, después de clases nos vemos en la biblioteca y resolvemos tus problemas con las derivadas. - Soltó casi sin respirar como quien se sabe una lección de memoria. - _Mierda_ – pensó Edward, eso no iba a ser bueno, por muy rápido que fuera Tanya le entretendría un par de horas y eso le haría llegar tarde a casa... - _Bella... _- Fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza.

- Entonces deberías sonreír más, al fin vamos a tener nuestras clases particulares, aunque es una lástima que no sean de biología. - Tanya susurró en el oído de Edward.

- Tanya tú no tienes problemas en biología y además no estamos en la misma clase... anda vamos y céntrate que luego tendremos que repasar todo. - Soltó Edward, lo que le cayó como un jarro de agua fría a la pobre Tanya.

Edward habría reaccionado diferente ante esa insinuación hace una semana, se habría puesto nervioso, habría soñado con esas clases particulares, habría suspirado por Tanya y sus ojos azules... pero ahora, ahora todo había cambiado. Él no era consciente aún pero todo había dado un giro en su vida que lo llevaba irremediablemente hacia Bella y lo alejaba de cualquier otra mujer.

Las clases pasaron sin más... matemáticas simplemente fue un repaso de lo que se preguntaría el jueves en el examen, historia fue un tostón sobre la guerra civil, inglés, bueno esa era fácil y luego tocaba biología... su clase preferida últimamente porque le permitía abstraerse con facilidad y sin que nadie lo notara.

De nuevo vídeo tocaba vídeo, Edward agradecía las pocas ganas del profesor de biología de dar clases y poner muchos vídeos explicativos, con la excusa de ser los avanzados se supone aprendían más así. Sacó su diario y esta vez no lo hizo para escribir nada, lo abrió y discretamente alzo hacia su nariz el lazo azul, olía a ella, a flores y a fresas. Miró ese dibujo que para él era como tener un Picasso entre las manos y suspiró. Edward acariciaba el dibujo con delicadeza y recordaba los momentos de música y silencio, donde parecía todo perfecto entre la pequeña Bella y él. Repasó con el dedo su nombre escrito y recordó la dulce voz pronunciándolo en sueños.

Sin ser consciente las luces se encendieron y rápidamente cerró el diario sobre el dibujo sin notar que lo estaba arrugando un poco. Metió el diario en la mochila y fue hacia la cafetería, allí le esperaban sus inseparables Emmet, Jasper y Alice... y... sorpresa... Rosalie. Rosalie estaba sentada al lado de un rojo "tomate" Emmet, al que se le salía la sonrisa de la boca. En cuanto llegó a la mesa Alice le sonrió y le dijo bajito...

- No te lo dije? Sabía que acabarían juntos... me debes 20 y recuerda no volver a apostar contra mí. - La pequeña duende como él llamaba a Alice le guiñó el ojo a la vez que le sacaba la lengua. Esa niña era terrible pero tan tierna que Edward no pudo más que sonreír y pasarle los 20 por debajo de la mesa.

- Nota mental: No volver a apostar contra Alice. - Dijo bajito pero suficientemente alto para que ella le oyera y le sonrió mientras le revolvía un poco ese cabello negro y corto que al igual que él siempre llevaba despuntado en todas direcciones.

Jasper observó la escena con gracia, sabía de la apuesta de su novia y de su amigo. Pensó que Edward siempre había sido el "padre" de todos en aquella mesa. Cuando tenían problemas Emmet y él siempre acudían a Edward. Incluso recordaba el día, hace unas semanas, en el que consiguieron una botella de tequila y se emborracharon tanto que no podían ni andar y Edward para evitar que sus padres los castigaran, los cogió a los dos los llevó a la casa del árbol que había en el jardín y dijo a todos que los tres iban a tener noche de chicos de acampada. Y vaya si la tuvieron, Edward les hizo beber café con sal... algo asqueroso, pero que les quitó la resaca y los tuvo toda la noche despiertos. Como castigo esa noche, Edward estuvo hablándoles del alcohol y sus peligros y de la suerte que habían tenido de que él los encontrara en casa antes que nadie... Edward era Edward un adolescente de 80 años que los cuidaba.

Había personas que no entendían su actitud y pensaban que era algo egocéntrico, creído, que los miraba por encimad el hombro. Pero cuando lo conocías bien nada más lejano a la realidad, era un hombre bueno, demasiado preocupado por los demás y con una tristeza innata que no lo dejaba a penas sonreír.

Aunque algo había cambiado últimamente, porque su amigo parecía más relajado, incluso se podría decir que más feliz. Verlo jugar con Alice le recordó a otros tiempo, cuando Edward sólo reía y reía sin parar y tenía siempre a su pequeño satélite alrededor y a Alice, que siempre que podía se les unía en sus alocados juegos.

- Jazz estás muy distraído hoy, te estás empezando a parecer a mi. - Dijo Edward en tono de broma. Jasper sonrió y todos volvieron a la comida y las charlas, incluso Rosalie y Emmet que parecía que ahora mismo flotaban en su burbuja personal.

Vuelta a las clases, dos horas más y … a la biblioteca con Tanya. Ese pensamiento estaba poniendo a Edward de muy mal humor y eso que era algo que estaba deseando hace muy poco tiempo. Tanya había demostrado interés por él y quería ver si al fin podría ser feliz junto a alguien. Pero ahora, ahora le molestaba tener que regalarle ese tiempo que consideraba tan preciado, porque se lo estaba robando a una pequeña que sin duda lo necesitaba mucho más.

Cuando salió de su última clase, educación física, se dirigió aún con el pelo mojado a la biblioteca. Allí estaba Tanya en el lugar acordado y con todo preparado para empezar.

- Hola Ed! Te esperaba, ya tengo los ejercicios listos, a ver si me puedes explicar porque no me aclaro en como resolver las derivadas parciales... se me hacen complicadas porque me pierdo cuando ya he resuelto una parte la otra no se me da...

- Tanya tranquila, es cuestión de práctica y de seguir los pasos. - Sonrió cortesmente Edward.

Así empezaron el repaso, entre derivadas, operaciones varias y algún que otro coqueteo pasaron las dos horas que Edward se había autoimpuesto de tope. Edward notaba la frustración de Tanya, por su actitud distante y en cualquier otra ocasión eso habría sido motivo de alegría y vanagloria, pero ahora le resultaba molesto y algo agobiante.

- Tanya debo irme ya, mañana si quieres continuamos pero ya tienes las cosas claras, todas las derivadas que hemos resuelto, las has resuelto bien, creo que no tienes tantos problemas como piensas. Deberías tener más fe en ti misma. - Dijo Edward dando por terminada la sesión.

- Ed, había pensado que podíamos ir a tomar un café al pueblo, tengo ganas de pasar tiempo contigo fuera de las clases, ya lo sabes, pero tú siempre tienes prisa.

- Tanya sabes que en breve empiezo la temporada de conciertos, debo practicar y hoy ya mi práctica va a ser imposible. - Suspiro Edward pensando en la pequeña Bella.

- Ed, un café no son más de media hora por favor... - suplico Tanya con una mirada coqueta.

- Lo siento Tanya, de verdad, te lo debo pero hoy me va a ser imposible. Quizás el sábado por la noche...

- Ok, el sábado, es una cita, te espero en mi casa a las 8, pasa a por mi y nos vamos a cenar y a bailar. - Dijo Tanya a la vez que besaba coqueta la comisura de los labios de Edward expresando todo con una alegría excesiva en su voz.

- De acuerdo. Pero ahora debo irme. Bye Tanya. - Dijo Edward rápido y atolondrado, notaba sus mejillas rojas por aquel beso tan cercano... su deseo se hacía realidad... y él... él no lo disfrutaba.

Así, sin alargar más la charla y sin responder la despedida de Tanya salió Edward hacia su moto. La cogió y aceleró al máximo para llegar pronto a casa. Eran más de las siete y su hora de llegada a casa ayer fue alrededor de las cuatro y media. Edward se preguntaba si Bella estaría esperándolo.

Cuando llegó a casa, incluso antes de entrar Esme le esperaba en la puerta. Le preguntó el porqué de su tardanza. Edward le explicó lo del examen y los estudios en la biblioteca. Esme no era una madre controladora así que estas preguntas sorprendieron a Edward.

- Edward cariño lo siento, pero debo avisarte, que Is... Bella, estuvo esperando por tu regreso y cuando vio que no aparecías se puso a llorar en silencio y se quedó dormida. Creo que ha echado de menos la sesión de música. No sé porqué pero esa pequeña ha creado un vínculo contigo a través de la música. Me gustaría intentar algo con vosotros dos, para ver si así puedo sacarla del encierro en el que se encuentra, pero ahora mismo, no se si la pequeña estará demasiado triste o enfadada para querer trabajar conmigo y... contigo.

Edward se quedó pensativo, un enfado repentino recorrió su cuerpo, esa pequeña había llorado por su culpa, por su tardanza, no la avisó ayer que llegaría tarde y eso había ocasionado su llanto y dolor. Se maldijo a si mismo, porque había prometido no hacerle daño y quitarle su dolor y sin embargo había sido el primero en causárselo realmente en esa casa.

Sacó de su mochila el diario negro y cogió el dibujo que Bella le había regalo. De nuevo se sintió mal porque el dibujo se había arrugado por no tener cuidado al guardarlo. Lo cogió con rabia y se dirigió con pasos fuertes hacia el piano. Pasó al lado de Bella y vio que estaba dormida, se maldijo fuertemente al ver lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Al llegar al piano se sentó en la banqueta, colocó el dibujo en frente, en el lugar de las partituras, respiró fuerte un par de veces y comenzó a tocar la más suave de las melodías, la más inocente y hermosa que él conocía, "Para Elisa" de Beethoven.

Según tocaba su alma y su espíritu se iban calmando y parecía que su enfado iba cediendo espacio a otros sentimientos menos dolorosos. Edward estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó como Bella se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba a él silenciosa y delicadamente. Él seguía tocando la melodía cuando un calor increíble subió desde su baja espalda hasta su corazón. Sintió unos pequeños bracitos rodearle y el tiempo se paralizó a su alrededor. Nada más existía a parte de ese abrazo en el que se veía envuelto... ese abrazo y la sonrisa de Leticia frente a él... y las palabras que pronunció un poco antes de marcharse... _"Un día haré que la chica más buena del cielo baje a ti para que seáis felices y yo cuidaré de los dos._" En su momento no tuvieron sentido sus palabras y pensó que serían delirios de la pequeña Leticia.

Pero ahora en ese mismo instante todo tuvo sentido, era ella, ella era la chica que Leticia le había enviado, aunque ahora mismo sólo fuera una pequeña niña, era el alma que Leticia había mandado para él, para que recuperara su alegría. Por eso tenía esa sensación de plenitud, ahora estaba todo correcto, ese pedacito que arrancaron de él cuando Leticia se fue había vuelto, ahora todo estaba bien. Cuando quiso reaccionar, Bella había desaparecido, había salido corriendo hacia su habitación. Ese contacto le dejó paralizado durante minutos, hasta que su madre le tocó el hombro levemente. Él reaccionó y contestó a la pregunta que ella le estaba haciendo...

- Bella ha subido a su habitación. - Esme le agradeció y subió a ver como se encontraba Bella, ya que había pasado casi toda la tarde durmiendo en el sofá y muy inquieta.

Edward sólo siguió sintiendo el calor de esas manitas abrazándolo. Sintió su corazón latir sonriente. Se puso a tocar la nana que en su cabeza seguía creciendo, la nana de Bella. Algún día le diría que la había escrito para ella. Se preguntó que la habría impulsado a abrazarle. Suponía que con todo lo que había pasado esa pequeña lo que menos querría era contacto físico con un chico y bueno, después de todo esa tarde la había hecho llorar, menos aún abrazarlo a él. De nuevo cientos de preguntas que de momento quedarían sin respuesta rondaban su cabeza.

Esta vez no pudo con la ansiedad y se levantó del piano con la intención de ir a la habitación donde su madre y esa pequeña se encontraban, pero como siempre su hermano pequeño llegaba en el peor momento. Eso frustró sus planes, ya que Emmet fue directo a Edward a contarle como Rosalie y él habían empezado a salir ese mismo día, el chico estaba tan emocionado que Edward no pudo más que escucharlo, reír ante sus sonrojos y dudas infantiles y abrazarlo como se merecía por haber conseguir a la chica de sus sueños. A los pocos minutos llegó su padre y se sentó con ellos a hablar, así pasaron el resto de la tarde, hasta que su madre les informó desde la cocina que iban a cenar enseguida.

Su madre sirvió unos deliciosos filetes con patatas fritas y ensalada, tres platos, como cada noche últimamente y luego subió con una gran bandeja otros dos platos más pequeños para ella y para Bella. Cuando casi acababan de cenar su madre apareció y se sentó con ellos.

- Cómo va la pequeña Isabella? - Pregunto Carlisle.

- Mejorando cada día, ahora consigo que se comunique conmigo a través de una pizarra, ella me escribe y me responde algunas preguntas. Además hoy me abrazó, fue ella quien inició el contacto así que eso es positivo. Aunque aún no puedo hablar con ella de los abusos que ha sufrido, cuando lo he intentado esta tarde, se ha quedado congelada durante casi 20 minutos, en los que me ha costado mucho que reaccionara y volviera a mi. Creo que esa pequeña ha sufrido más de lo que debemos imaginar. - Edward escuchaba atento mientras su hermano parecía aburrirse con la charla de sus padres. - Carlisle, cariño sus heridas físicas eran tan graves como me contaste?

- Bueno, tenía moratones que son lo más visible y un pequeño desgarro en el ano, debido a su edad el abusador no puedo mantener relaciones "normales" con ella, así que le ha dejado un desgarro que difícilmente curará en lo que queda de su vida. Ya lo hablamos Esme... Ese tipo de heridas cicatrizan solas, pero al final vuelven a aparecer a lo largo de los años. Me temo que siempre va a tener un recordatorio de lo que le ha ocurrido. - Edward quería matar a ese chico que ni conocía, como podría haberle hecho algo así a una inocente pequeña. Estaba rojo de irá y se maldecía una y otra vez por haber hecho llorar a Bella, como si no hubiera sufrido bastante, ahora él, le quitaba la única cosa que parecía darle paz, la música.

- Pobre niña, no comprendo como alguien puede hacerle algo así a alguien tan inocente y dulce. - Las palabras de Esme parecían directamente sacadas de la cabeza de Edward.

- El chico está encerrado, lo van a llevar a un centro para menores. Él no hace más que repetir que la quiere y que no quería hacerle daño, dice que Isabella se lo pidió y que no hizo nada que ella no quisiera. En breve un psiquiatra irá a tratarlo. - Aclaró Carlisle.

- Supongo que al fin él también está enfermo. Por cierto amor... como van los padres de la pequeña?

- La madre sufre una terrible depresión está encerrada y sedada la mayor parte del tiempo, su padre ha sido encerrado esta mañana, porque anoche pegó una paliza casi de muerte al chico. Ninguno de los dos llevan bien la situación. Pero lo curioso es que están tan enfadados con ellos mismos que se niegan a ver o hablar con la pequeña. Intenté que su padre la llamase hoy, pero ha sido imposible convencerlo. Como esto siga así tendremos que tomar medidas más drásticas respecto a la pequeña Isabella. Esperemos que las cosas cambien pronto. - Suspiro Carlisle

- Cuanto lo siento, Bella no hace más que preguntar por ellos. En fin algo tendremos que decirle y que suene creíble para que no se preocupe.

En ese momento Edward no soportó más de aquella conversación y se levanto de la mesa, disculpándose con la excusa de ir a hacer las tareas, aunque gracias a las dos horas perdidas, la tarea de matemáticas que era la única que realmente tenía ya estaba terminada. Se dirigió hacia su cuarto, pero algo le hizo detenerse frente a la puerta de la habitación Rosa. Llamó suavemente a la puerta y al no obtener respuesta entró con cuidado y con sigilo.

La habitación estaba oscura, tan sólo la lamparita de princesas en un lado de la cama iluminaba levemente el lugar. Se dio cuenta de que Bella dormía. Seguramente el estrés de estos días la tendría agotada. Se acercó y con cuidado depositó un beso en su frente, la observó, parecía tan inocente, tan dulce. Era imposible imaginar que nadie pudiera hacerle las atrocidades que ese chico le había hecho. Apartó un mechón que caía sobre la carita de la pequeña y acarició su mejilla. De nuevo la volvió a besar en la frente y se alejó hacia su habitación, cuando claramente escuchó...

- Edward... yo quiero... tu música... - Edward se paralizó pensando que se había despertado, pero se dio cuenta enseguida que seguía dormida. Sin duda alguna mañana anularía su estudio con Tanya. No merecía la pena si le causaba algún sufrimiento a Bella.

Salió de la habitación antes de que nadie tomara consciencia de donde se encontraba y se dirigió a su cuarto, cogió el diario negro y sacó de su bolsillo trasero el dibujo que Bella le había hecho. Colocó el dibujo apoyado en un viejo marco que tenía una foto de él tocando el piano en la sala de conciertos de Seattle, y comenzó a escribir en el diario.

- _Hay una fuerza extraña que me une a esa pequeña, le saco casi 10 años de edad pero sin embargo siento que la quiero, y no como a una hermana o amiga, si siento que debo protegerla y cuidarla, pero también hay sentimientos en mi interior que no son nada familiares para mi. Me pregunto si seré como el monstruo que tanto daño le hizo. NO, NO, NO, No soy así, yo no la deseo es una niña, no me excita, pero sin embargo deseo tenerla cerca en todo momento... Dios porque esto es tan complicado! Estaré queriendo reemplazar a Leticia? Seguramente eso es lo que despierta en mi, ella se parece tanto, tan madura, tan pequeñita, tan vivaz... debe ser eso, SI, SI, SI, Si seguro que es eso, me recuerda a mi pequeña Leti... _

Y de repente rompió a llorar, lloró por Leticia, su hermana, lloró por no llorarla, lloró por la pequeña Bella y por el daño que le habían causado, lloró por lo injusto de la vida, lloró por no haber apoyado a Esme cuando tanto le necesitaba, lloró por todo el dolor que tenía guardado... y al fin lloró por él, por la rabia, por la impotencia que nacían de su interior y se quedó dormido sobre sus lágrimas, sobre el diario pensando en Leticia y en Bella. Por fin después de casi 4 años, lloró por su hermana perdida.

Sería casi de madrugada cuando el dolor de espalda por la incómoda postura le despertó. Escucho a su alrededor y tanto sólo el arrullo del viento meciendo las ramas de los árboles se escuchaba. Se levantó de la silla con la idea de acostarse en la cama a descansar, pero de nuevo esa fuerza invisible que últimamente lo dominaba le llevó a dirigirse a la habitación de Bella. La vio de nuevo aovillada llorando, con pesadillas otra vez. Se tumbó a su lado y acarició su pelo dulcemente, tarareo su nana en su oído y de nuevo consiguió que se calmara. La pequeña en un acto que él no esperaba se giró y se abrazó a él.

- Edward... Gracias... - de nuevo esa dulce voz y ese gracias que no entendía. Comprendió que era hora de dejarla descansar y con cuidado salió del agarre de la pequeña y dándole un beso en la frente se levantó de esa cama de princesas y se fue a dormir, sabiendo que de nuevo sus pesadillas habían sido alejadas. Ahora tenía el aroma de la pequeña en la camiseta que llevaba. Era un sutil olor a flores silvestres y fresas, pero aspirándolo fue él quien logró dormir en calma una noche más.

* * *

_¿Qué os va pareciendo la historia? ¿No os comeríais a Edward de lo lindo que és? Yo quiero uno así para mi... y si puede ser tan guapo como Rob mejor que mejor :D_

_Por cierto... tengo un capi sorpresa para subir... sobre el misterio de Leticia... quien lo quiere leer?_


	10. Outtake Leticia

**Aunque solo danisanchez y cunuqui me dijeron que lo querían os dejo un regalito... quien fue y como se fue... Leticia.  
**

_Os advierto, coged pañuelos... :'(_

* * *

**· Leticia ·**

Hablar de Leticia es hablar de dulzura, de paz, de alegría y sobre todo de vitalidad, de lucha, de fuerza... nunca dejó de ser una niña a pesar de que dejó el cuerpo de una ancianita cuando se fue.

Cuando Leticia nació, no se sabía que iba a ser Leticia, pero Carlisle y Esme estaban emocionados, era su primer bebé y además una niña como Esme tanto deseaba. Todo fue bien durante el embarazo, los papás se sentían felices y orgullosos, pero cuando la niña nació vieron que algo no estaba bien... Los médicos le diagnosticaron "progeria" o la enfermad de los niños de 80 años. La niña iba a envejecer de manera prematura, antes de que sus cuerpo creciera suficiente sus órganos y huesos iban a envejecer y... a morir.

La primera reacción de Carlisle fue de miedo, de terror, sin embargo Esme sólo la recibió con aún más alegría pensó que tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que su pequeña estuviera con ellos. Los médicos le advirtieron a Carlisle de que la niña seguramente no llegaría a cumplir los 10 años de edad y eso con mucha suerte.

Carlisle después de sacar a su mujer y a su hija del hospital se sentó frente a Esme y le explicó lo que sus colegas le habían dicho. Esme y él lloraron y lloraron hasta que las lágrimas desaparecieron y tras esa tarde-noche de charlas de llantos, de miedos y de suspiros decidieron que harían que la pequeña fuera lo más feliz posible... fue en ese momento en el que eligieron el nombre de la pequeña... Leticia (del latín Laetitia – alegría, júbilo) porque a pesar de venir al mundo como vino, con una enfermedad que la condenaba... lo primero que vio Carlisle de esa pequeña fue una sonrisa, una sonrisa que Carlisle jamás olvidaría. Ni tan siquiera lloró cuando nació, sólo le miró y sonrió. Algún incrédulo dirá que eso es imposible, que los bebés no sonríen, pero no estuvieron en aquel parto, no vieron a esa pequeña llegar al mundo, saludarlo con fuerza y vitalidad.

El primer año de vida de la pequeña fue perfecto, crecía rápido pero parecía que su cuerpo se acostumbraba a los cambios y aunque tenían que tener mucho cuidado de que no enfermase, se comportaba como cualquier bebé, exigiendo atención y juegos... fue creciendo, feliz contenta, con sus pañuelitos en la cabeza que cubrían esa calvicie tan característica de ella... a Esme le encantaba hacerle fotos y le confeccionaba los trajes y los pañuelitos que la pequeña llevaba en la cabeza.

Cuando Leticia iba a cumplir dos años de edad... SORPRESA... Esme quedó embarazada de nuevo, muchos miedos le llegaron en aquel momento, pero no pudo más que alegrarse y pedir porque su segundo bebé llegara bien al mundo. Carlisle la revisaba constantemente, tanto que Esme a veces se enfadaba con él porque no la dejaba vivir... pero al final fue una alegría para todos, sobre todo para la pequeña Leticia que se acercaba a la barriga de su mamá y le hablaba con tanta ternura al bebé, que Esme siempre terminaba llorando de alegría. Leticia siempre dijo que ese bebé iba a ser un niño, entre sus balbuceos de dos años siempre le llamaba _nene_.

A los 8 meses de la noticia, llegó Edward, un varón fuerte y sano, con voz potente y pelo oscuro... éste si que lloró y chilló cuando lo sacaron de su mamá. Nació antes de tiempo, con prisa como queriendo llegar pronto, sin saber a donde ir... Ese pequeño devolvió la fe y la alegría a la familia, aunque lo que más les sorprendió fue la unión inmediata entre Leticia y él. Cuando Edward lloraba no había manera de calmarlo más que llevándolo con Leticia, ella se ponía a mover los muñecos frente a él y el mundo se detenía para los dos.

Fueron creciendo y dos años y medio después llegó Emmet... el niño revoltoso, necesitaba de toda la atención que una madre pudiera dar y Esme quizás se encerró un poquito demasiado en él, dejando más libres a Edward y Leticia. Por aquel entonces Edwar tenía 3 años y Leticia 5, ambos tenían la misma altura o casi porque Edward medía un poquito más que ella.

Carlisle disfruta de sus pequeños siempre que podía y uno de los mejores momentos era cuando Leticia y Edward iban a su despacho antes de irse a dormir. Los dos se sentaban enfrente de su escritorio en la alfombra y se ponían a contarle el día que habían pasado. Carlisle los miraba maravillado, porque cada día era como una gran aventura para los dos. A veces él ni intervenía en las conversaciones se quedaba mirando como los dos hablaban y se contaban sus cosas, parecían dos viejecitos recordando otros tiempos. Edward siempre le preguntaba a Leticia porque no iba a la guardería con él, y ella le respondía que si fuera a la guardería los niños podrían romperla como a una muñeca de cristal. Edward no entendía muy bien eso, así que durante semanas lloró y pataleó cada vez que se lo llevaban a la guardería hasta que al final consiguió estudiar en casa con su hermana Leticia.

El estado de salud de la pequeña le impedía relacionarse de manera normal con otros niños, un simple catarro la podría matar, así que Carlisle y Esme la tenían entre algodones, incluso Edward y Emmet eran limpiados a consciencia antes de que le dejaran ir a ver a la pequeña. Así, de manera extraña, se montó una pequeña clase en casa, dos escritorios, uno azul y uno rosa fueron colocados en el despacho de Esme y allí los niños estudiaban día a día. Pasaron los años y la rutina se formó en la familia, Emmet iba a la guardería y posteriormente al colegio con su inseparable amigo Jasper, Leticia y Edward estudiaban en casa y presentaban sus pruebas religiosamente. Edward aprendió a tocar el piano y Leticia le escuchaba atenta cada tarde mientras hacía coronas de flores o recortaba mil mariposas de colores. A Leticia le encantaban las mariposas, porque Carslile siempre le dijo que ella era una niña-mariposa... hermosa y frágil, pero fuerte y decidida a la vez.

Una tarde cuando Edward debía rondar los 8 años, fue con su madre al centro comercial y allí en la tienda de juguetes una muñeca le llamó mucho la atención. Era una muñeca de trapo con el pelo de lana marrón y rojo, un vestido verde y una sonrisa perenne. Edward le pidió a Esme que la comprara y que la escondiera. Cuando llegaron a casa Edward se fue a buscar a Leticia para tocar un rato mientras ella jugaba... Por la noche antes de acostarse, Edward se escabulló y buscó a Esme y le pidió la muñeca se la llevó a su cuarto y le bajó la cremallera del vestido. Con un rotulador azul escribio A L.C. de E.C. Cogió la muñeca le cerró el vestido y se fue a la habitación de su hermana. La habitación Rosa la llamaban, porque las paredes estaban pintados de un hermoso color rosa y mariposas y flores de colores. Se metió en la cama de su hermana que estaba casi dormida y le dejó la muñeca entre los brazos.

Leticia de ya 10 años de edad, con cuerpo de niña de 5 y apariencia de mujer de 60, despertó de madrugada por el peso de un cuerpo que casi la aplastaba, cuando se dio cuenta tenía a Edward encima, así que suavemente le hizo cosquillas para que se apartara. Edward se despertó y sólo le preguntó si le había gustado su regalo. Leticia sólo abrazó a la muñeca y le besó el pelo sonriendo. Edward supo que le había encantado.

Por aquel entonces una nueva amiga se había unido al círculo, Alice, una pequeña juguetona, pero cuyos padres eran rematadamente idiotas. Ellos llevaron a la pequeña Alice a la psiquiatra porque decían que decía y hacía cosas muy raras para su edad. Esme sólo vio a una niña extremadamente inteligente, con una imaginación que daba miedo y una inventiva que dejaba a todos locos, pero la niña le cayó bien y aceptó tratarla gratis. Evidentemente no podría haber sido de otro modo ya que las sesiones de Alice consistían en tardes de juego con Edward y Leticia.

Leticia apenas medía un metro, era muy pequeñita y Edward parecía que no hacía más que crecer, así que él siempre se sintió protector de ella. De hecho era Edward quien la empujaba en el columpio, era él quien le alcanzaba las golosinas cuando no llegaban, y era él quien la cogía en brazos cuando se sentía cansada.

Esta situación les hizo a los dos envejecer de alguna manera, tan igual y tan distinta... Cada día Leticia envejecía más y más físicamente, hasta que llegó un momento que no se podía levantar de la cama porque sus huesos no la podían sujetar. Las clases se trasladaron su cuarto y los juegos y... como el piano no se podía mover... la música acabó. Desde que Leticia había quedado confinada en su habitación Edward dormía con ella, cada noche. Siempre tenían el mismo ritual, hablaban de todo y de nada y luego Edward tarareaba su nana. La primera cancioncilla que con tan sólo 9 años había compuesto... era infantil e inocente, pero perfecta para ella...

* * *

Pasaron los años...

* * *

El día que Edward cumplió 13 años... Leticia se fue... los dejó para siempre... se fue feliz sonriendo y relajada... Él fue la última persona que la vio con vida... pasaron el día juntos como siempre, pero Edward sabía que era un día especial algo iba a pasar. Leticia le pidió que tarareara su nana... mientras lo hacía le dijo que cuidaría de él, que encontraría quien lo hiciera feliz... y sus últimas palabras fueron...

- Te quiero mi pequeño ángel de fuego... has sido mi hermano y mi alegría y por eso aunque ahora me llevo esa alegría conmigo, te la devolveré. Te amo hermano mio... - y cerró los ojos y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro como si durmiera... pero ya nunca más despertó.

Ese día Edwar perdió la sonrisa y la alegría, se volvió el chico misterioso e introvertido que nunca había sido y que desde entonces siempre sería. Antes de que nadie entrara en esa habitación, cogió la muñeca de manos de Leticia, besó su frente y se acostó en silencio al lado de su hermana sin vida durante un par de horas, aparentando que dormían... cuando llegó Esme lo despertó pues se había dormido realmente al lado de su hermana. Esme lloró al entender lo que había pasado, todos, salvo Edward, lloraron durante días... a veces fuertemente y otras... en silencio...

Edward dijo que Leticia debía ser enterrada en su jardín en su columpió y así fue como se hizo... en aquel jardín bajo las flores, sólo una pequeña placa con 3 mariposas recordaba el nombre de la pequeña que allí yacía. El día de su entierro, el cielo estaba alegre como queriendo recibir a ese ángel que los había dejado. Brillaba el sol y los pájaros cantaban... como de la nada cuando acabaron de cubrir el ataúd blanco 5 mariposas se pusieron a revolotear por encima. Fue un funeral extraño, apenas eran la familia Cullen, los Hale, Alice y un par de médicos que habían tratado a la pequeña.

Cada tarde desde ese día Edward iba a ese jardín y le contaba a su hermana lo que había hecho, sus miedos y cuanto la echaba de menos... cada tarde durante el resto de sus días en la mansión Cullen así lo haría.

Leticia, fue flor de un día, tan hermosa que no puedes evitar recordarla para siempre, pero tan libre que nadie puede retenerla en la tierra más que el tiempo que estaba destinada a vivir.

Edward con el paso de los años idealizó a su pequeña hermana a la que siempre recordaría alegré y sonriente mientras el tocaba el piano, a esa pequeña anciana que sabía como apoyarlo y animarlo, que conseguía hacerle ver lo bueno de la vida y que le hacía reír con cualquiera de las ocurrencias que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Cada noche besaba la muñeca de trapo que le regaló antes de irse a dormir, porque así era como lanzarle un beso al ángel que para él era su hermana... Leticia. Daba igual que Leticia fuera mayor que él, debido a su aspecto y a su cuerpo infantil, para Edward siempre fue su pequeña.

Desde aquel momento en que ella los dejó, todo cambió en casa, Esme sonreía pero ya nunca con el alma, con el tiempo la lleno tal tristeza que tuvo que dejar de atender a sus niños queridos... Carlisle ya no los invitaba a su despacho y nunca entraba a la habitación Rosa, que se quedó intacta como ella la tenía. Emmet jamás la volvió a nombrar, para él a pesar de la distancia que ellos tenían, Leticia era su hermanita de cristal a la que había que cuidar de lo malo del mundo, de alguna manera cuando ella murió él sintió que no la había protegido suficiente y por eso cada día se esforzaba por ser más y más fuerte. Y luego estaba Edward... el día que ella les dejó, se llevó su corazón y su felicidad... no volvió a sonreír, no volvió a componer, tan sólo practicaba al piano por ella, porque a ella le encantaba, pero le faltaba el alma a esas melodías... alma que no regresaría hasta que Leticia se lo enviase de vuelta en forma de una mujer que lo hiciera feliz...

Todas las fotos de la pequeña fueron retiradas de la casa para no hacer más daño a la gente que tanto la quería. No era para olvidar porque todos la recordaban a la perfección, era para no sufrir por la tristeza de no poder tenerla cerca.

Esa fue Leticia, la primogénita, la niña anciana, la muñeca de cristal, la fuerte, la paciente, la que miraba al mundo maravillada, la que agradecía a la mañana cada día que abría los ojos, la hija que siempre estaba preparada para las sesiones de fotos de su madre, la que nunca se quejaba a pesar de los grandes dolores que sufría, la que soñaba despierta con mariposas azules sobre cielos rosas, la que se fue sin ser besada, la que disfrutaba de como su hermano tocaba el piano, de las magdalenas de su madre, de las locuras de su hermanito Emmet y de la sabiduría eterna y sin fin de su padre... esa... esa niña... esa mujer... esa... fue Leticia.

* * *

_Gracias a tod s por leerme..._

_Espero que haya resultado menos triste para vosotros leer el capítulo de hoy, de lo que ha sido para mi escribirlo... Siempre que veo una mariposa pienso en ella, y aunque no la conocí, quienes la conocieron la amaron tanto que siguen transmitiendo esos sentimientos con el paso de los años...  
_


	11. 9 Un día de sorpresas

_**Gracias a todas/os por vuestros comentarios, me dais fuerza con ellos a seguir adelante, ya que soy nueva aquí aún creo que tengo que ganarme el respeto de todas las lectoras y escritoras habituales, pero espero conseguirlo. **_

_Me alegra que os esté gustando la historia, yo la estoy escribiendo con todo el amor que a mi me la contaron. __Para mi hoy viene uno de los capítulos más especiales ya veréis por qué jejejeje. __Este el Bella POV, el Edward POV vendrá después. Siempre lo hago así porque la visión de ella es para mi la más cercana._

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Un día de sorpresas **_(Bella POV)_

Esa mañana era distinta, quizás porque había dormido bien, porque no recordaba sus pesadillas o porque el sol volvía a brillar, aunque por la hora lo hacía tímidamente, se veía que sería un día de sol, no lo sabía bien, pero Bella se sentía diferente, se sentía... feliz. Se levantó rápidamente y se fue a la ducha, de nuevo era muy temprano así que se duchó y se vistió con unos pantalones vaqueros y un fino jersey de lana azul de cuello vuelto (cuello cisne) y manga larga. Se paseó por la habitación, no quería pintar, ni jugar con los juguetes, así que cogió a Leticia y sacó de dentro de sí todo el valor que podía y abrió la puerta de su habitación, decidida a hacer lo que estaba rondando por su mente desde que había despertado.

Cuando estuvo fuera cerró suavemente y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado... Cuando hubo recorrido los tres pasos que los distanciaban llamó suavemente a la puerta y esperó... pasaron unos segundos eternos antes de que la puerta se abriera despacio. Ante ella un adormilado Edward apareció, vestido en un pantalón largo de chándal gris y una camiseta muy ancha azul oscura. Bella pensó que parecía un angelito recién caído del cielo, se lo imaginó durmiendo en una nube y cayendo de repente, por eso el cabello lo tenía tan alborotado.

Al principio Edward miraba al frente con los ojos entrecerrados y eso provocó que no viera a la pequeña pero al bajar la vista sus ojos se abrieron como platos y miró como una curiosa pequeña le observaba en silencio y con timidez. Bella no sabía que hacer, había reunido valor para ir hasta allí pero ahora no sabía que hacer. De repente el miedo la volvió a paralizar, abrazó fuerte a Leticia antes de que su miedo se la llevara de allí y con voz apenas audible susurró:

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días. - Respondió Edward anonadado. - ¿Quieres pasar? - Bella miró hacia arriba a los ojos de Edward y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Una cosa era ir a hablar con él y otra encerrarse en un cuarto, para eso no estaba preparada.

- Sólo quería... preguntarte una cosa... si hoy... si hoy también vendrás tarde o... o... o vendrás pronto para tocar el piano. - Lo dijo despacio, dejando que las palabras salieran despacio y en voz baja, casi en un susurro, de sus labios y provocando, de manera involuntaria, que sonaran tan dulces como la miel.

- Me temo que llegaré tarde - dijo Edward pensativo - pero te prometo que haré lo imposible por llegar lo antes posible, tengo que ensayar para mis conciertos y me encanta tenerte como público.- Edward habló bajito, con miedo de asustarla y sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, había colocado de manera automática los brazos a sus lados con las palmas hacia el frente.

Después de esto Bella lo miró y le sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia su cuarto, sin decir nada más, dejando a Edward parado en su puerta. Cuando se encerró de nuevo en la habitación rosa, una sonrisa bien grande se formó en su cara. Se abrazó a Leticia y comenzó a danzar por toda la habitación. Bella despreocupada y feliz no fue consciente de lo que dejó tras ella... sólo pensaba en que Edward le había dicho que le gustaba que ella le escuchara y bueno, hoy sabía, que volvería tarde pero cuando volviera tocaría de nuevo para ella.

El comienzo de la mañana fue como otro cualquiera, Esme entró a darle los buenos días a Bella, luego se fue a hacer el desayuno a sus hijos y a Carlisle, cuando éstos se fueron subió de nuevo a por Bella y ambas bajaron a desayunar. Desayunaron tranquilamente y comenzaron con las clases. Bella a pesar de haber hablado con Edward todavía no quería hablar con Esme, sentía que cuanto más tiempo tardara en sacar su voz con ella, más tiempo pasaría antes de que quisiera que le contara todo lo que ella ahora mismo no quería hablar.

Un poco antes de la hora de comer unos golpes en la puerta del despacho de Esme hicieron que Bella se tensara. Cuando Esme abrió la puerta era Carlisle el que apareció detrás. Bella se puso rígida sabía que era lo que iba a hacer, se lo había dicho en el hospital. Pasados unos días tenía que volver a revisarla.

- Buenos días Isabella, hoy nos toca revisión, así que vengo a preguntarte si quieres que la hagamos aquí en casa o prefieres que vayamos al hospital. - Dijo tranquilamente y con voz pausada Carslile.

Bella odiaba los hospitales así que cogió su pizarra y escribió

_-_Prefiero aquí, con Esme.

Carslile asintió con la cabeza y les dijo a ambas que subieran a la habitación, que en unos minutos él se acercaría. Esme cogió de la mano a Bella y se la llevó a la habitación Rosa. Una vez que llegaron allí Esme le dio un albornoz de color rosa muy bonito y le dijo que se lo pusiera. Bella suspiró y tembló un poco ante la idea de volver a exhibirse. Sabía que era médico pero aún así el contacto le producía auténtico terror.

Se fue al baño y se quitó la ropa, se puso el albornoz y lo ató lo mejor que pudo. Salió a la habitación y allí se encontraban Esme y Carslile, que a pesar de estar en su casa se había puesto la bata de médico. Esta vez en la bata vio que había mariposas azules cosidas y varias piruletas que sobresalían del bolsillo superior. La visión de de las mariposas y las piruletas fue algo que relajó un poquito a Bella. Bella se acercó hacia Carslile quien le indicó que se tumbara en la cama. Cuando se tumbó agarró a Leticia fuertemente y dejó que Carslile hiciera su trabajo.

Carslile comenzó con la exploración, miró primero sus moratones que parecían desaparecer rápidamente, oscultó su pecho para comprobar que no había catarros, miró sus oídos, tomó su temperatura y finalmente comenzó a ver sus zonas más íntimas para comprobar que las heridas iban curando. Observó que los puntos cicatrizaban bien, que todo parecía volver a tomar su forma y color... y tapo a la pequeña mientras con una sonrisa le ofrecía una piruleta azul. Bella la cogió y sonrió.

- Sabes? Las piruletas azules eran las preferidas de mi hija Leticia. - Dijo Carslile despreocupadamente mientras Esme se tensaba a su lado. Leticia? pensó Bella en su cabeza... como su muñeca.

Así que se llamaba así por la hija de Carslile... y de Esme se corrigió ella en su cabeza. Bella volvió a abrazar fuertemente a la muñeca y se quedó pensando en esa niña. Seguro que la habitación era suya, pero porque no había fotos de ella en ningún sitio, porque nadie hablaba de ella y donde estaba esa niña... mil preguntas comenzaron a revolotear por la mente de Bella. Preguntas que pugnaban por salir disparadas, pero sintió por la mirada de Esme que algo no estaba bien, y por tanto no era el momento adecuado para preguntar. Así que simplemente los miró a los dos y esperó.

- Todo está bien Bella, pronto te encontrarás totalmente bien de las poquitas heridas que te quedan. No debes preocuparte. - Dijo Carslile mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Besó a su esposa en la frente y salió de la habitación, de nuevo debía volver al hospital.

- Cariño - dijo Esme de repente mirando a Bella - ¿por qué no te duchas, te lavas el pelo y te lo seco antes de ir a comer? - Bella asintió con la cabeza y dejando suavemente a Leticia en la cama se dirigió hacia el baño, cerrando la puertas tras ella.

Se duchó despreocupada, le gustaba sentir el agua caliente en la piel y en el cabello, le gustaba su champú de fresa, que Esme parece también usaba. A veces se sentía como un pez porque debajo del agua no había inseguridad ni miedo, no había dolor, sólo calma y relajación, sólo el sonido del agua taponando suavemente sus oídos, sólo la espuma del jabón resbalando por su cuerpo. El agua caliente siempre le hacía sentir bien, y las duchas le hacían sentir limpia.

Salió unos minutos después envuelta de nuevo en el albornoz rosa y esperó a que Esme, que observaba sus dibujos, la viera allí. Cuando Esme se dio cuenta de su presencia, se acercó y comenzó a secar el pelo de la pequeña lentamente. Bella sentía como el aire del secador, iba calentando y secando su pelo, sintió como Esme con cariño lo desenredaba. Cuando ya estaba casi seco Esme le preguntó si quería que le hiciera algo en el pelo... Bella cogió su pizarra y escribió:

- Dos trenzas. Gracias :) - Esme sonrió ante la carita que Bella dibujo al lado de sus palabras y comenzó a hacerle dos bonitas trenzas. Cuando acabó las remató con un lazo rosa y uno azul. Bella estaba preciosa con esas trencitas, su cara de corazón quedaba perfectamente definida y algunos mechones más cortos caían por encima de su frente dándole un angelical aspecto._  
_

Tras trenzarle el pelo Esme le dijo que la esperaba en la cocina para comer y la dejó sola para que se vistiera. Bella hoy quería ponerse guapa, se sentía guapa y eso que había pasado por el horrible examen del doctor Carslile. Así que cogió uno de los vestidos que su mamá le había preparado en la maleta. Cogió un bonito vestido Amarillo que llevaba cosidas unas graciosas fresas en un lateral y se puso unas zapatillas de ballet amarillas que hacían juego y así bajó a comer.

Hoy había lentejas y no le gustaban mucho así que tardó más de lo normal en acabar la comida, pero no le importó, hoy no había prisa, Edward le dijo que llegaría tarde, así que podía entretenerse. Cuando acabó de comer era hora de la sesión y se levantó para ir al despacho de Esme. Sin embargo, Esme tenía otros planes, cogió la mano de Bellay se la llevó al jardín del columpio. La sentó en el columpio y de frente empezó a empujarla y a jugar con ella. Bella sentía el vaivén y se sentía feliz, libre... Entonces Esme empezó con sus preguntas, pero en el columpio Bella no podía responder, así que cada vez que Esme le preguntaba, luego paraba el columpio y esperaba a que ella escribiera en la pizarra. De nuevo volvió a preguntarle por sus vecinos, sin centrarse en nadie en concreto pero ella sabía donde quería llegar Esme, aún no podía hablar, él siempre le había dicho que no debía contar nada a nadie, que no debía hablar sobre lo que ellos dos hacían, o la gente se enfadaría con ella y dejarían de quererla. Sólo él la iba a querer... y si eso era verdad y si James tenía razón... era mejor no hablar de ello, además el miedo la invadía cada vez que esos recuerdos llegaban a su mente. Esme empezó a decirle que no debía sentirse avergonzada por lo que había pasado, que no era culpa suya, le preguntó como conoció a James, ella sólo fue capaz de escribir Victoria en la pizarra y para entonces volvió a esconderse en su lugar feliz... no quería recordar cuando Victoria comenzó a ser su niñera, como ella era de mala, como se reía de ella y le escondía sus muñecas favoritas, no quería pensar en cuando trajo a su primo porque ella quería irse con sus amigas, no quería pensar en esos momentos que le hicieron tanto daño...

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no estaba en el columpio se encontraba en el despacho de Esme en el sofá de piel cubierta por la mantita rosa y con Leticia a su lado.

- Pequeña mía te desmayaste... lo siento, no quise hacer que sufrieras pero tenemos que sacar lo que llevas escondido... no te preocupes... lo haremos lentamente y no hablaremos de ello hasta que te sientas preparada. De hecho mañana vamos a saltarnos nuestra sesión y nos iremos de compras... vamos a comprarte algo de ropa nueva, que la ropita que tienes se te está quedando pequeña. - Esme sonrió y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente, de pronto Bella sintió que eso era lo que hacía su madre y en la pequeña pizarra escribió - Mamá y papá? - Miró a Esme esperanzada esperando que le dijera que pronto irían a por ella.

- Cariño tu mamá y tu papá tienen el teléfono roto, Carslile ha ido a verles y ellos han prometido que te escribirán para contarte como están. Quieren que te pongas pronto buena y saben que tiene que ser aquí lejos de ellos de momento, pero te echan mucho de menos y le dijeron a Carslile que te dijera que te quieren con locura y que se acuerdan de ti todos, todos los días y a todas, todas las horas.

Bella suspiró resignada. Si sus padres pensaban que eso estaba bien, estaría bien. Vaya ahora se les había roto el teléfono, seguro que su mamá lo había tirado al suelo de nuevo mientras limpiaba, Bella pensó en lo despistada que era su madre y sonrió por ello. Esa sonrisa hizo que Esme se calmara. Había estado casi una hora desmayada, ida más bien, eso había sido demasiado tiempo. Todavía estaba claro que su mente no aceptaba traer los recuerdos del abuso y el dolor a la parte consciente. Bella parecía tener ese mecanismo de defensa, encerrarse dentro de ella y dejar de sentir.

Entre unas cosas y otras se habían hecho casi las seis de la tarde, así que Bella le pidió a Esme ver la tv. Esme sabiendo que era una excusa para ir al salón, la cogió en brazos como el bebé que todavía era y la llevó al sofá de la sala. Le encendió la televisión y le puso los dibujos de princesas. Mientras ella se fue a ordenar cosas de la casa, sabía que cuando Edward llegara sería el momento de la música y de ellos dos y no quería molestar. Además parecía que hoy Bella no estaba demasiado inquieta por la tardanza de Edward, y eso tranquilizó bastante a Esme.

Unos quince minutos después la puerta de la entrada se abrió y un sonriente Edward apareció tras ella. Bella observaba desde el sofá, se había puesto de rodillas encima de él para poder ver la puerta y miraba con otra sonrisa como Edward iba entrando.

- Buenas tardes Bella. Buenas tardes mamá! - chilló un poquito. - Cómo has estado hoy? - Preguntó esperando unos segundos respuesta, pero sólo obtuvo una bonita sonrisa. - Has visto? He podido llegar un poquito más pronto y además te he traído un regalo... - Un regalo? pensó Bella emocionada, que sería y porqué un regalo, ella no podía darle nada a él, era demasiado pequeña, eso la atormentó. Su madre siempre decía que no hay que aceptar cosas de extraños, pero Edward era un extraño o no, tenía un gran lío en su cabeza.

Edward se acercó despacio hacia el sofá y en la mesita de café que había frente a Bella depositó una bolsita de tamaño mediano, alargada y de color azul con estrellitas rojas y amarillas. Bella sólo miraba confundida y observaba los movimientos, lentos, que Edward hacía. Cuando dejó el paquete sobre la mesita de café Edward se alejo y se quedó mirando la reacción de Bella.

Bella cuando vio que Edward se había alejado suficiente, bajó del sofá mirando de manera intermitente hacia el paquete y hacia Edward, y se dirigió hacia la mesita de café. Dejó a Leticia a un lado de la mesa y cogió el paquete curiosa. Cuando lo agarró sintió que lo que había en su interior era algo blandito, vio que la bolsita tenía un cierre en la parte superior, la abrió despacio y metió la mano con algo de nervios para sacar lo que su interior se encontraba. Cuando lo tocó reconoció enseguida que era un muñeco y al sacarlo se quedó asombarada. Era un muñeco de trapo del mismo tamaño que Leticia con el pelo de lana marrón y rojo y con un traje en color azul. Cuando el muñeco estuvo totalmente fuera de la bolsa, Bella lo acercó a su cara y lo besó con una ternura tal que no vio una pequeña lágrima que caía de los ojos de su observador. Bella olió el muñeco, y olía a Edward... así que de manera inconsciente dijo...

- Edi!- Cogió a Leticia de la mesa y juntó a los dos muñecos sobre su pecho. - Edi y Leti! que bonitos sois! - Miró a Edward algo dudosa y se acercó de manera lenta con los muñecos bien agarrados. Se paró frente a Edward a apenas unos centímetros y con una mano, haciéndole gestos con los dedos, le indicó que se agachara. Edward se acuclilló despacio y cuando su cara estuvo a la altura de la cara de Bella, ésta le besó con cariño la mejilla mientras que susurraba un gracias al retirarse. Después de esto, se alejó un poco y miró hacia el piano esperando ansiosa su sesión de música.

Edward pareció entenderla y levantándose lentamente de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, se puso de pie y se dirigió al piano. Bella por su lado se dirigió al cojín que ahora había detrás del sofá y se sentó con los muñecos en sus brazos a escuchar esa maravillosa música que la hacía sentir en paz, feliz y contenta. Mientras escuchaba la música, observaba a Edward, le veía disfrutar tocando, le veía sonreír en silencio con los ojos entrecerrados y ella se maravillaba del aspecto que tenía con la luz tenue de la tarde que entraba por los grandes ventanales... Se sentía dentro de un lugar mágico.

Bella aprovechó esos momentos para centrarse en sus propios pensamientos. Acarició con suavidad y lentitud los dos pequeños muñecos que tenía en su regazo y de pronto volvió a revivir el besó que hacía unos minutos había dado a Edward. Había sido tan distinto a todos los que había dado anteriormente. Los besos de sus padres eran tiernos y desprendían mucho amor, ella les respondía con besos alegres y llenos de abrazos a la vez... recordaba los besos de la vecina de al lado, la señora mayor que ella llamaba "yaya", eran besos fuertes y algo babosos, eso la hizo sonreír. Y después estaban los besos de él, del vecino, de James... besos rudos, fuertes, en los labios, que le hacían daño, besos dolorosos, forzados que la llevaban casi a la asfixia cuando introducía su asquerosa y apestosa lengua dentro de su boca...

De pronto Bella comenzó a temblar, todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, ella sabía que debía pararlos, pero no podía, su cabeza se empezó a aturdir y perder en pesadillas vivaces, en recuerdos horribles que la hicieron comenzar a llorar de manera inconsciente. Ni tan siquiera reparó en que la música había parado no fue consciente de que alguien la levantaba del suelo y la tomaba en sus brazos, no oyó los gritos a su alrededor, sólo lloraba y sentía el dolor... ese dolor que se hizo tan intenso que al final provocó que colapsara.

Cuando volvió a recuperar la consciencia se encontraba en la cama de princesas y unas voces susurraban a su alrededor:

- Mamá, no... no... sé que pasó, yo... yo... sólo tocaba mientras... mientras ella jugaba con sus muñecos, no se... de... de repente... oí un ruido y vi... vi que se había desmayado... yo... yo... no... no lo entiendo... - sollozaba Edward.

- Tranquilo hijo, ella está bien, sólo se ha desmayado, le ocurre cuando pensamientos que su cabeza intenta bloquear, llegan a su mente. No es culpa tuya, ella sólo lo utiliza como defensa. - Dijo Esme dulcemente. - Verás como en breve despierta y está bien. Has hecho bien en subirla aquí, estará más tranquila cuando despierte.

- Mamá... cómo alguien pudo hacerle cosas tan horribles? ella es tan pequeñita, tan dulce...

- Ese chico que le hizo daño está enfermo, no creo que ni fuera consciente de que le causaba dolor a esta pequeña.

- Yo... mamá... yo... siento algo especial por ella... tengo miedo de hacerle daño... de sentir algo que pueda ser malo...

- Cariño, esta pequeña despierta en ti lo mismo que despierta en mi... nuestros recuerdos de Leti. No le des muchas vueltas, además parece que le gustas, no siente miedo a tu alrededor y mira que lindo muñeco le regalaste. Ni desmayada lo soltó. Eso indica que es importante para ella.

- Mamá, tengo que decirte algo... - En ese momento, Bella se movió e hizo un ruido que avisó a su acompañantes de que había despertado. Esme y Edward se volvieron hacia ella y se acercaron preocupados. Esme se acercó por la derecha y Edward por la izquierda de su cama, ambos flanqueando a la pequeña.

- Hola Bella ¿cómo te encuentras? - Preguntó Esme. Bella tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza pero se sentía bien, el aroma de su ropa, la hacía sentirse bien y se dio cuenta de que era porque olía a Edward. En un acto casi reflejo e irreflexivo, se incorporó en la cama, poniéndose de rodillas, y alzó sus brazos para que la cogieran, pero, para sorpresa de sus admiradores, no alzó sus brazos hacía Esme... no... alzó sus brazos hacía Edward. Éste miró a su madre confundido y luego miró a la pequeña, pero no pudo resistir su invitación y la cogió en brazos. Bella acomodó su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Edward y respiró tranquila y feliz. Sólo quería oler ese aroma que tanto la relajaba, ese aroma que le hacía olvidarse del mundo y no volver a pensar en nada negativo. Bella cerró los ojos y se sintió en casa.

Esme observaba con la boca abierta toda la escena, desde luego, de todo lo que podría haber pasado por su cabeza, jamás imaginó que Bella reaccionaría así después de uno de sus ataques de pánico. Esme vio lo bien que encajaban ambos, era perfecta esa desigual unión y volvió a ver y sentir ese extraño lazo que antaño había observado entre Leticia y Edward. Ese pensamiento hizo que la pobre Esme se estremeciera y tuviera que sujetarse de los postes de la cama para no caer allí mismo por la emoción que la invadía. Edward mientras tanto sostenía a la pequeña en brazos meciéndola suavemente y tarareando casi en un susurro, sólo para ella, su nana inacabada en el oído.

- Bella ¿te gustaría que cenáramos todos juntos hoy? - Se atrevió a preguntar Esme rompiendo esa mágica atmósfera que se había creado en tan sólo unos minutos. Bella la miró y asintió despacio, con algo de duda en su mirada y tensándose ligeramente en brazos de Edward.

- Tranquila pequeña Emmet no te hará nada. - Dijo Edward respondiendo así a las dudas que a Bella le acechaban. - Te prometo que se mantendrá alejado de ti y sino yo mismo me encargaré de protegerte de él. - Terminó sonriendo. Esas simples palabras tranquilizaron a Bella que ahora sabía que podía confiar en Edward, hasta el punto de poder estar en sus brazos sin sentir miedo, sintiéndose en casa, feliz y completa. Hacía muchos meses que no se sentía tan segura como se sentía, y al final lo estaba, en esos brazos fuertes y firmes que la sostenían.

Esme salió de la habitación dejando a Edward con Bella diciéndoles que en cuanto acabara la cena les avisaría. Bella casi ni la escuchó, estaba demasiado bien donde estaba ahora como para prestar atención a nada externo a su burbuja. Pero recordó que no tenía a sus muñecos con ella, así que se incorporó un poco y miró a esos ojos verdes que la tenían hechizada. Cuando estableció ese contacto casi se olvida de lo que estaba pensando y antes de olvidarse por completo dijo...

- Edi y Leti! - A la vez que señalaba a los muñecos de trapo. Edward presuroso cargó todo el peso de la pequeña en uno de sus brazos, intentando no perder el contacto con ella por nada, y con el otro cogió a los muñecos y se los entregó a Bella. Bella rápidamente los abrazo y volvió a tumbarse ligeramente en brazos de Edward y a colocar su cabeza de nuevo en su lugar, entre ese fuerte hombro y ese cálido cuello que tan bien olía.

- ¿Quieres que bajemos con Esme? - Bella negó lentamente con la cabeza, no quería bajar y estar con más gente ahora mismo otros planes bullían en su cabeza. No sabía muy bien como debía hacer lo que tenía pensando. Quería saber quien era Leticia, porque no estaba con ellos, si era la hermana de Edward, mil y una preguntas hervían en su mente y no sabía como sacarlas. De pronto cogió valor y dijo casi en un susurro...

- Edward?... quien es Leticia y... por qué no está aquí? - En el mismo momento que las palabras salieron de su boca, Bella se arrepintió de decirlas. Notó como Edward se tensaba y se paralizaba unos segundos. Bella durante ese tiempo casi ni respiró. Después de unos instantes eternos, Edward comenzó a moverse y ella se preparó para que la alejara de él y la bajara al suelo, pero nada de eso sucedió. Edward comenzó a moverse con ella en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado. A la habitación del chico que la hacía sentir bien. Edward abrió la puerta y entró con ella en brazos.

Bella vio una habitación totalmente distinta a la habitación rosa, estaba pintando de un intenso azul oscuro que la hacía parecer casi negra, a un lado había dos puertas como en la suya que seguro daba acceso a un armario y un cuarto de aseo, ese pensamiento la hizo temblar levemente. En el otro lado había una gran pared cubierta del suelo hasta el techo con estanterías llenas de libros y cd's. En frente justo había una ventana y debajo de ésta una cama alargada con sábanas en un azul a juego con las paredes. Encima de la cama a ambos lados había unos cojines en colores grises y metalizados que daban a la cama el aspecto de un gran sofá. En medio de la habitación había una robusta mesa de madera negra con dos sillas altas y debajo cubriendo casi todo el suelo una bonita alfombra metalizada. La habitación perfectamente ordenada no parecía en absoluto la de un adolescente. De hecho tan sólo el ordenador portátil y unos papeles desordenados encima de la mesa parecían pertenecer a alguien joven. Bella estaba extasiada mirándolo todo, observándolo todo.

Edward mientras tanto caminó directo hacia la cama y sin soltarla, simplemente trasladándola hacía un lado, de un lateral de la cama, que tenía un cajón escondido, sacó una fotografía. En ella se veía a un chico de unos doce o trece años que, claramente era él ya que sus ojos eran inconfundibles, sujetaba en brazos a una mujer muy mayor y muy chiquitita.

- Ese chico de la foto soy yo y la niña que tengo en brazos es mi hermana Leticia. - Edward la miró y ella supuso que debía tener una gran cara de asombro, porque él había llamado niña a esa mujer. - Se que no lo puedes entender, pero Leticia tenía una enfermedad que hacía que pareciera una anciana. Su cuerpo era el de una mujer de 90 años mientras que ella sólo tenía dos años más que yo. - Edward abrazó a Bella como queriendo sujetarse. - Cuando su cuerpo estuvo tan enfermo que ya no lo pudo resistir más, murió. - En ese momento una lágrima salía traicionera de los ojos de Edward y una pequeña manita la acarició para secarla. Bella no se sentía bien, había hecho llorar a Edward. Ahora lo entendía, era su hermanita y se había muerto, él tenía que estar muy triste.

- Edward, no estés triste, mi mamá siempre dice que en el cielo todo el mundo es feliz. Mis abuelitos están allí seguro que están cuidando de Leticia, ellos eran muy buenos conmigo. - Edward le sonrió y ella volvió a acomodarse en sus brazos.

- No debes hablar con Esme de esto de acuerdo? Mi mamá aún sufre mucho por la falta de Leticia y nombrarla siempre hace que acabe llorando. - Dijo Edward mirándola de manera hipnotizante a los ojos. Bella asintió despacio y se abrazó un poquito más fuerte a él.

De pronto una suave voz que gritaba les avisó que era hora de cenar. Bella entró en pánico, era la primera vez que iba a estar con Emmet desde que intentó atacarla y sentía mucho, mucho abrazó fuerte a Edward. Este sólo volvió a guardar la fotografía en el cajón secreto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras con ella en brazos. Bella se ponía más y más nerviosa según bajaban las escaleras.

- Bella, pequeña, nadie te va a hacer daño, si así lo prefieres no te soltaré, pero debes relajarte, de verdad que en esta casa estás a salvo de cualquier daño. - Susurró Edward en el oído de Bella. Palabras que de nuevo la tranquilizaron, aunque sólo un poco.

Cuando llegaron abajo se dirigieron a la cocina y allí estaban sentados en la cabecera de la mesa Carslile, a su derecha Emmet y a su izquierda Esme. Bella se puso muy nerviosa de nuevo, aunque vio que había dos sillas más al lado de la de Esme y ninguna al lado de Emmet. Edward se dirigió con ella hacia la silla continua a la de Esme y allí la dejó sentada. Él se sentó a su izquierda. En la mesa estaban colocados unos platos con pollo y patatas fritas. Cuando ellos se sentaron todos comenzaron a comer. Emmet fue el primero en hablar después de hacer unas cuantas bromas a Edward acerca de algo que Bella no entendió muy bien, se puso a contar algo del colegio y del fútbol, la verdad es que Bella no prestaba demasiada atención a sus palabras, sólo miraba lo grande que era y comía en silencio. La conversación se extendió a todos los de la mesa menos Bella. De vez en cuando Edward o Esme acariciaban su cabello o sus mejillas para decirle que todo estaba bien. Antes de levantarse y tras haber tomado el postre, Carlisle dirigió unas palabras a la mesa.

- Bueno Isabella, me alegra que hoy hayas cenados con nosotros y esperamos de verdad verte más a menudo por aquí. Eres una niña muy linda y seguro que con una voz preciosa cuando quieras usarla. - Bella se sonrojó al instante y agachó levemente la cabeza. Después de eso Esme dijo que ya era hora de irse a dormir para Bella y para los chicos hora de hacer sus deberes que al final entre unas cosas y otras hoy no habían hecho nada. Bella se bajó con cuidado de la silla y cogió la mano de Edward mirándolo suplicante. No se percató de las miradas de sorpresa que a su alrededor se producían por ese gesto. Sin embargo Edward entendió y se la llevo fuera de la cocina. Cuando subieron las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto de Bella, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer así que Bella tomó la iniciativa.

- Buenas noches Edward. Gracias por todo. - Y le hizo un gesto para que se agachara. Cuando estuvo a su altura Bella lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La verdad era que no quería despedirse de él, pero tampoco quería que Esme se enfadara con él por no hacer las tareas, así que con un pequeño suspiro, se resigno a terminar el día. Por su lado Edward le dio las buenas noches y besó su frente. En ese instante cada uno se dirigió hacia su habitación correspondiente, con los nervios a flor de piel. Bella entró en la habitación y colocó a los muñecos Edi y Leti en la cama, se fue al baño con el pijama en la mano, se lavó los dientes y se cambió. Salió y se metió en la cama con sus pequeños muñecos, cerró los ojos y lo último que visualizó, antes de caer en los cálidos brazos de Morfeo, fueron esos ojos verdes esmeralda que la hacían sentir en casa, que la hacían sentir feliz.

* * *

_Comentad que no muerdo ;) jejeje por cierto soy Edward Team 100% y preferiría mil veces ser vampiro a lobo... aunque encuentro adorables a Jacob y Nessie. Jejeje despejando dudas que me habéis preguntado._

_Para Mariita: La historia sale de mi cabeza, pero está alimentada por la historia de una amiga mía, yo sólo la adorno lo suficiente como para acercarla a Edward y Bella. Por ejemplo el saltar a los brazos de Edward de manera inesperada es algo que nuestra protagonista real hizo y dejó a todos locos de verdad... aunque la forma en que sucedió no fue como yo cuento exactamente._

_**Aprovecho también para dar las gracias por vuestros privados, jamás imagine tener tantos!**  
_

_**Besos... Lena.**_


	12. 10 Lo inesperado

**_Dedicado a todos y a todas las lectoras anónimas que me leéis. Sois muchas más de las que podría haber imaginado. Gracias a todas y todos por seguir mi historia._  
**

_Y cómo no para las incondicionales de los reviews, de verdad no sabéis lo que necesito esas pocas palabras que me dejáis. Espero que disfrutéis del Edward POV y de la sorpresa final... os aseguro que este capítulo no tiene desperdicio._**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Lo inesperado (****_Edward POV_****)**

Entre los sueños de Edward se colaron de repente unos suaves toques en la puerta. La familiaridad de eso suaves golpecitos hizo que se levantaran pesada pero rápidamente, recordaba de ayer, que esos toques habían significado un bonito regalo para él. Se giró y observó el dibujo del piano, cosa que le hizo sonreír. Se levanto del todo y se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando alejar alguno mechones que se colaban hacia sus ojos.

Abrió la puerta aún un poco dormido y observó el pasillo hacia la habitación de al lado, todo estaba en calma, todo tranquilo, así que bajó la vista buscando algún regalito, y lo que se encontró desde luego le sorprendió sobre manera, era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Era Bella, estaba ahí de pie, vestida y peinada como toda una señorita, el sol tímido que entraba por las ventanas iluminaba su pálido rostro y le daba un toque angelical que hacía verla más bonita y delicada de lo que ya era. De pronto notó la tensión de Bella, Edward se acusó a si mismo de esa reacción por haberse quedado mirando de manera tan atenta y fija. Se recriminó mentalmente su actitud y cuando fue a hablar, la pequeña se le adelantó.

- Buenos días. - Habló con una voz tan dulce que atontó instantáneamente a Edward.

- Buenos días. - Le respondió Edward como pudo, aun con la mente algo aturdida y sin saber como reaccionar. - ¿Quieres pasar? - Se golpeó mentalmente al decir esas palabras, sobre todo cuando vio la mirada perdida que la pequeña puso, claro como iba a querer pasar, a su habitación a solas con él. Se gritó estúpido mentalmente y esperó a ver la reacción de la pequeña, sólo rezaba porque no saliera corriendo.

- Sólo quería... preguntarte una cosa... si hoy... si hoy también vendrás tarde o... o... o vendrás pronto para tocar el piano. - Edward la notó nerviosa, tímida mientras decía esas palabras. ¿De verdad lo estaba haciendo? pensó. De verdad estaba diciéndole a ver si iba a volver a su lado pronto... cómo contestarle que sólo quería estar con ella y que haría lo posible por no irse de su lado si eso fuera posible... pero recordó las clases con Tanya, no podía dejarla colgada y menos después de la extraña despedida de ayer, aunque eso sí, sin duda hoy la sesión no sería tan larga como la de ayer.

- Me temo que llegaré tarde - dijo Edward nervioso y con sentimiento de culpabilidad - pero te prometo que haré lo imposible por llegar lo antes posible, tengo que ensayar para mis conciertos y me encanta tenerte como público.- Dijo Edward esperanzado, ya que pensó que así de alguna manera le transmitiría que él también disfrutaba de esos momentos de silencio y música que compartían.

Edward observó la mirada feliz de Bella y como le asentía con la cabeza, dando su aprobación a las palabras que había pronunciado. Así sin más con esa sonrisa en la cara y ese leve movimiento de cabeza por parte de Bella, la conversación terminó. Vio entonces como Bella se giró y se alejó de nuevo hacia su cuarto mientras que él aún embobado la observaba en silencio. Se quedó allí en la puerta parado durante unos minutos antes de volver a su habitación de nuevo. No fue por sólo por encontrarse a esa pequeña ahí, fue por todos los recuerdos que se agolparon en su mente por lo que tardó en reaccionar. Le resultaba todo tan conocido y a la vez tan diferente, las sensaciones, los sentimientos, esas ganas de volver a estudiar en casa...

Tras unos minutos de recuerdos y de debate interior, Edward se encerró en su cuarto y volvió a su rutina diaria, ducha, afeitado, intento de peinarse, vestirse, … y bajó a desayunar. Ya oía a su hermano moverse y a su madre, eran sonidos tan distintos, uno pesado y brusco y el otro suave y danzarín. Cogió su mochila de cuero negro y bajó los escalones de dos en dos. Tenía ganas de empezar el día, ya que cuanto antes empezara, antes podría acabar y llegar al lado de esa pequeña que le estaba cautivando y ganando poco a poco todo el corazón.

El desayuno fue como siempre lleno de risas y nervios, su hermano no dejaba de hablar de Rosalie y de lo bonita que era y de la suerte que tenía por estar con ella. Aún parecía que estar juntos era un gran sueño para él. Edward pensó que le gustaría tener ese sentimiento alguna vez, pensó en Tanya y en como ella despertaba algo parecido en él, pero ni mucho menos era esa adoración que su pequeño hermano sentía por Rosalie. Supuso que eso era normal, ya que Emmet había estar alrededor de ella desde pequeños y ese amor tuvo mucho tiempo para crecer.

No supo porqué pero pensar en Tanya le provocó un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad, era raro porque con ella se sentía bien y cómodo, era de las pocas personas en el instituto con las que podía hablar. Con ella todo era fácil, además era guapa y parecía que él le gustaba, eso le hizo sentir algo de orgullo.

Cuando acabó el desayuno su hermano y él cogieron las motos y se dirigieron al instituto, esta vez la carrera la ganó su hermano, él estaba demasiado distraído con pensamientos varios. Cuando aparcaron las motos, frente a él se encontró a Jessica Stanley. Hoy iba, si es que era posible, más embutida que de normal. Parecía que fuera a explotar si respiraba. Llevaba una pequeña minifalda morada con un suéter a juego. Edward pensó que parecía una salchicha a la que habían cortado la circulación y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa escapó de sus labios. Jessica sonrió de vuelta malinterpretando totalmente lo que Edward estaba pensando.

- Hoooola Edwaaaard. Qué tal todo? Sólo quería decirte que el sábado va a haber un concierto en Swanson y quería saber si vas a ir. - Dijo lo más coquetamente que pudo.

- Jessica, lo siento pero el sábado tengo una cita... con Tanya. - Dijo alargando las palabras descaradamente. Cuando pronunció esas palabras un sentimiento de satisfacción le recorrió al ver la cara de Jessica. Es verdad había sido un poco malo, pero pensó que así al final captaría la indirecta.

- OK! Otro día será. - Dijo Jessica agriamente, a la vez que se daba la vuelta con cierta altanería. Edward sonrió satisfecho y se dirigió hacia sus clases. La mañana fue tranquila o relativamente tranquila, las clases normales alguna salida de tono en clase de inglés por dar una lección demasiado avanzada del lenguaje.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y aunque él fue el último del grupo en entrar en la cafetería todos le esperaban, Alice con su inquietud, Jasper con su sonrisa tranquila, Emmet y Rosalie en su propio mundo, comenzaron a almorzar y Tanya se les acercó, aunque Alice y Tanya no se llevaban muy bien ella siempre amable le cedió el sitio junto a Edward. Poco a poco parecía que Tanya quería integrarse en su grupo. Nadie había dicho nada pero desde luego se palpaba la tensión cuando ella estaba presente.

- Esta tarde tenemos estudio lo recuerdas verdad Edward? - Dijo Tanya agitando levemente sus pestañas. Alice y Rosalie rodaron los ojos al unísono, Jasper sólo miró hacia otro lado y Emmet, bueno Emmet era un caso a parte que no veía nada más que a Rosalie.

- Claro Tanya aunque ayer dejamos casi todo claro hoy sólo te resolveré algunas dudas que te puedan quedar no tengo tanto tiempo como ayer. Hoy debo hacer algunas compras. - Edward tenía en mente desde que vio a Bella encariñarse con Leticia, comprarle algún muñeco que fuera sólo de ella, para que cuando sus sesiones terminaran se llevara un pedacito de él siempre con ella. Era un pensamiento tonto pero también surgía día a día, bueno más bien noche tras noche en su mente.

- Oh! Estaré encantada de acompañarte de compras, sabes que me encanta. - Alice miró interrogante a Edward, éste sabía que tarde o temprano le tocaría responder a sus preguntas, Jasper esta vez si que rodó los ojos y Edward, bueno Edward quizás debió pensar mucho mejor lo que dijo...

- Lo siento Tanya no puedes acompañarme, lo que tengo que comprar es un regalo demasiado personal. - Tanya se puso blanca y aunque se notaba que muchas preguntas surgieron en su interior ninguna salió por su boca. El timbre sonó y de nuevo todos se dirigieron a sus clases. Edward y Tanya tenían matemáticas así que recorrieron juntos el pasillo hasta llegar a su destino.

La clase de matemáticas fue complicada tanto, por el contenido de la clase en sí, como por la tensión que entre Edward y Tanya se había generado. Tanya no hacía más que mirar a Edward de forma interrogante, mientras que Edward fingía prestar mucha atención a las explicaciones del profesor, a la vez que tomaba más apuntes que nunca en su vida. Acabó la clase y de nuevo Tanya y Edward se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

- Edward, vamos a ser sinceros. - Dijo Tanya, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, en cuanto estuvieron acomodados en la biblioteca. - Yo no necesito estas clases y tanto tú como yo lo sabemos. Eran una excusa para estar contigo y realmente creía que tú también lo deseabas. Pero ahora empiezo a pensar que estaba equivocada, incluso pienso que hay alguien en tu vida...

- Tanya, - Edward tragó saliva. - perdona, mi vida se ha complicado un poco últimamente, no hay nadie en mi vida, y tú me gustas pero de pronto necesito un espacio para mi, lo siento de verdad que yo también creía que esto era lo que quería.

- Entonces? Sigue en pie lo del sábado o cada uno por su lado ahora?

- Me gustaría quedar el sábado, me gustas ya te lo he dicho, es sólo que ahora mi entresemana se ha complicado un poco. - Edward no quería cerrarle la puerta a Tanya y de pronto sintió que la perdía.

- De acuerdo, el sábado tendrás una nueva oportunidad de conquistarme ;) - Dijo Tanya guiñándole el ojo.

Edward pensó que eso le aliviaría, pero sólo puso un gran peso sobre sus hombros. No sabia lo que le pasaba, últimamente no era el mismo, llevaba meses preguntándose acerca de él, de su sexualidad, de todo lo que le rodeaba, hasta que Tanya pareció fijarse en él y todo se había vuelto más sencillo, pero entonces llegó Bella, y ahora su mundo empezaba a girar alrededor de esa pequeña y no entendía el por qué.

Ya que estaban en la biblioteca estudiaron para el examen del día siguiente pero de forma rápida ya que a la hora más o menos Edward se levantó y se disculpó por irse pronto, pero tenía que ir a hacer unas compras, como ya había explicado antes. A diferencia de ayer, no hubo despedidas complicadas ni pícaras, sólo un adiós y un ligero levantamiento de cabeza.

Edward sabía exactamente donde quería ir, así que cogió su moto y se acercó al centro comercial a la tienda de antigüedades donde en otra época su madre compró la pequeña muñeca de trapo de Leticia. Cuando entró le preguntó al amable señor por los muñecos de trapo, el anciano le enseñó muchísimas muñecas y muñecos hasta que sacó uno y dijo que se parecía a él, entonces Edward supo que ese era el que debía comprar, ya que quería que Bella tuviera algo suyo. Lo cogió y antes de que lo envolviera sacó de la mochila una colonia que siempre llevaba para después de las duchas de gimnasia, roció un poco sobre el muñeco y se lo entregó al anciano para que lo envolviera. Con este acto su cabeza le dijo que pretendía que la pequeña no se asustara de él que se acostumbrara a su olor, pero realmente muy dentro de él, quería que ella amara ese olor y le indujera paz y tranquilidad, quería que ella tuviera un pedacito de él y que ese muñeco siempre se lo recordara.

- Debe ser para una chica muy especial. - Sonrió amablemente. Y tanto que era para una chica especial, era para una pequeña que necesitaba todo el cariño del mundo. Seguramente era un chica muy distinta de la que aquel hombre se estaba imaginando.

Cuando quiso ser consciente eran casi las seis de la tarde, no quería retrasarse más, quería llegar cuanto antes junto a Bella, así que cogió el paquete lo pagó y se dirigió hacia su moto. Cuando estuvo sobre ella, puso rumbo a casa sin hacer demasiado caso de las señales de limitación de velocidad. Además era un pueblo pequeño y todos sabían cuando los policías hacían rondas.

Dejó su moto aparcada en la puerta como siempre y entró a la casa, eran las seis y poquito, lo había conseguido, había conseguido llegar pronto. Cuando entró vio a Bella mirarlo desde el sofá, estaba de rodillas, se había cambiado desde esta mañana y llevaba unas bonitas trenzas en el pelo que le daban un aire infantil y dulce, eso le hizo sonreír. Saludo a Bella y pegó un pequeño grito para saludar a su madre y avisarla de que había llegado a casa. Informó a Bella de que le había traído un regalo mientras que se acercaba lentamente a dárselo. Le habría encantado cogerla entre sus brazos mientras lo abría, pero era consciente de que eso no iba a ocurrir, así que Edward dejó el paquete en frente de Bella en la mesita de café y después se alejó unos metros. No quería que la pequeña se sintiera intimidada, así que le dio su espacio.

Vio como Bella se acercaba y miraba la bolsa, tenía una cara de sorpresa y algo de duda, o eso le pareció a Edward. No entendió muy bien esa cara de duda e incluso de disgusto. Vio como cogió el paquete y lo tocó inspeccionándolo. Al poco descubrió como abrir la bolsita en la que iba envuelto y metió la mano con algo de miedo. Edward observaba toda la escena ensimismado, disfrutando de las caritas que esa pequeña ponían, cuando al fin sacó el muñeco observó la carita de felicidad que Bella puso y se sintió orgulloso, sabía que lo había hecho bien. Aunque su gozo fue máximo cuando ella exclamó:

- Edi!- Mientras Bella cogía al muñeco y lo acercaba a su pecho a la vez que iba a recoger la muñeca de Leticia. - Edi y Leti! que bonitos sois! - Edward se puso levemente colorado, había llamado Edi al muñeco, sin duda era la abreviatura de su nombre... en fin seguro que esto le traía más de una broma por parte de Emmet, pero no le importaba, lo importante era la felicidad de Bella. Además había llamado Leti a la muñeca de Leticia, eso seguro que era cosa de su madre.

Cuando Bella tuvo los muñecos bien sujetos junto a ella Edward observó que se acercaba hacia él con cautela. De pronto a pocos centímetros de él se detuvo y le hizo gestos para que se agachara. Edward se acuclilló y quedó con los ojos a la altura de la pequeña, pero no estaba preparado para lo que ésta hizo. Se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla a la vez que le daba las gracias. Ese besó provocó en Edward un cosquilleo que jamás había sentido, una calidez extraña se extendió por todo su cuerpo, e instintivamente su cuerpo quería abrazar y besar a esa pequeñaja que tenía delante, pero se contuvo, no quería asustarla. Apenas fueron unos segundos pero para Edward y Bella el tiempo se detuvo.

Cuando Bella se alejó de manera definitiva, se puso a mirar el piano. Edward comprendió que le estaba pidiendo que tocara. Así que se irguió y se dirigió hacia el piano para tocar. Hoy tocaría la nana de Leticia y la nana que estaba componiendo para Bella, había estado trabajando mentalmente en ella y casi, casi la tenía completa. Él se colocó en el piano y Bella se acomodó en el gran cojín de juegos junto a él. Edward comenzó a tocar mientras ella acunaba sus muñecos. De un minuto a otro se dejó llevar por las melodías que tocaba y se puso a pensar en la reacción que la pequeña Bella había tenido, del calorcito que había inundado su corazón con ese tierno beso en la mejilla, sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras tocaba. Perdió un poco la consciencia de lo que alrededor suyo ocurría hasta que un golpe sordo lo alertó.

Edward vio a Bella temblando en el suelo parecía desmayada pero tenía los ojos abiertos. Asustado, de prisa, se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos mientras llamaba a su madre desesperado. Esme llego en apenas unos segundos y se acercó hacía él. Cuando vio a la pequeña simplemente le dijo que se la diera, pero Edward se negaba a soltarla, temblaba demasiado y no estaba muy asustada. Él sentía que en sus brazos la podía proteger... empezó a tararear su nana como hacía por las noches y Bella se fue relajando y cerró los ojos.

Esme le indicó que la llevara a su cuarto. La subió despacio por las escaleras, acunándola como si de un bebé se tratara. Cuando llegó al cuarto la posó delicadamente sobre la cama de princesas y la tapó con una manta que se encontraba a los pies de la cama. Edward observaba a la pequeña y se preguntaba que había pasado, que había hecho para que reaccionara así. Habría sido por su culpa. Ese pensamiento le atormentaba brutalmente.

Esme volvió a los pocos minutos y fue directamente a ver como se encontraba Bella. Ahora no temblaba pero estaba ida, de nuevo sus recuerdos debían haber vuelto. Esme comenzó a interrogar a su hijo acerca de lo que habían hecho, de lo que le había hablado. Le preguntó si Bella había dicho algo, pero él negó con la cabeza. No había dicho nada relevante y de momento que él supiera sólo había hablado cuando estaban a solas, así que no era algo que creía debiera comentar.

Él sentía una gran culpabilidad pero Esme le tranquilizó diciendo que era la reacción que Bella tenía cuando se perdía en malos recuerdos de sus abusos. Edward comenzó a preguntarse porque había recordado los abusos estando con él. Y entonces, preocupado, se dispuso a hablar con Esme acerca de los sentimientos tan extraños que estaba sintiendo en su interior hacia esa pequeña. Tenía miedo de ser como el monstruo que tanto daño le hizo. Pero cuando fue a decírselo, la pequeña Bella despertó y la conversación terminó de forma abrupta.

Tanto su madre como él se dirigieron a la cama. Cada uno por un lado como hacían cuando Leticia se encontraba enferma, cada uno a un costado para reconfortarla. Esme comenzó a hablar con la pequeña, a preguntarle como se encontraba y Bella hizo entonces algo que los dejó desconcertados. Se puso de rodillas en la cama y alzó sus brazos hacia Edward. Edward se quedó descolocado, no sabía que hacer miró a su madre esperando su aprobación, pero antes de que ésta se la pudiera dar, su cuerpo reacción a la demanda de la pequeña y extendió sus brazos hacía ella.

Cuando la tuvo en brazos, Bella acomodó su cabeza al lado de su cuello y Edward de manera instintiva comenzó a mecerla y a cantarle al oído su nana. Bella se relajó en sus brazos y a Edward le dio la sensación de que aspiraba su aroma. Le hizo gracia e hizo lo mismo que ella aspirando delicada y disimuladamente el dulce aroma a fresas que desprendía el pelo de la pequeña. Ahora mismo a Edward no se le ocurría un lugar mejor en el que pudiera estar, todo parecía perfecto. Si no fuera porque su madre les observaba atentamente no habría sido consciente de que nadie más existía alrededor de ellos dos. De pronto su madre preguntó:

- Bella ¿te gustaría que cenáramos todos juntos hoy? - Edward notó como la pequeña se incorporaba en sus brazos y como de pronto se tensaba. Aunque estaba diciendo que sí con la cabeza, su cuerpo estaba totalmente rígido. Edward comenzó a pensar porque podría sentirte así y entonces calló en la cuenta de que cenar con ellos significaba cenar con Emmet. Y recordaba el primer día que ellos se vieron el ataque de pánico que le entró a la pequeña. Además desde entonces no se habían vuelto a ver.

- Tranquila pequeña Emmet no te hará nada. - Dijo Edward esperando que sus miedos vinieran por ahí. Y entonces notó como la pequeña le miraba de reojo así que continúo con sus palabras para poder calmarla del todo. - Te prometo que se mantendrá alejado de ti y sino yo mismo me encargaré de protegerte de él. - Aunque para Edward eso no tenía sentido y sabía que no habría necesidad de ello, esas palabras parecieron calmar a la pequeña que volvió a acomodarse de nuevo en sus brazos. Edward notó como se relajaba por completo y de nuevo comenzó a tararear su nana y a acunarla en sus brazos.

Se sentía tan bien teniéndola así que apenas fue consciente de que su madre se marchaba. No prestó casi a atención a sus palabras. En esos instantes todo su mundo giraba alrededor de esa pequeña que tenía en sus brazos, todo salvo ella, dejó de existir a su alrededor y vivió su momento feliz. De pronto Bella se incorporó un poquito y reclamó a sus muñecos. Edward sonrió y para no soltarla la cargó en un brazo y se acercó de nuevo a la cama para cogerlos. Se los dio a la pequeña y sonrió con más fuerza al ver como ella los abrazaba cariñosamente y sonreía.

Edward pensó que Bella se podía sentir incómoda sola en esa habitación en brazos de él, así que le preguntó si quería que bajasen junto a Esme. Cuando la pequeña negó con la cabeza, Edward casi empieza a pegar brincos de alegría, quería estar con él, no le tenía miedo... eso era un avance bien importante. Estaba recreándose en esos pensamiento cuando la pequeña preguntó algo que de ninguna manera él se hubiera esperado. Pero bueno la tenía entre sus brazos y eso tampoco lo hubiera pensado tan sólo hace unas horas.

- Edward?... quien es Leticia y... por qué no está aquí? - Notó que ella lo preguntaba nerviosa, pero también observó, o más bien sintió que era algo que para ella era importante saberlo. Leticia, como iba a hablar de ella, hacía años que no la nombraba siquiera. Eso le tensó, no supo muy bien que hacer, pero pensó que esa pequeña se merecía saber quien era Leticia, ya que dormía en su cama y tenía su muñeca. Lo que más le sorprendió fue la seguridad con la que dijo porque no está aquí, parecía que ella pensase que estaba de viaje o algo así. Como explicarle la dura realidad a esa pequeñaja de sus brazos...

Decidió que lo mejor era mostrárselo, así que salió tranquilamente del cuarto y se dirigió hacia el suyo, en esos momento ni tan siquiera pensó como se podría sentir Bella por meterla en su cuarto. De hecho hasta que no estuvieron allí no fue consciente de que eso podría molestar a la pequeña. Pero cuando estaban dentro ella no parecía querer moverse de sus brazos, sólo observaba todo el cuarto con detenimiento. Se acercó a su cajón secreto y de allí sacó la foto de Leticia, de su adorada niña, de su querida hermana.

Edward le mostró la fotografía de su anciana-niña hermana y le contó quien era, y porqué había muerto. Una gran tristeza y melancolía le invadió y no fue consciente de que lloraba hasta que una delicada manita atrapó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, dejando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas con cada contacto. Bella intentó consolarlo, eso le pareció tan tierno a Edward, que sólo pensó en abrazarla más fuerte. Sin darse cuenta lo estaba haciendo, ahora ella sin saberlo, esa pequeña, le sostenía para no caer de nuevo en la tristeza y la soledad que lo había invadido durante años. Cuando se recuperó de su tristeza, le dijo a Bella que no debía hablar con Esme de eso porque le haría daño. Bella asintió y comprendió, parece que era algo que ella ya sabía que no debía hacer. Además Edward notó como la pequeña entre sus brazos se abrazaba más fuertemente a él. Eso le hizo sonreír y sentirse de nuevo en paz consigo mismo.

Unos segundos o unos minutos después, Edward no fue consciente del tiempo que transcurrió con esa pequeña en brazos sintiendo simplemente paz, Esme les llamó a cenar. Edward se debatía entre si soltar a Bella o no. Si era sincero no quería soltarla y además en cuanto Esme llamó, sintió como se tensaba, así que empezó a hacer círculos en su espalda para que se relajara. Se preguntaba como podía tener tanto miedo Emmet, si era más bueno que el pan. Mucho mal le debían haber hecho a esa niña. Antes de bajar, Edward guardó de nuevo la foto en su cajón y entonces salió de la habitación con la pequeña en brazos, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad. Bajaron las escaleras despacio y sin prisas, mientras que Edward intentaba calmar con palabras a Bella que tenía el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho de los nervios, y entraron en la cocina.

Cuando entraron Edward vio las miradas interrogantes de y hermano y de su padre, pero nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban en sus sitios habituales salvo él. Observó entonces que Esme había quitado su plato de la vear de su hermano había puesto dos platos al lado de ella. Pensó en lo inteligente que es su madre y como sabe lo que cada persona necesita en cada momento. Edward se acercó a la silla cercana a la de su madre y depositó con cuidado a Bella. Se sentó al lado de Bella en el sitio que quedaba libre y comenzaron a cenar.

Edward notaba cada movimiento de Bella sin necesidad de mirarla. Notaba sus nervios y sus miradas escondidas hacia Emmet. Notó también como su madre acariciaba la espalda o la mejilla de la pequeña mientras que todos hablaban para transmitirle paz. Él quería hacer lo mismo pero tenía miedo de que ella rechazara ese contacto. Es verdad, había estado en sus brazos pero podía haber sido un simple momento que se perdería en el tiempo para siempre. Con cautela acercó su mano a la espalda de Bella y la acarició para calmarla. Aunque volvió a notar la electricidad a través de su mano, también noto como los hombros de la pequeña se relajaban de manera notable, así que repitió la acción cada vez que la notaba tensa.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Esme, amorosa y preocupada madre, los mando a hacer las tareas aprovechando que mandaba a Bella a dormir. Había sido un día inesperado, de sorpresas agradables y la verdad es que Edward no quería que acabase y sentía que al llevar a la pequeña a la cama estaba dando por terminado el día. Edward cogió a Bella de la mano después de haberse bajado de la silla, ya que ella parecía pedírselo con la mirada, y la acompañó hasta su habitación.

Subieron despacio parecía que ninguno tenía prisa por llegar, desde fuera eran como una desigual pareja de enamorados, entre ellos, eran un chico que necesitaba a aquella pequeña para reconciliarse con el mundo y una niña que necesitaba a aquel chico para volver a confiar en la humanidad.

Llegaron a la habitación Rosa y Edward soltó la mano de la pequeña, entre ambos se formó un silencio que expresaba lo mucho que se necesitaban. Bella fue la que habló y se despidió, dándole las buenas noches y haciendo que Edward de nuevo bajara a su altura. Cuando así lo hizo la pequeña niña le dio un beso que le transmitió paz, amor, serenidad y esa corriente eléctrica que con cada toque entre ellos le recorría el cuerpo entero. Edward, antes de incorporarse le dio las buenas noches mirando esos hermosos ojos color chocolate y besó su frente, dejando en ese beso todo el amor que en su interior tenía guardado y la promesa silenciosa de volver a media noche a calmar sus malos sueños.

Para Edward ya era todo un ritual lo de entrar en la habitación de Bella a calmarla. Había aprendido que su nana la relajaba, que acariciarle suavemente el pelo la tranquilizaba y sabía que esos sueños después del pequeño ritual ya no volvían, o eso esperaba, porque realmente no podía estar seguro.

Cuando Bella se metió en su cuarto, Edward se dirigió al suyo a estudiar matemáticas, tenía examen al día siguiente y ahora menos que nunca quería suspender y tener que perder su tiempo estudiando de nuevo. Tras unas horas de aburrido repaso, sentenció que lo tenía todo preparado y cogió su diario. Esta vez no iba escribir pensamientos pues realmente no sabía como se sentía, así que simplemente siguió mejorando y acabando la nana de Bella. Bella's lullaby la tituló, ya que le hacía gracia como sonaba en inglés. Se acostó en su cama y escuchó el silencio de la noche. Oyó a sus padres entrar en la habitación, escucho los ronquidos fuertes de su hermano y el silencio de la habitación de al lado.

Comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama y se dio cuenta que no podría dormir hasta ver a la pequeña Bella tranquila, y eso que no se había quitado la camiseta que llevaba porque tenía grabado el delicado aroma de la pequeña. Sigiloso entró en la habitación de Bella y de nuevo la vio acurrucada, temblando y hablando en silencio... repetía una y otra vez que la soltara que la dejara en paz y de pronto...

- No... no... Edward... ayuda... - Pedía su ayuda en sueños... Edward no se lo podía creer, se acercó rápidamente a la cama y se tumbó a su lado, esta vez la cogió en sus brazos y comenzó a tararear su nana despacio. Bella se calmó casi al instante relajando su pequeño cuerpo y suspirando... - Gracias Edward... gracias.

Le daba las gracias por salvarla, ella aún en sus sueños sabía que era él quien espantaba las pesadillas... se sintió incapaz de soltarla, la abrazó delicadamente y cerró los ojos... esa fue la primera noche que Edward durmió junto a Bella.

* * *

**_Me merezco si o no un comentario? jejejeje sabía que os iba a gustar ;)_**

**_Danisanchez paciencia aún faltan unos cuantos capis para que crezca, estos del principio son importantes, pero en unos 4 capis daré un salto grande ;)_**

**_Besos... Lena._**


	13. 11 Dulce despertar

**_A brenda ely, _**_ante todo gracias por tu sinceridad, se que mi historia causa esos sentimientos por eso el 80% de la gente que la lee se queda en el prólogo y en el primer capítulo. Gracias por darle la oportunidad, porque en verdad es una historia digna de ser contada. Nuestro Edward el hombre en el que el personaje está inspirado, realmente llegará a plantearse si sus sentimientos son buenos o malos, si hay algo negativo en ellos, porque esa niña viene de un sufrimiento tal que a él le acechan esas dudas y aunque ya lo he dejado entre ver todavía queda la declaración formal del personaje. Os aseguro que nada más lejos de eso, él en un principio ve a Bella como a su hermana Leticia, a pesar de que entre Leticia y él no había tanta diferencia de edad físicamente no sería más alta que una niña de 7-8 años como tiene realmente Bella. Y él amaba a su hermana sobre cualquier cosa, incluso sobre su vida misma y su muerte le causó un vacía tal que nada, ni nadie, hasta la llegada de Bello lo pudo llenar. Luego está Bella que con su edad no entiende porque todo el mundo se asustó de conocer lo que le había pasado, ella sufría por el dolor, pero no comprende lo que está mal o está bien, más allá de las reacciones de los demás... no tiene instintos sexuales no, pero por lo vivido, no entiende el límite de lo que puede o no puede hacer un niño o un adulto. El monstruo que realmente le hizo daño, la dejó herida tanto física como emocionalmente... y eso es lo que más me cuesta describir._

_Aquí os dejo una foto de un niño con progeria casi totalmente desarrollado para que lo veáis como yo lo veo y entendáis que no hay nada sexual en esos sentimientos y si un afán de protección extremo. Seguro que vosotros/as también lo sentís. He tardado en publicar porque quería poneros una foto de Leticia pero la familia no ha querido es demasiado personal para ellos, así que dejo una fotografía pública de una web médica que creo es respetuosa. Quitad los espacios ya sabéis._

_brown . edu / academics / medical / sites / brown . edu . academics . medical / files / images / news / 2012 / Progeria%2009 . 26 . 12 . jpg  
_

_Bueno siento el rollo, pero si que os agradecería una cosa, dadme algún consejo para conseguir quitar esa sensación de los primeros capítulos, porque realmente no sé como hacerlo, lo he transmitido tal como sus protagonistas me lo transmiten a mi, pero bueno, yo nunca vi nada malo en ello... supongo que porque conocía la historia entera :P_

_**Gracias por vuestra atención y por vuestros reviews... son mi alimento epiritual... os dejo ya con el capítulo... Besos Lena.**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Dulce despertar (****_Bella POV_****)**

Bella despertó despertó de madrugada, casi amaneciendo, esta vez no despertó por un mal sueño, al contrario podría decirse que sus sueños eran, como debían ser para una niña de su edad, hermosos y llenos de luz y colores. Despertó por los suaves ronquidos que sentía en su oreja. Al principio cuando abrió los ojos entró en pánico, vio un enorme cuerpo a su lado abrazándola, sujetándola con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño y pensó que de nuevo sus pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad. Pero una mirada más atenta descubrió a la luz de la luna un cabello alborotado y rojizo, una sonrisa calmada y... ese aroma embriagador que la hacía sentir en su cielo personal.

Con cuidado intentó moverse, pero no pudo zafarse del agarre de Edward, la tenía entre sus brazos como quien está en una jaula, aunque tenía que reconocer que era como estar en una jaula de oro. Al ver que no podía zafarse lo llamó bajito:

- Edward! Despierta! Edward! - Dijo con algo de inquietud y premura en su voz. De pronto él abrió los ojos más rápido de lo que Bella esperaba lo que le hizo soltar un pequeño gritito por el susto. Se tapó la boca rápidamente y miró a Edward profundamente. Sabía que no debía despertar a nadie, seguro que, que Edward estuviera en esa habitación, en la cama con ella, no estaba bien y no quería que Esme o Carslile se enfadaran con ella y la echaran. No ahora que empezaba a sentirse mejor y que había descubierto que aquel hogar, tenía ciertas cosas que le interesaban y agradaban sobre manera.

- Hola Bella... lo siento... me quedé dormido... sólo vine a ver como estabas. - Dijo Edward soltando a Bella suavemente de su agarre y alejándose ligeramente.

- No pasa nada, me gustó despertar a tu lado - dijo Bella muy segura de sí misma - pero creo que a Esme y Carslile no le guste esto. A los mayores no les gustan estas cosas. Yo lo sé. - Bella pensó en todas las veces que James había estado a solas con ella y las ganas que ella tenía de decir algo, pero como él le amenazaba diciendo que si lo hacía nadie la querría, que todos se enfadarían con ella... ligeros temblores volvieron a ella.

- Y cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Edward intrigado, mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.

- Porque... porque... - dudó Bella unos instantes con miedo al rechazo de Edward - él siempre me decía que las niñas como yo, no tenían que hacer las cosas que yo hacía ni estar a solas con hombres como él, pero que yo era especial y tenía que hacerlas porque nos queríamos, pero yo no lo quería de verdad. - Dijo Bella mientras pequeños temblores de nuevo recorrían su cuerpo.

- Yo no voy a hacer nada como lo que te hicieron pequeña... pero tienes razón si Esme me ve aquí le va a dar un patatús. - Edward pronunció la frase pasando de la expresión más pensativa y dudosa a una sonrisa picara al final.- Será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto, pero antes prométeme que sólo soñarás cosas lindas.

- Soñaré... ummm... con tu música... porque... ummm... es lo más bonito que conozco. - Dijo Bella nerviosa y poniéndose totalmente colorada. Edward sonrió ante su respuesta y se levantó a la vez que depositaba un beso en su frente. Salió despacio de la habitación mientras le deseaba dulces sueños y se despedía con la mano. Bella no pudo más que mirarlo embelesada aunque le pareció que justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta Edward puso una cara triste, pero por la oscuridad no lo pudo asegurar al 100%.

De pronto sintió su cama vacía, no sintió que estuviera mal estar con Edward, sintió que estaba mal no tenerlo cerca. Era tan diferente a él, tan diferente... Mientras intentaba alejar esos pensamientos de ella y dejar olvidaba el vacío que la rodeaba se abrazó con fuerza a Leti y Edi e intentó dormir de nuevo. Lo consiguió casi cuando el sol aparecía por su ventana, pero le dio igual, ya que sus sueños fueron hermosos de nuevo. Más hermosos, ahora que parecía estaba teniendo un amigo de verdad, más aún, al hermano mayor que siempre quiso que la protegiera. Como su amiga Ana tenía a su hermano Pedro, cuando los niños mayores no las dejaban jugar en los columpios él las defendía y los echaba de allí para que las dejaran tranquilas. Ella siempre había envidiado a su amiga Ana, sabía que con un hermano mayor nunca le habría conocido a él...

Esa mañana cuando Esme entró en la habitación se encontró a Bella profundamente dormida, con una cara tan relajada, que Esme pensó que no parecía la misma niña que había llegado a ellos hacía unos días. Sonrió porque en cierta forma sabía porque era y eso la hacía feliz como madre, porque no sólo esa pequeña mejoraría al fin, su pequeño, grande, Edward también podría curarse al fin de la tristeza, incluso ella de manera egoísta, sentía que esa pequeña había sido enviada por su angelito. Todo estaba cambiando alrededor, de manera casi imperceptible y sin embargo cambiando. Esme se acercó amorosamente a Bella y la zarandeó levemente para que despertara. Cuando Bella abrió los ojos lo primero que vio son unos ojos verde Esmeralda y sonrió plenamente, iba a hablar pero se dio cuenta de que esos ojos pertenecían a Esme y no a Edward. Desde luego Edward había sacado los ojos de su madre, sin duda alguna.

Bella se desperezó y pensó que ya era hora de hablar, con Edward lo hacía así que con los demás debería empezar si no quería que se cansaran de ella.

- Buenos días Esme. - Dijo Bella dejando a Esme anonadada y sin saber como reaccionar.

- Buenos días, pequeña Bella. Me alegro de que me hayas hablado. - Y abrazó a la pequeña y le dio un amoroso beso de madre en la frente. Que diferente se sentía ese beso... Bella descartó el pensamiento no quería volver a donde sabía que le llevarían ese tipo de pensamiento.

- Bueno Bella, vamos a desayunar. Hoy he hecho Gofres... sabía que sería un día especial. - Dijo Esme sonriendo de oreja a oreja y omitiendo que los había hecho para Edward, ya que eran su desayuno favorito y hoy sabía que tenía un importante examen. Esme era la madre que todos hubieran soñado, amorosa, atenta, pero que dejaba a sus hijos suficiente libertad para que crecieran.

Tenía dos hijos tan distintos y tan iguales. Edward era introvertido, solitario y un genio en algunas cosas, Emmet era cariñoso, juguetón y totalmente extrovertido. Pero ambos eran buenos, nobles, sinceros, lo daban todo por los demás sin pensarlo. Esme pensó que tenía mucha suerte de que fueran sus hijos... y luego pensó en la pequeña Leticia, su amor, su vida, la niña de sus ojos que fue y siempre será la que llenaba su corazón de madre, por como era, por como vino, por como se fue. Abrazó sin darse cuenta a Bella, de manera instintiva y Bella no pudo más que responder a ese abrazo. Sin saber porqué, fue consciente de que Esme lo necesitaba y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo, dándole así en silencio las gracias por haberla acogido en su casa para ayudarla.

Tras vestirse Bella, bajaron a desayunar en silencio, Bella disfrutó de los gofres poniéndoles fresa, chocolate y nata por encima. Era muy golosa aunque pocas veces se dejaba llevar. Desayunaron muy a gusto, en un silencio tan igual y tan distinto a la vez al del resto de las mañanas. Se dirigieron después al despacho de Esme. Bella se sentó en el escritorio rosa y comenzaron con las clases. Aprovechando que Bella había hablado intentó hacerla leer y lo consiguió, leyeron la primera parte del Principito. Esme observó que Bella disfrutaba leyendo así que en cuanto pudiera le prepararía una sorpresa en su cuarto que seguro que le gustaría. Estudiaron matemáticas, repasaron las sumas y las restas, Bella era muy inteligente y disfrutaba de las clases, tanto como Esme.

Después tocaba ciencias y Esme pensó que lo mejor sería salir al jardín a observar las plantas, hacía buen día y estaba disfrutando de Bella, de su voz. Es difícil comprender como esa voz y esa niña daban tanta felicidad a Esme que le hacían enterrar la tristeza que le llevó a dejar cuidar de sus niños especiales. Ahora con ella había recuperado la alegría no sólo por su trabajo, si no también por la vida, la alegría de nuevo le llegaba a Esme a los ojos. Bella y Esme disfrutaron del resto de la mañana observando las plantas y las flores, conociendo sus partes, aprendiendo sus cuidados y aprovechando, algún que otro momento, para disfrutar en el columpio del jardín.

Después comieron, tranquilamente, esta vez parecía que Esme quería ralentizar el tiempo, quería aprovechar cada segundo con esta nueva pequeña que habla, que reía y que parecía de repente tan distinta a aquella niña huidiza que llegó a su casa escondiéndose tras Carlisle hace tan sólo unos días atrás.

Tras la comida, tocaba la sesión, según se iban dirigiendo al despacho Esme notaba la tensión que se generaba en Bella, la tenía cogida de la mano y notaba como se apretaba ligeramente a ella. Entraron despacio, frenándose, ninguna de las dos quería enfrentarse a esa tarde. Bella no quería hablar y Esme no se sentía segura de si quería escuchar.

- Bueno Bella, no quiero que pase lo del otro día, así que quiero que tengamos bien claro el límite de lo que vamos a hablar, cuando empieces a sentirte mal, cuando empieces a sufrir, detente, para de hablar, no pienses en lo que estás diciendo, piensa en algo feliz, piensa en el columpio, en las piruletas, en tus muñecos... en algo que te haga feliz y sonreír.

- La música vale? - Preguntó Bella tímida. Esme sonrió ante lo que dijo, porque sintió que no sólo era la música en lo que Bella pensaría para escapar de sus malos pensamientos. Esme recordó como anoche fue a verla como cada noche de madrugada y se encontró que no estaba sola, un ángel había ido a alejar sus pesadillas. Esme sonrió ante la imagen que vio de los dos durmiendo, le recordó tanto a antaño... Escuchó casi al salir el sol como se escabullía Edward de esa habitación. Esos dos habían formado una extraña unión, tan familiar para ella, tan rara para cualquiera que lo viera desde fuera. Esme estaba segura de que su hijo no tardaría en ir a hablar con ella.

- Claro Bella, la música es maravillosa, puedes pensar en ella si eso te ayuda, pero sólo recuerda, no perderte esta vez, vale?

Esme empezó con el interrogatorio, preguntó a Bella por sus vecinos de nuevo, pidió que se los describiera, Bella empezó tímida, hablando de Victoria de esa guapa chica de 17 años que la cuidaba, que parecía amable y simpática con los mayores pero a ella, a ella no la trataba bien. Luego habló de su primo de James, de ese chico de la misma edad que Edward, corpulento, alto, de pelo largo y rubio, desaliñado y brusco... cuando empezó a hablar de como se acercó siendo su amigo, Bella comenzó con temblores involuntarios, Esme se mantuvo distante aunque deseaba abrazarla, sabía que no debía hacerlo, Bella tenía que hablar. Pero de pronto se detuvo, se paró, dejó de hablar cuando James entró en sus pensamientos, los temblores se intensificaron y un suave balanceo comenzó en ella. De pronto se desmayó o se perdió de nuevo.

Esme acudió a su lado, pero era tarde... Bella de nuevo no pudo con sus recuerdos, el dolor físico volvía a ella con cada pensamiento, no era capaz de controlarlo, no era capaz de eludirlo, sólo el dolor la llenaba cuando pensaba en James, en sus caricias bruscas, en sus golpes, en su besos forzados, en sus amenazas verbales... Bella no era capaz de luchar contra ello. Ni las piruletas, ni los muñecos, ni tan siquiera la música evitaron que cayera una vez más en su lugar feliz.

Esta vez cuando despertó no se encontraba ni el despacho de Esme, ni en su habitación, estaba en el gran sofá del comedor, tapada con la mantita rosa, una suave música proveniente del piano sonaba de fondo y un agradable olor a chocolate se colaba por su nariz, lento, caprichoso... invitándola a despertar. Abrió los ojos un gran tazón de chocolate y una magdalena estaban en frente suyo... Se incorporó sin hacer ruido y se acercó a la mesita de café sentándose en el suelo, mientras la música seguía sonando. No se giró, no miró hacia el piano porque sabía quien lo tocaba y primero le llamaba ese chocolate. Normalmente esas pérdidas le daban hambre y dolor de cabeza y algo de dulce siempre le hacía bien. Se preguntaba como lo habría sabido Esme. Comió despacio disfrutando cada bocado, la magdalena aún estaba caliente y eso era delicioso.

Cuando terminó se levantó y se dirigió hacia el piano. Edward tenía los ojos entrecerrados y tocaba una melodía muy dulce y muy bonita. Bella dudó unos instantes si acercarse o quedarse cómo siempre en el gran cojín de detrás del sofá... después de unos segundos de duda, le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de ayer por la tarde, lo que sintió cuando estaba en brazos de Edward y se decidió a acercarse a él. A lo mejor no quería cogerla pero por lo menos se podría sentar cerca y oler su aroma, sentir su calor y esa electricidad extraña que sólo con él sentía.

Se acercó a Edward con toda la valentía que pudo y suavemente tiró de su camiseta. Edward se giró con una gran sonrisa en su cara y abrió sus brazos para ella. De manera instintiva Bella subió a ellos y se acomodó allí.

- Buenas tardes pequeña, pensaba que ibas a dormir mucho más rato. Seguro que alguien anoche no te dejó dormir bien. - Dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo. Bella se sonrojó y le sonrió tímidamente. y se escondió entre su pecho, absorbiendo ese aroma almizcleño a madera y a bosque que tanto le gustaba. Esdward la abrazó suavemente y la acomodó como pudo. Luego abrió sus brazos y comenzó a tocar. Bella se incorporó un poco, hasta quedar sentada en sus rodillas de manera que no le estorbara demasiado y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, dejándose llevar por los maravillosos sonidos que aquel instrumento emitía gracias a las hábiles manos de Edward.

Bella se sentía tan a gusto que no notó cuando Esme se acercó a ellos. Cuando la vio sonreirles se asustó y si no hubiera sido por la agilidad de Edward que la artrapó entre sus brazos habría ido al suelo sin remedio.

- Lo siento Esme... yo... yo... no... no debería estar aquí... yo... lo siento... - decía mientras intentaba bajar desesperadamente de los brazos de Edward - voy... voy ya... al cojín... lo... lo... lo siento... - de pronto comenzó a llorar, la impotencia le podía, sabía que había metido a Edward en un lío, ella no tenía que estar ahí sentada con él, seguro que Esme estaba pensando que ella iba a pedirle a Edward hacer algo malo, seguro. El temblor volvió y la angustia, Edward no la soltaba por mucho que ella lo intentaba. La tensión al final fue demasiada y de nuevo Bella cayó perdida en su mente.

Esme no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de decirle que no pasaba nada, sólo estaba asombrada por la reacción de la pequeña. Ella había pensando que les iba a regañar, desde luego ese chico debió manejar mucho la mente de esa pequeña niña. La hizo sentir culpable de los abusos que ella sufrió por su parte. Ese monstruo había destrozado a esa pequeña niña hasta tal punto que no podía permitirse unos minutos de felicidad infantil, de cariño físico inocente, que tantos todos necesitamos en nuestra infancia. Esme se puso a llorar en silencio, mientras pedía a Edward que subiera a la pequeña a su cuarto. No pretendía romper la magia que había en ese piano, sólo quería disfrutar de sus pequeños, de esa niña que se estaba ganando su corazón y de su hijo que hacía tanto parecía había muerto por dentro y al final estaba recuperando la alegría y la felicidad de nuevo.

Edward colocó a Bella en sus brazos protegiéndola de todo mal, susurrando en su oído palabras de cariño, de calma mientras la subía a su cuarto. Cuando llegaron a la habitación rosa, Edward posó suavemente a Bella en su cama y se alejó mientras su madre le pedía que las dejara a solas. Esme tenía que hablar con ella, hacerle ver que no había nada malo en lo que había hecho. debía explicarle a esa pequeña que era normal y hacerle una pequeña confesión para que se tranquilizara completamente.

Bella despertó algo desorientada, abrió los ojos de manera brusca, sólo recordaba que Esme la había visto con Edward y luego nada... cuando abrió los ojos por completo observó a Esme sentada en la cama junto a ella mirándola con una sonrisa suave y calmada. Bella pensó que no parecía enfadada, pero James dijo que nunca había que contar nada a nadie porque aunque pareciera que ellos no se enfadaban si lo hacían y mucho. Bella se debatía entre si disculparse o esperar la reprimenda. Pensó que sería mejor disculparse pronto, así tal vez... no fuera tan grave la cosa.

- Esme lo siento, yo... no quería hacer nada malo... lo siento. - Agachó Bella cabeza al pronunciar estas palabras y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

- Cariño, pequeña mía, no te pongas mal, yo no voy a regañarte, es más no has hecho nada mal, si me acerqué antes a vosotros es porque os vi tan felices, que me dio envidia y quería disfrutar a vuestro lado. Eres una niña muy linda y muy buena, y espero que no dejes de comportarte como eres sólo por lo que los demás podamos pensar. Pasar el tiempo con alguien, abrazarlo, sonreír a su lado, no es malo mi pequeña. Malo es lo que te hicieron a ti cuando te obligaron a hacer cosas para las que no estabas preparadas. Pero desde pequeñitos necesitamos que nos abracen y nos mimen... y eso no es malo muy dulce niña. No vuelvas a asustarte así. - Esme la miraba con unos ojos tan amorosos que Bella creyó cada palabra que le dijo sin plantearse nada. - Además sólo te voy a dar un consejo, si mi hijo vuelve a dormir contigo, utiliza tapones para los oídos... a veces ronca mucho... jejejeje... - sonrió Esme. Bella no sabía como reaccionar. Esme sabía que Edward había dormido con ella y no se había enfadado. Eso era bueno. - Pero shhhh no le digas a mi hijo que lo sé, es como tú y en seguida se sentiría mal, cuando en realidad no hay nada malo en ello. - Bella asintió y sonrió al fin, Esme no estaba enfadada y encima había dicho que Edward y ella eran iguales, eso extrañamente la llenó de felicidad y satisfacción.

Bella se incorporó de la cama y abrazó a Esme, las lágrimas ya habían desaparecido y ahora volvía a sentirse bien y algo más tranquila. Esme acarició su pelo y llamó a Edward, que al instante apareció tras la puerta. Se acerco y las beso, tanto ella como a Esme en la cabeza.

- Cuida de Bella, el bruto de tu hermano ya ha llegado y yo voy a hacer la cena. No la dejes levantarse, hoy hay sido un día duro así que haz que permanezca en la cama. Le subiré la cena. - Y diciendo esto desapareció fuera de la habitación.

Edward se sentó junto a Bella, traía un libro en la mano, le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, Bella se sentía pletórica en esos momentos, se sentía completa sin más. Edward dijo que había traído un libro para leerle si ella lo quería escuchar. Bella no pudo más que asentir y casi se puso a aplaudir de la emoción. Le encantaban los cuentos y que le leyeran mientras estaba en la cama. Además ahora sabía que no había problemas porque Edward estuviera con ella, nadie parecía que se fuera a enfadar.

Edward comenzó a leer un cuento de príncipes y princesas, en un mundo de fantasía, donde los unicornios y los árboles de gominolas convivían con hechiceros y perros parlanchines. Edward leía y Bella preguntaba sin parar, quería saber como eran esos reinos, pero el libro no llevaba dibujos y eso la entristeció un poco. Edward que había observado otros días los dibujos de la pared, le dijo que ella tendría un trabajo, tendría que dibujar todo lo del cuento. Y ella se emocionó, se fue a levantar pero él la retuvo y le dijo que esperase. Salió de la habitación y al poco tiempo volvió con una mesa para la cama, colocó en ella unos folios y los lápices y ceras de colores de Bella. Bella emocionada empezó a preguntar más y más, cómo eran las cosas, que formas tenían, que colores, las cartas de los personajes, sus colores de ojos, de pelo, el cuento se detuvo y de pronto se transformó la sesión de lectura en una sesión de dibujo. Edward ayudaba a Bella pintando algunas cosas, pero era ella quien dirigía el dibujo y como tenía que ser y quedar.

Casi a las 9 de la noche Esme subió con una gran bandeja llena de sandwiches pequeñitos de muchos colores y algunas chucherías saladas. Con el día que había pasado Bella de alguna manera la quería premiar. Esa niña tenía que sentirse libre y feliz, tenía que sentirse niña. Esme dejó la bandeja en la cama y salió diciendo que tenía que bajar, así que dejó encargado a Edward de que Bella cenara y se tomara todo el zumo que había preparado. Edward accedió con la cabeza y los dos comenzaron a cenar en silencio. Ahora no hacían falta las palabras, ya no había mucho que decir, sólo estaban disfrutando de esa cena y de la compañía del otro.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Edwar le dijo que tenía que hacer los deberes y que ella tenía que descansar, pero que luego volvería a darle para darle un beso de buenas noches. Esa única afirmación hizo que Bella se sonrojara enormemente. Agradeció de todos modos que Edward saliera un rato, así pudo asearse y cambiarse de ropa, cogió a Leti y Edi que habían estado sobre el mueble todo el tiempo y se metió en la cama a esperar a Edward.

Para no dormise comenzó a repasar las clases de por la mañana, las de ciencias naturales que tanto le gustaban, las flore, los árboles, los animales, esa mañana junto con Esme había recogido caracoles y algunos escarabajos. Bella se asombró de que a Esme no le dieran asco. A ella nunca se lo habían dado porque Charlie su padre era pescador y manejaba toda clase de bichos para hacer los cebos y Bella siempre andaba cerca jugando con sus cosas para ayudarlo, o eso decía ella que hacía.

No fue muy consciente de cuando el cansancio le pudo, pero se quedó dormida con esos bonitos recuerdos... pero la noche es traicionera y el subconsciente más aún, así que las pesadillas volvieron y esta vez volvieron muy cruenta y reales. La sangre, podía olerla a la perfección, otros aromas y líquidos que prefería no recordar y de nuevo el dolor, ese dolor intenso que empezaba entre sus piernas y acababa golpeando con fuerza todo su cuerpo, la sensación de romperse a cada instante... consiguió despertar y comenzó a dar manotazos al aire cuando sintió un cuerpo sobre ella, pero pronto se calmó al oír su voz, al oler su aroma, al sentir sus brazos abrazarla tiernamente.

- Mi Bella no tengas miedo... yo siempre te protegeré del dolor. - Dijo susurrante Edward en su oído y comenzó a tararear esa melodía que tan familiar se estaba volviendo para ella. Con el calor de Edward cerca de ella y la melodía llenando poco a poco su cabeza, consiguió volverse a dormir. Esta vez, para no volver a tener pesadillas. Desde luego Edward era su ángel particular. Era su ángel de ojos verdes y pelo de fuego. Era el único que conseguía apartar a James de sus recuerdos y la hacía soñar cosas bonitas toda la noche.

Cuando de madrugada llegó notó el movimiento de Edward a su lado y medio inconsciente atrapó su brazo con su manitas para evitar que se moviera, lo consiguió, consiguió que Edward permaneciera a su lado hasta que el sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana. Edward estaba algo nervioso, pero Bella sabía dos cosas, una que nadie se iba a enfadar porque durmieran juntos y dos que aún con el sol entrando por la ventana tímidamente, era demasiado temprano para que nadie estuviera despierto. Así que antes de que Edward se fuera casi corriendo de la habitación se abrazó a él en la cama y le besó en la mejilla, dándole las gracias una vez más por espantar sus malos sueños.

- Gracias Edward.

- Gracias por que mi Bella?

- Por quitarme las pesadillas. Gracias.

- De nada pequeña, ahora sigue descansando yo tengo que prepararme para ir al instituto. Tengo ganas de empezar para acabar pronto y volver a tu lado.- sonrió Edward amorosamente, tan amorosamente como lo hacían los padres de Bella cuando le daban las buenas noches o los buenos días.

- Edward? Por qué mis padres no me llaman ni me escriben? Tú sabes si están enfadados conmigo? - Preguntó tímida Bella, tenía miedo realmente de escuchar la respuesta.

- No mi Bella, están muy ocupados, pero verás como pronto te llaman o... o te escriben, venga descansa, me tengo que ir. Buenos días pequeña. - Bella pensó que sería verdad, seguro que su padre estaba muy ocupado atrapando a los malos y su madre... su madre era caso a parte, una pequeña cabra loca.

- Buenos días mi espantapesadillas. - Bella se rió por la voz teatral que los dos utilizaron.

Y así comenzó un nuevo día... un día que se presentaba mejor que el de ayer, pero que seguro sería peor que el de mañana.


	14. 12 La realidad inconsciente

_**A danisanchez: **La historia la conozco de los propios protagonistas. L. es la protagonista por eso en honor a ella el nombre de la hermana de Edward lleva un nombre comenzado con esa letra. Ella misma me cuenta cada momento, cada instante que recuerda._

_Ya queda menos para que ellos crezcan pero primero tiene que venir lo inevitable, un mal momento, un dolor profundo que hará que todo cambie... o no... las historias reales a veces son incluso más crueles que las historias inventadas._

_Perdonad el retraso pero tuve mucho trabajo y estudios._

_Espero vuestros comentarios y os dejo con la historia._

_Besos... Lena._

_Dedicado a las niñas del Edward POV (danisanchez, cunuqui y taste my tsunami)_

* * *

**Capítulo 12. La realidad inconsciente (****_Edward POV_****)**

Edward perdió la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando se quedó dormido junto a Bella, sólo supo que sin querer había vuelto al pasado. Sus sueños estaban llenos de recuerdos, los recuerdos con su hermanita, las noches de charlas interminables, de mirar a las estrellas sólo por observar su magnificencia... Para Leticia el mañana no existía. Leticia al ver un amanecer siempre decía que era "_un regalo que agradecer, porque cada despertar podía ser el_ último". Edward soñó con esas noches, con esas charlas, pensó que no sabía cómo podía echarla tanto de menos, no había dejado salir su dolor nunca y ahora que Bella había llegado a su vida era como si el dolor apareciera y desapareciera de él a la vez.

Tuvo unos sueños tan hermosos como en años había tenido. Volver a revivir esos momentos felices, sin necesidad de echarlos de menos realmente, sin necesidad de que fueran sueños que produjeran desasosiego, era para Edward una nueva sensación. Por primera vez se permitía recordarla aunque fuera en la inconsciencia sin que eso significara llenarse de dolor, tristeza y amargura por dentro.

De pronto esos medio-sueños, medio-recuerdos, se vieron interrumpidos por una inocente voz que de manera desesperada le pedía que despertase. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando la realidad le golpeó, no estaba en su cuarto, no estaba en su cama y a su lado tenía a la pequeña Bella zarandeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque él le parecía que le mecían suavemente.

Cuando abrió los ojos Bella soltó un leve grito y se tapó la boca como con miedo a que alguien la oyera. Cómo pudo se disculpó con ella por haberse quedado dormido y sobre todo por haberla abrazado. La soltó y se alejo despacio, para él era tan natural ese gesto, siempre lo hacía cuando dormía con su hermana, que de repente cayó en la cuenta de que para esa pequeña podía suponer una gran mal interpretación. Aunque la observó mientras se disculpaba y no vio miedo en sus ojos, cosa que lo tranquilizó levemente. Cómo explicarle a ese niña que se había dormido sin querer y que de forma casi instintiva la abrazaba como abrazaba a su hermana en las noches infinitas que compartieron... como explicarle que por primera vez en años había dormido feliz y tranquilo, descansando... sin miedo a soñar.

Entre sus divagaciones Bella le decía nerviosa a Edward que se fuera, le explicaba que sino Esme se podría enfadar con ella, gracioso, si con alguien deberían enfadarse es con él, es el único que podía estar haciendo algo inapropiado y sin embargo, esa niña que tenía delante se sentía culpable y sentía miedo de que los descubrieran por si se enfadaban con ella. Que le habían echo a esa pobre niña... fue el único pensamiento que Edward tenía en su mente. Edward rió de sus preocupaciones porque seguro Esme lo entendía, quizás de todos los de la familia ella sería la única que lo entendería y seguro que no se enfadaría, pero bueno, era mejor no forzar las cosas. Además Bella parecía muy nerviosa y eso no le gustaba a Edward así que cuando estuvo convencido de que estaría bien, Edward se alejó de esa pequeña y se fue hacia su habitación, de nuevo con una sensación de vacío, de nuevo con la sensación de que dejaba atrás algo que era para él muy importante y sin saber describir completamente el sentimiento que lo embargaba.

Cuando Edward entró en su habitación fue directo al baño a ducharse y cambiarse, era casi la hora de ir al instituto, además tenía examen en la primera hora y no quería llegar tarde. Cuando salió del baño realizó de manera simulada el ritual que hacía con Leticia antes de presentar sus exámenes.

**FLASHBACK**

- Recordad que mañana os toca hacer los exámenes de final de curso, vendrá como siempre Elena para examinaros. No quiero que hagáis trampas, hemos estudiado mucho y los pasaréis sin problemas así que dormid bien esta noche y mañana a triunfar! - Dijo Esme a sus hijos. Elena era la profesora que siempre iba a casa vigilar que los exámenes oficiales se hacían de forma correcta, ella era profesora de primaria, pero les tenía mucho cariño a Leticia y Edward, así que siempre se presentaba voluntaria para vigilarlos en sus pruebas.

Esa noche Edward y Leticia no hablaban de nada relacionado con los estudios, esa noche hablaban de las cosas que les gustaban y les divertían, se contaban chistes inventados, algunos que sólo les harían gracia a ellos y terminaban durmiendo felices. Por la mañana se daban los buenos y se miraban a los ojos fijamente.

- Me lo sé todo y voy a sacar un 10. - Decía Edward.

- Pues yo sí que me lo sé todo y sacará un 11, una puntuación que tendrán que inventar para mi. - Decía Leticia.

Ambos se miraban serios, muy serios. Se cogían de las manos fuertemente y asentían. Se vestían y bajaban a desayunar los gofres de la suerte.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Era un tonto ritual pero para ellos era su manera de darse suerte y aunque ahora debía hablarle a una foto, siempre continuaría haciéndolo, le gustaba recordar la voz de su hermana y recordar como al final después de mirarse seriamente se ponía a reír porque no podía soportar la mirada de Edward. Dejó la foto de Leticia, que había cogido, en su lugar y bajó a desayunar.

Su madre tampoco olvidaba y había preparado gofres. Deliciosos, calentitos,recién hechos, con chocolate por encima o con un poco de azúcar en polvo, como le gustaban a Leticia. Se comió los dos, uno por él y otro por su hermana y salió corriendo al instituto. Su hermano y su padre tan sólo le desearon buena suerte, sabían que cuando le tocaba examen era mejor no hablar con él.

Edward cogió su moto y se dejó llevar por la velocidad, sintió el viento golpearlo fuerte y se sintió feliz y vivo. Aparcó su moto en el lugar habitual y al quitarse el casco revolvió todo su pelo, de todas formas era un caso perdido así que sólo paso su mano por encima para ordenarlo un poco. Jessica lo interceptó en el camino hacia la entrada, ella lo había estado esperando desde pronto en la mañana para poder hacerse la encontradiza, pero cuando se cruzó con él sólo recibió en respuesta a su cariñoso y coqueto buenos días algo parecido a un piérdete en forma de gruñido. Edward supo que hacer eso no estaba bien pero no quería coqueteos estúpidos al menos no hoy.

Al llegar al aula de matemáticas se encontró sólo y se puso a pensar en esa pequeña niña que se encontraba en su casa y en su hermana. Empezó a recordar lo que su hermana le había dicho acerca de su felicidad y se preguntaba su Bella había llegado para de alguna manera volver a ser su hermanita pequeña, la niña a la que proteger, la que Leticia siempre fue. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

- Sólo quería desearte suerte Edward, aunque se que no la necesitas... - Tanya le guiñó un ojo y Edward a pesar de haber sido pillado por sorpresa le sonrió y le devolvió sus amables palabras. A los pocos minutos llegó el profesor y ahora si que sus divagaciones desaparecieron por completo. Se centró en el examen, era más fácil de lo que había imaginado, así que lo acabó antes de tiempo. El profesor le dio permiso para salir, cuando se dirigía a la entrada del instituto Tanya lo interceptó.

- Veo que te ha salido bien, a mi también, gracias por las clases. - Dijo mientras coquétamente le pasaba una mano por la mejilla.

- Tanya no fueron mis clases, ambos lo sabemos, eres tan buena como yo en matemáticas.

- Sí, en eso tienes razón... pero bueno ahora me vas a decir que tienes planeado para el sábado? Después de este examen nos merecemos divertirnos no?

- No he pensado nada, en principio hemos quedado todos para ir al club.

- Joooo yo quería hacer algo... contigo... a solas... - Edward de pronto sintió un cosquilleo extraño, el mismo que sentía desde hace unos meses cuando Tanya se le acercaba.

- Dime donde quieres ir y así lo haremos... los chicos pueden pasar un sábado sin mi, es más creo que lo agradecerán.

- Perfecto, recógeme a las 20 iremos al restaurante francés y luego... ya veremos como va la noche.

- De acuerdo así quedamos. - Sonrió Edward satisfecho, aunque en su interior, aparte del cosquilleo, crecía un remordimiento extraño que no le dejaba disfrutar del momento que tanto había ansiado durante meses.

Se despidieron así, ya que el timbre había sonado y cada uno tenia ahora clases diferentes. Pasó la mañana y Edward tuvo su cabeza muy ocupada intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, sentía tantas ganas, como rechazo, de que llegara el sábado. Por un lado lo ansiaba, por otro sentía que estaba cometiendo un gran error con esa cita. Luego sentía ansiedad por ver de nuevo a Bella, quería tocar para ella y quería intentar jugar con ella, quería enseñarle la casa del árbol que su hermana tanto adoraba y hablarle sobre Leticia, necesitaba sacar muchas cosas de dentro de sí mismo y sentía que con aquella pequeña podría hacerlo. Edward no llegaba a ser realmente consciente de cuanto necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía en su interior para poder ser feliz.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, la algarabía, Alice había llegado a la mesa la primera junto a Jasper, ambos parecían metidos en un mundo propio. Edward siempre los había observado en silencio, eran la pareja perfecta, Alice juguetona, alegre, extrovertida y cariñosa, fue la única que lo aguantó después de la partida de Leticia. Y Jasper tan calmado, analista, sabe que decir en el momento adecuado y sabe alejarse cuando es necesario. A Edward siempre le sorprendía, era como si supiera exactamente lo que cada persona sentía en su interior. A Edward le gustaba Jasper y adoraba a Alice, vivió y creció con ella, era casi como una hermana.

Muchas veces, de niños, Edward había deseado raptarla y alejarla de esos padres que la confundían y no la apreciaban, pero Alice siempre decía que sólo eran personas que no la comprendían. Ella tenía una capacidad infinita de perdón y comprensión. Era la típica persona feliz y alegre. Nada ni nadie parecía hacerle daño, era como si ella siempre viera lo bueno, y era tan optimista... de su boca sólo salían cosas buenas y hablaba de futuros felices, de momentos bonitos... nunca hablaba del dolor y del daño y sin embargo tampoco lo eludía, sólo veía la parte buena, hasta la parte buena del dolor. Según ella sin dolor no se habrían conocido y eso para todos fue bueno.

Poco después llegaron a la mesa Emmet y Rosalie, otra burbuja, otra pareja feliz. Edward quería conseguir su pareja feliz, era el mayor y sin embargo el único que no había encontrado a nadie que mereciera la pena para entregarle su corazón. Edward pensó entonces en Emmet y en Rosalie, ella era dos años mayor que Emmet, pero con la altura y complexión de él era algo imperceptible. Ella tan señorial, con ese porte tan elegante, esa sonrisa fría que apartaba al mundo, y sin embargo cuando estaba cerca de su hermano parecía la más tierna de las niñas. Y él, bueno era Emmet, risueño, alegre, infantil en cierto modo, fue el que más dolor logró expresar tras la partida de Leticia, fue el que más lloró y pataleó. Emmet siempre vio a Rosalie como un sueño que alcanzar y ahora que lo había conseguido se le notaba realmente feliz.

Edward se encontraba perdido en las cavilaciones acerca de sus amigos y hermano, cuando llegó Tanya y se sentó a su lado. Fue como si un jarro de agua fría cayera sobre la mesa. Todos cambiaron su actitud y pose ligeramente, tanto que esos cambios pasarían inadvertidos de no ser porque Edward los observaba atento. Incluso él de pronto sintió tenso. De nuevo esos sentimientos contradictorios de alegría y repulsa volvieron a Edward. Saludó a Tanya y comenzó con ella una insulsa charla, en la que Edward asentía mientras Tanya comentaba banalidades sin sentido.

Al terminar la hora de la comida Edward se dirigió hacia el gimnasio era su última clase, no tenía ganas de asistir pero no se le ocurría realmente ninguna excusa para no hacerlo. Mientras se dirigía a paso lento hacia el gimnasio, sintió que tenía que volver a casa, algo le llamaba, además se dijo a sí mismo que por un día que hiciera pellas (se saltara las clases) nadie iba a enfadarse. Edward estaba seguro que incluso sus padres se lo perdonarían, con sus notas perfectas esto no iba a manchar su historial.

Edward salió del instituto sin cruzarse con nadie relevante así que pudo dirigirse a la moto sin obstáculos. Cogió la moto y se dirigió hacia su casa, sólo sentía que tenía ir, rápidamente, no sabía porque ahora mismo le llamaba tanto el ir hacía su casa, pero tenía la necesidad de llegar pronto, una extraña ansiedad le invadía, así que iba a toda velocidad. En cuanto llegó a la puerta su ansiedad aumentó, así que dejó la moto casi tirada en la entrada y subió las escaleras corriendo. Cuando fue a entrar en la casa su madre lo interceptó en la puerta.

- Cariño que haces aquí tan pronto? - Preguntó Esme entre preocupada y nerviosa.

- Salí antes del instituto no creí soportar la clase de gimnasia mamá, estaba demasiado nervioso, supongo que por el examen. - Se mal excusó Edward.

- De acuerdo cariño, no hay problema, espero que no se repita. Pero intenta no hacer mucho ruido, Bella ha tenido uno de sus ataques y la he dejado descansando en el sofá del comedor, quería tenerla cerca y no quiero que se asuste. No es bueno que un ruido brusco la saque de su estado. - Dijo Esme muy preocupada.

- Muy bien mamá, sólo tocaré un poco el piano, sé que la música del piano le gusta, así que no creo que se asuste si despierta y lo oye.

Esme le sonrió y ambos entraron dentro de la casa. Edward se acercó al sofá e instintivamente besó la frente de Bella, la vio allí acurrucada con miedo y quiso abrazarla pero pensó que en esos momentos no sería lo correcto, así que se dirigió al piano y comenzó a tocar la nana que estaba componiendo para Bella. Bella le había dicho que su música le gustaba y la relajaba, así que no dejó de tocar mientras pensaba en lo que realmente le habría pasado a esa pequeña, en cuanto daño le podrían haber hecho cuando un simple contacto físico o unas palabras que pueden ser inadecuadas le hacen irse y alejarse del mundo.

Edward no podía comprender como alguien podía dañar a una niña pequeña. En su casa siempre se había sentido tan seguro, tan protegido, pensó en sus hermanos, Emmet y Leticia, en como sus padres les protegían, incluso en como él mismo les cuidaba. Nunca nadie ni de dentro ni de fuera de su entorno había intentado hacerles daño. No podía entender como alguien podía siquiera pensar en dañar a esa niña tan dulce que estaba tendida en el sofá. Esme y Carlisle habían comentado algo de lo que le habían hecho pero seguro que la realidad más cruda nunca la comentarían delante de Emmet o él.

En algún momento Esme entró en el sofá y dejo un tazón de chocolate y una gran magdalena casera encima de la mesita de café y luego se acercó a él ofreciéndole otro tazón, hacía mucho que no bebía chocolate caliente y le hizo bastante gracia, así que la cogió de manos de su madre y la tomó despacio. Eso le trajo agradables recuerdos de su infancia. Fue consciente entonces de que había dejado de hacer cosas que le encantaban porque así bloqueaba determinados recuerdos. Ese chocolate caliente le recordó tardes de invierno con sus hermanos, risas y juegos. Supo entonces que no tomar esas tazas de chocolate era una forma de no recordad esas tardes.

Cuando terminó su taza de chocolate la acercó a la cocina y abrazo a su madre mientras la besaba en la frente. Fue su manera de darle las gracias y de demostrarle que la quería. Fue a su piano de nuevo y volvio a perderse en sus meditaciones. Desde que Bella había llegado a su vida, se había dado cuanta de como había despreocupado a su familia. Había notado como Esme lo volvió a mirar como cuando era un niño, lo volvió a mirar con calidez, le gustaba sentir la felicidad en Esme de nuevo, le gustaba poder recordar a Leticia sin dolor, le gustaba volver a sentirse feliz sin sentir culpabilidad por ello.

Siguió tocando perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, dejando que la música lo inundara por completo, aunque oyó perfectamente cuando la pequeña del sofá despertó. Siguió tocando, sabía que Bella se acercaría cuando estuviera preparada, así que no cambió de pose ni de actitud, no era necesario, ni tan siquiera hacía falta hablar. El silencio se llenaba con la música y eso parecía unir a amabas almas desconsoladas, haciéndolas sentir menos solitarias. Cuando noto que Bella se movía cambió el ritmo para volver a tocar su nana incompleta, a Edward le parecía que era lo correcto, que era lo que debía acompañar ese momento.

Edward sintió como Bella se acercaba hacía él, despacio, dudando, se preguntaba que dudaba, pero entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella no se dirigía al cojín, lo entendió. Ella quería acercarse más esta vez, eso hizo que su corazón se llenara de un calor extraño, le gustaba sentir que esa pequeña no le tenía miedo. Sonrió cuando sintió unos suaves tirones en su camiseta. Sin pensarlo, se giró despacio y abrió sus brazos para recibir a Bella, que saltó a ellos sin temor, sin dudas. Edward pensó que encajaban a la perfección y entonces comprendió la cara de felicidad de sus padres cuando los veía en esas fotos donde Emmet, Leticia o incluso él estaban entre sus brazos.

Edward olió el dulce aroma a fresas del cabello de Bella y una gran paz lo inundó. Aspiro ese aroma unos segundo y se giró de nuevo hacia el piano con Bella entre sus brazos. Estaba seguro que la pequeña querría seguirle oyendo tocar, así que acomodó a Bella asegurándose de que no caería cuando extendiera los brazos y comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Mientras tocaba Bella se sentó en su regazo apoyando su cabeza en él, podía notar en su pecho la cadencia de su respiración, se notaba que se sentía tranquila. Como podría explicarle a esa niña que lo que le habían hecho era cosa de un monstruo, de un joven de conduzca aberrante y que eso no era lo normal en el mundo. Edward sabía que la protegería, nunca nadie volvería a dañar a esa pequeña, algún día buscaría a quien tanto daño le había hecho, algún día ese chico pagaría por el dolor que había infringido a esa niña pequeña, algún día.

Edward siguió tocando, tocó alegres melodías de Mozart, que hacían sonreír a Bella, música divertida y alegre para esa pequeña, para que el sufrimiento se alejara de su mente y sólo la música la llenara. Oyó a su madre entrar en el salón y acercarse a ellos, notó la sonrisa de Esme, la felicidad que emanaba, y eso hizo que el lugar se sintiera completo. Parecía todo tan feliz que no supo como reaccionar cuando Bella hizo un movimiento extraño, la cogió como pudo para que no cayera al suelo porque parecía querer lanzarse de cabeza al suelo. Comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido hacia Esme, le pedía perdón mientras parecía querer tirarse de sus brazos. Edward quería soltarla pero tenía miedo de si lo hacía la pequeña se cayera y se hiciera daño, así que intentaba sin presionar demasiado mantenerla segura entre sus brazos. De repente Edward notó el tembló de Bella y como a los pocos segundos se desplomaba entre sus brazos.

- Edward cariño lleva a Bella a su cuarto por favor.

- Mamá ¿qué le ha pasado?

- No lo sé Edward, parece que cualquier cosa desencadena una serie de recuerdos amargos dentro de ella que la hacen sentir un gran dolor. Cuando eso ocurre su cuerpo y su mente colapsan y entra en este estado. Además me temo que ella ha creído que yo pensaba que hacíais algo malo, algo sexual. Bella siente que lo ocurrido ha sido culpa suya, por eso creo que se disculpaba.

- Bella? Ella piensa que ese monstruo le hizo lo que le hizo porque ella lo provocó?

- Me temo que si Edward. Tiene heridas realmente profundas, físicas y emocionales. Por favor súbela a su cuarto.

Edward acunó a Bella entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebe mientras le decía que nada era culpa suya, que ella era buena y hermosa y mientras le pedía perdón por no haberla soltado. Un pensamiento se cruzó por la cabeza de Edward pero las palabras no llegaron a salir de su boca, un pensamiento, un te quiero que quedó enterrado. Edward puso a Bella sobre la cama y bajó corriendo las escaleras, recogió a Edi y Leti del sofá y los colocó junto Bella en la cama. Esme lo vio entrar y salir como un loco sin saber que hacía hasta que observó los muñecos de sus manos.

- Edward lo que te voy a pedir se que no quieres hacerlo ahora, pero necesito que me dejes a solas con Bella, tengo que hablar con ella y es mejor que tú no estés presente cuando despierte. Hoy ha tenido dos fuertes ataques y debo sopesar que es lo mejor para ella. Por favor sal de la habitación. - Dijo Esme con ese tono que sólo usaba cuando se dirigía a los padres de sus pacientes. Un tono cariñoso, pero firme que no deja lugar a réplica. Edward agachó la cabeza y salió de la habitación rosa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando cerró la puerta se dejó caer al suelo pesadamente hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, pensando que le habrían podido hacer a esa niña para que reaccionara así. Cómo le habían hecho creer que ella había podido hacer algo malo, como podía alguien ser tan cruel, tan despreciable. Y cómo Bella no se permitía si quiera unos minutos de felicidad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

- _Leti, hermana mía, cómo debo actuar, cómo puedo ayudar a esta pequeña que has enviado a nuestras vidas, dime que debo hacer..._ - Esos pensamientos se entremezclaban con las lágrimas que caían libremente por sus mejillas. De pronto vio la imagen de su hermana frente a él, clara como si la tuviera delante y ella sólo sonrió y asintió. Edward comprendió que no podía hacer más que lo que hacía y que debía dejarse guiar por su instinto. Estaba seguro que junto a su madre, él, conseguirían sanar a esa pequeña y devolverle la felicidad robada.

Edward no fue consciente de cuanto tiempo pasó, pero si que escuchó claramente como Esme lo llamaba desde el interior de la habitación rosa, no tenía que gritar, ella sabía que él estaba ahí fuera. Siempre le maravillaba su madre y su capacidad de comprensión y de empatía. Rápido se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas y con las manos ordenó, sin conseguirlo, su pelo. Fue a su habitación y cogió un libro, quería darle una sorpresa a Bella. Entró en la habitación y besó a Esme en la cabeza mientras esta asentía, así que se acercó a Bella y también depositó un suave beso en su frente. Esta vez se acercó con miedo, con tiento, pero la pequeña le sonrió y de nuevo todo pareció volver a su lugar.

Su madre bajó según dijo a atender a Emmet que había llegado, pero él no era consciente de nada más, en esos instantes, que de la pequeña que tenía delante. No se había alejado de ella más de unos centímetros después de haberla besado en la frente, así que estaba junto a la cama clavado como una estatua.

- Bella te he traído una sorpresa, espero que te gusten los cuentos, porque quiero leerte uno muy especial, claro está si tú me lo permites. - Bella asintió con la cabeza y se desplazó levemente en la cama para dejar sitio a Edward e indicarle que se sentara a su lado. Edward comenzó a leer el libro, ese libro que tantos años atrás había escrito junto a su hermana. A ella le encantaban las historias fantásticas y juntos escribieron varios cuentos que algún día Edward tenía pensados publicar. Para empezar leérselos a Bella era una buena manera de saber si son cuentos que gustarían o no.

Mientras Edward leía y relataba la historia del cuento, Bella interrumpía sin parar preguntando por todo lo que el cuento contenía, por los paisajes, por los personajes, por los colores, por los vestidos, por los cielos, quería saber como era todo. Edward sonrió ante la inquietud de la pequeña, que constantemente alzaba el cuello hacía el libro esperando vislumbrar, seguramente, algún dibujo.

- Lo siento pequeña, este libro no tiene dibujos, pero... se me ha ocurrido una idea... a ver que te parece. Tú dibujas muy bien, así que, vas a ser la encargada de hacer los dibujos del cuento. - Edward notó como Bella se emocionaba ante sus palabras y él no podía más que retener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Su pequeña Bella iba a dibujar las ideas y palabras de su pequeña Leti. Parecía perfecto. Bella se fue a levantar, pero Edward adivinando sus intenciones le dijo que esperase quieta.

Se dirigió a su habitación y del armario sacó la mesa supletoria de la cama. La llevo donde Bella y la colocó de manera que fuera adecuada para la altura de la pequeña. Cogió papeles y colores del secreter blanco y los puso sobre la mesita. Dejó sobre la mesita los muñecos para que no se estropearan y se acerco de nuevo a Bella. Ésta emocionada aplaudía y de nuevo comenzó a interrogar a Edward acerca de como era todo. Edward empezó a responder a sus preguntas, le decía los colores de las ropas, de los paisajes, las formas que tenían, etc... Cuando veía que Bella se detenía porque no sabía como dibujar o pintar algo, él la ayudaba, dibujó algunas cosas complejas como la silueta del unicornio, o las delicadas flores de los árboles... Bella se veía tan feliz que Edward tenía una estúpida sonrisa llenando su cara. El cuento quedó detenido mientras que los dibujos aumentaban, las preguntas y las risas de Bella llenaban el ambiente y el frío corazón de Edward, que poco a poco volvía a recuperar sus calor y su ritmo habituales.

Cuando Esme entró con la cena, Edward apartó los dibujos y los colores de la mesita auxiliar y permitió así que Esme dejara la bandeja allí.

- Haz que se lo coma todo y se beba todo el zumo Edward. Yo voy abajo con tu padre y hermano, y cena tu también que falta te hace. - Esme después de decir eso desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Edward se sentó en la cama y de pronto sintió como Bella saltaba a su regazo. La acomodó y acercó la mesita con la cena. Ambos comenzaron a cenar en silencio, compartiendo un momento perfecto. Edward acercaba de vez en cuando el vaso con zumo hacia Bella, mientras que ella lo cogía y bebía con ganas. Comieron los sandwiches, las patatas fritas, las galletitas saladas, bebieron el zumo y todo sin necesidad de palabras. Los dos estaban disfrutando de su mutua compañía, disfrutando de un momento a solas haciendo algo tan cotidiano como cenar.

- Bella ya es tarde. - Dijo Edward cuando acabaron de cenar.- Debo hacer los deberes del instituto si no quiero que me castiguen ;) y además tú tienes que descansar que ha sido seguro un día muy largo para ti. Además, antes de irme a dormir, volveré para darte un beso de buenas noches y espantar tus malos sueños. - Bella se puso roja inmediatamente ante esas palabras.

Edward salió y bajó la bandeja a la cocina. Allí se encontraban sólo sus padres. Emmet seguramente ya había subido a su habitación.

- Mamá... hay alguna manera en la que yo pueda ayudar a Bella? Parece tan perdida, tan dolida y sin embargo tan normal a la vez.

- Puedes, claro que sí hijo mio, te iba a pedir algo, quiero tener unas cuantas sesiones con Bella en las que tú estés presente. No sé porqué, pero ella confía en ti y necesito que se abra y me cuente cosas pero sin perderse en su mundo. Estarías dispuesto a hacerlo? Piénsalo antes de responderme, puede que Bella cuente cosas muy duras y tú no estés preparado para escucharlas.

- Mamá haré cualquier cosa por esa pequeña, sea lo que sea. - Dijo firmemente Edward.

- Edward. - Dijo Carlisle. - Esa niña ha sufrido grandes abusos físicos, Esme me ha contado lo que ha pasado esta tardes. Debes ser consciente de que ella se siente culpable, tú puedes ser un punto de inflexión ahí, puedes ayudar a que comprenda que no es así, que ella no tiene la culpa, pero antes de eso, antes de empezar esas sesiones me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.

- De acuerdo padre. Mañana podremos hablar ya que quiero empezar cuanto antes a ayudar a esa niña indefensa.- Carlisle asintió ante sus palabras y apoyando su mano en sobre el hombro de Edward salió de la cocina.

- Edward cariño, sé que ves a esa pequeña como a nuestra Leticia, pero no es ella, y no debes hacerle sentir a esa niña que cubre el lugar de Leticia de acuerdo? Te lo digo a ti, tanto como me lo digo a mi misma. Bella ya lleva demasiadas cargas sobre su espalda, como para imponerle otra más.- Edward asintió ante esas palabras y besando la frente de su madre se dirigió a su habitación.

No tenía deberes que hacer, pero no podía estar junto a Bella, debía darle su espacio por mucho que él deseara quedarse a su lado, así que hizo tiempo dándose una larga ducha, secándose el pelo y posteriormente escribiendo en su diario. Tenía mucho que escribir, tenía que hablar sobre Tanya y lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, sobre el doble rasero que sus sentimientos tenían hacia ella. Quería poner en orden todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos, el sábado sino iba a ser un desastre. El sábado tenía que tener su cabeza bien ordenada y sin dobles sentimientos que lo llevasen a actuar de manera inapropiada. Además tenía que escribir sobre Leticia y sobre como ahora podía recordarla sin amargura, ni rencor, ni dolor, ni miedo... y sobre Bella esa pequeña que iba robando su corazón día a día. Tenía que escribir sobre lo completo que se sentía con ella, y como estaba cambiando gracias a esa niña. Tenía muchos sentimientos que plasmar para poder ordenar dentro de si mismo. Al menos sus miedos acerca de sus sentimientos e intenciones con Bella parecían más claros y menos perniciosos que en un principio.

Cuando terminó recordó su promesa de ir a darle a Bella las buenas noches, aunque sabía que ya estaría dormida iría igualmente. Ahora Edward se preguntaba si esa promesa era para Bella o para él mismo. Entró en la habitación de Bella despacio, sin hacer ruido y se acercó a ella. Se tumbó a su lado y simplemente le susurró al oído buenas noches mientras acariciaba su suave pelo. Poco a poco la inconsciencia le pudo y cayó profundamente dormido al lado de su pequeña.

Un par de horas después sintió movimiento a su lado y despertó, observó de nuevo a Bella alterada, nerviosa y aovillada sobre sí misma. La abrazó y comenzó a tararear su nana pero eso no pareció calmarla demasiado porque de pronto comenzó a dar patadas y manotazos. Edward entonces habló un poco más fuerte, intentando tranquilizarla y hacer que despertara. Cuando Bella lo vio pareció calmarse y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward. Él entonces comenzó a tararear la nana de Bella de nuevo y a acariciar su pelo para calmarla y relajarla. Intentó alejar así todos los malos pensamientos que en su cabeza permanecían aletargados para salir a dañarla cuando más vulnerable se encontraba.

Bella cayó dormida casi al instante, así que Edward se relajó y se dejó abrazar por Morfeo cuando estuvo seguro de que Bella estaba profundamente dormida. Pasaron las horas y de madrugada Edward despertó e intento alejarse para volverse a su cuarto, pero Bella lo agarró y atrapó, con una fuerza no física pero si emocional, impidiendo así que se alejará. Volvió a dormirse junto a ella, ya que al intentar cantarle de nuevo para que se relajara, él mismo se relajó tanto que cayó de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir por la venta, si que era hora de Edward se fuera. Bella despertó con el movimiento de Edward y él sin darse cuenta se vio atrapado en un tierno abrazo. Bella besó su mejilla mientras le daba las gracias por haberle quitado las pesadillas. Edward sonrió y acarició la mejilla de la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos. Edward se despidió cariñosamente de Bella y antes de que nadie se despertara, se escabulló fuera de esa habitación, lejos de esa pequeña que lo hacía sentir completo y seguro y feliz.

Edward pensó que al menos llevaba grabado en su retina la dulce sonrisa de Bella y eso le haría tener un gran día. Le había llamado su espantapesadillas. Bueno un misterio menos, al menos ya sabía porque le daba las gracias en sueños. Fue a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama esperando oír a su madre para comenzar a arreglarse y empezar un nuevo día. Aunque si era sincero, no quería ir al instituto, quería quedarse en aquella casa, con esa pequeña, de nuevo el pasado volvía, añoraba su días de clases en casa. Suspiró pensó en la pequeña niña de la habitación de al lado y volvió a ver su dulce sonrisa, una sonrisa que él sólo había visto cuando Bella estaba a solas con él. Una sonrisa que él quería quedarse para sí, sin compartirla con nadie, porque parecía la sonrisa de un bello ángel. Edward cada vez era más consciente de su realidad inconsciente.

El sol brillaba con fuerza, Esme se había levantado, así que era momento de empezar el nuevo día...


	15. 13 Una nueva clase de dolor

**_Hola a todas/os. _**

_- A ver no tengo fecha de actualización fija, por mi trabajo y estudios actualizo cuando puedo. Intento que no pase más de una semana, pero no siempre me es posible. _

**_- _**_Tenemos a Tanya haciendo daño, desgraciadamente fue real todo. Recordemos que entre los personajes hay casi 10 años de diferencia de edad._

_- Acorto el tiempo en el que pasaron las cosas porque hubo muchos días entre unos acontecimientos y otro cuando aquí realmente ha pasado todo en apenas una semana. _

_**Gracias a todas/os por vuestros reviews, me hacen sentir feliz cuando los leo y sé que están ahí leyendo la historia conmigo... **_

_**Besos... Lena.**_

* * *

**13. Una nueva clase de dolor (****_Bella POV_****) **

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos de nuevo el viernes por la mañana, todo le pareció maravilloso, su primer despertar había sido perfecto. Aún podía ver la sonrisa de Edward, podía sentir su olor en su almohada, todo era relajante, perfecto y ahora el segundo despertar no se plateaba mal. Comenzó su día como de costumbre, desayuno, clases... clases que ahora también incluían un pequeño descanso para jugar en el columpio del jardín. La risa de Esme le parecía preciosa, era clara y suave, nunca excesiva pero sin embargo llenaba todo el lugar que tenía alrededor.

En un momento de la mañana Bella tomó fuerzas y pensó volver a preguntar a Esme por sus padres, estaba muy preocupada, no era normal que después de una semana no se hubieran puesto en contacto con ella. Así que cuando se dirigían a la cocina para empezar a comer, Bella preguntó.

- Esme. ¿Mis padres por qué no me llaman ni vienen a verme? - Bella esperó respuesta de Esme, pero ésta no llegó, Esme sólo la miraba seria. - Todavía... estarán enfadados conmigo por lo que hice seguro... - Bella comenzó a llorar.

- Mi niña noo... - Esme abrazó a Bella y acarició su pelo - no llores pequeña, tus papás de verdad que están muy ocupados, pero Carlisle va a verlos y a hablar con ellos siempre que puede y ellos... - cómo decirle la verdad a una niña - preguntan mucho por ti por como estás... ya les ha dicho que hablas con nosotros y te ríes... y están felices por ello, en cuanto te recuperes, verás como vuelves a su lado. - Bella se calmó levemente, pero el sollozo tardó unos minutos en desaparecer por completo.

Cuando Bella estuvo calmada, Esme y ella se dirigieron al despacho para comenzar con la sesión. Esta vez fue todo más calmado, Esme le preguntó a Bella por su colegio sus amigas, no quería volver a perderla. Además después de la llantera que la pequeña había cogido, por todo el tema de sus padres, quería descubrir que cosas hacían feliz a esa niña.

- Bella mi niña, cuéntame que cosas te hacen feliz...

- Me gusta pintar, jugar en los columpios, me gusta comer manzanas de caramelo rojo y el chocolate blanco.

- ¿Por qué te gusta pintar? - Preguntó Esme, queriendo dirigir de manera inocente la conversación hacia una técnica de psicología infantil a través de los dibujos de la niña.

- Me gusta pintar, porque... - Bella frunció el ceño como pensando fuertemente - porque me gustan los colores y pintar las cosas bonitas que veo, así cuando estoy triste puedo mirar mis dibujos y acordarme de lo que hay bueno.

- Te importaría pintarme un árbol Bella? Me gustan mucho los árboles y eres una gran pintora, me gustaría tener un gran árbol en mi despacho.

- Claro, lo pinto ahora? - preguntó Bella inocentemente. Esme asintió tranquilamente con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro, que jamás desvelaría las verdaderas intenciones de ese dibujo. Si Bella no quería hablar tendría que conocerla de otra forma y sus dibujos eran una buena manera de hacerlo. Realmente Esme nunca había confiado en determinados métodos de psicoanálisis, pero con esa pequeña sabía que debía probar cualquier cosa para poder saber como sanarla.

Bella comenzó a pintar, bajo la atenta mirada de Esme, que cuando miraba a esa pequeña sentía que tenía una segunda oportunidad, sentía que volvía a recuperar parte de lo que perdió cuando su hija se fue. Esme adoraba a sus hijos pero deseaba tener una niña a la que mimar. Ese fin de semana tenía planeado salir con Bella de compras, quería consentirla, hacerla olvidar su situación, su tristeza y conseguir que una sonrisa saliera de su boca. Después de estos días creía posible que ella volviera a sentirse como una niña normal, aunque aún hubiera muchas cosas por sacar de su interior. Todo se daría a su tiempo, ella iba abriéndose como lo hacían las primeras flores de la primavera, despacio, tímida, pero con fuerza y seguridad a la vez, dejando la estela para que otros la pudieran seguir.

Cuando Bella acabó de dibujar se sentía feliz, su sesión de hoy no la había puesto triste, todo lo contrario, había sido agradable hablar con Esme y dibujar, pintar era una de las cosas que más amaba en el mundo, los dibujos le permitían recordar, le permitían soñar y controlar todos sus pensamientos, dirigirlos únicamente hacia las cosas que ella deseaba y necesitaba. Pintar como jugar en el columpio, la hacían sentirse libre.

- Esme podemos ir al jardín de las flores y jugar un rato en el columpio?

- Claro mi niña, hoy hace un día hermoso vamos a disfrutarlo.

Ambas salieron al jardín y se dirigieron al pequeño rincón del columpio. Bella sentía que era un lugar especia, había muchas flores y esculturas de mariposas y hadas. Olía bien y el sol entrando entre las plantas creaba un ambiente mágico. Bella se sentía especial en el aquel lugar, se sentía feliz y alegre. Esme por el contrario tenía sentimientos agridulces en su interior, por un lado era el jardín de su pequeña y aunque disfrutaba de cuidarlo, hasta la llegada de Bella y desde la partida de Leticia no se habían vuelto a escuchar risas en el lugar. Esme esperaba que Leticia no sintiera que le robaba su lugar especial por estar allí con Bella.

Esme y Bella pasaron la tarde riendo y jugando en el columpio Esme cantaba y Bella la acompañaba, aprendiendo canciones que no conocía, disfrutando del sol, del viento y de la libertad que sentía. Cuando estaba allí Bella se sentía segura, era como si nada ni nadie en el mundo la pudieran dañar.

- Es un lugar mágico Esme. Este jardín es especial. - Dijo Bella en un momento determinado de la tarde. Esme o contestó, sólo asintió con una sonrisa, tragando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Intentó simplemente disfrutar de los momentos con esa pequeña y ver como su felicidad llenaba aquel pequeño rincón tan especial.

La risa de Bella en el columpio y la suave voz de Esme cantando canciones infantiles, que ella a veces creía olvidadas, colocaban la banda sonora perfecta al lugar. Ninguna de las dos fue realmente consciente de cuando Edward llegó al lugar, sólo notaron su presencia cuando comenzó a cantar junto a Esme. Bella quedó paralizada en el columpio, la voz de Edward cantando era más hermosa si cabe que su voz cuando hablaba, que su voz cuando tarareaba en su oído, Bella pensó que realmente Edward debía ser un ángel. Esme calló durante unos segundos por la sorpresa pero enseguida volvió a acompañar a su hijo, sin dejar de mecer suavemente a Bella sobre el columpio y mirando a su hijo con esa mirada de amor que sólo una madre puede tener, sobre todo aquella madre que ha visto a su hijo caer al infierno y lo ve salir poco a poco de nuevo a la luz y la felicidad.

- Buenas tardes mamá, buenas tardes Bella... - dijo Edward cuando la canción acabó. Bella miró a Esme que entendió y paró el columpio y de un salto se lanzó hacia Edward. Edward, entre sorprendido y asustado, la atrapó entre sus brazos y, al ver la sonrisa de la pequeña, no pudo más que darle un dulce beso en la frente y comenzar a voltearla en el aire.

Bella rió y rió sin parar mientras daba vueltas y más vueltas, hasta que no pudo más y pidió, medio ahogada entre risas, a Edward que parase. Él se detuvo y la abrazó contra su pecho, protegiéndola, recuperando él también el aliento y suavemente se sentó en el suelo para evitar que el mareo de las vueltas les hiciera caer a los dos. Edward no podía más que sonreír al ver a la pequeña tan feliz. Bella por su lado se sentía tan bien, tan a gusto y tranquila que en esos momento no le faltaba nadie, no le faltaba nada. Su simple felicidad la inundaba y la hacía olvidar por unos instantes su realidad vivida. Se sentía como la niña que debía ser.

- Cómo has pasado el día mi vida? - Preguntó Edward inconsciente, pero Bella, a pesar de su corta edad, no pudo dejar pasar desapercibidas esas palabras, la había llamado mi vida, así era como su madre le decía, mi vida, vida mía, la llamaba siempre así para demostrarle cuanto la quería... y Edward... había utilizado las mismas palabras que ella. Bella comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto, se preguntaba si realmente Edward la querría como hacían sus padres, como el hermano de su amigas las quería... su pequeño corazoncito brincaba acelerado ante tales pensamientos.

- Bien, hoy he aprendido palabras difíciles con Esme y hemos leído libros y hecho muchas sumas y restas con muchos números... y además hemos pintado árboles y jugado... hemos hecho muchas cosas divertidas. Y tú que tal has tenido el día?

- Perfecto mi pequeña princesa, aunque te he echado un montón, así de grande, de menos. - Dijo Edward mientras abría tanto sus brazos que parecía que se fueran a salir de su lugar. Bella cuando dijo esto, le abrazó con fuerza mientras susurraba un... yo también... tan silencioso que no estaba segura de si Edward lo había oído.

Así entre risas y juegos pasaron casi toda la tarde, esta vez no hubo música, no hubo piano, pero ninguno de los dos lo echo de menos, ambos estaban disfrutando de su mutua compañía y cercanía. Se había vuelto habitual el estar a gusto y solos. Esme había aprovechado la llegada de Edward para ir dentro a analizar los dibujos de Bella. Sentía demasiada curiosidad como para dejarlos para la noche. Necesitaba ojearlos ya.

Edward y Bella hablaron mucho aquella tarde de cosas sin importancia y de cosas importantes. Hablaron de los padres de Bella, de cuanto ella los echaba de menos y de lo triste que le ponía no saber de ellos. Hablaron de las flores y de los bonitos colores que tenían. Edward le contó a Bella una bonita historia de las hadas y de como pintaban las flores y las mariposas de colores para que fueran hermosas. Bella imaginó a esas hadas en el jardín pintando las flores y atrapando a las mariposas para pintarlas porque seguro que ellas no se estaban quietas.

Y hablaron de Leticia. Edward le enseñó la tumba de Leticia a Bella, le contó de porque estaba en ese jardín, que era su jardín, le habló de cosas de su pequeña hermana. Bella notó como Edward se ponía triste al hablar de su hermana y trató de evitarlo.

- Tu hermana seguro que está en el cielo feliz, mira que flores tan bonitas, yo creo que ella le dice a las hadas como tienen que pintarlas para que sean las más bonitas. - Mientras decía esto, Bella cogió unas cuantas flores e hizo un pequeño ramito, las ató con unas altas hierbas que crecían silvestres y las puso sobre la lápida de mariposas que cubría el cuerpo de Leticia.

- Leticia, yo tengo tu muñeca, cuido de ella muy bien y también cuido de tu hermano para que no se ponga triste. ¿Sabes? yo nunca he tenido hermanos, así que espero que me prestes al tuyo porque es muy divertido. - Besó las flores y después pasó su manita por las mariposas de la lápida. Edward observaba toda la escena con ojos vidriosos.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, Edward cogió a Bella en brazos y la llevó a la casa. Los dos entraron y Esme los mandó a lavarse las manos para cenar. Como la última noche que cenaron juntos Bella se sentó entre Esme y Edward, Carlisle al lado de Esme y Emmet al lado de Carlisle. Esa noche fue muy divertida, Emmet que parecía un oso muy grande, no dejó de contar cosas graciosas y Bella, no paró de reír fuertemente, pero sin acercarse a Emmet, casi sin mirarlo de manera directa.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, se volvió a repetir la rutina de otras noches. Edward subió a Bella en brazos y la dejó en su habitación mientras él se cambiaba y hacía parte de sus tareas. Bella por su lado aprovechó para ducharse y ponerse el pijama. Luego se lavó bien los dientes y cogió a Leti y Edi para meterlo con ella en la cama. Intentó no dormirse esperando a Edward, pero al final el sueño acabó venciéndola.

Eso noche a pesar de haberse dormido pensando en todo lo bonito que había hecho durante el día, las pesadillas volvieron, volvió James a su sueños, a decirle que nadie la querría, que había sido muy mala por dejar que descubrieran lo que habían hecho, la gritaba y la perseguía, Bella sentía que él le iba a hacer mucho daño, no como otras veces esta vez sentía que su vida corría peligro, corría y corría sin parar hasta que llegaba a un precipicio negro... allí tenía que decidir si dejar atraparse por James o saltar... en el sueño decide saltar y mientras cae se ve rodeada de bichos negros, cucarachas, ratones, escarabajos, ciempiés, todos ellos bichos que intentan hacerle daño y que parece que le digan lo mala que ha sido... Bella no deja de gritar y llorar...

De pronto, cuando parecía que el sueño la iba a devorar por completo, volvió a notar un agradable calor en su espalda, volvió a escuchar una dulce melodía y todo cambió, volvieron los colores de la tarde, el verde de la hierba, el rojo, violeta y blanco de las flores, volvió la música. Notó como unos brazos protectores la agarraban y sacaban de aquel agujero. Oyó tiernas palabras de amor que la tranquilizaban... Supo entonces que Edward había ido de nuevo a su lado, a salvarla, como cada noche del dolor, del miedo, de las pesadillas, de James.

Ese era el momento, cuando Edward la tomaba inconsciente entre sus brazos, en el que de verdad se podía sentir tranquila. Cuando Edward entraba en su cama mientras ella peleaba contra sus sueños, entonces ella se volvía hacía el y se acurrucaba en su pecho sin darse cuenta, oliendo ese olor que la hacía sentir en casa, sintiendo ese calor que parecía un escudo que impedía que nada malo le pasase, escuchando esas melodías que alejaban los malos sueños y recuerdos de ella.

La noche pasó de nuevo, tranquila, los malos sueños volvieron pero de nuevo se alejaron rápidamente, los colores y la música volvieron a su mente infantil y cuando despertó, sólo recordaba la tarde de ayer, la voz de Esme y Edward cantando bonitas melodías, sólo recordaba que era feliz.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró acurrucada en los brazos de Edward. Él ya estaba despierto y la miraba con una sonrisa diferente, con una sonrisa que parecía esconder un secreto, pero no le daba miedo, no parecía un secreto malo.

- Buenos días pequeña princesa... espero que hayas dormido bien. - Bella asintió sonriendo ante sus palabras. - Pues verás... tengo una sorpresa para ti... ayer vino el cartero pero no nos dimos cuenta de que había una carta para ti hasta que era ya muy de noche y no te quisimos despertar... pero mira... SORPRESA! UNA CARTA DE TUS PAPAS! - Dijo Edward extremadamente emocionado. Resaltando cada palabra lentamente, mientras que Bella, abría sus ojos como platos y cogía de las manos de Edward la carta que sujetaba.

_PARA BELLA DE PAPA Y MAMÁ_ ponía en una caligrafía muy bonita en el sobre. Seguro que la había escrito su madre pensó Bella, mientras recordaba la terrible letra de su padre. Había un sello de unas flores en una esquina. Bella abrió el sobre con cuidado de no romper el selló y cogió la carta que había en el interior. Al sacarla descubrió un folio escrito con hermosa letra.

_Hola mi vida... _

_Papá y yo te pedimos que nos perdones por no haberte escrito antes, estamos muy liados arreglando cosas en la casa y papá atrapando a los malos. Además yo he estado un poco malita y aún no me he recuperado del todo. Te echamos mucho de menos y hablamos siempre que podemos con el doctor Carlisle para saber como estás. Dice que te portas muy bien y que eres una niña muy buena, sigue así hija mía. _

_El doctor nos ha dicho que aún no has hecho muchos progresos pero que parece que poquito a poco te estás recuperando y volviendo a recuperar la sonrisa. Dice que si sigues así pronto podrás volver a casa. Tenemos muchas ganas de volver a verte, pero ahora lo que más queremos papá y yo es que te pongas bien, que te cures y que vuelvas a ser nuestra niñita feliz._

_Te queremos muchísimo hija mía... Charlie y René._

Bella leyó la carta en voz alta, despacio, con lágrimas en los ojos. Era una carta corta pero decía que la echaban de menos, que la querían. Bella pensó que era raro que su madre estuviera mala, nunca se había puesto enferma, pero seguro que ahora que no estaba ella para recordárselo, se le olvidaba coger la chaqueta al salir de casa y claro se habría constipado. Bella suspiró, con un suspiro de alivio, de felicidad, sus padres no la habían olvidado, querían que ella se curase, pero no entendía de que querían que se curara, quizás debería preguntarle a Esme, al fin y al cabo ella era su doctora, aunque a veces parecía más una madre.

Bella tomó la carta y la apretó contra su pecho... enseguida pensó que tenía que responder a sus padres, pero tenía que hacerlo a solas y escribirles ella, que ya era mayor. Dejó la carta en el escritorio cercano y volvió a la cama donde se puso a saltar de felicidad. Edward la miraba feliz y preocupado cuidando que no cayera de la cama. Ella sólo disfrutaba del momento. Estaba en un sitio donde la querían, sus papás no se habían olvidado de ella y de repente tenía un hermano mayor. Todo era perfecto en su vida.

- Buenos días Bella. - Dijo Esme desde la puerta. Cuando entró Esme se quedó quieta ante la escena que había ante ella, Edward estaba sentado en un lado de la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Bella saltaba en la cama sin parar. Cuando pronunció esas palabras que anunciaban su presencia en la habitación, Bella casi cae del susto, pero un hábil Edward la atrapó en sus brazos protegiéndola como siempre de todo mal.

- Es... Es... Esme... buenos días... Edward a venido a traerme la carta de mis padres. - Bella dijo todo rápido sin casi respirar. Esme puso una cara extraña pero no dijo nada. A su vez Bella cogió la carta de sus padres del escritorio y se la enseñó a Esme. Ella la tomó entre sus manos y la leyó, asintió pero no parecía feliz. Sin embargo tras mirar a su hijo rápidamente se volvió a Bella y sonrió.

- Ves pequeña? Al final te han escrito, ya te dije que no se habían olvidado de ti mi niña. - Bella sonrió y volvió a colocar la carta en el escritorio, mientras se mantenía ajena a la conversación silenciosa que ocurría a su alrededor entre Edward y Esme.

Tras dejar la carta, los tres se dirigieron abajo a la cocina a desayunar. Esme le iba diciendo que iba a ser un día de chicas, se iban a ir de compras y a la peluquería. Bella sonreía sin parar mientras aplaudía, no le gustaba mucho ir de compras pero si quería salir de casa y le gustaba ir a la peluquería y que le pusieran laca en el pelo, la hacía sentirse mayor. Bella desayunaba emocionada, mientras pensaba en la ropa que se iba a comprar, en la maleta que le había preparado su madre no había mucha ropa, así que necesitaba más.

- Esme... yo no tengo dinero, el dinero lo tienen papá y mamá, ¿cómo vamos a comprar ropa? - Pregunto Bella frunciendo su ceño, casi se le olvida eso. Cuando se va a una tienda luego hay que pagar y ella no tenía dinero, ni esas cosas de plástico que parece que también de algún modo tenían dinero dentro. Esme sonrió ante sus palabras.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo tengo dinero. - Sonrió Esme.

- No, Esme, tú no puedes gastarte tu dinero en mi, mi mamá siempre dice que el dinero es importante y difícil de ganar y yo no puedo dejar que te lo gastes en mi. - Bella se estaba comenzando a preocupar realmente. De pronto Edward habló.

- Bella, tranquilízate, tus papás enviaron dos cartas, una para ti y otra para Carlisle y Esme, que Esme no se acuerda y ahí había dinero para comprarte ropa. Tu mamá decía que con lo que estabas creciendo te iba a hacer falta. - Esme miró a su hijo de nuevo confundida, pero asintió sonriendo hacia Bella.

- Entonces bien! Mi mamá a veces se olvida de esas cosas, pero es verdad se me está quedando pequeña la ropa que tengo... mamá y yo ibamos a ir a PortAngeles a por ropa, pero entonces... - Bella se calló de pronto y empezó a poner esa mirada perdida que tanto asustaba a Esme. Pero antes de poder perderse, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la hizo dar un par de vueltas.

- Pues listo, nos vamos de compras, que yo también quiero comprarme algo de ropa. - Bella lo miró y sonrió, Edward se iba con ellas. Se abrazó a él mientras se reía y olvidaba lo que iba a pensar. Esme observaba toda la escena, en cuanto pudiera debía hablar con su hijo, había muchas cosas que tenía que explicarle. Incluso su salida de compras con ella, normalmente no perdía más de 5 minutos en comprar las cuatro cosas que podía necesitar o incluso se las encargaba por internet. Edward si había algo que Esme sabía que odiaba, era salir de compras.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, todos subieron a sus habitaciones. Carlisle se había ido pronto al hospital así que no andaba por allí y Emmet había sido el primero en irse que tenía partido. Bella subió corriendo las escaleras quería arreglarse rápido para salir de aquella casa y divertirse un poco. Cuando Bella se encerró en su cuarto, Esme se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Edward.

- Edward, que son eso de las cartas?

- Mamá, Bella estaba tan triste porque sus padres no la llamaban, que pensé que escribirle una carta haría que se sintiera más feliz. Sé que sus padres no están ahora para pensar en ella, pero esa niña no tiene culpa alguna de lo que le pasó, y no tiene porque sentir que ha arruinado la vida de todos. Ayer me dijo que sus padres no la querían, que se habían olvidado de ella.

- Sí - le cortó Esme - a mi me dijo lo mismo, se puso a llorar desconsolada. Bueno tal vez no haya sido tan mala idea, pero te agradecería que antes de interactuar así con Bella me lo dijeras, no sabes lo que todo esto le puede ocasionar. Si vuelve a haber más cartas, me gustaría leerlas antes. ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo Esme en un tono inquisidor, que Edward pocas veces había escuchado.

- De acuerdo mamá, lo siento. Pero no podía soportar verla triste.

- Te entiendo hijo mío. Pero Bella tarde o temprano descubrirá todas las verdades, no siempre se va a quedar con nosotros y quizás, estas mentiras piadosas, luego le hagan mucho más daño.

Edward y Esme se miraron unos segundos pensando en las palabras finales de Esme. Edward se acercó a su madre y le dijo te quiero en el oído y gracias por estar siempre ahí. Esme lo abrazó con fuerza y le besó la mejilla. Sabía que su hijo lo hacía todo con buena intención. Y además para ser justos ella misma se había planteado hacer algo así, así que no podía estar enfadada con él. Sólo tendrían que controlar esas cartas y espaciarlas suficiente en el tiempo como para que Bella luego no sufriera al saber la verdad.

Esme y Edward acabaron antes de que Bella de arreglarse y la esperaron en el salón. Cuando Bella bajó iba muy graciosa con un peto vaquero y una camiseta de cuadros rojo, Esme pensó que sólo le faltaba el hacha para ser toda una mujer leñadora, pero sonrió ante la imagen.

- Esme me haces una trenza por favor? - Dijo Bella un poco colorada mientras acercaba un cepillo y unas gomitas hacia Esme. Ésta sonrió y le hizo una preciosa trenza de raíz dejando algunos mechones de pelo sueltos, los justos para enmarcar esa bonita cara en forma de corazón que la niña tenía.

Cuando estuvieron listos se dirigieron al coche. Esme cayó entonces en la cuenta de que no tenía sillita para niños. Había regalado todas las cosas de ese estilo, que habían pertenecido a Leticia al orfanato de la ciudad. Tendría que comprar una también. Edward vio la mirada confusa de su madre.

- Edward puedes ir detrás con Bella... no tenemos sillita para niños y creo que sería mejor que no fuera sola. - Edward asintió y se sentó detrás con Bella, le ató el cinturón lo mejor que pudo, pero ese cuerpo pequeñito parecía escaparse de esas grande tiras. Así que optó por sentarla en el centro atando tan sólo el cinturón bajo y él a su lado para sujetarla en caso de ser necesario.

El viaje al centro comercial fue rápido. Cuando llegaron se dirigieron en primer lugar a la tienda de accesorios de coches. Compraron una bonita media silleta en todos rosas y fucsias. Edward se la llevó al coche para colocarla mientras Esme y Bella se dirigían a una tienda de ropa. Allí compraron de todo, camisas, vestidos, faldas, pantalones, medias, calcetines, zapatos... a Bella le dio la impresión de que se llevaban media tienda. Le preguntó a Esme en varias ocasiones si tenían dinero suficiente para todo pero ella siempre decía que no se preocupara que sí, y Edward se reía cada vez que ella preguntaba eso.

Después de comprarse ella ropa, pasaron por una tienda de ropa para chicos. Edward se compró unos pantalones negros y un par de camisas que le hacían parecer aún más guapo de lo que era y unas zapatillas negras que parecían zapatos.

Tras unas cuantas horas de compras pasaron por delante de un McDonalds y Bella les preguntó si podían comer allí. Esme y Edward asintieron y se dirigieron a la caja a pedir un par de menús y una cajita feliz de princesas. Bella cogió su cajita y se fue hacia la zona de juegos. Comieron entre risas intentando conseguir que Bella se sentara tranquila a comer su hamburguesa, pero fue misión imposible, había demasiados juegos que probar.

Después de la comida fueron a la peluquería. Esme se tintó el pelo, mientras que a Bella le cortaron un poquito las puntas y le rizaron de forma natural ese cabello que tenía tan rebelde, entre liso y rizado sin saber muy bien cual de los dos dominaba. Bella parecía una muñequita con ese nuevo peinado. Le pusieron dos horquillas con forma de flor a los lados para que el pelo no se le fuera a la cara.

Mientras terminaban con Esme, Edward se llevó a Bella a la zona de juegos y la montó en todas las atracciones que quiso. Bella estaba disfrutando como hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba. Cuando se cansó de las atracciones, se fue hacia Edward y roja como un tomate le preguntó.

- Edward... me gustaría comprarme unas chuches, pero no está Esme y... - Edward la cogió en brazos y la cortó.

- Vamos ahí delante hay una tienda de chucherías enorme... a ver cuales son tus favoritas.

Entraron en la tienda y cogieron una gran bolsa llena de chucherías. Edward le dijo que podía coger las que quisiera pero que no se las podía comer todas juntas que sino se pondría mala. Así que sólo se comió unas cuantas esponjitas rosas.

Cuando fueron a buscar a Esme, ésta se escandalizó por la gran bolsa de chucherías que llevaban, pero Bella la tranquilizó diciendo que no comería más que unas poquitas al día, que no se quería poner mala de la barriga. Se dirigieron con todas las bolsas al coche y pusieron rumbo a casa, cuando ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Había sido sin duda alguna un día agotador. Compras, comida basura, atracciones y chucherías, desde luego el día perfecto para cualquier niña. De vuelta a casa, Bella se durmió en la silleta del coche, así que cuando llegaron, muy despacio y sin despertarla, Edward la cogió en brazos y la metió en la casa.

Cuando llegaron la subió a su habitación rosa, ya que en el comedor estaban Jasper y Emmet y... Rosalie y Alice, todos jugando a videojuegos. Los cuatro se volvieron a ver a Edward cuando entró y las cartas de sorpresa de todos, salvo Emmet, fue notoria. Edward con una niña en brazos y sonriendo. Eso era una escena extraña, cuando normalmente era un chico solitario y algo arisco. Alice se levantó corriendo cuando los vio llegar y se detuvo unos segundos a mirar a esa pequeña.

- Tenemos que hablar tú y yo :P - dijo pizpireta Alice.

Edward llevó a Bella y todas las bolsas a la habitación. Dejó a la pequeña en la cama junto a sus muñecos y la cubrió con una mantita que por allí había. Cuando se iba a ir un _Edward_ suave y casi silencioso salió de los labios de la pequeña. Así que se acercó y la besó en la frente. Bella sonrió en sus sueños y se giró inconsciente. Edward salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor donde estaban sus amigos.

Cuando Bella despertó en su cama, se encontraba perdida, no recordaba que se había dormido y al despertarse en total oscuridad se asustó y grito sin ser consciente totalmente de donde estaba. Al segundo Edward y Esme estaban a su lado. Bella lloraba levemente, Edward y Esme la abrazaron mientras susurraban palabras de tranquilidad. Bella se tranquilizó y pidió perdón, se había asustado sin motivo, pero a veces no controlaba sus instintos.

- Bella te quiero presentar a una amiga mía, quieres conocerla? - preguntó Edward con una sonrisa tranquila, rompiendo el ambiente tenso que se había formado. Bella asintió despacito. De pronto Alice irrumpió en la habitación. Se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos.

- Hola Bella, pequeña, vamos a ser muy buenas amigas ya lo verás. - Bella no podía dejar de mirar a Alice, era hipnótica, con esa sonrisa, el pelo negro despuntado hacia cualquier dirección imaginable, pequeñita pero con gran fuerza. Mientras Alice le hablaba le hacía suaves cosquillas en la barriga que la hicieron sonreír. Sin saber porqué esa chica le caía bien y se abrazó a ella.

- Ops, gracias Bella, jejejejeje das muy buenos abrazos, eso me gusta :) - Alice sonreía con esa pequeña en brazos. Esme sonreía y respiraba tranquila viendo como esa niña volvía a confiar poco a poco, aunque aún de manera selectiva, en la gente.

Bajaron todos al salón. Bella iba en brazos de Alice, mientras que Edward las seguía muy de cerca con una cara extraña y Esme se había dirigido hacia la cocina. Cuando llegaron al comedor, Alice notó como Bella se tensaba en sus brazos y se la pasó a los brazos de Edward, eso la tranquilizó de manera inmediata.

- Hola. - Saludaron todos. Bella escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Edward.

- No seas tímida son mis amigos, Rosalie (señaló a la guapa rubia que estaba junto a Emmet), Jasper (otro chico rubio con cara muy seria), Alice y es Emmet el oso. - todos echaron a reír con las últimas palabras de Edward.

Se sentaron en un sillón que estaba un poquito más alejado que los demás y vieron como los demás jugaban a la videoconsola. Cuando el reloj dio las siete y media, Edward le dijo a Bella que tenía que irse que había quedado con unos amigos para salir pero que volvería lo antes posible. Bella se quedó extrañada, era de noche y ella nunca había visto a Edward salir de noche. Edward la dejó en los brazos de Alice y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando bajó iba vestido con la ropa nueva que se había comprado y se había puesto una colonia diferente que hacía que todo el ambiente oliera raro, o esa sensación le daba a Bella.

Todos comenzaron a decir que guapo estaba Edward, que ligara mucho y se lo pasara muy bien. Edward parecía incómodo, no dejaba que sus amigos hablasen y se dirigió a Bella, le dio un beso en la frente mientras le prometía que volvería pronto.

Cuando salió por la puerta Bella se deshizo del abrazo de Alice y se subió a la habitación. Se sentía muy triste y quería llorar y no quería que la vieran. No tenía una buena sensación. Cuando estaba en su cuarto, abrazada a sus muñecos, la puerta se abrió y Alice entró.

- Qué te pasa pequeña? Porque te has ido? No estabas bien conmigo a lo mejor... - Dijo Alice haciendo un bonito puchero.

- Por qué Edward se ha ido?

- Se ha ido porque ha quedado con su novia. Y tenía que irse, pero volverá pronto, verás como mañana está aquí para jugar contigo otra vez. - Dijo inocentemente Alice. Edward tiene novia. Se quedó helada, ella sabía lo que era una novia, era alguien a quien se quería mucho y se le daban besos, como los que James le daba a ella. No podía imaginarse a Edward haciendo eso. Por un lado le causaba terror y por otro mucha rabia que no entendía.

Claro James le decía que los mayores si podían hacer esas cosas, le decía que ellos eran novios que cuando fueran mayores se besarían delante de todo el mundo. Él siempre le decía que como era su novia, era suya y de nadie más y que los novios siempre están juntos sin nadie más. Bella se sintió sola y desamparada. Edward la iba a dejar sola, no la quería, todo había sido mentira. Él quería a su novia. Antes de perderse completamente en esos pensamientos que ya sabía donde la llevarían pudo preguntar:

- Los novios se besan Alice?

- Si los novios se besan porque se quieren mucho. - En ese momento y sin saber muy bien porque Alice se arrepintió de esas palabras, pero no tuvo tiempo de darle vueltas porque Bella se desmayó. Después de eso todo fue un caos. Gritó para que Esme fuera y cuando llegó sólo le dijo que saliera de la habitación que todo estaba bien. Alice se fue pero nada convencida de ello.

Bella se había vuelto a perder en su dolor, pero esta vez era una nueva clase de dolor, era miedo, era soledad, era un lugar frío donde nadie ni tan siquiera James la acompañaba. Era la negrura pura. La soledad infinita, la nada. Ahí había entrado Bella y era incluso más aterrador que sus propios malos recuerdos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de esos ojos sin vida y entrecerrados que Bella tenía.

Esme la tomó en sus brazos y la acunó mientras le pedía que volviera de donde estuviera, que ella estaba ahí que nadie le iba a hacer daño. Pero era tarde... le habían hecho daño, un daño tan profundo que ni ella era capaz de entender... tardaría en volver de allí seguro... tardaría... y más ahora que de nuevo estaba sola.


	16. 14 Los sueños cumplidos

**_Para mis niñas del Edward POV y para todas aquellas que me seguís y comentáis. Gracias Nani Lullabu, Brenda Ely, Dani Sanchez, Tasteme Tsunami, Yasmin Cullen ,cintygise, teky, Hale, Jess, Naira Hale, Cunuqui._**

_Gracias de verdad por mostrarme que estáis ahí... a veces me siento un poco triste porque no me comentáis... pero luego llegáis vosotras y me dejáis la sorpresa... os quiero por ello._

_Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo aunque no es alegre o no demasiado, tiene sus buenos momentos. Y no odiéis a Edward... Edward es bueno, hormonal, pero bueno :P_

_Besos... Lena._

* * *

**14. Los sueños cumplidos (_Edward POV_)**

Con los sonidos del nuevo día y la sonrisa de esa pequeña en su retina, Edward se vistió y se preparó de nuevo para su rutina. Muchas veces le resultaba molesta esa sensación de hacer siempre lo mismo, aunque no siempre había sido así. Cuando su hermana vivía le encantaba la rutina, le gustaba saber que esperar y disfrutar de cada momento, que aunque igual, siempre parecía distinto. Desde que ella se había ido, su vida había sido una monotonía constante que sólo demostraba que el tiempo pasaba sin esperar a nadie ni a nada. Únicamente las pequeñas distracciones le sacaban de su andar errante por el mundo.

Ahora que esa pequeña había aparecido en su vida era como recuperar esa alegría de lo constante pero distinto. Quizás, eso era la bueno que los niños aportaban a una casa, siempre parecía que las cosas que hacían, aunque corrientes, eran en extremo extraordinarias. Y Bella significaba eso para él, recuperar la alegría de lo monótono y sin embargo extraordinario.

Comió deprisa el desayuno, riendo con su hermano, alagando a su madre por lo dulce de su repostería casera, aprovechando para hablar con su padre hoy que desayunaba con ellos, esperando en definitiva que al hacer todo rápido las horas le acompañaran y se hicieran cortas, para poder volver junto a esa pequeña princesita que le estaba robando el corazón... y el alma.

Cuando llegó al instituto lo primero que vio fue a una muy sexy Tanya. No iba descocada, ni embutida en prendas imposibles, como lo hacía Jessica, llevaba un elegante pantalón vaquero algo desgastado y que se ceñía en los lugares apropiados y una camiseta blanca con un escote imposible que era cubierto por otra camiseta negra hasta el cuello. Sin enseñar, estaba realmente preciosa, además se había maquillado menos que de costumbre y eso dejaba ver una hermosura que pocas veces se podía vislumbrar en ella. Edward se acercó con la boca entreabierta y las pupilas dilatadas, sin ser consciente de como su cuerpo y su rostro delataban sus pensamientos. Tanya cuando lo vio acercarse sonrió satisfecha, había logrado el efecto deseado en el hombre ansiado.

- Buenos días Tanya. - Intento decir fríamente Edward.

- Bueeenossss dííííassss Edwarddddd.- Dijo Tanya provocatívamente mientras besaba la mejilla de Edward.

Tras ese saludo inicial, una charla sobre el sábado y lo que harían llenó los minutos que les quedaban libres antes de comenzar las clases.

Edward, se estaba dando cuenta, en ese día más que nunca, que sus hormonas empezaban a estar descontroladas y a actuar sin su permiso. Además, debía reconocer, que Tanya siempre había sido un sueño para él, aunque estos últimos días lo había dejado apartado por una pequeña princesa. De pronto Bella dejó de tener sentido en su mente, se estaba encerrando en una niña, dulce niña si lo pensaba bien, pero era una niña y él era un hombre que necesitaba algo más que sólo jugar en los columpios. Cuando Edward fue consciente de sus pensamientos golpeó su cabeza con la mano y se recriminó esas terribles razonamientos que por su cabeza pasaban. Sin duda algunas sus hormonas estaban hablando por él. Tanya, es cierto, le atraía pero nunca había significado su vida. Es verdad que en determinados momentos su imaginación y el pensar en ella le habían ayudado a tener esa satisfacción tan necesaria. Pero nunca su cuerpo había dominado a su mente. Desde luego estaba bajando la guardia. Edward no era consciente de como Bella le llegaba a afectar, dejando aflorar todos sus instintos, tanto los sobreprotectores que aplicaba sobre ella, como los instintos más básicos de los que ahora, Tanya era dueña.

Cuando Edward entró a clase pareció calmarse y recuperar un poco la cordura. En un momento había perdido totalmente el control sobre su cuerpo y su mente. Sacó su pequeño diario negro y comenzó a escribir en él.

_- Nunca había sentido este descontrol sobre mi cuerpo, Tanya me ha atraído desde que entré al instituto pero a un nivel casi irreal, supongo que ahora que me hace caso la tengo más presente en mi, pero, sin embargo, si lo pienso fríamente, no me gusta como persona, es muy tipo Rosalie, es la mujer que a mi hermano le gusta, descarada, coqueta, juguetona y extremadamente llamativa. No entiendo porque mi cuerpo me domina, nunca había sido así, nunca mis instintos deben llevarme. Papá siempre dice que hay que pensar con la cabeza y el corazón nunca con el pene y las hormonas. Pero es tan difícil, ahora que le gusto a una chica, que ella me atrae a mi... es tan fácil dejarse llevar... veremos que pasa el sábado, tengo ganas de que llegue, pero a la vez miedo de no estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Tanya es una chica que ha salido con varios chicos del instituto, yo nunca he salido con nadie, nunca he besado a nadie... pero bueno la teoría es fácil, así que esperemos que la práctica también._

_- De todas formas está mi pequeña princesa, como he podido tener ese pensamiento tan horrible, ahora entiendo que esa niña esté aterrada, con hombres como yo por el mundo que se dejan llevar sólo por sus huevos... tengo que aprender a controlarme, sobre todo por esa niñita, ahora que ha empezado a confiar en mi, no quiero perderla y estoy seguro que reacciones como la de hoy delante suyo... no serían nada buenas... pobre Bella, esperaba que nunca se enterase de_

- Señor Cullen, ya que le veo tan atento a mis explicaciones, me podría decir cuales son las partes principales de la flor.

- Corola, pistilo, estambres, cáliz, receptáculo y pedúnculo.

- Muy bien señor Cullen parece que si estaba tomando los apuntes correctamente... Continuemos.

Edward guardó su diario y miró aburrido al profesor que por quinta vez repetía lo mismo, se supone que estaba en clase avanzada de biología, parece que el profesor a veces lo olvidaba. Era en esos momentos cuando él agradecía las clases de su madre que siempre fueron por delante de las clases normales del instituto y por suerte Edward tenía una gran memoria, no necesitaba demasiado para recordar lo que leía o veía, tenía una memoria casi fotográfica.

El resto de las clases pasaron tranquilas, Edward viajaba entre las explicaciones, sus miedos hacia Tanya, la añoranza hacia Bella... No podía olvidar la dulce sonrisa de esa pequeña, era una sonrisa única, especial, que lo tenía enganchado a ella. Pensar en Bella otorgaba a Edward una gran tranquilidad, paz y algunos otros sentimientos que se negaba a dejar aflorar, porque ante todo el mundo, incluso ante él mismo, serían incomprensibles. Así llegó la hora del almuerzo y se dirigió como siempre a su mesa, donde sus amigos ya lo esperaban, hoy el profesor de literatura se había retrasado con algunas explicaciones.

Emmet, Rosile, Jasper y Alice, se encontraban sumergidos en una animada charla, cuando llegó a su lado, escuchó que eran los planes para el fin de semana, parecía que iba a haber reunión en casa de los Cullen, tarde de merienda y videojuegos. Cuando escuchó eso, se tensó levemente y pensó en proponer otra cosa, no quería que nadie alterara a su pequeña, pero justo cuando iba a hablar para quitarles esa idea de la cabeza, Tanya llegó y se sentó a su lado. Todos callaron de repente y Tanya saludó en general, pero mirando intensamente a Edward. Cuando los demás empezaron a hablar de nuevo se dirigió hacia Edward y le dijo que ya había reservado mesa para el sábado por la noche y que luego irían al club a bailar, que le reservara toda la noche si hacía falta. Edward notó como sus amigos de manera muy sutil habían estado atentos de la conversación, vio los cambios en sus caras, en sus miradas, sabía que no era nada bueno lo que le dirían, pero ellos no lo podían comprender, tenían sus parejas, cómo le podían negar a él que fuera feliz... Mientras Tanya seguía hablando acerca de la noche mágica que tenía preparada, él rogaba porque se callara y parece que sus ruegos tuvieron efecto porque Lauren se acercó y le dijo que tenían reunión de animadoras urgente. Tanya se disculpó y se despidió con la mano, alejándose rápidamente.

- ¿TANYA? De verdad? Creía que no te gustaban las chicas superficiales Edward. - Alice fue la primera en hablar.

- Alice, no la conocéis, ella está conmigo en las clases avanzadas, es inteligente y guapa, sólo que muestra una fachada. - Intentó convencer Edward, casi más a si mismo que a los demás.

- Hermanito ni caso, Tanya está buenísima, ve a por ella ;) - Ese comentario le hizo ganarse un fuerte codazo en sus costillas por parte de Rosalie.

- Necesito ser feliz como los sois vosotros, por favor, se que Tanya no es santo de vuestra devoción, pero me encuentro tan solo.

- Amigo/hermano, sabes que te vamos a apoyar, si Tanya te hace feliz será bienvenida, la novia de Edward siempre será nuestra amiga. - Alice puso una cara de horror, pero en cuanto notó la mano de Jasper sobre su hombro, se calmó y asintió al igual que lo hicieron Emmet y Rosalie.

- Gracias chicos, es muy importante para mi, no se si será mi novia o sólo una cita pasajera, pero lo necesito.

Todos comprendieron el punto de vista de Edward y aunque cada uno tenía sus reservas accedieron a incluir a ese nuevo miembro en sus vidas si Edward así lo decidía.

- Al menos tiene mucho estilo, quizás no sea tan mala. - Dijo Alice sonriente.

- Sí y habla bien y es educada, no como otras. - Dijo Rosalie mientras miraba a Jessica con odio.

Todos acordaron hacer un esfuerzo y tranquilizaron a Edward, sabían lo triste y sólo que había estado, en verdad si alguien se merecía algo de felicidad, ese era él. El resto del almuerzo pasó tranquilo, Edward, después de lo que habían hablado, no se atrevió a decirles que pensaran otros planes para el sábado, más cuando él no iba a estar incluido en ellos, así que pensó que lo mejor sería cuidar todo el sábado de esa pequeña, hasta la hora de irse para que ella estuviera tranquila y sus amigos no la molestasen demasiado.

Después de comer tan sólo le quedaban dos clases, matemáticas en la que repasarían los exámenes del día anterior y gimnasia, así que Edward se encontraba feliz. Hoy volvería pronto a casa. Hasta que ese pensamiento no cruzó por su mente no fue consciente de cuanto estaba añorando a esa pequeña que había dejado medio dormida en la mañana. Ahora la ansiedad de volver a casa había vuelto a él y estaba de nuevo deseando que las horas pasaran rápidas. Entró en clase de matemáticas y esperó paciente a que el profesor comenzase a cantar las notas en voz alta. Era algo humillante, incluso en las clases de nivel avanzado donde todos aprobaban, aquí el ridículo se hacía cuando una nota era menor de nueve. Edward sacó un diez como siempre, Tanya un nueve con veinticinco cosa que hizo que se quejara levemente, el resto de la clase aprobó dignamente en examen y el profesor los felicitó mientras resolvía uno a uno los ejercicios corrigiendo así los fallos de aquellas personas que no habían obtenido la máxima puntuación.

Cuando la clase de matemáticas había finalizado Tanya se acercó a Edward de forma sugerente y le propuso adelantar su cita del sábado a hoy viernes, pero según esas palabras salían de la boca de Tanya, Edward sólo podía pensar en su pequeña Bella y en la promesa de volver pronto que le había hecho, así que amablemente se disculpó diciendo que tenía una cena familiar importante. Tanay hizo un mohín mostrando su desagrado pero sabía que con Edward Cullen era mejor no forzar las cosas, así siemplemente se acercó a él y le besó en la comisura de los labios mientras se despedía hasta el día siguiente. Edward quedó entre atontado y algo arrepentido después de lo que ese beso le había hecho sentir, pero se dirigió rápidamente a gimnasia pensando sólo en la niña que lo esperaba para escucharle tocar al piano.

Al terminar la clase de gimnasia, Edward salió corriendo, sin mirar a los lados, y se dirigió raudo a su moto. En el camino hacia casa sólo pensaba en lo tonto que había sido pensando que Bella no era alguien a quien debía prestar atención. Ahora que se acercaba a su casa sólo podía ver en su mente su linda carita. Tanya nunca le podría ofrecer esa sonrisa inocente, ese amor incondicional que ofrecen los niños, lo que Tanya le ofrecía era claro. Sí, tal vez algo que necesitaba pero que al final no le lleva espiritualmente. En esos momentos Edward sentía que había dos personas dentro de él, el Edward dulce y cariñoso, fraternal que deseaba pasar la vida agasajando a la pequeña Bella, y el Edward hormonal, adolescente que sólo quería sentir lo que era un beso de verdad.

Cuando llegó a la casa, Edward dejó la moto aparcada en su lugar y se dirigió tranquilo hacia el comedor, no quería molestar a Bella si estaba durmiendo. Cuando entró al comedor lo vio todo vacío, tranquilo, eso le comenzó a impacientar. Subió escaleras arriba pero nadie había en la habitación rosa, así que Edward pensó que quizás estarían en el despacho de Esme. Despacio se acercó al despacho y al ver la puerta entre abierta, se atrevió entrar a la vez que daba unos suaves toques en la puerta. Al entrar de nuevo se encontró con una sala vacía, ahora si que Edward estaba empezando a ponerse malo de verdad. Se preguntaba si le habría pasado algo Bella, no se había fijado si el coche de su madre estaba fuera, así que no podía estar seguro siquiera si estaban en la casa. Pero cuando se fijó, con algo más de concentración, vio que la puerta hacia el jardín estaba abierta y según se acercaba a a ella la dulce voz de Esme sonaba más y más fuerte. Estaban sin duda en el jardín de Leticia.

Edward recordó en ese momento la primera vez que las vio allí, lo mucho que le molestó que Esme hubiera llevado a esa extraña a ese lugar, pero ahora parecía el mejor lugar para estar con esa pequeña, el lugar feliz de Leti. Según se acercaba al jardín espera que alguna de las dos se percatara de su presencia, pero ambas estaban en su mundo. Su madre cantaba feliz y sonreía con los ojos entrecerrados y Bella se balanceaba arriba y abajo sobre el columpio de mariposas con los ojos cerrados completamente y mirando hacia el sol. Para no sobresaltarlas, comenzó a cantar con su madre las canciones infantiles que tan bien recordaba de cuando era pequeño. Cuando los primeros sonidos salieron de su boca, observó como Bella se tensionaba en el columpio y como su madre se callaba mirándolo con un amor tan grande, y con esa sonrisa inmesa, que Edward por unos segundos se le paralizó el corazón. A los pocos instantes su madre comenzó a cantar incluso más alegre que antes junto a él mientras mecía suavemente a Bella.

Cuando la canción terminó Edward saludó a las dos mujeres que allí se encontraban dedicando unas palabras y un gesto amable para cada una, pero cuando se fue a acercar a Bella no estaba preparado para lo que ella iba a hacer, saltar del columpio a sus brazos. Casi se muere del susto, menos mal que la atrapó en el aire. Cuando vio como la pequeña se reía no pudo más que abrazarla y darle un tierno beso. Sin saber porqué comenzó a girarla en el aire y Bella no hacía más que reír y reír sin parar. Cuando Edward empezó a marearse se detuvo y se sentó en el césped, tomando a bella entre sus brazos, protegiéndola como si alguien o algo la pudiera dañar.

Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron un poco, Edward preguntó a Bella como había ido su día, que había hecho, la niña le relataba todo lo que había hecho junto a Esme durante el día, gesticulaba mucho mientras hablaba y eso demostraba que estaba feliz y tranquila. En esos instantes, Edward no podía dejar de pensar que parecía una niña normal y feliz, que no había sufrido todo lo que realmente había sufrido. La conversación continuó, Edward quiso saber lo que le gustaba a Bella, lo que echaba de menos, sus comidas favoritas, hablaron de mil cosas sin importancia pero que ayudaban a Edward a conocer a la verdadera Bella, a la pequeña niña que la primera vez que allí llegó, parecía una estatua.

La conversación tuvo sus momentos tristes cuando Bella preguntó por Leticia, Edward le habló de ella, de lo que representaba para él, de cuanto la quería, le contó que ese era su jardín, un jardín que construyeron entre su padre y él para que Leticia tuviera su lugar mágico. También le contó que ella pidió ser enterrada en ese jardín que era su lugar favorito en el mundo. Le enseñó a Bella su bonita tumba y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por su mejilla.

En el momento que las lágrimas surcaban la cara de Edward, Bella se volvió hacia él y le dijo cosas maravillosas sobre su hermana, el cielo, los ángeles... Bella era extraordinaria, siendo apenas una niña le estaba consolando, contándole maravillosas historias, de colores, hadas y flores... de pronto vio como la pequeña cogía una cuantas flores y las depositaba sobre la lápida de mariposas de Leticia. Pero eso no fue lo sorprendente y lo que hizo que el corazón de Edward se detuviera, lo que lo sorprendió fue escuchar a esa pequeña niña hablar con su hermana, como si fueran amigas conocidas de siempre y le pidió a Leticia que por favor le prestara a su hermano, que ella no había tenido... Edward sentía su corazón latir desbocado, esa pequeña le necesitaba, necesitaba que la amasen, que la cuidasen, necesitaba que la protegieran del mundo, y, entre todas las personas que la rodeaban, le había escogido a él como su protector.

Al comienzo del ocaso, Edward tomó en brazos a la pequeña Bella y se la llevó adentro para protegerla del frío y para cenar. Bella parecía distinta esa noche, aunque aún se notaba un poco incómoda en presencia de su hermano Emmet, Edward observó que Bella rió los chistes y ocurrencias de éste, la vio feliz y disfrutando. En ese momento miró a la mesa y parecía la mesa de la familia Cullen, completa al fin después de muchos años incompleta y casi vacía. Tras la cena, Edward recogió los platos de la mesa y tomó de nuevo a Bella en sus brazos para llevarla a descansar a su habitación. La dejó a solas para que se cambiara y se fue a su habitación, rápidamente se pegó una ducha, estaba cansado lleno de raspones verdes producidos por el césped. Para hacer tiempo y esperar a que toda su familia se durmiera se puso a repasar la nana que estaba escribiendo para Bella, la leyó y releyó una y mil veces a la vez que la tarareaba y escuchaba en su mente, realmente era una bonita melodía pero a Edward le parecía que no representaba toda la complejidad de esa pequeña.

Después de un rato se cansó de repasar la nana y no encontrar el problema, así que decidió hacer algo que, con total seguridad, haría muy feliz a Bella. Mientras repasaba la nana recordaba lo triste que estaba Bella por no saber de sus padres, así que pensó que sería bueno que recibiera una carta de ellos. Cómo sabía, por las conversaciones que había escuchado a sus padres, que los padres de Bella no se sentían en disposición de ponerse en contacto con ella, pensó que lo mejor sería escribir una carta a su pequeña Bella en nombre de sus padres.

Tras recordar los nombres de los padres de Bella comenzó a escribir, una carta sencilla, sin demasiado detalles y con palabras fáciles para que Bella las pudiera leer. Finalizó la carta, escribió en el dorso para Bella de papá y mamá y cogió un sello de los que tenía en su colección particular, pensó que el de flores silvestres sería ideal para ella. Seguro que su madre se enojaba con él, pero no podía dejar que Bella sufriera por culpa de unos padres que no supieron cuidar de ella, que no supieron protegerla y que encima ahora después de todo el sufrimiento que había vivido encima la abandonaban. Bella tenía que sentirse amada, protegida y querida y sobre todo debía dejar de llorar y sufrir por aquella persona que tanto daño le hizo, por aquellos que la dejaron sola.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que todos se habían ido a dormir y ya no saldrían de sus habitaciones, Edward salió de la suya y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Bella con la carta en las manos. Cuando entró lo primero que observó a es a Bella aovillada sobre si misma, llorando y gritando en la cama. Estaba teniendo una de sus pesadillas. Edward durante un segundo tuvo miedo de que alguien más la oyera llorar, pero no pudo más que acercarse a la cama sentarse en ella y tomar a Bella entre sus brazos. La cogió sobre él y la apoyó sobre su pecho meciéndola despacio, dejando que ella le sintiera y tarareando suavemente su nana en su oído. Él sabía que su calor y la nana la calmarían. No sabía el por qué, pero esa niña se sentía segura en sus brazos y él se sentía tranquilo cuando la tenía a su lado. Cada vez, se daba más cuenta de la ansiedad que le originaba su separación de ella. Incluso cuando tenía pensamientos estúpidos, ella estaba presente en él.

Pasados unos minutos Bella se relajó en sus brazos y sus gritos y sus llantos pararon.

- Te quiero mi pequeña, nadie te va a volver a hacer daño, ni tan siquiera en tus sueños, yo estoy aquí para protegerte, seré tu hermano mayor, seré quien tú necesites que sea mi vida. Nadie te hará daño mi pequeño ángel.

Edward dijo todo esto mientras mecía a su pequeña niña en los brazos y algunas lágrimas escapaban furtivas mientras pensaba en todo el dolor que esa niña había sufrido, tanto que no la dejaba ni dormir por las noches. Pasadas unas horas el cansancio le fue venciendo así que se tumbó en la cama a la vez que acomodaba a Bella sobre él. Quería soltarla, dejarla dormir tranquila, pero no se sentía bien, ni tan siquiera pensándolo. Así que la acomodó en sus brazos y al ver que Bella seguía relajada y feliz se tranquilizo, cerró los ojos y al fin pudo dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Con los primeros rayos de la mañana Edward despertó y vio que tenía todavía a Bella sobre él, parecía un bebé más que una niña pequeña. Él con su casi metro noventa, tomaba a esa niña en sus brazos y parecía una bebé o una muñequita de cristal. Se incorporó levemente tratando de no despertar a la pequeña que se encontraba sobre él y la observó. Había tanta paz en ella, tanta tranquilidad, incluso se podría decir que una pequeña sonrisa asomaba por la comisura de sus labios. Esto hizo sonreír a Edward. No había nada, ni nadie más, salvo esa pequeña en sus brazos en esos instantes. Sólo existía esa sonrisa tranquila, ese cabello alborotado sobre su pecho, esa pequeña muñequita con el pijama rosa.

Edward esperó paciente a que Bella despertara, era bonito observarla dormir, era como velar los sueños de un ángel. Tomó del suelo, alargando su brazo, el sobre que contenía la carta para Bella y lo escondió bajo la almohada y simplemente esperó, sin pensar en nada, sin darle vueltas a ninguna otra cosa que no fuera el tranquilo respirar de la dulce pequeña.

Poco a poco según el sol entraba por la ventana Bella comenzó a moverse dentro de los brazos de Edward y a los pocos minutos abrió los ojos. Edward la miró y le sonrió, ella algo confusa le intentó sonreír de vuelta. De pronto Edward le dijo a Bella que tenía un regalo para ella. Lentamente le descubrió la carta que había escrito la noche anterior. Bella cogió la carta de manos de Edward y se quedó paralizada, no sabía muy bien que hacer. Edward observó como Bella sujetaba la carta entre sus manos, vio como leía lentamente la dedicatoria, parecía venerar las letras que allí estaban escritas. Tras unos minutos de observación abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta. Edward pensó que Bella tenía una hermosa voz, incluso atascándose en algunas palabras, leía de manera muy fluida. Le hacía sentir orgulloso. Al parecer la carta estaba funcionando, entre las lágrimas salían grandes sonrisas.

Al terminar de leer la carta, Bella apretó la carta sobre su pecho y se quedó pensativa unos segundos pero inmediatamente bajó de la cama dejó la carta sobre el escritorio y fue directa de vuelta a la cama donde se puso a saltar sin parar. Edward la miraba maravillado, jamás la había visto tan contenta, desde que había llegado sólo había leves sonrisa y ahora su risa, infantil, cálida... era la risa de una niña realmente feliz. Edward la admiraba procurando que no cayera de la cama con sus botes alocados... estaba tan pendiente que le sorprendió mucho cuando su madre entró en la habitación dando los buenos días a Bella. Bella se asustó tanto que hizo un mal movimiento y casi cae de la cama. Edward la atrapó al vuelo y con el corazón a mil la cogió entre sus brazos y la acercó a su pechos asegurándose que se encontraba bien.

Bella se llevó un susto terrible, estaba temblando en los brazos de Edward y empezó a hablar disculpándose por la presencia de él en su habitación. Edward se golpeó mentalmente por no haberse ido antes, pero estaba disfrutando tanto de la alegría de Bella que fue incapaz de pensar racionalmente. Cuando Bella habló de la carta de sus padres, se puso blanco de repente, sintió la fría mirada de su madre y vio como ella cogía la carta y la leía. Al instante cuando se volvió hacia Bella le sonrió y le dio palabras de aliento, haciendo que Bella volviera a sonreír plenamente. Sabía que su madre estaba enfadada y que hablaría con él seriamente, pero Edward pensaba, cualquier castigo merecería la pena ser pagado si la recompensa era la felicidad de su pequeña.

Esme dejó la carta sobre el escritorio y los tres, en pijama, bajaron a desayunar. Esme iba hablando del día que tenía planificado para Bella, había ideado un día de chicas, compras, peluquería, cualquier hombre pensaría que es un día horrible pero Edward sólo podía observar la sonrisa de Bella mientras Esme le hablaba. De pronto mientras desayunaban Edward vio que Bella se ponía muy seria y decía que no tenía dinero y que no podía ir de compras. Edward casi rompe a reír histéricamente cuando la escuchaba. La conversación se volvió totalmente surrealista para él. Esme intentaba convencer a Bella de que no necesitaba dinero y Bella convencía a Esme de que si lo necesitaba.

Al final Esme perdió la batalla y tuvo que mentir a Bella diciendo que sus padres le habían dado dinero para que le comprara las cosas que ella pudiera necesitar. Edward pensó en cuanto él se parecía a su madre, siempre necesitaban hacer felices a las personas que parecían más desamparadas. Después de las palabras de Esme la conversación cambió de rumbo, Bella parecía emocionada, necesitaba ropa nueva y Edward estaba seguro de que esa pequeña necesitaba salir de la casa en la que en cierta forma había estado prisionera. Unos segundos de descuido, de pensamientos propios, unos segundos bastaron para que Bella comenzara a poner esa mirada perdida que la llevaba a sus desmayos. Cuando Edward la vio, la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a girarla en el aire mientras le decía que se iba de compras con ellas. Bella pareció reaccionar positivamente ante ese estímulo y no cayó perdida en sus recuerdos.

Cuando subieron a arreglarse Edward se dirigió a su cuarto y esperó sentado en la cama, sabía que su madre entraría de un momento a otro. Y así fue. Hablaron sobre las cartas y aunque su madre al final accedió a que las siguiera escribiendo le puso ciertas condiciones. Además dijo cosas que a Edward le dejaron realmente preocupado, quizás Bella se tuviera que quedar con ellos para siempre. Era una posibilidad que Edward no había contemplado, pero lejos de horrorizarle, le calentó el corazón de una forma extraña. Intentaría hacer las cosas bien para que ella no sufriera pasase lo que pasase.

Después de la visita de su madre se arregló rápidamente y bajó al salón a esperar a Esme y a Bella. Esme bajó a los pocos minutos y Bella tardó un poquito más. Cuando bajaba las escaleras Edward vio a la más linda niña que nunca había visto, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros con una graciosa camisa de cuadros rojos, parecía una pequeña leñadora, un hacha de juguete y sería el disfraz ideal de Halloween.

Bella muy colorada se acercó a Esme y le pidió que la peinara. Cuando Esme terminó de peinarla, los tres se dirigieron hacia el coche. Hacía muchos años que no había niños pequeños en esa casa, así que Edward se sentó con Bella detrás. Se sentía raro ir detrás como un niño pequeño, pero bueno pronto se pasó la extrañeza ya que todo el viaje tuvo que estar pendiente de Bella, no quería que nada le pasase y el cinturón le venía demasiado grande. Su madre era una gran conductora, pero nunca se sabe cuando un accidente puede ocurrir. En tan sólo unos minutos se encontraron en el centro comercial. La primera parada la tienda de accesorios para niños, compraron una bonita silla para Bella, así iría segura cuando viajase en el coche familiar. Edward fue el encargado de colocarla, mientras que Esme y Bella se iban a la tienda de ropa infantil. Edward tardó pocos minutos en colocar la silla en la posición adecuada y anclarla bien, ahora se sentiría mucho más tranquilo. La mañana pasó tranquila entre compras varias y divertidos comentarios de una preocupada Bella por el dinero. Edward averiguó entonces que Bella no provenía de una familia demasiado acomodada económicamente. Bueno ahora ella no lo sabía pero iba a pasar a ser una niña consentida en todos los aspectos.

A mediodía pasaron delante de McDonalds y Bella pidió que por favor comieran allí. Entraron y tras coger la comida se dirigieron a la zona infantil donde Bella se puso como loca subiendo por todos lados. Edward lo miraba de una manera tan paternal que en la mesa de al lado oyó un gracioso comentario sobre que buen padre parecía. En lugar de sentirse molesto le gustó sentir que Bella podía llegar a ser algo suyo. Después tocaba sesión de peluquería. Edward pensó que habían dejado preciosa a su pequeña y mientras acababan con Esme se la llevó a los juegos recreativos. Allí jugaron a varias cosas, la montó en diferentes maquinitas y le compró una gran cantidad de chucherías que seguro su madre desaprobaría. Y así fue cuando llegaron a buscarla, su madre puso el grito en el cielo, pero Bella como toda una señorita dijo que no comería muchas para no ponerse malita. Desde luego en esos momentos Edward se la comería de lo tierna que parecía esa niñita. De camino a casa, su madre y él iban hablando de cosas sin importancia y el agotamiento pudo con la pequeña Bella. Edward no dejaba de mirarla dormir mientras que hablaba con su madre.

- Es hermosa verdad mamá? Es tan linda cuando duerme.

- Es un angelito. Pero tú lo sabes mejor que nadie no? Eres quien vela sus sueños cada noche.

- Lo sabías? Te parece mal? La escucho llorar y sólo pretendo calmarla, creo que necesita saber que hay alguien cerca para protegerla.

- Si lo sé hijo, no me parece mal, me recodáis tanto a cuando Leti y tú eráis pequeños... Es bueno que Bella deje de sufrir, las noches que no tiene pesadillas está más alegre en la mañana.

- Gracias mamá.

- De nada mi pequeño.

Así acabó una conversación que Edward pensaba llevaría a algo incómodo. Sin embargo su madre ya lo sabía y lo aprobaba, perfecto así podría dormir con su princesa cada noche. Llegaron a la casa en pocos minutos, Bella seguía dormida, así que Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a casa, había pasado demasiado hoy, muchas emociones para una niña tan pequeña y que hacía tiempo no era feliz. Al entrar en la casa oyó a sus amigos y a su hermano en el salón, así que intentó pasar rápido ante las sorprendidas miradas de todos sus amigos. Al pasar por su lado les sonrió con Bella en brazos y subió rápido las escaleras para dejar descansando a su pequeña niña. Alice pronunció las más terribles palabras, tenemos que hablar. Dejó a Bella en su cama, le quito los zapatos, la acomodó y la tapó para que no tuviera frío. Cerró despacio la puerta y al girarse se encontró con la pequeña duende de pelo negro. Alice le esperaba en el pasillo sin duda alguna para hablar.

- Empieza, que ha sido eso? El gran y estirado Edward Cullen, sonriendo y con una niñita en brazos?

- Bella es especial Alice, es una niña que ha sufrido mucho, ha perdido tanto, se ha perdido tanto de su infancia... y tú debes entenderme mejor que nadie, ella, ella, ella me recuerda a Leticia, tengo la necesidad imperante de protegerla, de cuidarla. Sabes? vi a Leticia en sueños y me dijo que cuidara de ella.

- Pues hazlo, y hazlo bien. Ten en cuenta que las cosas no son lo que parecen y ese niñita va a ser más especial para todos nosotros de lo que podemos imaginas ahora. Así que cuando me la vas a presentar? Sé que seremos grandes amigas.

- En cuanto despierte duendecilla, entonces te la presentaré...

- Bien, hablando de cosas más series. Como va a ser la cita con Tanya? Ya sois novios? Tienes planeado algo especial?

- Sólo vamos a cenar y al club, no es mi novia, es sólo una amiga... y Alice... mis planes son míos. - Dijo Edward mientras revolvía el pelo de Alice para hacerla rabiar.

Después de la breve conversación, Alice y él bajaron al salón y pasaron la tarde jugando a videojuegos. Edward no recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía que no pasaba unos momentos relajados en compañía de sus amigos. Aunque al principio notó como sus amigos estaban tensos, pero según pasaban los minutos todo parecía volver a su lugar y todos reían y hablaban sin parar. Edward se preguntaba en esos momentos como había podido pasar tanto tiempo a solas sin disfrutar de ellos. Fue en esos pensamientos cuando descubrió como había sido realmente su vida desde que Leticia había partido de su lado.

Habría pasado alrededor de una hora y media cuando Edward brincó del sofá como si de un muelle se tratase y subió corriendo las escaleras. Todos habían oído el pequeño grito pero nadie había sabido reaccionar ni identificar de donde venía, nadie salvo Edward. Eran los gritos de Bella, los que estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar en sus pesadillas, aunque hoy había sido un poco más fuerte que de costumbre. Su madre y él llegaron a la habitación rosa al tiempo y entraron de forma rápida pero calmada para que Bella no se asustase. Al segundo los dos la abrazaban cada uno por un lado, calmando su llanto.

- Lo... lo... lo siento... yo... no sabía... donde... estaba... lo... siento.

Edward sintió su corazón encogerse ante el llanto de la pequeña y notó como, cuando ella se calmó, volvió poco a poco a recuperar su ritmo tranquilo. Cuando Bella estuvo completamente calmada Edward recordó que Alice había subido tras él por las escaleras y recordó la promesa que le había hecho unas horas antes, así que se la presentó a Bella. Las dos congeniaron al instante. Bella enseguida sonrió en brazos de Alice y la abrazó cariñosamente. Edward se preguntaba siempre como la pequeña duende acababa con la razón de todo lo que decía.

Transcurridos unos minutos Esme los invitó a bajar al salón para reunirse con todos. Edward esperaba que Bella pasara a sus brazos pero sin embargo fue Alice quien la bajó por las escaleras. Ambas iban muy sonrientes y Edward no podía dejar de preguntarse si Bella ya no querría volver a estar con él ahora que tenía una amiga mujer. Esos pensamientos lo pusieron triste hasta que al llegar abajo Alice le entregó a Bella y ella se acurrucó de nuevo en su regazo. Con Bella en brazos todo parecía volver a estar correcto, todo volvía a su lugar y él de nuevo se sentía completo.

Edward entró al salón con Bella en brazos y le presentó a sus amigos, se sentó el sofá con ella en su regazo mientras veían como los demás jugaban. Bella parecía pasarlo bien viendo como los chicos luchaban contra las chicas o se retaban a carreras de coches que siempre acababa ganando Rosalie. Entonces casi sin darse cuenta dieron las siete y media en el reloj... había quedado a las ocho con Tanya tenía que ir a arreglarse. Subió a la habitación y se puso la ropa que había comprado por la mañana en el centro comercial, intentó peinarse y bajó rápidamente de nuevo al salón.

Pero Edward no esperaba que todos sus amigos se pusieran a hablarle de manera indirecta sobre Tanya, eso le incomodó y le hizo sentirse extrañamente mal, además observó a Bella y ella parecía no entender la situación. Él, no sabía muy bien porqué prefería que Bella pensara que se iba con sus amigos, no quería que supiera de Tanya, había algo dentro de él que le decía que eso estaría mal. Antes de irse se acercó a Bella y prometiéndole que volvería pronto le dejó un tierno beso en la frente.

Edward llegó puntual a casa de Tanya, estaba preciosa con unos pantalones de cuero negro, camisa blanca y chaqueta de cuero a juego, parecía una motera. Le pasó el casco y tras un breve saludo se dirigieron al restaurante. Edward no gozaba de ir a sitios tan estirados, pero parecía que Tanya lo disfrutaba así que entraron y se sentaron en la mesa reservada. Comenzaron a comer al principio con un silencio un poco tenso, pero gracias al vino que Tanya hábilmente había conseguido por su carnet falso y a la conversación fluida de ella, la cena mejoró y la tensión desapareció por completo. Tanya estaba sentada a su lado y de vez en cuando rozaba la mano o la cara de Edward como si fuera inconsciente. Edward por su lado estaba totalmente embelesado por la mujer que tenía al lado.

A mitad de cena las caricias entre los dos se volvieron más evidentes, menos indirectas y discretas, los dos estaban entrando en un estado de ansiedad que los llevaba a querer poseerse. Pero... ante la sorpresa de Tanya cuando estaban tan cerca que parecía que iban a besarse, Edward se levantó y se excusó diciendo que necesitaba ir al servicio. La realidad era que un agujero se abrió en su pecho. Un dolor intenso le atravesó por completo y no fue capaz de entender la razón. Edward se echó agua fría en la cara e intentó calmar su respiración, cuando lo consiguió volvió con Tanya que ahora parecía tener una actitud más fría.

- Tanya disculpa creo que el vino me mareó más de lo esperado. - Dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Tanya ronroneo en sus manos y le perdonó al instante. Cuando salieron del restaurante Tanya lo cogió de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el club. Los dos presentaron sus falsos carnets y entraron sin problemas. La música alta, el humo, el calor, creo una sensación extraña alrededor de ellos. Edward se sentía mareado, como perdido, definitivamente pensó que el vino no le había sentado bien. En un segundo de duda Edward giró su cara y se encontró la de Tanya en frente, sin saber cómo, empezaron a besarse, al principio con miedo, suavemente, después con pasión y al final con furia. Edward no entendía el motivo, pero no estaba disfrutando el beso, quería que terminase, quería alejarse de allí... necesitaba soltarse de esos brazos que no le hacían sentir. Se apartó suavemente y observó la sonrisa coqueta de Tanya.

- Besas mejor de lo que imaginaba amor... - Dijo Tanya sugerente en su oído. - Quieres que comprobemos que tal se nos da lo demás?

- Tanya lo siento he de volver a casa. Te llevo si quieres o te dejo dinero para el taxi, lo que prefieras, si deseas permanecer en el club un poco más. - Tanya lo miró extrañada, pero pensó que siendo su padre el doctor Cullen seguro que aún tenía ciertas normas por cumplir, así que accedió a que la llevase a casa.

Una vez subidos en la moto, las manos de Tanya se movían sugerentes por la cintura y el bajo vientre de Edward, eso le estaba excitando, al menos físicamente, porque emocionalmente era algo que le estaba irritando y molestando. Al llegar a casa de Tanya, ella se bajó de la moto y se acercó a Edward, dándole de nuevo un pasional beso, que Edward mecánicamente respondió. Tanya ni fue consciente de la frialdad, quizás por la bebida, quizás porque no quería verlo, se separó sonriendo y guiñando su ojo.

- Hasta mañana amor, te llamo... ;) Que pases una buena noche y tengas dulces, dulces sueños. - Dijo mientras rozaba con la mano la notable erección de Edward, para después alejarse contoneando las caderas.

Edward tras comprobar que Tanya había entrado en casa, salió de allí veloz, ansioso por llegar a casa y quitarse esa sensación extraña que recorría todo su cuerpo. Había mezcla de sentimientos, deseo, calor, asco, vacío... No sabía como se sentía, sólo sabía que no había actuado correctamente. Cuando besó a Tanya él pensó que sería mágico, que se sentiría en el cielo, pero no, nada de eso pasó, no dejó de ver ni oír a su alrededor, no sintió calor en su corazón... no había sentido cosas que esperaba, cosas que ni tan siquiera conocía pero que sabía se debían sentir con ese beso... definitivamente algo no andaba bien con él.

Cuando entró en casa todo estaba en silencio y en calma, eran más de las dos de la mañana. Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la puerta de Bella pegó su oreja a ella y al no oír nada se fue a duchar. Tras la relajación y la ducha se puso su pijama y fue de nuevo a la habitación de Bella, pero cuando entró cuál fue su sorpresa... su madre estaba con Bella en brazos. Bella había llorado, seguro, estaba todavía algo encogida, pero parecía respirar tranquila, su madre roncaba levemente. Así que sintiéndose aún más frustrado y totalmente enfadado consigo mismo por haber llegado tan tarde, se volvió a su cuarto. Allí se tumbó en la cama e intentó conciliar el sueño, pero lo único que hizo durante horas hasta que el cansancio lo venció hacia las cinco de la madrugada, fue dar vueltas y vueltas, sentir un gran vacío en su pecho, y llorar en silencio, llorar sin saber porqué, sin tener motivos, incluso recordando los buenos momentos del día, no podía dejar de llorar...


	17. 15 Un despertar distinto

_No tengo perdón así que... ni me voy a disculpar... Sólo deciros que a veces la vida viene como viene y no podemos cambiarla._

_Gracias por los reviews y por las que aún con paciencia seguís la historia, mi gratitud es infinita hacia vosotras aún sin conoceros._

_Capítulo cortito pero intenso dedicado a to que lo leáis... sin más..._

* * *

Esme cogió a esa pequeña tan frágil, entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuerte, hasta que consiguió calmarla, parecía como si Bella se hubiera dormido, pero tenía los ojos abiertos, perdidos, sin vida, mirando a un vacío inexistente.

Esa noche no se separó de Bella ni un minuto. No sentía que pudiera dejarla sola. Así que cuando su marido llego a casa simplemente le llamó desde la habitación rosa y le pidió que examinara a Bella. Tras hacerlo confirmó que estaba en shock, se encontraba en un estado catatónico que normalmente era provocado por un fuerte susto. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado. Alice sólo le dijo que estaban hablando y que de pronto se puso a gritar. Esme le preguntó que de que hablaban y ella inocentemente le contestó que de novios y novias y otros cuentos de princesas. Esme pensó que ella había vuelto a los recuerdos de sus abusos, ya que según le había comentado Carlisle el pobre desgraciado de James, llamaba a Bella su pequeña novia.

Al final el cansancio pudo con Bella que acabó durmiéndose pérdida en ese vacío, en esa oscuridad que parecía la consumía desde dentro, y Esme se durmió junto a ella, abrazándola y dándole ese calor que ella tanto necesitaba, pero un calor demasiado diferente al que esperaba. Según avanzaba la noche la negrura en los sueños de Bella se hacía más y más presente, malos sueños mostraban imágenes de Edward haciendo cosas horribles a una niña desconocida que con el paso del tiempo se transformaba en ella misma. Sus sueños, sus miedos más profundos cobraban vida y realidad en una mente herida.

Los primeros rayos de sol hicieron que Bella despertara, cuando abrió los ojos y vio las luces del sol colarse entre las nubes, pensó que el día se había levantado, como ella, triste. Sintió un suave abrazo alrededor de ella, pero el perfume que le llegaba, el olor, era de rosas y jazmines, así que no era Edward quien la estaba abrazando. Se giró levemente sobre sí misma y observó que era Esme quien dormida a su lado. No quería moverse para no despertarla. Ahora con la claridad del día parecía que la tristeza que la invadía y el dolor que en ella habitaba la estaban consumiendo por dentro, como un gran agujero que se tragaba cada sentimiento desde su interior. Bella hizo recapitulación de lo ocurrido anoche. Tomó consciencia de su pérdida, de su ida a su mundo silencioso, por eso Esme se encontraba a su lado y no Edward. El pensamiento en Edward provocó recordar sus sueños, y el agujero que anoche se había formado en su interior, no sólo comenzaba a tragarse sus sentimientos sino que poco a poco se fue transformando en una punzante sensación que la rompía por dentro. Las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo y los escalofríos volvieron a invadir su cuerpo.

En ese instante Esme despertó al sentir el suave tiritar de Bella.

- Pequeña, no, cálmate, estás a salvo, aquí nadie te hará daño mi niña. - Esme le hablaba dulcemente a la vez que acariciaba su pelo. Cómo podía Bella explicarle sus miedos a Esme... cuando ni en su interior los entendía. Bella se encontraba dividida entre sus sentimientos de cariño hacia Edward y sus miedos a que Edward fuera como James en el fondo de su ser. Bella no lo sentía así, pero después de ayer, después de anoche y al comprobar que no estaba con ella en la mañana, algo había cambiado, Edward tenía novia, la besaría y la tocaría como hacía James con ella... los temblores se intensificaron y Bella volvió a su lugar oscuro a esconderse de su propia mente.

Esme tomó consciencia a los pocos minutos que Bella había vuelto a ese lugar de su mente que la protegía del exterior, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Así que sólo pudo pensar en una cosa, en su hijo Edward. Él parecía que era la única persona que podía sacarla de aquel lugar. Dejó a Bella aovillada sobre la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Sabía que anoche había salido, por ello seguramente habría regresado tarde, no quería despertarlo de su sueño reparador, pero no sabía que más hacer en esos momentos. Después de llamar suavemente a la puerta y no recibir respuesta entró a la habitación de su hijo y lo encontró encogido sobre si mismo en la cama. Envuelto en las sábanas de manera desordenada y con marcas de lágrimas secas en su rostro. Esme preocupada se alejó, parecía que Edward tampoco había tenido una buena noche, luego debería hablar con él. Seguramente la cita con Tanya no fue como él esperaba y su corazón tan frágil no lo soportó. Cuan equivocados estaban los pensamientos de Esme hacia su hijo. Ella no podía ni imaginar que el dolor venía por la pequeña que estaba en la habitación de al lado. Esme se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno, por Bella poco más podía hacer y esperaba que al abrir los ojos de nuevo comiera algo, ya que anoche no había cenado.

Mientras Esme no estaba los rayos de sol se colaron entre las nubes y entraron con fuerza en la habitación de Bella iluminando el oscuro lugar que en su mente tenía, cuando la luz se abrió paso observó los pequeños muñecos de Leti y Edi en el escritorio y se levantó y los cogió. Los abrazó fuerte y abrió los trajes por detrás de los muñecos. Leti tenía la inscripición gastada de "_L. C. de E. C."_ y se sorprendió al ver la inscripción que en Edi había escrita y que ella no había observado... "_B.S. Yo te cuidaré E.C." _Edward había escrito eso para ella, él no podía ser malo, siempre la había cuidado, había alejado sus malos sueños, sus pesadillas, había tocado para ella, le había regalado a Edi... Definitivamente Edward no podía ser como James.

Bella decidió que debía comprobarlo por sí misma, tenía que saber si Edward era malo, el lobo feoz, o era quien ella pensaba su ángel espantapesadillas, el príncipe azul de de los cuentos. Así que, respiró con fuerza, tomó valor y abrazó a sus pequeños muñecos contra su pecho, bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Edward. Tras abrir la puerta de su habitación observó desde el quicio que la puerta de Edward estaba entreabierta. Eso le facilitaría la entrada. Tras comprobar unos segundos que todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio, que nadie la observaba, recorrió los pocos pasos que la separaban de su destino final. Entró abriendo lentamente la puerta y entrecerrándola de nuevo detrás de sí.

Cuando entró a la habitación un sentimiento triste la invadió, Edward estaba dormido en su cama, pero parecía sufrir, parecía triste... Bella se acercó despacio y se quedó observándolo durante unos minutos. Desde luego Edward era ahora quien tenía pesadillas, ese ceño fruncido, esos labios apretados con fuerza incluso en sueños no podían querer decir otra cosa. Bella no sabía muy bien que hacer así que dejó a sus queridos muñecos en el suelo, al lado de la cama, y se subió despacio a la alta cama de Edward. Cuando estuvo arriba se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciar su pelo, su cara y cantó una canción de cuna* que su madre siempre le cantaba cuando era pequeña y que a ella le hacía calmarse... Empezó a cantar despacito, sin dejar de acariciar la cara de Edward, sobre todo su entrecejo, intentando que se relajara, parecía que estaba funcionando, porque el rostro de Edward fue destensándose. Bella no hacía más que repetir y repetir la cancioncilla de cuna, esperando ser ella esta vez quien alejara las pesadilla de él.

Bella estaba sentada al borde de la cama semiapoyada en el cuerpo aovillado de Edward, cuando notó que Edward se movía y abría los ojos; se asustó e hizo un movimiento extraño que provocó que casi cayera de la cama, pero un brazo fuerte la atrapó antes de caer y la pegó a su pecho. Bella podía sentir el fuerte latido del corazón de Edward en su espalda y sentir el calor y la presión de su fuerte abrazo. En esos instantes el miedo la había paralizado, no era consciente de que iba a caer al suelo así que no entendía porque Edward la atrapaba de ese modo, con tanta fuerza que le oprimía el estómago provocándole cierto dolor. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras con las manos forcejeaba por soltarse. Edward de pronto la liberó de su abrazo dejándola caer suavemente hacia el suelo. Bella lo miró unos instantes y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando Bella llegó a su cuarto se metió en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas, intentando esconderse, sin saber muy bien de qué. Se quedó allí en silencio respirando fuertemente, intentando recuperar el aliento, normalizar su respiración que se había acelerado tanto por el susto como por la pequeña carrera entre habitaciones. Mientras estaba bajo las sábanas escucho unos pasos lentos que se acercaban.

- Bella, no sé porque te has asustado de mi, pero sólo venía a traerte a Leti y... Edi. Los dejaste en mi habitación. Por cierto... gracias pequeña... por espantar mis pesadillas. - Bella notó como Edward dejaba los muñecos a su lado en la cama y luego escuchó los pasos de nuevo alejándose y la puerta cerrándose tras ellos. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse se quitó las sábanas de encima y cogió a sus muñecos y los abrazó contra su pecho. De pronto el olor de Edward la invadió y los recuerdos de los últimos días llegaron a su mente... hasta el día de ayer donde su cabeza sólo pensaba en que estaba con una novia... y sus sentimientos más que nunca fueron extraños, el dolor se mezclaba con el miedo y con el enfado... Pero la inocente Bella en el fondo no podía poner en claro esos sentimientos que las mujeres conocen tan bien, los celos, no son algo que una niña tan pequeña sepa identificar y ella sólo podía pensar en el miedo que le entraba cuando llegaban esos pensamientos a su cabeza.

Mientras Bella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos el tiempo avanzaba y en unos minutos Esme entró cargando con ella una bandeja con un humeante chocolate blanco caliente y unas magdalenas que olían a recien hechas. Bella se incorporó y sentó en la cama a la vez que intentaba sonreír a Esme por los esfuerzos que hacía. Esme contenta se acercó y acarició la mejilla de la pequeña. Colocó la bandeja delante de ella y Bella se lanzó a comer casi con desesperación. Tenía más hambre del que su cabeza le había dejado reconocer.

- Si no quieres bajar hoy podemos quedarnos en la habitación y pintar o jugar o lo que tú quieras pequeña...

- Esme... ¿Crees que Edward querrá tocar el piano para mi? - Hacía dos días que Bella no le había escuchado tocar y lo estaba echando de menos.

- Claro cielo, en cuanto se despierte le preguntamos, que ayer volvió tarde de estar con sus amigos y seguro que está cansado. - Bella puso una cara extraña, Edward había salido con una novia, no con sus amigos, al menos eso le dijo Alice ayer, o a lo mejor Alice estaba equivocada. Bella continuó comiendo en silencio y dándole vueltas a las últimas palabras de Esme. Cuando terminó de desayunar le pidió a Esme que por favor le hiciera dos trenzas. Cuando Esme terminó de peinarla se fue y ella aprovechó para vestirse. Se puso unos pantalones blancos de los nuevos que se había comprado y una camiseta azul de manga larga que tenía unas estrellitas en el lado derecho. Se colocó unas zapatillas blancas, cogió a Leti y Edi y salió de la habitación.

Nada más salir pudo oír los suaves toques del piano, Edward tocaba alguna melodía que Bella no podía identificar. Bajó las escaleras despacio y se dirigió hacia el sonido que a ella le parecía mágico. Observó el gran cojín blanco colocado muy cerca del piano, así que se dirigió hacia allí y se sentó. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba y Bella vio unas grandes ojeras que se marcaban alrededor de sus ojos.

Bella se moría de ganas de hablar con Edward, quería preguntarle todo, quería saber que él no era como James, que él no haría las cosas que James hacia, quería saber que no tenía novia, quería saber tanto... pero no se atrevía ni a abrir la boca. Tenía miedo de él, después de muchos días sin sentirse así frente a él, después de todo lo que habían compartido, ahora sentía miedo de él y de lo que le pudiera hacer y sin embargo lo necesitaba.

- ¿Edward? - Dijo bella temerosa. Edward por su lado no dejó de tocar sólo abrió los ojos y la miró directamente. - Tú... Alice ayer me dijo... que tú... tenías... tenía una novia... ¿eso es verdad?- Bella necesitaba salir de sus dudas, necesitaba saber si era cierto. No quería arriesgarse a volver a pasar por lo de James y si era así tenía que avisar a Esme para que Edward no le hiciera daño a otra chica que no sufriera como ella lo había hecho.

- Bella... Alice... yo... yo sólo salí con una amiga... con una chica de mi clase, le prometí que iríamos a un sitio de mayores porque sacamos buenas notas en un examen.

- ¿Entonces tú no tienes novia? ¿Tú no haces lo que hacía James conmigo?

- Bella... mi vida... yo nunca haría nada malo a nadie y menos a una niña linda como tú, a mi niña nunca le haría daño. Aunque puedo tener novia nunca le causaré dolor. Te lo prometo. - La voz de Edward tenía un timbre agridulce que Bella no supo identificar.

- Yo no quiero que tengas novia, no quiero que me dejes sola... como ayer... - lloriqueó Bella. Edward se levantó del piano y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella, la miró a los ojos y abrió sus brazos invitándola a ir con él. Bella negó con la cabeza y se quedó quieta en su lugar.

- Aunque algún día yo tengo novia, tú siempre serás mi niña, mi pequeña y nunca, te prometo, nunca, te volveré a dejar sola. - Bella escuchó las palabras pero lejos de calmarla la hicieron sentir triste, su cabeza estaba confundida, sus sentimientos entre mezclados, no sabía como debía sentirse, sabía que Edward era mayor y tenía que tener su vida, pero sentía que lo quería para ella sin compartirlo con nadie, sabía en el fondo que Edward era bueno que podía tener novia, que no haría nada malo, pero le dolía en el alma ese pensamiento, porque entonces tendría un Edward a medias. Entonces recordó cuando el hermano de su mejor amiga se echó novia, recordó que dejó de ir con ellas al parque y a jugar, casi siempre tenía que estar con su novia. Eso no le gustaba a Bella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente por su rosto

De pronto Bella sintió que Edward la cogía y la ponía en su regazo, ella forcejeó, no quería ir con él, quería estar lejos, no quería volver a sufrir porque se fuera. Edward la abrazaba con fuerza, mientras le cantaba al oído esa melodía que tan familiar se había vuelto para ella, ella se rindió y se abrazó a él mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente sobre el hombro de Edward. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, se sentía tan protegida, tan querida... no podía resistirse a quererlo. Edward la levantó del suelo y la dirigió al piano. Se sentó dejando a Bella acomodada en su regazo y comenzó a tocar...

- Esta canción mi vida la he escrito para ti, sólo Leticia, mi madre y tú, tenéis una canción especial para vosotras. Espero que te guste... - Y comenzó a tocar la nana que tantas veces le había susurrado al oído. Bella no se lo podía creer, esa canción que tanto le encantaba era para ella, entonces si que era especial, tanto como su madre, tanto como Leticia. Bella sonrió y se relajó de pronto, dejándose llevar por esa melodía que la envolvía de una forma especial, que la llevaba a su lugar feliz de verdad.

Una espectadora silenciosa observaba toda la escena desde fuera... Esme veía a Bella sonreír y de nuevo a su hijo feliz, ahora se preguntaba si realmente anoche estaba mal por esa chica con la que salió o porque no pudo dormir con esa pequeña niña que tenía entre sus brazos. Esme veía el vínculo tan especial que había entre los dos. El teléfono sonando la sacó de sus pensamientos:

- Casa Cullen, buenos días. - Respondió Esme.

- Buenos días señora, soy Tanya busco a Edward.

- Buenos días soy Esme la madre de Edward y él ahora mismo no puede ponerse, está practicando al piano y no le gusta que le molesten, pero en cuanto acabe le digo que te llame. - Dijo Esme dulcemente, aun recordando la cara de su hijo durmiente, algo no había ido bien con Tanya.

- De acuerdo... - dijo Tanya no muy convencida - ... pero dígale que espero ansiosa su llamada. Buenos días. - Y cortó la comunicación. Desde luego Esme no iba a romper la burbuja que había formada ahora alrededor de Edward y Bella, por una chica que seguramente l ehabría hecho sufrir. Necesitaba ver como los dos eran felices. Su hijo hacía años que no sonreía tan seguido y la pequeña Bella tenía que sacar su dolor y comprender que el mundo también puede ser bueno.

...

A los pocos segundos en la sala del piano un estridente sonido rompió esa magia que Esme tenía tan presente. Edward cogió rápidamente el móvil de su bolsillo y al ver quien era simplemente lo silenció y apagó el teléfono. Bella se había asustado por ese sonido y su corazón se había acelerado levemente. Mientras Bella se recuperaba, observaba la reacción de Edward le llamó la atención, siempre que le había sonado el móvil ella le había visto contestar, así que le preguntó que quien era y él sólo contestó

- Un amigo, pero luego le llamare mi pequeña... - Bella no quedó convencida de sus palabras pero la sonrisa tan cálida que le dedicó la relajó por completo. Edward simplemente cuando cortó la llamada siguió tocando el piano como si nada hubiera pasado y sólo de vez en cuando agachaba la cabeza levemente y besaba a Bella en su cabello. Esto la hacía sonreír y suspirar inconsciente. Bella se sentía feliz, se sentía de nuevo dichosa, en esos instantes se preguntaba como había podido dudar de él.

- ¿Edward? ... - dijo Bella mientras Edward esperaba paciente su pregunta - Aunque tengas novia, y sabiendo que no le vas a hacer nada malo ni a ella ni a nadie, a pesar de eso, ¿tú serás siempre mi amigo?

- Mi niña, yo seré tu amigo y espero que mucho más, para mi eres mi pequeña y te quiero, y espero que te quedes muuuuuuuuuuuucho, muuuuuuuuuuuucho, muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo a mi lado. Porque pienso mimarte y consentirte todo lo que pueda mi vida. - Dijo Edward mientras reía felizmente.

Estas palabras, ese te quiero furtivo le llegaron a Bella al alma y allí se quedaron. Bella intentó atarlas dentro del corazón, intentó dejarlas allí y grabarlas a fuego para que no se le olvidasen nunca, pero ella era una niña y sólo podía intentar hacerlo...

El día pasó tranquilo. Horas y horas de piano una comida frugal y una tarde de cantos y risas en el jardín y el columpio. Edward pidió a Bella que cantara para él como había hecho en la mañana. Ella estaba encantada de tenerlo sólo para ella. Esme se había puesto a hacer cosas de la casa y Carslile se había ido con Emmet a un partido, así que Edward era sólo suyo.

De pronto, mientras Edward cantaba alegremente y la balanceaba en el columpio de flores y mariposas, una estridente voz chilló...

- Edward! Amor! Me tienes todo el día abandonada esperando tu llamada. Tu mamá no te dio mi recado? - La voz de Tanya resonó fuerte y como si de una espada se tratará, clavándose directamente en el corazón de Bella.

Edward frenó suavemente el columpio y se volvió hacia la voz. Bella se quedó petrificada viendo lo que ocurría después. Tanya se lazó directa a los brazos de Edward y le besó, le besó en la boca de la manera en que James la obligaba a besarlo, pero esta vez era esa chica quien parecía que se lo exigía a Edward. Sin saber como, respiró hondo y tomó fuerzas. Se bajó del columpio, miró a los ojos de Edward mientras unas lágrimas furtivas escapaban de sus ojos y salió corriendo de allí. Lo último que alcanzó a oír antes de entrar en la casa fue...

- Que hacías con esa tonta chiquilla, no es la loca que trata tu madre?

Bella ni tan siquiera se giró, se fue directa a la habitación rosa y allí se encerró. Pero no le pareció un lugar lo suficientemente pequeño, así que agarró a Leti y Edi con fuerza y los metió con ella en el armario. Allí dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente y se volvió a encerrar en su oscuridad. Esta vez sólo unas palabras rebotaban insistentes en su mente... esa tonta chiquilla... la loca...

Bella acabó quedándose dormida en ese armario ajena a todo el revuelo que unas horas después se había formado a su alrededor, gritos desesperados de gente buscándola por todas partes. Nadie fue consciente de su escondite y pensaron que se había escapado de allí. La casa Cullen era grande y aún con sus verjas exteriores, las puertas siempre estaban abiertas debido al trasiego y a los diferentes horarios de sus ocupantes. Hasta la llega de la pequeña Bella, eran todos adultos conviviendo en una gran casa que no necesitaba de reglas para niños.

Edwar y Esme estaban desesperados, agotados de tanto buscar, y para sorpresa de todos cuando estaban reuniéndose en el comedor para decidir como buscar a la pequeña, avisar a la policía y tomar las actuaciones pertinentes, la voz grave de Emmet resonó con fuerza:

- Subid, está aquí... siempre ha estado aquí... - dijo lo último en a penas un susurro.

La fuerte voz de Emmet despertó a Bella, que instintivamente se echó para atrás en el pequeño armario y se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que la hizo llorar. En apenas unos segundos unos fuertes brazos la levantaron del suelo y la llevaron hacia la cama. Las lágrimas no le permitían ver quien era pero no le hacía falta ver para saber quien era. De pronto otras manos la examinaban, Carlisle le dijo que se tranquilizara mientras examinaba el golpe, pero había sido un golpe tonto sin importancia, realmente Bella lloraba por miedo e impotencia, despertó de un mal sueño donde todo era negrura y donde una voz estridente la llamaba... loca... tonta chiquilla... palabras que resonaban con fuerza.

Carlisle decidió que Bella estaba bien y que era muy tarde para todos, así que mandó a todo el mundo a descansar y se quedó con Esme en la habitación de Bella. Esme abrazó a la pequeña y se acostó a su lado, le dijo a su marido que pasaría la noche con ella, no era bueno dejarla sola, nadie sabía muy bien todavía que desencadenaba esos ataques... pero Esme había hablado con Edward y suponía que esta vez había sido Tanya la que había provocado su huida. Aunque Esme no entiende bien que pasó, tras la entrada de Tanya en la casa, lo siguiente que se oyó en la casa fue la fuerte voz de Edward echándola. Y luego los gritos de éste desesperado buscando a Bella. Tras eso todo se volvió confuso y no había tenido mucho más tiempo de preguntar que es lo que realmente había ocurrido. Sólo un... esa chica no volverá a pisar esta casa... por parte de su hijo le hicieron pensar a Esme que algo grave había ocurrido y Bella no sabe muy bien como había estado en medio.

Bella de nuevo se había dormido sin cenar, llorando y encerrada en ese mundo que Esme deseaba que abandonara para siempre. A media noche Esme salió de la habitación Bella estaba durmiendo y parecía tranquila así que prefirió dejarla sola, además sospechaba que alguien más querría ocupar su puesto y sabía que ambos lo necesitarían. Esme besó la frente de Bella y se dirigió hacia su habitación a descansar junto a su marido. Bella se quedó sola, dormida, sumida en su oscuridad, esta vez sólo una imagen estaba en su cabeza, la imagen de Edward y Tanya besándose, no había dolor por ella, no había miedo hacia Edward, únicamente una gran tristeza la invadía, y esas palabras que la atormentaban, una tonta chiquilla... la loca...

La noche avanzaba y la soledad consumía a Bella que se acurrucaba entre las sábanas sintiendo el vacío y la soledad dentro y fuera de ella. La noche avanzaba y la soledad junto ella, el vacío de Bella salió al exterior en forma de lágrimas silenciosas...

* * *

*A la nanita nana

_En el próximo capítulo los sentimientos de Edward..._


	18. 16 El peso de las elecciones

_A lectoras fantasmas... porque yo también soy lectora fantasma. _

_Gracias Brenda Ely, por tus amables palabras y por recordármelo, agradezco los reviews por supuesto, los agradezco en el alma porque sé que estais ahí, pero es verdad que hay muchas lectoras que no comentan y que siguen la historia y a ellas también hay que agradecerles y a veces nos olvidamos de eso._

_Y como no... a todas mis niñas team Edward! _

* * *

**16. El peso de las elecciones _(Edward POV)_ **

Una dulce música, una infantil voz, se escuchaba entre los extrañas imágenes que se habían formado en su cabeza. La cara de Tanya, sus besos, las sensaciones en su cuerpo y el vacio de su interior. La angustia que crecía en su interior era como un nudo que se iba enredando cada vez más por todo su cuerpo y su mente, hasta que empezó a escuchar la música y sentir una suaves caricias, parecían plumas que caían suavemente sobre su rostro, era agradable y parecía que con cada nota y caricia que recibía el nudo se deshacía un poquito.

Edward entreabrió los ojos despacio, sintiéndose en ese momento en el que no se sabe si uno está soñando o despierto y vio la dulce carita de una niña que cantaba y acariciaba su rostro con la preocupación. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse llevar por eso sentimientos que le hacían recordar esos momentos de su infancia donde su pequeña hermana era la que alejaba sus malos sueños, donde todo era sencillo y simple, donde la mayor preocupación era conseguir más tiempo de juego.

Pasados unos minutos la posición en la que Edward se encontraba le estaba haciendo sentir incómodo y se movió ligeramente a la vez que abría los ojos. Bella se asustó ante su movimiento y casi cae de su cama. Sus rápidos reflejos la salvaron, la cogió y aprovechó para abrazarla y protegerla entre sus brazos, se dio cuenta que la había echado de menos. En esos instantes notó el calor en su corazón, era raro, se sentía bien, completo, con esa niña a su lado. Cuando volvió a la realidad Edward tomó consciencia del miedo que estaba causando en Bella, su mirada asustada y su respiración agitada la delataba. Él la había puesto sobre él y la estaba atrapando entre sus brazos. Se imaginó lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Bella y despacio la soltó y la bajó de su cama, ella se alejó corriendo de allí, dejando a Edward completamente desolado. Él se horrorizó simplemente de pensar la impresión que le podía haber causado, lo que esa niña podría haber sentido.

Edward se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al aseo, tenía una cara realmente terrible, el pelo despeinado, la barba incipiente, una ojeras terribles, desde luego que daba bastante miedo. Se lavó la cara y se intentó peinar un poco, la barba la dejaría para después, en esos momentos no tenía ganas de afeitarse. Se cambió de ropa y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga en azul marino. Habían pasado unos minutos cuando regresó a la habitación y vio tirados en el suelo al lado de su cama los muñecos de Bella, "Leti y Edi" como ella los llamaba, odiaba ese nombre y estaba seguro de que Emmet se burlaría de él hasta el fin de los tiempos cuando se enterara del nombre. Los recogió amorosamente y los llevó hacia su pecho, esos muñecos representaban tanto para él, antes y ahora, eran especiales en muchos sentidos.

_"Ella es especial"_ la voz de Leticia resonó en su cabeza. Edward no sabía cómo acercarse de nuevo a Bella después de la cara de terror que había visto en ella. Se estaba dando cuenta que la relación de Bella con el mundo era compleja y delicada, un paso en falso destruía todo lo construido, además quedaba el problema de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, porque su madre estaba durmiendo con Bella, seguro que había tenido uno de sus ataques, pero se preguntaba por qué.

Con los muñecos entre sus brazos salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Bella. Entró sigilosamente sin hacer demasiado ruido ni movimientos bruscos, se acercó a la cama y observó que Bella se encontraba tapada completamente por las sábanas, así que simplemente dejó los muñecos a un lado mientras decía:

- Bella, no sé porque te has asustado de mi, pero sólo venía a traerte a Leti y... Edi. Los dejaste en mi habitación. Por cierto... gracias pequeña... por espantar mis pesadillas.

Le hubiera gustado acercarse a ella y abrazarla, pero sabía que en esos momentos no era lo ideal así que con toda la tristeza de su corazón salió de la habitación intentando no mirar atrás. Cuando salía de la habitación se encontró con su madre que llevaba una bandeja llena de comida, supuso que para que Bella desayunara.

- Edward cariño, que tal estás? que tal anoche?

- Bien mamá, algo cansado, pero estoy bien - le sonrió a su madre. - Que le pasó a Bella? Por qué has dormido con ella?

- Bella tuvo ayer un ataque, algo que le dijo Alice ayer la hizo ponerse mal, ella le dijo algo de los novios y las novias, y bueno... James la llamaba su pequeña novia y ella sufrió uno de los peores ataques que ha tenido desde que llegó. Voy a ver si consigo que coma algo y salga de la habitación.

- Creo que voy a bajar a practicar un rato, necesito tocar y practicar.

- De acuerdo cariño, pero desayuna algo antes.

- Lo haré mamá - dijo mientras besaba su mejilla.

Edward bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un simple café y una de las deliciosas magdalenas de su madre. Dos minutos de desayuno y se dirigió a su piano para tocar. Debía practicar, pero aparte de eso era como si su piano le llamara. Comenzó a tocar una de las complejas melodías de Bach, "Las variaciones de Goldberg", hacía mucho que no la practicaba y siempre se le habían resistido algunos movimientos, pero estaba vez parecía que fluían libremente. Edward se dejó llevar por la música, le encantaba escuchar esos sonidos que el piano producía y simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. En esos instantes no existía nada más que la música y su complejidad.

El tiempo se había detenido, nada más que los sonidos vibrantes del piano inundaban su ser. Estaba tan inmerso en su música que apenas fue consciente de la llegada de Bella, sólo el ligero crujir del cojín, que estratégicamente había colocado un poco más cerca del piano, hizo que entreabriera sus ojos. No abrió los ojos del todo porque sabía que Bella se acercaría por sí misma cuando estuviera preparada.

- ¿Edward? - La dulce voz de Bella, sonó por encima de las notas del piano. Edward no dejó de tocar, sólo cambió a una melodía más suave y lenta que le permitiera escucharla bien. - Tú... Alice ayer me dijo... que tú... tenías... tenía una novia... ¿eso es verdad? - Edward se quedó sorprendido, debía hablar con Alice seriamente, ahora lo entendía todo. Si ese monstruo la llamaba su novia, ella pensaría que él, haría lo mismo que él le hacía, forzarla, hacerle daño. Se maldecía por dentro y maldecía a Alice por su enorme bocota. Ahora tenía que pensar como tranquilizar a ese niña sin traumatizarla. Además, a parte de esos pensamientos, cuando Bella pronunció esa palabra, "novia" el corazón de Edward se rompió al instante sintiendo que estaba mal imaginarse con Tanya como pareja. Ahora tenía que pensar que decirle a Bella para no hacerla daño y para no mentirle.

- Bella... Alice... yo... yo sólo salí con una amiga... con una chica de mi clase, le prometí que iríamos a un sitio de mayores porque sacamos buenas notas en un examen. - Edward habló atropelladamente, con dificultad, nervioso, no le gustaba nada de lo que estaban hablando y Bella parecía tan triste... al menos le había dicho la verdad en parte, aunque dentro de su ser sabía que para Tanya lo de ayer significó mucho más que lo puedo significar para él.

- ¿Entonces tú no tienes novia? ¿Tú no haces lo que hacía James conmigo? - Edward quedó anonadado y asustado ante la pregunta, terribles imágenes le vinieron a la mente, de un hombre rubio sobre Bella, se sintió un depravado, prefirió sacarlas de su mente y centrarse en la carita de la pequeña Bella que lo observaba expectante.

- Bella... mi vida... - Cuando de la boca de Edward salieron esas palabras sintió que estaba mostrando cosas, que quizás la pequeña malinterpretaría, pero decidió continuar intentando no darle importancia, esperando que Bella no las tomara mal. - yo nunca haría nada malo a nadie y menos a una niña linda como tú, a mi niña nunca le haría daño. Aunque puedo tener novia nunca le causaré dolor. Te lo prometo. - Intentó poner una voz dulce, tranquila, pero sabía que la realidad no era así, que había demasiado rencor y además sabía que tarde o temprano haría cosas como las que James le hizo aunque fueran consentidas, era como tragar una bestia hacía el interior y cubrir con nata las terribles palabras que deseaba pronunciar.

- Yo no quiero que tengas novia, no quiero que me dejes sola... como ayer... - lloriqueó Bella. Edward no pudo resistir más en su piano, se levantó de él y se sentó en el suelo frente a Bella. Pensó que de esta manera sería menos amenazante, ponerse a su altura quizás le daría menos miedo, al menos eso decía siempre su madre. Así la miró a los ojos y abrió sus brazos invitándola a ir con él, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se quedó quieta en su lugar. Edward no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, sólo quería tenerla en sus brazos, sentirla tranquila, que le perdonara por dejarla sola. Nunca pensó que Bella le necesitara tanto y no sabía por qué, en lugar de molestarle, le gustaba, le encantaba y le hacía sentir un fuerte calor en su interior.

- Aunque algún día yo tengo novia - Edward sintió que ese momento quizás estaba demasiado cerca, porque sintió la tensión de Bella en cuanto empezó a hablar. - tú siempre serás mi niña, mi pequeña y nunca, te prometo, nunca, te volveré a dejar sola. - Tendría que encontrar la manera de que los horarios de Bella y los suyos coincidieran de manera que ella no se sintiera abandonada. Pero sus palabras lejos de calmarla sólo hicieron que su llanto se tornara más violento, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro de manera brusca y un leve temblor la acompañaba.

Edward no pudo resistir esa imagen y le dio igual que ella le pataleara y/o le gritara. Se acercó y la cogió entre sus brazos, la abrazó como si de un bebé se tratara. Realmente así la sentía, Bella parecía que se empequeñecía en sus brazos, así que intentó no ejercer demasiada presión sobre ella, pero si la suficiente como para conseguir que no pudiera escapar de él. Quería que ella dejara de tenerle miedo, así que empezó a tararear su nana y pareció que eso funcionaba, de pronto sintió como Bella se abrazaba a él y notó sus lágrimas mojar su camiseta, y a pesar de las lágrimas de ella, el corazón de Edward se relajó al fin.

Edward quería calmar el llanto de la pequeña, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y le extrañó mucho que su madre no apareciera para calmarla y ayudarlo. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió que podía hacerla feliz, ya que le encantaba su música, la cogió con fuerza, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al piano con ella en brazos. Se sentó en la banqueta mientras acomodaba a Bella en su rodillas y empezó a tocar su nana. A pesar de lo incómodo de la postura para Edward, las notas fluyeron con total libertad y parecía que la melodía se completaba a sí misma, intentó prestar atención a los cambios que hacía para posteriormente apuntarlos y que no se le olvidaran.

- Esta canción mi vida la he escrito para ti, sólo Leticia, mi madre y tú, tenéis una canción especial para vosotras. Espero que te guste... - Edward notó como Bella sonreía mientras seguía tocando. Para él era la mejor recompensa. Volvía a tener a su pequeña y al fin sin miedo. Edward se dejó llevar y mientras tocaba pensaba en llevar a Bella a alguno de sus conciertos, seguro que le gustarían, parecía una niña con mucha sensibilidad para la música.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus divagaciones el móvil sonó, lo tenía encima del piano, muchas veces, como en aquella ocasión, se preguntaba porque llevaba el móvil a todas partes. Cuando miró la pantalla vio que era Tanya, no quería hablar con ella ahora, eso le haría daño a Bella, luego la llamaría, así que cortó la llamada y apagó el teléfono, no quería que nadie lo molestara en esos momentos. Bella le interrogó acerca de la llamada pero él simplemente dijo que era un amigo, sin darle importancia, no quería que ella se sobresaltara. No ahora que parecía tan tranquila y feliz. Pero Bella le preguntó algo que no sabía cómo responder:

- ¿Edward? ... Aunque tengas novia, y sabiendo que no le vas a hacer nada malo ni a ella ni a nadie, a pesar de eso, ¿tú serás siempre mi amigo? - Amigo? Esa palabra pareció una espada clavándose en su corazón. Cómo podría ser sólo el amigo de esa pequeña, tendría que ser mucho más su amigo, su protector, incluso recordó la comida en McDonadls, el comentario de esas mujeres... que padre tan cariñoso. Edward pensó que hubiera sentido tan orgulloso de ser el padre de esa pequeña, amigo se quedaba demasiado corto para lo que él sentía.

- Mi niña, yo seré tu amigo y espero que mucho más, para mi eres mi pequeña y te quiero, y espero que te quedes muuuuuuuuuuuucho, muuuuuuuuuuuucho, muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo a mi lado. Porque pienso mimarte y consentirte todo lo que pueda mi vida. - Dijo Edward mientras reía felizmente. Esa pequeña no sabía lo que podía llegar a ser mimada, él la iba a consentir, su madre curaría sus heridas psíquicas y él haría que ella viviera una vida de sueño y lujo, algo que esa niña no había tenido nunca.

Después de un rato, podría haber pasado más de una hora, Bella le pidió que de nuevo tocara su canción y el encantado volvió a tocarla para ella, la tocaría todo el día sin parar, si así conseguía que Bella estuviera feliz. Bella se había tranquilizado tanto en sus brazos que incluso notó como se había quedado dormida, o al menos endormiscada.

A mediodía Esme los llamó a comer comieron los tres en la cocina, pasta con tomate, plato que a Bella le encantaba pero que Edward odiaba, Esme había preparado una ensalada para él, pero él comió lo mismo que ellas dos, Bella se puso perdida llena de tomate por todos lados y Edward estaba disfrutando como nunca. Edward y Esme compartieron un mismo pensamiento, a Leticia le gustaba comer y ponerse perdida le gustaba disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida. A parte de eso Edward pensaba que la pequeña Bella estaba muy graciosa, Esme le había puesto una servilleta blanca gigante alrededor del cuello y su cara y toda la servilleta estaban llenas de pintitas rojas y Bella no dejaba de reír mientras dejaba que los espaguetis resbalaran en sus labios mientras entraban en su boquita.

Después de comer y lavarle la cara a Bella, Edward y ella se dirigieron al jardín de Leticia. Lo primero que hizo Bella al llegar fue saludar a Leticia y dejarle unas flores sobre la tumba. Luego lo que dijo sorprendió a Edward.

- Hola Leticia, hemos venido a jugar en el columpio, me gustaría saber que canciones te gustan para cantarlas, porque yo se que nos mandas las mariposas para jugar con nosotros y querría saber cómo devolverte el favor. - Edward quedó petrificado. Bella hablaba con Leticia como si la conociera de toda la vida, como si fueran amigas y de pronto mientras esas palabras salían de la boca de Bella un par de bonitas mariposas revolotearon por el lugar. Bella se puso a reír y se giró hacia Edward y se lanzó a su brazos.

- Me subes al columpio?

- Claro pequeña, vamos allá.

Edward y ella pasaron la tarde cantando y jugando. Edward columpiaba a Bella o le daba vueltas por el aire hasta que se mareaban y mientras hablaban de las cosas que les gustaban. Edward aprendía mucho de Bella, de sus gustos, de sus sueños, cosas buenas siempre, cuando algo malo parecía que fuera a pasar Edward cambiaba de tema y hacía reír a Bella. La tarde parecía que iba de maravilla y que sólo podría mejorar, Edward estaba disfrutando como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Se sentía relajado, contento, feliz, en esos momentos se reía de sí mismo porque estaba jugando con una niñita pequeña y estaba encantado, empezó a tener consciencia de cuanto echaba de menos a su pequeña Leticia y sus tardes de juego.

Edward estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una estridente voz, la última voz que esperaba, o más allá, deseaba escuchar en ese momento resonó con fuerza.

- Edward! Amor! Me tienes todo el día abandonada esperando tu llamada. Tu mamá no te dio mi recado? - Dijo insinuante y con la voz un poco más alta de lo necesario. Edward empezó a frenar el columpio para no despistarse con Bella y que algo pudiera pasarle. Lentamente se giró hacia Tanya y lo que hizo a continuación lo dejó totalmente muerto. Tanya le besó en los labios apasionadamente.

Edward vio la cara de tristeza y dolor que Bella puso y como salía corriendo del columpio a la casa, así que empujó a Tanya para alejarla y salir detrás de Bella pero Tanya lo detuvo cruzándose en su camino mientras le recriminaba por querer alejarse de ella.

- Que hacías con esa tonta chiquilla, no es la loca que trata tu madre? - Eso fue demasiado para Edward. Cómo podía decir eso y ella como sabía que su madre la estaba tratando. Pero su mente estaba demasiado nublada como para verbalizar lo que estaba pensando.

- Tanya - Dijo Edward intentando mantener la calma y frenándose a si mismo para no darle una bofetada a esa mujercilla descarada. - No sé quien te crees que eres para venir aquí e insultar a mi pequeña y por tanto a mi mismo.

- Edwardddd amor, me dejaste anoche caliente y te fuiste... hoy no viniste a verme, ni respondiste a mi llamadas... - dijo Tanya haciendo un puchero - me dejaste abandonada por esa niñita sin importancia... que hace un hombre como tú jugando a los columpios? ... en realidad podríamos estar jugando a los médicos tú y yo ;) - Según escuchaba sus palabras Edward en lugar de sentirse tentado, sentía repudio hacía ella, necesitaba alejarse de allí, alejarla a ella y ver como se encontraba su pequeña niña. Le podía más su corazón que su cuerpo, a pesar de lo insinuante del vestido de Tanya, de sus palabras libidinosas y de su coqueteo descarado, ningún músculo de su cuerpo reaccionaba como habría sido esperado.

- Tanya acompáñame - Dijo Edward quedamente mientras la cogía del brazo. Tanya sonrió satisfecha, pero cuando llegaron al gran salón de la casa, Edward siguió llevándola hacía la puerta, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida.

- Edward que haces?

- Vete de esta casa, vete y no vuelvas Tanya. No necesito una mujer descarada que entrega su cuerpo así como una cualquiera. Nos veremos en el instituto.

- Pero Edward, que dices? Me gustas y pensaba que yo a ti también, al menos ayer te gusté, no negarás tu fuerte erección. - Edward pensó en la noche anterior, como su cuerpo reaccionaba mientras él no sentía nada.

- VETE, TANYA VETE O NO RESPONDO DE MI, ABANDONA ESTA CASA AHORA! - Dijo Edward gritando.

Tanya salió de la casa con tono airado y la cabeza alta mirando a Edward por encima del hombro, su ego estaba herido pero ella llevaría su orgullo, o lo que ella pensaba que era orgullo, hasta el final. Edward apretó sus puños y respiro hondo intentando calmarse. Notó entonces la mano de su madre en su hombro.

- Tranquilo Edward, que pasó? Pensé que Tanya te gustaba, por eso la dejé entrar, que hizo que te pusieras así cariño?

- Mamá pensaba que Tanya sería diferente, ayer vi cosas en ella que no me gustaron y hoy acabó de demostrarme como era. Por cierto viste a Bella? Tanya dijo algo que no debía y creo que Bella lo oyó, se vino hacia la casa bastante alterada. - Dijo Edward muy preocupado.

- No, no la he visto entrar, pero estaba en mi despacho haciendo unas cosas, puede que no me diera cuenta, estará en su cuarto, estate, tranquilo.

Ambos subieron hacia el cuarto rosa, Edward subió corriendo los escalones y cuando llegó al cuarto abrió lentamente la puerta cerrada. Todo estaba quieto y... vacío. A Edward se le detuvo el corazón, no estaba ahí miró bajo la cama, miró en el baño nada, todo vacío y quieto, Esme se quedó paralizada cuando Edward le hacía saber que Bella no estaba y sus muñecos tampoco. Ninguno se fijó en la puerta entreabierta del armario, donde Bella se había quedado dormida tras la llantina.

Edward se abrazó llorando a su madre unos instantes y salió disparado como un loco fuera de la casa, gritando el nombre de Bella desesperado. Esme por su parte llamó a su marido y tras informarle se puso a buscar a Bella por la casa. Tras un par de horas cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, se reunieron todos en el salón para llamar a la policía y tomar las acciones pertinentes y necesarias para encontrar a Bella. Cuando Esme estaba cogiendo el teléfono su hermano gritó desde arriba que la había encontrado.

Edward voló sobre las escaleras, parecía que ni siquiera pisara los escalones. Cuando llegó arriba oyó el llanto de Bella que se sujetaba la cabeza mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Edward apartó a su hermano algo bruscamente y cogió a la pequeña Bella todo lo delicadamente que pudo. La llevó hacia la cama y escuchó como su hermano le decía que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza. Justo en ese instante su padre entraba por la puerta y con cariño apartó a Edward diciendo que la iba a examinar. Edward se alejó apenado pero tranquilo a la vez de ver que su niña estaba bien.

- Mamá debemos cerrar las puertas de la casa a partir de ahora al menos las de fuera no quiero que Bella se vaya o volver a pasar por no saber donde está.

- Cariño, ella no es tu responsabilidad, me alegro que te preocupes por ella pero tienes que hacer tu vida, ella es una niña pequeña, es la responsabilidad de tu padre y mía, nosotros la aceptamos, no tú... pero sí haremos eso a partir de ahora. Esperemos que tu hermano se acostumbre a llevar las llaves.

Carlisle dijo a todos que era tarde y que debían ir a descansar, así que amablemente los sacó de la habitación. Su madre y él se quedaron ahí con Bella. Edward moría por ir a su lado pero sabía que ahora era mejor dejarla descansar, además tal vez tendrían razón, él se había enfado con Tanya por Bella, una niñita pequeña. Al cruzar ese pensamiento por su mente, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y se dirigió a su habitación más afligido aún.

Cuando entró se tendió sobre la cama, ni tan siquiera quitarse la ropa, sólo quería dejarse ir, dejar de pensar y sentir. Porque el más indefenso era el que más sufría. En ese momento se le pasó un pensamiento tan horrible por la mente que sólo pudo comenzar a llorar desesperado, pensó que quizás fue bueno que su hermana muriera y no viviera en este mundo de sufrimiento. En que momento se volvió tan insensible? tan cínico?

Las lágrimas acabaron de agotar la mente de Edward y consiguieron que se durmiera tirado sobre la cama, como un despojo humano, como alguien que ya no tenía alma. Sueños oscuros, extraños pensamientos invadieron su mente, ni siquiera se podían llamar sueños, era la negrura del dolor y el agotamiento, una negrura incomprensible. De repente Edward se incorporó en su cama, le faltaba el aire, sus pulmones se negaban a seguir respirando, el dolor era tan profundo, de pronto la tos hizo convulsionar su cuerpo y devolvió el aire a su interior. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto rosa... abrió la puerta silenciosamente y allí la vio, sola, aovillada sobre si misma, llorando en silencio, respirando con dificultad y de pronto...

- Edward... no... James... sálvame... no estoy loca... Edward... no estoy loca... sálvame

El corazón de Edward se detuvo durante unos instantes, su cuerpo no respondía, quería correr a su lado, pero no podía, ella lo había oído, había oído lo que Tanya dijo y aún así le pedía que la salvara, estaba soñando con "él", con quien mató su inocencia y era a él a quien Bella llamaba para salvarla.

Cuando por fin reaccionó, cogió a la pequeña en brazos, no se conformaría con abrazarla, necesitaba protegerla con todo su ser, pareció más pequeña que de costumbre, casi un bebé en sus brazos. Cómo alguien podía pensar en ella como algo sexual? Era una bebé grande, a quien la habían obligado a crecer. En esos instantes Edward comprendió que esa pequeña lo tenía atado, se sentía en la obligación de cuidarla y protegerla, de hacerla feliz. La apretó contra su pecho delicadamente mientras recostaba la espalda en el cabecero de la cama y empezó a tararear la nana que estaba componiendo para ella, parecía que eso calmaba sus malos sueños.

Pasados unos minutos Bella comenzó a relajarse, ya no habló más en sueños, ya no hubo llanto por su parte y Edward se quedó dormido observando la carita triste pero en calma de la pequeña que lo hacía sentirse vivo.

Bella dormía tranquila en su regazo y él por fin pudo descansar y alejar de su interior la negrura que lo carcomía.

* * *

_Sé que soy lenta con la historia pero son tan importantes estos sentimientos iniciales que no puedo dejar de contarlos. Intentaré dar un salto sustancial en el tiempo pero debo pensar como hacerlo para que no se pierda nada._

_Besos Lena._


	19. 17 Fin de una etapa I

_Odio las parrafadas, pero no puedo más que agradecerles a todas/os los que me seguís, los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas. Me hacéis sentir muy especial, porque nunca pensé que la historia gustaría tanto. Tengo hermosos privados que me han hecho llorar y los reviews que hacen que mi alma sonría..._

_Perdonad mis ausencias..._

**_NOTA IMPORTANTE LEER: _**_Este capítulo es bastante duro, a aquellas que seáis sensibles os advierto que va a ser duro y crudo. No pretendo regocijarme en el dolor, pero es algo que tiene que ser contado. Si hay menores advierto que se tratan temas peliagudos, aunque no voy a profundizar demasiado precisamente porque sé que hay demasiado público infantil en esta página._

* * *

Esa mañana cuando Bella despertó, no se sintió mal, parecía que hubiera dormido entre las almohadas más cómodas, su cuerpo no pesaba, ni le dolía y su mente se había despejado, se sentía bien, sentía la tranquilidad y la paz que da el sentirse en casa, en el hogar. Cuando fue a estirarse y abrir los ojos al tenue, pero cálido sol, que se colaba por la ventana notó que la tenían sujeta. Abrió los ojos con cautela, despacio, con algo de miedo, pero entonces observó a Edward, estaba en su regazo, notó que era en sus brazos en los que había dormido, él está sentado en la cama, con la cabeza caída a un lado y el cabello cubriéndole media cara. Bella pensó que estaba muy gracioso, porque por la comisura de los labios se le caía un poco de baba... eso la hizo sonreír y en ese momento Edward al notar el movimiento de Bella, despertó.

- De que te ríes pequeña? - preguntó Edward adormilado.

- De ti, jijijijiji, se te cae la baba cuando duermes, jijijiji, como a los bebés. - Bella reía sin parar, apenas se entendía lo que decía debido a la risa, vio como Edward se llevaba la mano a la boca y reía junto a ella.

- Así que te ríes de mi? Vas a ver lo que es bueno... - Dijo Edward poniendo cara de pillo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga, cuando la camiseta del pijama que llevaba Bella se levantó un poco Edward la acercó para hacerle unas pedorretas, Bella estaba pasándolo muy bien y riéndose mucho pero cuando empezaron las pedorretas su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente, se puso rígido y su cabeza comenzó a irse.

- Bella... Bella... abre los ojos. - Bella abrió los ojos y vio a Edward mirándola con preocupación. Se había desmayado, su cabeza aún involuntariamente traía demasiado recuerdos a su realidad actual y a veces era imposible. Tomó consciencia de lo que había pasado.

- Lo siento Edward... - Dijo Bella apenada. - Lo siento... sólo soy una loca... que piensa cosas malas. - Dijo Bella a punto de llorar, sabía que había reaccionado mal, cuando él sólo quería jugar. Su padre siempre le hacía pedorretas cuando hacía alguna travesura y Bella sabía que no eran malas.

- Mi pequeña... no... ha sido mi culpa... me pasé con las cosquillas... perdona vida mía... yo... fui demasiado lejos. - Dijo Edward apenado.

- Ya no vas a querer jugar conmigo verdad? - Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de Bella.

- Cómo puedes pensar eso? Ahora no puedo seguir jugando porque debo ir al instituto, ya queda poco tiempo de clases y debo aprobar todas para pasar un buen verano. Pero te prometo, que en cuanto regrese jugaremos a todo lo que quieras, incluso tomaremos té si así lo quieres, se que eso os gusta mucho a las niñas. - La voz de Edward sonaba triste a pesar de la sonrisa que intentaba dibujar en su rostro.

- Te vas? - El rostro de horror de Bella era visible, aunque sabía que tenía que ir al cole de mayores, no le gustaba nada que se alejara de ella. - Pero?... Volverás pronto Edward?

- Claro mi vida. En cuanto salga de clases volveré volando para estar contigo. - Edward cogió a Bella por sorpresa y la hizo volar por sobre su cabeza. - Ya te he dicho que volveré volando... jejejejej - Ambos rieron, cuando de pronto Esme entró por la puerta.

- Buenos días mis amores - Bella se sonrojó furiosamente, pero se sentía feliz, así que cuando Edward la bajó, fue corriendo hacia Esme - Buenos días mam... ups digo Esme! - Bella no sabía porque casi había dicho eso, echaba de menos a sus padres, pero ahora mismo parecían un recuerdo vago en su mente. Aunque no lo entendiera era normal, Esme estaba empezando a ser esa figura materna que le faltaba y además en esa casa todo el mundo la llamaba mamá, así que era lógico que su mente infantil tendiera a llamarla así. Esme sintió como su corazón se detenía unos segundos, pero reaccionó y al ver a Bella tan contenta la tomó en sus brazos para darle los buenos días. - Buenos días vida. - Y le dio un beso en la sonrojada mejilla.

- Me voy a vestir que no llego - Dijo Edward con una mirada especial en sus ojos y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- Bueno Bella, hoy parece que te has levantado muy contenta... que te parece si desayunamos y comenzamos el día?

- Síííííí... - Bella se sentía con muchas fuerzas, quería aprender para ser más lista y hacerse mayor pronto, quería hablar con Esme de las cosas que le ponían triste, quería que esas cosas salieran de su interior y no volvieran a ella cuando no lo podía controlar. Así que cuando Esme la bajó de entre sus brazos se dirigió al armario cogió algo de ropa y se metió corriendo en el baño.

Esme bajó despacio las escaleras, cuando entró en la cocina saludó a su marido que estaba tomando un cafe.

- Buenos días amor, como amaneció Bella?

- Amaneció feliz y sabes? casi me llama mamá. - Una pequeña lágrima escapó de los ojos de Esme. Su marido que comprendía lo que eso significaba para Esme se acercó y la abrazó mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien con ello. Esme le contestó que si pero que era algo que no esperaba, pero que le había gustado, por un segundo imagino que Bella, era su pequeña.

- Esme tengo que hablar contigo de algo, la madre de Bella no hace más que empeorar, cada día está más encerrada en un mundo del que no sabe salir, no reconoce ni a su marido. El pobre hombre va todos los días a verla y ella no lo mira. Ayer hablé con él y le conté acerca de Bella, él sólo se echó a llorar. Dijo que no podía con todo, no quería criar a su hija sólo. Está muy enamorado de su mujer y ahora mismo sólo tiene su cabeza en ella. He pensado en solicitar la acogida de Bella, para que podamos tomar decisiones sobre su vida con total libertad. Esa niña merece ser feliz y nosotros no podemos tenerla encerrada como un secreto. Hablé con Charlie y le dije mi idea, él aceptó sin pensarlo. - Carslile guardó silencio, mientras observaba la atónita cara de su mujer. Esme no podía creer que unos padres no fueran capaces de ser fuerte por su hija y que aceptaran sin más dejarla con unos desconocidos. Había rabia, perplejidad, incomprensión y alegría dentro de ella. - Esme crees que es buena idea? Podemos acogerla si quieres, ella no tiene más familia y sino iría en unos meses a un centro de acogida.

- NO. - Un grito ahogado sonó detrás de ellos.

- Bella no puede ir a un sitio de esos papá... ella es tan pequeña, tan débil.

- Edward. - Dijo su padre serio. - Es de mala educación escuchar tras las puertas, esta era una conversación entre tu madre y yo. No debes meter así.

- Perdón padre. Es que no me puedo imaginar a esa niña con todo lo que ha sufrido en un sitio así, sola, desprotegida, sin nadie que la quiera realmente. Esa niña necesita de nuestro cariño.

- Por eso he propuesto acogerla, pero es tu madre quien debe decidir. Nosotros seremos sus tutores legales mientras sus padres están incapacitados de cuidarla. Pero ...

- Cariño. - Esme le corto. - Creo que debemos acoger a Bella, si sus padres nos dan los permisos necesarios. Esa niña se ha ganado parte de mi corazón. No pretendo sustituir a nuestra hija perdida con ella, pero no puedo evitar querer tener de nuevo en mi vida a una niña a la que querer. - Dijo Esme apenada y avergonzada. - Y Edward tiene razón, ha sufrido tanto, tú sabes bien como son esos sitios, con la inestabilidad de Bella podría causarle secuelas de por vida. Aunque reconozco que egoístamente la quiero para mi.

- Esme no olvides que ella tiene unos padres que la podrán reclamar en cualquier momento y deberemos dejarla ir.

- Lo entiendo amor, pero prefiero sufrir su pérdida a que ella lo pase mal un sólo segundo.

- De acuerdo. Entonces hecho iniciaré los trámites.

De pronto todos callaron al escuchar un pequeño grito en las escaleras.

- Bella lo siento bajé corriendo y no te vi. - Decía Emmet.

Bella estaba sentada en los escalones finales arrinconada contra la pared y Emmet estaba abajo pidiéndole disculpas por haber pasado corriendo a su lado y haberla asustado. Emmet de verdad ni la vio, no está acostumbrado a tener que ser delicado.

- Mamá yo... - Dijo Emmet cuando Esme, Carlisle y Edward aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina.

- Id a desayunar, yo me encargo dijo mirando a sus hijos. - Los dos corrieron a la cocina. Esme se aceró a Bella con cautela y la abrazó.

- Esme me asusté, yo no quiero asustarme, pero no lo puedo evitar.

- Lo sé cariño. No te preocupes, quieres que desayunemos en mi despacho? - Bella la miró y afirmó con la cabeza. Esme miro a Carslile y éste se dirigió a la cocina mientras ellas dos iban hacia el despacho de Esme. Esme se sentó en el sillón y Bella se sentó a su lado. Entre las dos se formó un silencio, tranquilo que no incómodo. Bella cuando estuvo lista se dirigió a Esme.

- Esme tú puedes curarme? Puedes hacer que los recuerdos se vayan? No quiero seguir recordando, no quiero seguir estando loca.

- Bella mi niña, tú no estás loca, alguien te hizo cosas que no debía hacerte y tu cerebro intenta protegerte del dolor, por eso te pasan esas cosas. Esos ataques que te dan, esos encierros, es porque tu mente cierra tu capacidad sensorial cuando sientes miedo. - Bella la miró con cara rara, Esme se dio cuenta que había hablado como una doctora a una pequeña niña de 7 años. - Cuando te asustas tu cabeza se oscurece para que no puedas ver ni sentir nada.

- Esme, al principio cuando me pasaba todo era negro, pero desde que vivo aquí es blanco y se oye música bonita. Pero no quiero volver allí, me siento sola y triste, no quiero estar sola, quiero olvidarlo todo Esme. Quiero ser feliz, quiero que mis padres me quieran y no me dejen aquí abandonada, quiero que la gente no me llame loca... - Bella se echó a llorar desconsolada. Se acomodó en los brazos de Esme y ésta esperó a que se calmase.

Carlisle entró con el desayuno y lo dejó en la mesa mientras observaba la escena. Le enternecía esa pequeña y adoraba a su esposa y la admiraba porque a pesar de todo lo vivido seguía dispuesta a dar todo su amor. Se acercó a su mujer y depositó un beso en su frente.

- Chicas me voy a trabajar, los niños ya fueron al instituto, hoy volveré tarde así que no me esperes a cenar cariño.

- Hasta la noche amor.

Cuando Carlisle salía por la puerta, Bella se deshizo del abrazo de Esme y se fue hacia Carlisle y se abrazó a su pierna.

- Hasta luego Carlisle, perdón por ser tan rara. - Carlisle revolvió su pelo y dejó un beso en lo alto de su cabeza.

- Hasta la noche pequeña. - Dijo Carlisle sorprendido.

Esme y Bella desayunaron en silencio. Esme observaba a Bella , esa niña parecía distinta, cuando había llegado los ojos no mostraban más que terror, no eran los de una niña pequeña, parecían los de una anciana con demasiadas vivencias a su espalda. Su carita estaba demacrada y marcada por unas profundas ojeras, su cuerpo delgado la hacía casi invisible. Ahora había cambiado, aunque sus ojos seguían sin ser los de una niña, parecían los de una mujer de 40 años encerrados en un cuerpo de 7 años, ya no demostraban tristeza, mostraban fuerza y decisión. Había cogido algo de peso lo que la hacía parecer una niña más vital. Esme estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y diatribas cuando Bella le informó que había terminado su desayuno.

- Bella cielo, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que te da miedo, aunque sean cosas que consideres malas y que no debes decirle a nadie. Tienes que contarlo, decirlo en voz alta y recuerda que estás en un lugar seguro, que aquí nadie te va a hacer daño. Estamos tú y yo solas vale?

- Esme - dijo Bella asustada - tú... tú no te... te vas a enfadar como mis papás? Ellos... cuando... - Bella no podía hablar, el dolor era demasiado profundo, Esme sólo esperó, Bella necesitaba aforntar todos sus miedos, aunque fuera doloroso - cuando... me... me... me vieron con James. - Bella comenzó a llorar y los recuerdos de aquel día volvieron con fuerza. Cuando vio que Esme no hablaba ni decía nada continuó. - Cuando... me... vieron allí... allí... mi mamá se puso a chillar mucho... ... ... y... y... y... mi papá sólo cogió a James y lo sacó del cuarto de baño. - El llanto desconsolado apenas la dejaba hablar. - Yo no quiero... no quiero... que si te lo cuento pase eso Esme... yo no quiero... no quiero.. que... que me eches de tu casa... no quiero quedarme sola. Mis papás ya no me quieren y tú, tú tampoco me vas a querer por ser mala. - De pronto el llanto de Bella se volvió incontrolable. Esme se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, intentando que se calmara, sin decir nada, sólo con el lenguaje de su cuerpo. Bella debía sentir que no estaba sola.

- Bella pequeña, tienes que contarlo y no, no te voy a dejar sola mi niña. - Esme pensó en esos padres que la abandonaron y la rabia de pronto llegó a ella, pero haciendo de tripas corazón, se calmó e intentó consolar a la niña que tenía en frente. - Tus papás no te han dejado sola pequeña, ellos te han dejado con Carlisle y conmigo para que te curemos, porque ellos te quieren mucho y saben que no podían ayudarte. No saben como curarte y hacerte sentir feliz de nuevo. Pero en cuanto estés bien volverás con ellos.

- Esme... cuando... esté bien... me tendré... que ir de aquí? - Bella se quedó muy pensativa, la pregunta la hizo más para ella que para Esme. Quería ver a sus padres sí, pero no quería dejar de ver a Esme ni Edward. Y entonces pensó que a lo mejor no quería curarse. En esos momentos Bella se sintió muy mal, había mucho dolor dentro de ella, por un lado sentía que traicionaba a sus padres, por otro que ellos la habían abandonado. Pensaba en Edward y Esme y como la trataban, tenían mucho más tiempo para ella y siempre la estaban cuidado. Su papá siempre estaba trabajando como Carlisle y su mamá siempre estaba haciendo cursos y cosas fuera de casa por eso la dejaba siempre con Victoria y ... y con James. El miedo entró en su cuerpo cuando pensó en James, su cabello rubio y largo siempre medio sucio y grasoso, su cara con granos, su cuerpos sudoroso oliendo a almizcle y vinagre, el temblor involuntario regresó a su cuerpo.

- Pequeña, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, incluso cuando te encuentres bien, pero ahora mismo no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte. Las dos nos tenemos que centrar en que te cures, tus papás y todos nosotros queremos que te sientas bien de nuevo. - Dijo Esme sin soltar su abrazo. Bella estaba tan desvalidad que parecía que de un momento a otro iba a desaparecer entre los brazos de Esme.

- Esme... yo... yo... lo voy a intentar pero... por favor... por favor... no me dejes... no me dejes sola, ni me eches, yo no quise hacer nada malo, yo pensaba que era lo que tenía que hacer y en mi barrio todos me miraban mal, me hacían sentir sucia y fea. Hice algo muy malo verdad? - Dijo Bella sin apenas respirar entre sus palabras.

- Ni lo pienses Bella. No hiciste nada malo. Lo que hiciste con James - Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bella y Esme se arrepintió de haberlo nombrado, pero era totalmente necesario. - no era nada malo, de hecho las personas mayores cuando se quieren mucho mucho mucho, se lo demuestran así, se lo demuestran tocándose, besándose, pero no hay nada malo en ello. Lo malo fue que tú lo viviste en un momento de tu vida que no era el correcto.

- Lo mayores hacen eso? - Bella miró a Esme con intensidad, interrogándola, sus padres sólo chillaron en como podía haber pasado, como podían haberle echo eso a ella, no entendía, entonces James no le mintió cuando le decía que eso lo hacían los novios. - Esme yo era la novia de James, entonces tenía que hacer esas cosas con él como él me decía? - Esme la observó horrorizada intentando controlar sus gestos y expresiones.

- No pequeña, nadie te puede obligar a hacer esas cosas, y menos cuando te hacen daño. Las personas mayores cuando se tocan y se abrazan y se besan, lo hacen para ser felices y pasarlo bien. Por ejemplo a que a ti te gusta montar en el columpio? y comer helados? o que te hagan cosquillas? - Bella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos pero recuperando poco a poco una respiración normalizada. - Pues entonces son cosas que es bueno que hagas. Siempre hay que vivir lo que a uno le hace feliz, pero nunca tienes que sentir que nada, ni nadie te obliga a hacerlo. Por ejemplo a que te diviertes cuando juegas con Edward en el jardín y te hace dar vueltas? - Bella volvió a asentir y aunque no podía sonreír en su interior sintió calor en su corazón. - Pues Edward se lo pasa bien y juega contigo porque sabe que a ti te gusta, pero si hubiera algo que no te gustase, se lo tendrías que decir y él nunca haría nada malo. Y así actúan la mayoría de las personas.

- Bella, lo que tu viviste te hizo daño, porque tu cuerpo y tu mente no estaban preparados para vivirlo. Los papás por eso muchas veces les decimos a los hijos que no hagan determinadas actividades o que no vean algunas películas, porque sabemos que nos son adecuadas.

- Esme - Le cortó Bella. - Por eso James me dijo que no podía contar nada?

- Exacto pequeña porque él sabía que tú no estabas lista.

- Pero - Bella se quedó callada, no estaba segura de si lo que iba a decir a continuación era bueno o malo, y si Esme la miraría con esos ojos juzgadores que la miraron sus vecinos. - yo acepté ser la novia de James. - Bella suspiró y miró a hacia sus pies. Luego cerro los ojos y comenzó a hablar. - La primera vez que Victoria vino a cuidarme yo estaba feliz porque ella era mi vecina, era muy guapa y siempre se reía, pero luego cuando mis padres se fueron comenzó a hablarme mal y tratarme mal. - Bella hacía fuerza para nos romperse recordando como comenzó todo. - Ella me obligaba a estar callada, no jugaba conmigo, ni hablaba conmigo, sólo se dedicaba a ver la tv y hablar por teléfono. Así pasaron varias semanas hasta que un día cuando mis padres se habían ido, dijo que me dejaría al cuidado de otra persona que ella se tenía que ir y que si decía algo me rompería mis juguetes favoritos. - Bella volvió a suspirar profundamente. - Entonces es cuando vino James. Al principio era muy divertido, él jugaba conmigo a las muñecas, me contaba chistes, veíamos dibujos, era todo lo contrario a Victoria. Me gustaba que viniera y me gustaba que Victoria se fuera... - Bella hizo una larga pausa y Esme simplemente esperó paciente. Había dejado de abrazar a Bella para que pudiera hablar pero aún tenía una de sus manos entre las suyas, para mostrarle apoyo pero dejándole su espacio.

- Una tarde de otoño, estábamos viendo dibujos - Bella permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras hablaba aunque Esme notó como le presionaba la mano de manera inconsciente. - y yo estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de James. Él de pronto me cogió y me puso entre sus piernas, me dijo que era para que no pasara frío. Yo me senté entre sus piernas y me tumbé hacia atrás para ver los dibujos cómodamente. Mientras veíamos los dibujos James empezó a hacerme cosquillas en el cuello y los brazos, yo me reía y miraba la tele. Luego me dio besos en el cuello. Me hacían cosquillas así que no pensé que fuera nada malo. Luego de eso me dijo que si quería ser su novia, porque yo era una niña muy especial y que él me quería mucho. - La mano de bella se había cerrado en un puño, lo que no impidió que Esme siguiera sujetándola. Bella volvió a quedarse callada.

- Yo le dije que no sabía lo que era una novia y él me contó que era alguien con quien se pasaba el tiempo y con quien se daban besos. Me preguntó si había visto como se besaban mis papás y yo le dije que sí. Luego me cogió y me giró para dejarme sentada frente a él. Y me dijo que me iba a dar un beso y que me iba a gusta mucho. Yo le dejé. Pensé que me daría un beso en la mejilla como hacía siempre antes de irse, pero me besó en la boca en los labios. Yo no sabía que hacer, así que me separé de él. No sentí que eso estuviera bien. Pero él me cogió con fuerza y volvió a darme besos en la boca. Luego me sentó de nuevo a ver la tele y ya no pasó nada más, pero me dijo que eramos novios y que ahora, cuando él quisiera, tenía que darle besos en la boca y que como no sabía darlos, él me enseñaría. - Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo de los ojos de Bella y el tiritar de su cuerpo se hizo más notable. Esme quería abrazarla y darle su cariño, pero sabía que ella tenía que continuar. Ahora que su mente le permitía sacar esos recuerdos sin llevársela al mundo de la inconsciencia.

- A partir de ese día siempre que venía me sentaba en sus piernas y me daba besos en la boca, luego pasó de darme besos a meter su lengua en mi boca, a mi me daban arcadas, pero él decía que era sólo porque yo era un poco tonta y no sabía besar bien. No sé como ni cuando empezó a tocarme, primero por encima de la ropa y luego por debajo. Me tocaba en sitios que no me gustaba que me hacían sentir mal y rara... - Silencio de nuevo. Esme le acarició suavemente la mano recordándole que no se encontraba sola.

- Yo le dije un día que no quería ser su novia y entonces... entonces él me pegó, muy fuerte, me hizo mucho daño y yo lloré y él se me quedó mirando y me dijo que él no quería hacerme daño pero que si me portaba mal o le decía a alguien lo que hacíamos me pegaría más fuerte, porque eso hacían los novios con las novias malas... - Bella se echó en los brazos de Esme llorando. Esme le acariciaba el pelo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Pasados unos minutos Bella se calmó.

- Bella no tienes porque seguir hablando si no te encuentras bien. - Dijo Esme con una sonrisa amable en los labios, aunque realmente quería llorar junto a aquella pequeña por todo lo que había sufrido.

- NO. Quiero sacarlo de mi, Esme te estás enfadando conmigo? Por eso quieres que pare de hablar?

- No pequeña, es sólo que se lo difícil que es hablar de ciertas vivencias y experiencias y se tienes mal, o cansada, podemos parar y continuar en otro momento. - Bella agradeció el gesto de Esme apretando su abrazo, pero no quería parar, si paraba no estaba segura de poder continuar luego hablando. Se separo de Esme y continuó con su relato.

- Después de aquella tarde, James empezó a hacer cosas conmigo que cada vez me gustaban menos, me desnudaba y me tocaba por todo el cuerpo o me chupaba sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, eso se repetía tarde, tras tarde. Victoria llegaba, atendía a mis padres y luego me dejaba a solas con James. Yo le pedía a mi madre que no me dejara sola, le decía que no quería quedarme con Victoria, lloraba, pero mi madre no me hacía caso, decía que tenía cosas que hacer y que ella me cuidaría bien. Yo quería decirle lo que me pasaba, pero James me decía que mis padres me echarían de casa y no me querrían si se lo contaba... al parecer así era, ya que cuando se han enterado me han alejado de ellos, me han echado de casa y me han traído aquí con vosotros... - Bella empezó a llorar fuertemente de nuevo, y aún así intentaba mantenerse entera, fuerte aunque no pudiera reprimir el llanto. Esme fue a abrazarla pero Bella la detuvo, no quería que la abrazara o se rompería tanto que no podría continuar de nuevo.

- Durante unas semanas o unos meses no lo sé seguro James se dedicó a eso a tocarme y chuparme sin pedir nada más, pero un día me dijo que tenía que hacer más cosas, por aquel entonces yo ya no podía hacer nada, cada vez que él me tocaba, yo desaparecía, ni si quiera era consciente de todas las cosas que me hacía. Pero esa tarde que me dijo que iba a pasar más entre nosotros me asusté, Esme me asusté mucho, porque sabía que me iba a hacer mucho daño. Él se desnudó y me dijo lo que tenía que hacer con mis manos con mi boca, yo... yo... yo no podía... no quería hacer lo que me pedía, cuando sentí su cosa en mi boca empecé a vomitar... James me agarró fuerte y me dijo que como siguiera haciendo eso me mataba... Así que simplemente me desmayé... cuando abrí los ojos mi madre estaba a mi lado en mi cama. Le pregunté que había pasado y me dijo que no debía volver a desobedecer a Victoria... yo no entendía nada, no sabía de que me estaba hablando. Me dijo que la próxima vez que me subiera al árbol sin su permiso me castigaría sin tele y sin paga. Mi madre me dijo que me había caído del árbol Esme, yo no me subí al árbol. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía varios moratones incluso en la cara y un corte en la comisura de los labios donde sentí sangre seca... me dolía todo tanto, pero en la puerta mientras mi madre me decía eso vi a Victoria con ojos furiosos mirándome, advirtiéndome que me callara con sus gestos... yo me puse a llorar y me agarré a mi mamá, le dije que no volvería a pasar pero que por favor no me volviera a dejar sola... y sabes lo que me dijo? ... ... ... Que no lo haría que Victoria la próxima vez estaría más pendiente de mi. - Esme escuchaba anonadada el relato de Bella, no entendía como su madre no había visto las señales tan claras que su hija le transmitía. Esme lloraba y maldecía por dentro intentando mostrar a Bella una cara amable y cariñosa. Pero deseaba abofetear a esos padres que tanto habían echo sufrir a su hija.

- Después de aquello todo se volvió peor cada día, James me dijo que no volviera a hacer algo así, que casi nos descubren y que me habrían echado de casa. Él me pegó sobre los moratones que ya tenía y mis brazos y piernas dolían mucho. Desde esa tarde él hizo conmigo cosas malas que me hacían mucho daño. Desde entonces empecé a ducharme yo sola. Mi madre no podía ver mis heridas ni moratones, o me echaría de casa. A veces mi cuerpo sangraba en las partes donde él había "jugado" conmigo. James me decía que jugábamos a juegos de novios. Yo no quería seguir con eso, pero no podía pararlo. No podía hablar con mis padres porque no me creerían y me dejarían de querer y James si le decía algo me pagaba y luego si veían los golpes Victoria contaba que me había caído. Como soy torpe mis padres la creían a ella por mucho que yo les dijera que no. Así pasaron cuatro o cinco meses creo... hasta que me encontraron una tarde en el baño mientras James... mientras él se metía dentro de mi como hacía siempre hasta hacerme sangrar. - Bella no aguantó más, lloró desconsolada y su mente se fue, su cuerpo convulsionaba inconscientemente ante ese dolor y su mente de nuevo se apagó intentando protegerla.

Esme cogió a Bella entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación rosa, la dejó sobre la cama y la tapó. Colocó a los muñecos Leti y Edi a su lado y la besó en la frente. Se sentó con ella llorando en silencio. Sufriendo cada palabra que Bella le había contado. Imaginando cada herida que esa pequeña había sufrido. Aún sabiendo lo que había vivido no estaba preparada para escucharlo de esa pequeña. Una niña que hablaba como una anciana, que llevaba en sus hombros el peso de 100 años. Esme pensó en todos los niños que había ayudado y nunca se había encontrado con un caso así. Tan cruel, tan duro, ni tan siquiera el de la pequeña Alice. Bella había sido tan fuerte, se maravillaba mientras la observaba, a pesar de todo el dolor intentaba seguir día a día, luchaba por estar con sus padres, por no perderlos, y ellos en cuanto se enteraron la abandonaron. Se sintió feliz de que sus padres fueran así porque la podía tener con ella, pero estaba decidida a hablar con Carlisle y luchar por la custodia de esa pequeña. Sus padres no eran capaces de cuidarla y esa niña se merecía demasiado amor. Un amor que padres tan egoístas y tan ciegos no serían capaces de darle.

Esme no sabía la hora que era, pero no pensaba moverse del lado de esa pequeña, así que se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó suavemente mientras la dejaba descansar. En algún momento de la mañana o la tarde, Esme se quedó dormida a su lado, hasta que un ruido la despertó. Toc toc toc, sonó la puerta de la habitación de Bella y Esme abrió los ojos y vio como la figura de su hijo aparecía tras la puerta. Esme con la mano le indicó que entrase.

- Que pasó mamá? Por qué estáis aquí? - Pregunto Edward.

- Bella me ha contado todo esta mañana, se ha abierto y me ha dicho todo lo que ha sufrido. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con ella, se que tú ves muy normal abrazarla y besarla como hacías con tu hermana, pero con lo que ha vivido esta niña, Bella lo puede malinterpretar muy fácilmente. Edward, ella ha sufrido tanto, no lo puedes ni imaginar. - Esme se armó de valor y le hizo a su hijo una pregunta que jamás pensó que debería hacerle. - Edward cariño.. Qué sientes cuando estás con Bella? - Hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que Edward respondió.

- Mamá... yo... cuando estoy con Bella siento algo extraño. Y me da miedo, me da miedo ser un monstruo. - Esme abrió los ojos asustada. - No, no la deseo sexualmente mamá, pero el otro día cuando salí con Tanya, estaba deseando volver a casa para estar con esta niña - dijo señalando a Bella - y eso me sorprendió porque tú sabes que Tanya siempre había sido mi sueño y cuando la tuve en mis brazos y la besé, yo no podía dejar de pensar en Bella. Eso me asusta, pero creo que es porque me recuerda a Leticia a lo que ella simbolizaba para mi y tú sabes lo unidos que eramos. Tiene sentido mamá?

- Si cariño, tiene sentido. Pero no olvides que es una niña y tú tienes que hacer tu vida. Además a después del verano deberás decidir si entrar en la universidad. Recuerda que te ofrecieron entrar adelantadamente y eso es un sueño que no debes dejar escapar. Tengo miedo que Bella se encariñe demasiado contigo y luego te vayas y los dos sufráis.

- Mamá, ya acepté entrar a la universidad, lo sabes, pero no voy a poder separarme de esta pequeña hasta que me vaya. No le voy a hacer daño, en ningún sentido, sólo dime que no es raro lo que me pasa. - Esme miró a su hijo comprensivamente. Ella sabía lo que era el amor, lo había vivido y esos ojos que Edward ponía al mirar a Bella, eran los mismos que Carlisle ponían cuando la miraba a ella, pero era algo que no diría en voz alta. Edward es un chico demasiado atormentado. Y estaba segura de que su hijo no era como James. Jamás tocaría a esa pequeña indecentemente. Así que se levantó de la cama y abrazó a su hijo. Dándole ese abrazo de niño pequeño que sabía que no tendría muchas más oportunidades de sentir.

- Tranquilo pequeño, ella te recuerda a Leti, a mi también y a todos nos hace comportarnos extraños. - Esme depositó un beso en la frente de su hijo. - Voy a ver si como algo y preparo algo para Bella, ninguna de las dos hemos comido, si despierta avísame.

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos se encontró en la habitación rosa con Edward a su lado leyendo tranquilamente un libro. Ella se quedó observando durante unos segundos a Edward que estaba totalmente concentrado en su libro. Cuando Edward se volvió a mirarla, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Bella sintió que con aquella sonrisa la habitación se iluminaba. Parecía que Edward iba a decir algo cuando de pronto el estomago de Bella rugió.

- Ummm me parece que la bella durmiente tiene hambre. -Dijo Edward mientras ahogaba una fuerte risotada. Bella se puso colorada y sólo asintió con la cabeza. Abrazó fuertemente a sus muñecos y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama. Edward la miraba sonriente y eso provocaba en ella una mezcla de sentimientos indescriptibles. Sin decir palabra se bajó de la cama y miró a Edward pidiéndole en silencio que la acompañara. Edward la siguió.

Bella se sentía bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan relajada y aunque parte del sueño había venido por su llanto, la tranquilidad se la había dado el poder sacar todo eso de su interior. Era la primera vez que contaba todo lo que le había pasado y eso la hizo sentirse libre después de mucho tiempo. Había llevado un peso demasiado grande a su espalda.

La tarde pasó tranquila, comieron algo, vieron la televisión y Edward tocó un poco el piano hasta que Emmet llegó. Esta vez Bella no salió corriendo simplemente se refugió en los brazos de Edward mientras todos disfrutaban de una serie cómica en la tele. Emmet incluso se atrevió a bromear con Bella al ver que la pequeña ya no le miraba con miedo, aunque cuando intento acariciarle la cara, ella instintivamente se apartó diciendo un - lo siento - tal vez demasiado bajo para que nadie más que Edward la pudiera escuchar.

La cena transcurrió igual de tranquila, risas, charlas y luego a dormir. Bella se acostó tranquila, recordando todo lo hablado con Esme y sorprendida de que el miedo no la paralizada al traer esos recuerdos a su mente. Se encontraba sola en la habitación pero no sentía miedo, ni dolor. Sólo podía pensar en sus padres y en lo mucho que deseaba volver a verlos.

- Voy a ser fuerte y voy a ser feliz, así mis papás me volverán a querer. - Dijo segura de si misma, hablando con claridad y fuerza, como si al decirlo en voz alta todas las palabras tomaran mayor sentido y realidad. Tras un rato de pensar su mente se fue al mundo de los sueños, por primera vez sin miedo.

Aunque sus sueños no estaban a favor de que olvidara el dolor, muchos recuerdos se arremolinaban en su frente y demasiados de ellos dolorosos. Bella se movía inquieta, intentando despertar y huir de esas realidad. En esos sueños se decía sí misma que no era real que todo aquello ya no podía pasar. Su cuerpo se aovilló, sus ojos cerrados dejaron escapar lágrimas furtivas y sin ser ella consciente sus labios pronunciaron esa llamada de auxilio que tanto necesitaba... - Edward... sálvame...

* * *

_Espero no haberme excedido. Pero os aseguro que la realidad escuchada de labios de la persona que lo sufrió es mil veces más dura que lo que aquí he podido reflejar. Es una pena que haya pequeños y pequeñas que sufran esto, incluso algunos con consentimiento paterno... Lloré tanto escribiéndolo... ha sido uno de los capítulos más duros para mi._


	20. 18 Fin de una etapa II

_Veamos el otro lado del día tan intenso que vivió Bella... Os quiero, gracias por vuestros reviews, favoritos y por seguirme... aún me parece un sueño que tantas de vosotras estéis siguiendo la historia._

_A Debii Hale gracias por tu bonito comentario, la protagonista de la historia ante tus palabras (que lee todos los reviews y mensajes privados) ha dicho: "A veces la vida nos muestra lo mejor y lo peor del ser humano. Hay que aprender de las malas experiencias y disfrutar de las buenas, porque para nuestra suerte o nuestra desgracia nunca se vuelve a vivir dos veces lo mismo."_

_A todas las niñas del Edward Team... espero que sigáis ahí._

* * *

La noche acabó envolviendo a Edward en un reparador sueño, a pesar del cansancio, entre sus brazos dormidos estaba la pequeña Bella, que respiraba acompasadamente, esa cadencia en el respirar y el ligero movimiento eran el acune perfecto para el sueño de Edward.

Cuando el sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana Edward apretó ligeramente a la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos para cerciorarse de que realmente la tenía protegida con él. El sueño no lo había abandonado por completo cuando sintió un leve tiritar en Bella. Se asustó y pensó que algo malo le pasaba pero al abrir los ojos descubrió que la pequeña se reía alegremente, aunque intentando no moverse demasiado. Edward abrió los ojos y le preguntó el motivo de su risa y ella le contesto, ahora sí sin contener la risa, que se le caía la baba al dormir. Edward entre risueño y avergonzado de la manera más disimulada que pudo se limpió la baba que, en verdad, caía por la comisura de sus labios.

Dispuesto a vengarse comenzó a hacer cosquillas a esa pequeña que tenía entre los brazos y cuando la camiseta del pijama se le levantó un poco se acercó a hacerle pedorretas como le hacía a su hermana, eso sabía que le daría mucha risa y rabia a la vez. Lo que no esperaba Edward era que la pequeña se desmayara entre sus brazos. Edward supo demasiado tarde que había cometido un error al acercarse de manera tan "íntima" a Bella. La llamó desesperado mientras zarandeaba suavemente su cuerpo para que volviera a recuperar el sentido.

La pequeña Bella abrió los ojos y Edward al fin pudo respirar tranquilo aunque no entendió porque Bella se puso a disculparse con él. Llegó a ver miedo en la mirada de la pequeña mientras que le rogaba que no se alejara de su lado. Edward trató de convencerla de que había sido su culpa pero Bella no hacía más que pedirle que no se alejara. Edward cada vez que escuchaba eso sentía un calor en su corazón y a la vez una gran pena por esa pequeña.

Mientras volvía a hacer reír a Bella y la convencía de lo importante que era para él, su madre entró en la habitación. Les saludó cariñosamente y Edward bajó a la pequeña de entre sus brazos y vio como se acercaba corriendo a su madre. El saludo que le dio esa niña les dejó petrificados a ambos. A parte de la alegría con la que la saludó casi la llama mamá. Edward vio como los ojos de su madre se cristalizaban levemente. Tantos años sin oír esa palabra proveniente de una niña... Edward entendió lo especial que debió ser para ella. Comprendiendo el momento especial que estaban viviendo se disculpó y salió corriendo hacia su habitación para vestirse.

Cuando entró en su habitación se dirigió a darse una ducha con una gran sonrisa inconsciente de los labios. Se ducho en apenas cinco minutos y se vistió. Suerte de cuello alto gris y unos vaqueros negros desgastados, estarían bien para el día que hacía hoy. Bajó corriendo los escalones y se dirigió a la cocina, escuchó voces en su interior y su instinto le dijo que se acercara sigilosamente. Escuchó a su padre hablando. Decía que iban a llevar a Bella a un orfanato, sin pensar entró en la cocina de golpe.

- NO. - Sabía que esto le iba a costar una gran reprimenda pero no podía permitir que se llevaran a su Bella. Su Bella, ese fue su pensamiento, no pensó en lo que ella podría necesitar, no pensó en su bienestar, sólo pensó en él, en que le iban a arrebatar al ser que ahora mismo más quería. - Bella no puede ir a un sitio de esos papá... ella es tan pequeña, tan débil. - Fue lo mejor que pudo decir en esos momentos. Aunque no fuera su pensamiento real.

- Edward. - Dijo su padre serio. - Es de mala educación escuchar tras las puertas, esta era una conversación entre tu madre y yo. No debes meter así.

Durante unos minutos hubo una breve charla entre ellos tres. Esme lo tranquilizó mirándolo como sólo una madre puede mirar a su hijo y haciéndole entender que estaba de acuerdo con él de una manera más profunda de la que sus palabras pronunciaban. Mientras Edward agachaba la cabeza ante la reprimenda de su padre y agradecía con la mirada la respuesta de su madre, un grito que se estaba convirtiendo en demasiado familiar sonó desde la escalera.

Los tres se acercaron corriendo y vieron a Bella acurrucada en un rincón mientras que Emmet trataba de disculparse con ella. Su madre la cogió y se la llevó a su despacho mientras que Emmet y él junto a su padre se dirigían a la cocina. Desayunaron rápido sin apenas hablar y Emmet y él cogieron sus motos para dirigirse al instituto.

Una vez allí lo primero que vio Edward fue a Tanya mirándolo y apuntándolo con el dedo descaradamente, mientras comentaba algo con un grupo de gente que la rodeaba. Todos rieron cuando pasó por su lado pero Edward hizo caso omiso a sus risas y se dirigió a su primera clase. Cálculo. La compartía con Tanya así que debería enfrentarse a sus murmullos y bromas. Sabía que había retado a la princesa de hielo del instituto. Por suerte sólo quedaban unos meses para terminar y ninguna de las provocaciones de Tanya le podrían hacer mal.

En clase notaba la mirada de Tanya en su espalda, le hacía sentirse incómodo ni siquiera tuvo el valor de sacar su cuaderno para escribir sus pensamientos. No se habían sentado juntos como era lo normal y eso le puso nervioso. Al terminar la clase Tanya se acercó a él.

- Edward... - dijo con sugerente voz - Dime que lo del otro día fue una equivocación amor y todo volverá a ser como siempre... - una delicada caída de ojos pretendió conquistar a Edward.

- Tanya, tienes razón... me equivoqué... - una gran sonrisa asomaba por los labios de la pelitenida de Tanya - pero no fue ayer... ha sido durante todo este tiempo donde pensé que eres distinta, que lo que decían de ti era mentira. Tienes razón. Me equivoqué pero contigo.

Edward se levantó indignado y así salió de clase con la cabeza alta y sin mirar atrás. Notaba la mirada de Tanya clavarse en su espalda como si fueran dardos envenenados. Mientras atravesaba los pasillos de nuevo escuchó murmullos a su alrededor, hasta que sintió a un pequeño duende colgarse de su brazo.

- Ja! Me hubiera gustado estar allí Ed! No sé lo que le dijiste a Tanya pero debió ser terrible, porque ella está diciendo poco menos que eres gay. - Edward rodó los ojos ante ese comentario.

- Gay? - Murmuró en silencio y con una débil sonrisa. - Eso heriría menos su orgullo que la realidad.

- Me tienes que contar aunque será en el almuerzo. - Le dio un apretón el brazo y salió danzando de su lado mientras él se dirigía a su siguiente clase.

La mañana fue más o menos tranquila. La gente se cansó pronto de mirarle y murmurar al ver que él no hacía caso. Además en todos estos años se había creado una buena reputación que ni Tanya podría destrozar con sus comentarios. A parte de eso su mente se encontraba en Bella. Estaba ansioso, nervioso, pequeños momentos de tristeza llegaban a él con la imagen de Bella llorando. Algo pasaba de eso estaba seguro, pero no podía simplemente salir de clase e ir a su casa corriendo por un presentimiento, su madre no se lo permitiría.

Cuando terminó su última clase antes del almuerzo, le llamaron para acudir a dirección. El directo quería hablar con él acerca de su movimiento a la más prestigiosa universidad de Medicina del país. La beca había llegado tan sólo deberían firmar algunos impresos y rellenar algunas últimas solicitudes para conseguir la beca total a la que Edward optaba. Mientras se encontraba en el salón del director sólo pensaba en el verano que sea acercaba, todo lo que quería hacer con Bella, todo lo que le quería mostrar y todo lo que necesitaba mimarla antes de irse a miles de kilómetros.

- Edward parte de los requisitos como sabes son superar unas pruebas que deberás llevar a cabo dentro de tres semanas en la universidad así que estarás exento de tus pruebas finales y de las clases en esa semana que pasarás fuera. Espero que puedas volver a disfrutar del final de curso con tus compañeros.

- Gracias director. Le aseguro que dejaré a la escuela en lo más alto y si yo también espero poder volver, no me gustaría perderme la última fiesta del instituto.

Tras unos minutos más de charla y firma de papeles Edward se dirigió hacia el comedor donde sus amigos lo esperaban inquietos.

- Edward donde te habías metido? - Preguntó Alice inquieta.

- Estaba con el director. Al fin he cerrado los papeles para ir a la universidad de medicina el año que viene.

- Oooh. Nos dejas. El genio de mi hermano. - Varios comentarios a la vez resonaron en la mesa.

- Nos dejas... - Una llorosa Alice le abrazó cariñosa.

- Ali... os quedáis todos aquí y vendré de vez en cuando.

- No Ed! No vendrás. Lo sé, pero es algo que será bueno para ti y al final nos alegraremos, aunque pasaremos más tiempo del debido sin ti.

- Ali... no seas dramática y no digas esas cosas que nos pones nerviosos a todos. Tienes el maldito don de tener razón, aunque en esto te equivocas. - Terminó Edward la conversación con una sonrisa nerviosa. Realmente se quedó pensando en las palabras de Alice. Y si de verdad se alejaba de todos durante mucho tiempo, que pasaría?

- No se que le hiciste a Tanya, pero me alegro que ya no se acerque por aquí. - Dijo Rose con todo de suficiencia. - Ya era hora de que la vieras tal como es.

Edward les contó lo que pasó con Bella, agradeció a Emmet con la mirada que no hubiera dicho nada, pero eran sus amigos y al final siempre se contaban todo. Eran un grupo extraño como si fueran hermanos.

- Os voy a echar de menos... pero no olvidéis nuestro viaje de este verano. Todos al lago, todos... - Dijo mirando a Alice.

- Mis padre no dirán que no, se alegrarán de tenerme lejos un mes entero. - Sonrió totalmente feliz la pequeña duende.

Acabaron todos hablando de ese viaje de como serían las vacaciones perfectas. Estarían casi solos, porque aunque Esme y Carlisle les acompañarían, él no dejaría de trabajar y ella era la madre amorosa que confiaba en ellos. De hecho los cinco tendrían su propia cabaña.

- Y que pasa con Bella? - Preguntó de pronto Jasper.

- Supongo que vendrá con nosotros. Mi madre se ha enamorado de esa pequeña. - Dijo Emmet feliz.

- No lo había pensando pero supongo que Emmet tiene razón se vendrá con nosotros. - Dijo Edward pensando en la conversación que escuchó a sus padres esa mañana. Tal como iban las cosas Bella pasaría a ser parte de la familia. Su corazón se lo decía, sabía que sus padres de verdad la abandonarían y sólo pensaba en lo afortunados que serían ellos, su familia, de poder contar con Bella en sus vidas.

Todos notaron la ausencia de Edward tras esa afirmación, pero lo dejaron en su mundo sabían que cuando Edward pensaba lo mejor era no decirle nada, ya que ni contestaría. Sus pensamientos eran su burbuja.

El almuerzo terminó y todos tomaron camino hacia sus respectivas clases. Edward seguía muy ansioso así que aprovechó la clase de inglés para sacar su cuaderno y dar un pequeño repaso a la melodía que estaba componiendo para Bella. Cada vez la tenía más completa y ahora le había venido a la mente una variación compleja que demostraba el malestar que ahora mismo sentía, sin embargo era sólo una corta variación que tras unos cuantos acordes volvía de nuevo a ser la melodía dulce y risueña que debía ser una nana para alguien como Bella. Cuando terminó las anotaciones cerró su cuaderno y repasó mentalmente la melodía que estaba componiendo. En cuanto llegara a casa la tocaría, estaba deseoso de hacerlo. Necesitaba escucharla fuera de su mente, necesitaba que Bella la escuchase y ver sus reacciones, ver que le gustaba. Aunque de eso no podía tener dudas, ya que por las noches, cuando ella tenía alguna pesadilla y Edward se la cantaba Bella se calmaba inmediatamente.

Las clases acabaron y a la salida de la última clase Tanya, junto con sus amigas, esperaban a Edward en la puerta.

- Si chicas... una niña, Edward tiene una loquita en casa... y su madre que... bueno ya sabéis desde la muerte de...

- TANYA! COMO DIGAS UNA PALABRA MAS ME OLVIDARE DE QUE ERES UNA MUJER Y TENDRE QUE CONTAR COMO TE ARRASTRASTE HACIA MI COMO UNA PERRA... Así que shhh. - Terminó en siseo mientras la miró con desdén a ella y a todo su grupo. Sin más se dirigió con paso firme al aparcamiento.

Al salir y sin querer mediar más palabras se alejó corriendo hacia su moto. Se colocó el casco con rabia y sin mirar a nadie salió del instituto y se dirigió hacia su casa a toda velocidad. En parte la inquietud que tenía en su interior, en parte las ganas de abofetear a Tanya por su insolencia le hicieron partir con rapidez.

Sentir la velocidad le gustaba, le daba sensación de libertad, por suerte su casa se encontraba algo alejada de la ciudad y los caminos que llevaban hacia ella casi nunca tenían tráfico ni vigilancia, eso le permitía llevar al límite las posibilidades de su moto. A veces soñaba despierto que no era la moto quien lo llevaba sino sus pies, que corría y parecía volar entre la espesura, entre el bosque que lo rodeaba. La velocidad, el aire le despejaron un poco la mente. Además según se acercaba a su casa la angustia disminuía, se sentía tranquilo, se sentía todo correcto a su alrededor. Llegaría al lugar en el que debía y quería estar.

Aparcó su moto en el garaje y se dirigió al interior de la casa. Todo estaba tan en calma, una tenue luz vespertina iluminaba el comedor dándole toques anaranjados que hacía que la escena pareciese uno de los cuadros primaverales de Van Gogh. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto.

Se dirigió al despacho de su madre y acercó el oído a la puerta, al no oír nada llamó... No obtuvo respuesta así que entró y lo encontró vacío, aunque un tanto revuelto. Eso le extraño por lo pulcra y recogida que era su madre. Supuso que ella y Bella estarían en el jardín, así que salió directo al jardín de Leticia... Pero al llegar de nuevo... nada, todo estaba vacía, tan sólo el viento movía levemente el columpio alrededor del cual revoloteaban unas mariposas.

- Hola Leti... te quiero... - Dijo Edward inconscientemente mirando al vacío columpio. Las mariposas se dirigieron hacia él y revolotearon a su alrededor unos segundos, para luego desaparecen entre las plantas. Unos instantes de paz le llenaron el corazón. Echaba de menos a su sabia hermanita. Pequeña y mayor a la vez. Ella era quien mejor le aconsejaba, quien calmaba sus miedos y a la vez él era su superhéroe. Edward comprendió que desde su partida nunca volvió a sentirse completo, hasta la llegada de Bella. Quizás su hermana tenía razón cuando decía que Dios tenía un plan para todos.

Sólo se le ocurrió otro lugar donde buscar antes de sentarse a su piano y esperar a que su madre regresara, porque si no estaban en casa de seguro estaba de compras con Bella. La habitación rosa. Subió las escaleras con calma pero subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

Cuando llegó vio la puerta entreabierta y vislumbró a su madre acostaba con Bella entre los brazos. Entró en la habitación a la vez que daba unos suaves toques en la puerta. Toc, toc, toc... Cuando comenzó a entrar vio que su madre le decía que entrara y se acercara. Cuando se acercó y vio a su madre con Bella en los brazos a su mente acudieron mil recuerdos. Su hermana Leticia en brazos de su madre mientras las dos leían o simplemente disfrutaban de su tiempo juntas. Esme tenía los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa amable asomaba por la comisura de sus labios. Edward entendió que su madre era feliz, de alguna manera el destino le había devuelto a la hija que perdió. Contuvo la emoción que empezaba a sentir salir de su interior y al fin habló en un susurro cuando llegó al lado de su madre.

- Que pasó mamá? Por qué estáis aquí?

- Bella me ha contado todo esta mañana, se ha abierto y me ha dicho todo lo que ha sufrido. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con ella, se que tú ves muy normal abrazarla y besarla como hacías con tu hermana, pero con lo que ha vivido esta niña, Bella lo puede malinterpretar muy fácilmente. Edward, ella ha sufrido tanto, no lo puedes ni imaginar. - Edward pensó inmediatamente en el momento que había vivido con Bella en la mañana.

- Edward cariño.. Qué sientes cuando estás con Bella? - La pregunta de Esme dejó a Edward totalmente fuera de lugar. Entendía la pregunta, sabía a que se refería, pero su corazón y su mente se quedaron helados durante unos instantes. No sabía ni que responder porque esa pregunta ya se la había hecho él mil veces en su cabeza, cada noche antes de ir a ver a Bella. Cada vez que jugaba con ella.

- Mamá... yo... - Edward no sabía ni como hablar con su madre. Ni que decir. - ... cuando estoy con Bella siento algo extraño. Y me da miedo, me da miedo ser un monstruo. - No midió ni sus palabras cuando las dijo, vio la cara de su madre y supo que había malinterpretado sus palabras. - No, no la deseo sexualmente mamá, pero el otro día cuando salí con Tanya, estaba deseando volver a casa para estar con esta niña - dijo Edward señalando a Bella - y eso me sorprendió porque tú sabes que Tanya siempre había sido mi sueño y cuando la tuve en mis brazos y la besé, yo no podía dejar de pensar en Bella. Eso me asusta, pero creo que es porque me recuerda a Leticia a lo que ella simbolizaba para mi y tú sabes lo unidos que eramos. Tiene sentido mamá?

- Si cariño, tiene sentido. Pero no olvides que es una niña y tú tienes que hacer tu vida. Además a después del verano deberás decidir si entrar en la universidad. Recuerda que te ofrecieron entrar adelantadamente y eso es un sueño que no debes dejar escapar. Tengo miedo que Bella se encariñe demasiado contigo y luego te vayas y los dos sufráis. - Edward entendió lo que su madre decía, pero no por Bella sino por él, sólo pensar en que se tenía que alejar de esa pequeña le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

- Mamá, ya acepté entrar a la universidad, lo sabes, pero no voy a poder separarme de esta pequeña hasta que me vaya. - Según decía esas palabras en voz alta la realidad se hacía opresiva. - No le voy a hacer daño, en ningún sentido, sólo dime que no es raro lo que me pasa. - Y de verdad esperaba que su madre le dijera que no era una maníaco sexual, de verdad lo esperaba porque aunque no veía así a Bella no entendía la dependencia que se había creado hacia esa pequeña.

- Tranquilo pequeño, ella te recuerda a Leti, a mi también y a todos nos hace comportarnos extraños. - Esme depositó un beso en la frente de su hijo y Edward simplemente dejó que su madre hiciera de madre, era algo que sabía que ella necesitaba. - Voy a ver si como algo y preparo algo para Bella, ninguna de las dos hemos comido, si despierta avísame.

Cuando su madre salió de la habitación Edward sacó de su mochila el libro que debía leer para literatura, aprovecharía mientras Bella dormía tranquila así al despertar podría pasar algo de tiempo con ella. Se sentó en el cama junto a Bella y tras depositar un beso sobre la frente de la mejilla se dispuso a leer. Estaba tan concentrado en su libró que no sintió que Bella había despertado hasta que ella hizo un leve movimiento para incorporarse.

Edward quedó maravillado al ver la sonrisa tranquila y los ojos calmados de Bella, desde que había llegado a esa casa nunca había visto sus ojos, su mirada, tan en paz como en esos momentos. Cuando parecía que la pequeña se disponía a hablar su estómago hizo un gracioso ruido. Edward quería ponerse a reír pero no le pareció el mejor momento así que intentó contener su risa mientras le decía:

- Ummm me parece que la bella durmiente tiene hambre. - Edward vio como Bella lo miraba avergonzada mientras se levantaba y le indicaba que quería bajar. Edward quiso cogerla en brazos y bajarla como la princesa que era, pero prefirió que ella se levantara. La siguió hasta la cocina donde Esme había preparado unos sandwiches de queso tostado y unas galletas caseras con chips de chocolate. La cocina olía tan bien que Edward se dejó llevar por sus sentidos y se sentó a la mesa con ellas.

- Cómo te encuentras Bella? - Preguntó Esme.

- Bien, ya no estoy cansada Esme. Gracias. - Dijo Bella, mientras se giraba hacia Edward. - Edward... vas a tocar hoy?

- Eso es lo que quieres pequeña? No prefieres que vayamos a jugar al jardín. - Edward vio la miraba avergonzada de Bella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo entonces al piano... Terminaste ya?

- Siiiiii. - En cuanto Bella pronunció esas palabras Edward la cogió del taburete y la llevo hacia el piano como si era fuera un avión. Bella reía sin parar y aunque Edward vio la mirada de su madre prefirió no hacerle mucho caso y comportarse tal cual él se sentía con aquella pequeña niña.

Cuando llegaron al piano se sentó en la banqueta con Bella encima y comenzó a tocar canciones aleatorias entre las que entremezclaba la nana de Bella. Sólo tocaba con Bella entre sus brazos. Aunque resultaba algo incómodo, Edward no cambiaría ese momento por nada del mundo.

La tarde fue avanzando y la felicidad que se respiraba en el ambiente era palpable. Bella se había quedado adormilada en los brazos de Edward mientras él tocaba. Pero no todo podía ser tranquilidad, cuando ya estaba oscureciendo la puerta se abrió ruidosamente y Emmet entró en la sala. Edward dejó de tocar al notar la leve tensión de Bella entre sus brazos. Ella se giró y se abrazó a él, mientras Edward se levantaba y se dirigían hacía el salón. Emmet se sentó en el sofá grande mientras encendía la televisión. Edward se sentó en el sillón con Bella encima. En la tele Emmet había puesto una serie de risa con la que Bella parecía que se divertía mucho. Al poco tiempo llegó Carlisle y se les unión junto a Esme.

Edward observaba toda la escena y su familia parecía completa de nuevo. Incluso durante unos instantes vio la imagen de Leticia junto a su madre. Una lágrima escapó y resbaló por su mejilla. Como sonreía Bella la cogió con su mano y le dijo que no se riera tanto. Edward miró a esa pequeña y le dio un abrazo leve y silencioso.

La cena estuvo llena de risas y charlas agradables. Esme y Carlisle se miraba con complicidad mientras Emmet sólo reía y hablaba sin parar. Edward observaba a todos, prestando atención especial a la pequeña que tenía a su lado. Desde su llegada nunca la había visto sonreír tanto y ser tan feliz, estar tan implicada en la familia. Sso le hacía muy feliz. Cuando acabaron de cenar acompañó a Bella su cuarto para que descansara y él se dirigió a su habitación para hacer las pocas tareas que tenía pendientes.

Cálculo, física y algo de lectura ocuparon parte de su noche. Su madre entró a darle las buenas noches y Edward aprovechó para preguntarle si sería bueno que Bella recibiera otra carta de sus padres. Esme tras meditarlo unos momentos le dijo que sí que la escribiera y que le diera ánimos a Bella hablando de su recuperación. Edward se quedó pensando en ello y esperaba algún día enterarse de lo que la pobre había sufrido. No era morbosidad, sólo quería entender a esa niña, quería saber como hacerla feliz y como borrar todos esos malos recuerdos.

Serían alrededor de las doce de la noche cuando terminó sus tareas y la carta, que cuando Esme dijera le entregaría a Bella. Así que se dio una ducha rápida y se puso el pijama, bueno unos pantalones viejos de chandal y una camiseta ancha. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al cuarto rosa, simplemente para ver como se encontraba Bella o al menos eso es lo que él se dijo mentalmente.

Cuando abrió la puerta escuchó un sollozo y vio como Bella daba vueltas en la cama como intentando escapar de algo. Cerró la puerta tras de si y fue corriendo hacia esa pequeña que estaba sufriendo. Cuando estuvo a su lado de nuevo escuchó las palabras que calentaban su corazón dormido...

- Edward! Sálvame...

Edward la tomó de nuevo en sus brazos y la arrulló, tarareando su nana bajito en su oído... Bella volvió a relajarse e incluso en la oscuridad, que tan sólo la lamparita quita miedos rompía, observó una sonrisa casi imperceptible asomar por los labios de Bella. Edward besó su frente, la acunó en sus brazos y se acomodó con ella para dormir junto a su pequeña. _- Mi pequeña _- Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de cerrar los ojos Edward y dormir plácidamente.

* * *

_Me encantaría actualizar cada semana pero como me es casi imposible, lo he dejado en una vez al mes... lo siento... Lena._

_Gracias a todas las que seguís ahí, es maravilloso ver como más de 500 personas leen cada capítulo... nunca soñé con ello._


	21. 19 La calma antes de la tormenta

**_19. La calma antes de la tormenta_**

**_(Bella POV)_**

Las siguientes semanas estuvieron marcadas por una monotonía feliz, las mañanas eran ocupadas por los estudios que Esme le impartía a Bella y las tardes las dejaban para las sesiones. Sesiones en las que Bella aprendía que no había hecho nada malo, que lo que había vivido sólo había sido algo acelerado, y que en ningún caso fue ella quien lo provocó... Esme además se estaba encargada de conseguir que Bella pudiera contar estos hechos a más gente, ya que en breve debería declarar contra su agresor en el juicio. Además después de las sesiones le esperaba Edward. Bella adoraba esos momento, en los que le escuchaba tocar el piano o en los que jugaban en el jardín. Edward hacía cualquier cosa que Bella le pidiera. Además la llenaba de regalos, pinturas, juguetes, chucherías... cualquier cosas que una niña de 7 años pudiera desear Bella la obtenía de manos de Edward.

Sólo una semana fue triste para Bella, la semana en la que Edward fue a hacer unos exámenes a una escuela de mayores, según le dijo, y estuvo alejado. Esas noches Bella a penas pudo dormir, Esme se acercaba para velar su sueño, pero ella sólo podía simular que dormía hasta que el cansancio la vencía por completo. Lo único bueno que sacó de esa semana fue que consiguió sentirse más unida a Alice y Emmet, le perdió el miedo a ese grandullón que en el fondo parecía más un niño pequeño. Aunque su aspecto físico todavía le daba miedo, ahora había visto que era alguien que le podía hacer reír y con quien podía jugar a videojuegos sin tener miedo.

Bella adoraba cada día más vivir en la casa Cullen, se sentía querida y protegida. Ella sentía que nunca en su vida la habían mimado tanto como en aquellos momentos. No olvidaba a sus padres, las cartas que le enviaban la hacían sonreír, pero sentía que su lugar estaba donde se encontraba ahora.

A veces hablaba con Esme de estos sentimientos pero ella siempre cambiaba rápido de tema y le decía que el amor por los padres nunca desaparece. Bella no pensaba que desapareciese, quería a sus padres, pero sentía que con Esme y Carlisle había más equilibrio en su vida, además Edward y Emmet habían pasado a ser sus hermanos y eso la hacía sonreír. Siempre quiso tener hermanos y hermanas. Alice además aunque no vivía en la casa pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y aunque le agobiaba mucho que siempre le regalara ropa y quisiera jugar con ella a la barbie-Bella como ella decía, siempre la hacía reír. Era mayor como Edward pero parecía una niña y con ella se podía pasar horas pintando en el jardín. Alice dibujaba muy bien y Bella estaba aprendiendo mucho de ella. Cada día sus dibujos infantiles tomaban más forma y Alice le estaba enseñando a dibujar caras.

Bella le pidió una tarde a Alice que saliera con ella al jardín aprovechando que Edward, Emmet y Jasper jugaban videojuegos muy entretenidos. Bella hizo que Alice se sentará junto a ella en el jardín de Leti y comenzó a hablar:

- Alice... sé que pronto es el cumpleaños de Edward y quería hacerle un regalo, pero como mi mamá no me manda mucho dinero y Esme se lo gasta en ropa y supongo que en la comida y esas cosas... quería... - Bella se calló, le empezó a dar vergüenza lo que quería pedirle.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a comprar un regalo a Edward? - Dijo Alice pizpireta y emocionada mientras comenzaba a dar saltitos alegres

- NO! - Grito Bella - No, no, no. Quiero que me ayudes a hacerle un retrato. - Las mejillas de Bella se tornaron rojas como tomates maduros que brillaban al sol. - Es que... él me regaló una canción y yo... yo... no sé hacer música pero si pinto bien... pero no suficiente y...

- Bella, pequeña, te ayudaré y haremos el retrato más bonito del mundo. - Alice cerró los ojos y sonrió. - Además estoy segura de que a Edward le encantará el regalo. Si, si, si.

Desde ese momento Alice y Bella comenzaron con sus clases privadas de pintura. Al principio Edward había querido acompañarlas pero Bella se puso muy seria y le dijo que no, que era tiempo de niñas y que él no podía estar. Bella se lo dijo muy tan seria, casi enfadada, que temió que Edward se molestara, pero en cuanto Edward sonrió supo que todo estaba bien y el enfado desapareció de inmediato.

Así que ahora a sus sesiones vespertinas se había sumado la clase de pintura con Alice. A veces Bella no quería ir a las clases porque sentía que cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con Edward y eso le ponía un poco triste, pero luego recordaba que era para hacerle un regalo y seguía con ellas.

Era ya 18 de Junio, faltaban apenas dos días para el cumpleaños de Edward y Bella estaba muy nerviosa, el retrato de Edward ya estaba pintado en el lienzo, Alice le había ayudado a dibujar los ojos que era lo más difícil, pero ahora faltaba pintarlo. No era un retrato muy grande pero era mejor así, si hubiera sido grande habría sido mucho más difícil de pintar, Bella esperaba que a Edward de verdad le gustase. Esa tarde Bella comenzó a pintar con ayuda de Alice para hacer las sombras y que pareciera más real. Cuando terminaron, ambas sonrieron contentas. Bella lo veía perfecto, había puesto tanto amor en ese dibujo que no podía ver las imperfecciones. Alice lo observaba con más crítica, se notaban algunos trazos toscos, pequeñas manchas en la pintura, el dibujo no era perfecto ni mucho menos, tenía un deje infantil y muchas irregularidades, pero seguro que Edward amaba ese retrato como el más preciado de sus bienes. Alice se rió mientras Bella la miraba esperanzada.

- ¿Te gusta? ¿Quedó bien? - Bella puso carita de corderito bueno y Alice la abrazó mientras le decía que era el retrato más maravilloso que había visto. Bella sonrió contenta. Además Alice le dijo que se encargaría de comprar un marco bonito para el retrato y envolverlo. El retrato estaba en el despacho de Esme y cada vez que lo terminaban lo guardaban en un armario donde sabían seguro que Edward no miraría.

Bella era la más entusiasmada con el cumpleaños de Edward, junto con Esme había ayudado a preparar una fiesta sorpresa para cuando Edward volviera del instituto, cumplía 17 años ya. Para Esme esta fiesta era la manera de despedirse de Edward para Bella era la ocasión de pasarlo genial, había aprendido a disfrutar de la compañía de toda la pandilla como ella los nombraba cuando hablaba con Esme de ellos (Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice). A pesar de los muchos años que le sacaban ella se sentía muy bien entre ellos. Alice había comprado grandes globos con un 17 pintado en ellos de color azul y le había regalado a Bella un vestido azul con con unas estrellas en el lateral izquierdo que le quedaba realmente bien. Esme y Bella habían colocado los globos en el salón, habían decorado una gran tarta y habían hecho sandwiches de sabores. Además Esme había comprado un refresco de color azul. Bella había insistido en que todo tenía que ser de color azul, porque sabía que era el color favorito de Edward. Lo había descubierto una tarde en la que fueron al centro comercial.

**_FlashBack_**

Un sábado por la tarde estaban todos viendo la televisión en el salón, parecía que el sopor los abrumaba, Esme y Carlisle dormitaban en uno de los sofás, Emmet roncaba a pierna suelta en el sillón y Bella dormitaba en brazos de Edward mientras una película de dibujos se veía en la televisión.

- ¿Pequeña que te parece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta, ya que están todos dormidos? - Dijo Edward mientras Bella le miraba adormilada. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en la cara de Edward y Bella le sonrió en respuesta.

- ¿Esme podemos irnos un rato? - Dijo Bella dando brinquitos sobre Edward.

- Claro cielo... - Le sonrió Esme y volviéndose hacia Edward continuó. - Y Edward! Cuida de Bella y no volváis tarde.

- De acuerdo mamá.

- Y poneros el casco!

Bella se puso unos zapatos ya que estaba vestida y bajó para irse con Edward. Ella estaba muy emocionada de nuevo iba a montar en la moto con Edward, a Esme no le hacía mucha gracia pero a Bella le encantaba, además Edward le había regalado un casco en color purpura brillante y un chaleco del mismo color para cuando montara con él. Ella se lo puso antes de salir de la casa y Edward se aseguró de que tuviera el caso bien colocado, aunque en realidad no hacía mucha falta porque Edward la colocaba siempre delante de él mientras que conducía lentamente.

Fueron al centro comercial a pasear, no hacía demasiado buen tiempo como para ir al parque. Pasearon y hablaron de muchas cosas entre ellas de sus colores favoritos. Edward comentó a Bella que su color preferido era el azul, porque le recordaba al cielo y la libertad. Bella le dijo a él que le gustaba el color morado porque le gustaba mucho su casco de moto. Ellos pasaron la tarde viendo tiendas, charlando contándose cosas triviales que les hacían conocerse cada vez más. Edward la llevó donde los juegos y luego a comprar chucherías. Bella sabía que Esme les regañaría luego pero estaba pasándolo tan bien que prefirió no pensar en ello demasiado.

**__****_Fin FlashBack_**

La fiesta estaba en marcha, y Bella era la más nerviosa de todos. Ya todos habían llegado y estaban escondidos detrás de los sillones esperando la llegada de Edward. Esme había encargado a Edward unos recados para asegurarse de que llegaría más tarde que los demás. Cuando Edward entró todos gritaron - ¡SORPRESA! - y una pequeña salió corriendo hacia sus brazos. Bella fue corriendo hacia él y gritando - FELICIDADES - Edward la cogió en sus brazos y ella le empezó a tirarle de las orejas, cuando llegó a 17 se escuchó:

- Que viejo eres ya! - Dijo Bella y todos se echaron a reír, mientras que Edward la miró durante unos segundo con una tristeza que sólo Bella vio y no pudo entender. A los pocos segundos comenzó a reír sin parar.

Comieron, bebieron y se rieron todos juntos, jugaron videojuegos y Esme y Carlisle contaron algunos recuerdos vergonzosos de Edward y lo hicieron sonrojar. Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo Esme sacó la tarta y todos le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y comieron tranquilamente la tarta de fresas, arándanos y chocolate blanco que Esme había hecho.

- La decoración la he hecho yo, te gusta? - Dijo Bella emocionada y Edward cogió un poco de nata y le untó la nariz diciéndole...

- Es la tarta más bonita que he visto nunca. - Bella se sintió feliz porque sus esfuerzos habían sido recompensados.

Tras la tarta llegó la hora de los regalos. Jasper y Emmet le regalaron el último videojuego de coches, Alice y Rosalie le regalaron un reloj deportivo para cuando iba a correr. Llegó el turno de Bella.

- Espera que lo traigo. - Sonrió Bella pícaramente. Salió corriendo hacia el despacho de Esme y cogió el regalo que Alice había envuelto en un papel azul oscuro. Bella se dirigió hacia el salón despacio con el regalo entre los brazos.

- Felicidades Edward! Espero que te guste.

- Pequeña no tenías que regalarme nada. - Bella sonrió avergonzada.

Edward abrió despacio el regalo y sus ojos se tornaron brillantes, unas lágrimas reprimidas aparecieron en sus ojos mientras observaba el regalo. Bella impaciente y tensa no hacía más que mirar a Edward esperando a ver que le decía de su regalo.

- Me encanta mi vida, lo has pintado tú?

- Siiiiiiii, Alice me ayudó con las cosas difíciles y ...

- Apenas la ayudé, lo ha hecho todo ella - Cortó Alice.

Edward dejó el retrato apoyado en el sofá y cogió a Bella y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que hicieron a Bella sonrojar, pero ella no pudo más que abrazarle fuerte y sin saber porqué, le susurró a Edward... Te quiero... Bella notó como Edward la abrazaba ligeramente más fuerte. Bella sonrió sobre su hombro.

- Bueno es hora de ver el regalo de tus padres no crees? - Dijeron Esme y Carlisle a coro.

- Claro, me ayudas a abrir el regalo de mis padres Bella?

- NO. - Dijo Bella mientras miraba de reojo a Esme. - VAMOS AFUERA!

Todos salieron a la puerta de la casa y vieron un hermoso Volvo S60 de color gris plata con un lazo rojo en el parabrisas. Edward miraba con cara de sorpresa, Bella lo vio sonreír y salir corriendo hacia el coche. Empezó a mirarlo embobado y a acariciarlo y todos jaleaban y le gritaban por la suerte que tenía. De pronto Bella se quedó detrás y se dio cuenta de que todos se habían olvidado de ella. Se quedó un poco triste al ver que Edward admiraba el coche, lo abría, lo cerraba, ese regalo le había gustado mucho más que el suyo, claro era un coche y lo suyo sólo un dibujo mal hecho. Bella se sentó triste en la escalera mientras veía como Edward y los demás se montaban en el coche y se iban a dar una vuelta. Todos se despidieron de ella con la mano, mientras le decían adiós desde el coche y Bella empezó a sollozar.

- Tranquila pequeña pronto volverán sólo han ido a dar un paseo y Edward ha dicho que luego volverá para llevarte a ti...

- Si lo sé Esme, les puedo esperar viendo la tele?

- Claro pequeña, ve a ver el vídeo.

A los pocos minutos Bella se quedó dormida en el sofá. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando Esme la llevó a la cama y le puso el pijama. No había sueños ni buenos ni malos, sólo el cansancio que cubría su cuerpo y su mente.

Era de madrugada cuando Bella se despertó algo inquieta. Por unos segundos no fue consciente de donde se encontraba y soltó un pequeño grito. De pronto unos brazos la arroparon.

- ¿Qué pasa vida? - Bella comenzó a sollozar.

- No me llevaste, te fuiste, te olvidaste de mi y no me llevaste...

- Mi vida perdona, los chicos querían que los llevara a casa y pensaba darte una vuelta después pero cuando volví estabas tan dormidita que no te quise despertar, pero no te preocupes, deja de llorar mi pequeña, mañana te prometo que el día será sólo para ti y te llevaré a todos los sitios que quieras.

- A la playa! - Dijo Bella mientras empezaba a saltar sobre la cama.

- Shhhh a dormir o mañana nada de playa. - Dijo Edward mientras la devolvía a la cama y a sus brazos.

Bella se acomodó entre los brazos de Edward y enseguida se quedó dormida oliendo ese aroma que tanto la relajaba, escuchando ese dulce tarareo que tanto le gustaba. Pasó la noche soñando con música y colores, pero sobre todo con la playa a la que sólo había ido un par de veces cuando era muy pequeña. Le gustó la arena y el agua del mar que con las olas le hacía cosquillas en los pies.

* * *

**_(Edward POV)_**

Una semana lejos de casa, cada vez que Edward tenía ese pensamiento se la hacía un nudo en la garganta, era lo que siempre había soñado, alejarse de ese pequeño pueblo, volar sólo y libre, pero ahora la idea ya no le parecía tan buena. Cuando se subió a ese avión y vio a su pequeña niña en brazos de Esme llorando desconsolada supo que un pedacito de su corazón había quedado con aquella pequeña. A pesar de que todos le dijeron que volvería pronto, ella lloraba desconsolada y Edward lo único que quería hacer era ir corriendo a abrazarla y hacerla sonreír, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, sabía que tenía que cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Esme.

Cuando llegó a la universidad su orientador los guió a través del campus, les enseñó a él y a otros chicos y chicas el lugar. Les indicó los horarios de las pruebas que debían realizar y les enseñó las habitaciones donde dormirían. En el transcurso de la visita Edward hizo buenas migas con Benjamin y con Irina. Benjamin era incluso un año menor que él e Irina era la mayor le sacaba dos años a él y tres a Benjamin. Todos iban a realizar la misma espacialización y por ello se sintieron muy cómodos los unos con los otros.

La semana pasó rápida entre pruebas y charlas, Edward, Benjamin e Irina se hicieron inseparables en esa semana tanto que ya estaban pensando en irse a vivir juntos en el campus. Edward se empezó a sentir tranquilo estando lejos de casa, conocer personas con las que se sentía a gusto le hizo sentir que la separación no sería tan difícil. La despedida de sus nuevos amigos fue rápida y alegre, en dos meses y medio se volverían a ver y empezarían esa nueva vida universitaria. Ahora se sentía más seguro de que el camino elegido sería el correcto.

En el vuelo de vuelta a casa sólo podía pensar en su niña. Aunque había intentado no pensar demasiado en ella a lo largo de esta semana, según se acercaba a su hogar toda su fortaleza se iba y una gran pena empezaba a entrar en su corazón. Sabía que cuando viera a Bella no podría decirle adiós de nuevo. En esos instante, no sabía cómo había dicho que sí tan rápido a la aceptación en la universidad. Su idea de fallar las pruebas se le escapó de los dedos cuando empezó a realizarlas. Esme y Carlisle estaban en su cabeza en esos momentos, no podía decepcionarlos, pero había tanto que perdía... tanto o más de lo que realmente llegaba a ganar.

Cuando bajó del avión sus padres y Emmet con Bella de la mano lo esperaban. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Bella cogida de la mano de Emmet y sintió una pequeña punzada hiriente en su estómago. Salió corriendo y cogió a su pequeña en brazos, absorbiendo su aroma sintiéndola de nuevo a su lado. Bella lloraba y el corazón de Edward se encontraba totalmente encogido por la angustia. Después de saludar a Emmet, se acercó a sus padres y les dijo que todo había ido bien y que le habían aceptado. La mirada de orgullo en Esme y Carlisle era inigualable, eso le alegró pero también sintió de nuevo una punzada en su interior mientras que la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos le despeinaba haciéndole reír.

Esa noche volvió a sentirse completo cuando durmió al lado de su pequeña niña. Sabía que tenía casi tres meses por delante en los que debía aprovechar cada instante que pudiera con su pequeña. Cuando la miraba dormir sentía que era su pequeño regalo, imaginaba que así se sentirían sus padres cuando los observaban a ellos de pequeños. Parecía que toda la felicidad de Edward estuviera concentrada en esa pequeña y delicada muñeca que dormía abrazada a él.

En una semana sería su cumpleaños, eso era algo que le atormentaba, 17 años a cualquiera le parecería una bonita edad pero a él parecía que le pesaba sobre la espalda como si 80 años fueran los que iba a cumplir. Se sentía extraño e intranquilo hacia este pensamiento, ya que no había nada real que le hiciera temer cumplir años y sin embargo se le formaba un nudo en el interior cuando lo pensaba.

Los días pasaban felices, los últimos días de clase llegaban, el calor comenzaba a aparecer tímidamente y los días se alargaban. Las mañanas pasaban rápidas y las tardes las dedicaba a jugar con su niña. Cada día tocaba el piano para ella, cada vez tocando melodías más complejas, pronto empezarían los conciertos y quería estar preparado, ya que serían los últimos que daría antes de la universidad. Bella parecía que disfrutaba mucho a su lado y eso le alegraba el corazón. Aunque ahora tenía que compartirla con Emmet y Alice. Eso le causaba unos celos terribles, sobre todo desde que Alice y Bella habían decidido tener tiempo de chicas por las tardes.

Al menos volvía a tener las noches tranquilas viendo que Bella dormía tranquila, en toda una semana no había tenido ni una pesadilla, no la había vuelto a oír decir cosas negativas en sus sueños, soñaba con cosas que los niños debían soñar, con los helados, los caballitos. para Edward resultaba muy gracioso escucharla hablar en sueños de todo lo que habían vivido durante el día.

La mañana de su cumpleaños, Edward se levantó como siempre al lado de su pequeña niña, parecía que todo el mundo había olvidado su cumpleaños, nadie había comentado nada en toda la semana ni siquiera la hiperactiva de Alice, a la que siempre le gustaba organizar fiestas gigantes.

- Buenos días. - Escuchó de repente en su oído al despertar. Bella se puso a saltar por toda la cama. Edward la cogió en el aire.

El día transcurrió tranquilo salvo algunas miradas raras, el instituto pasó sin pena ni gloría, nadie había recordado su cumpleaños ni tan siquiera su madre, que encima le había mandado a realizar compras porque su padre tenía guardia y ella desde que Bella estaba en casa salía más bien poco.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Edward entraba por la puerta de casa. Estaba todo silencioso y a oscuras. Cuando fue a llamar a ver si había alguien las luces se encendieron y una pequeña salió de detrás de un sofá gritándole felicidades. La cogió entre los brazos y la giró mientras veía como su familia y amigos salían de detrás de los muebles del salón. Todo estaba lleno de globos y decoraciones azules. Parecía una fiesta de niño pequeño pero cuando observó la cara de ilusión de Bella estuvo seguro que todo sería idea de esa pequeña. Incluso hubo una tarta de las que su madre hacía cuando eran pequeños. Llena de decoraciones y nata.

Tras un rato llegó la hora de los regalos, sus amigos le regalaron videojuegos y un reloj. Lo que no se esperaba era el regalo de su pequeña niña. De pronto apareció con un gran cuadro entre las manos, o al menos eso parecía por la forma. Cuando lo abrió había un retrato de él. Se notaba que estaba pintado por una niña pequeña, pero le pareció el más hermoso de los regalos. Si no hubieran estado todos delante habría roto a llorar, aunque consiguió aguantar el tipo. Después llegó el regalo de sus padres y fue increíble, al fin le habían regalado el volvo que tanto quería, en cuanto lo vio no pudo más que salir corriendo. Sus amigos le siguieron emocionados, al final los llevó a todos a sus casas en su nuevo coche. Se acabó el pasar frío, el mojarse, la moto estaba bien pero el coche era un sueño hecho realidad.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con Bella dormida en el sofá, su madre le dijo que le había estado esperando para que la llevase de paseo. Vio como había llorado antes de dormirse. A veces se olvidaba de que se trataba de una niña y que necesitaba mucha atención, pero estaba claro que él también era un poco niño y su nuevo regalo fue demasiado increíble.

Tomó a Bella en brazos y la llevó a la cama, su madre le pondría el pijama mientras él recogía el retrato. Lo colocó en su habitación acariciando los gruesos y toscos trazos. Se notaba la mano de Alice, sin duda gracias a ella se parecía a él, pero luego estaba pintado sin duda por su pequeña. Se cambió rápidamente y se fue a dormir a la que ya parecía más su cama.

Tras un rato en el que todavía no se había dormido, debido a los nervios, Bella se empezó a mover inquieta. Se despertó sollozando. Bella le dijo que la había dejado sola. Cómo podía pensar eso su dulce niña. Le prometió llevarla a la playa en el coche y Bella se relajó y acabó durmiéndose. Al fin él también cayó en brazos de Morfeo pensando en todo lo que prepararía para Bella mañana. La llevaría de Picnic a la playa había una cerca muy bonita llena de acantilados y arenas blancas. Mañana sería un gran día para esa pequeña. Le haría olvidar ese sentimiento de soledad que la había invadido.

* * *

_Lo siento sin más... no palabras. Espero actualizar pronto y gracias a todas/os por seguir leyéndome._


	22. 20 Día de playa

_A Teky y a las niñas de mis privados os quiero por estar siempre ahí y hacérmelo saber... gracias porque me dais ánimos. Y todas las que comentáis y seguís la historia... Millones y millones de gracias._

* * *

_**20. Día de Playa (Bella POV) **_

Cuando sol empezó a brillar con fuerza Bella despertó. Fue a dar los buenos días a Edward pero no estaba con ella. Así que se levantó de la cama y se hacia el baño a ducharse. Era un despertar raro para ella sin Edward pero supuso que se habría ido a preparar para el día en la playa. Cuando entró en el baño vio encima del taburete rosa un conjunto deportivo en color blanco, unas chanclas a juego y un bañador azul con estrellas rosas. Sonrió se metió en la ducha y se arregló. Fue a buscar a Esme para que le secara el pelo y le hiciera unas trenzas.

Esme sonrió cuando escuchó llamar a Bella tímidamente a su habitación. Salió y se fue con ella a la habitación rosa donde le secó el pelo y le hizo dos trenzas laterales que al final se unían en una única trenza.

- Tienes el pelo muy largo pequeña, no te gustaría cortártelo?

- No Esme, me gusta largo casi me llega a la cintura, yo lo quiero como lo tiene Rosalie.

- Bueno pero cuando llegue a la cintura si que lo cortamos, que sino al final te lo pisarás.

Las risas salían de la habitación y llenaban la casa. La casa con risas infantiles siempre había parecido más alegre. Bella no dejaba de sonreír y se miraba en el espejo, viendo una imagen que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía. Bella veía en el espejo reflejada la imagen de una niña feliz, sin marcas en su cuerpo, con ropa nueva y sonriente. Bella no podía dejar de mirarse mientras observaba la mirada tranquila de Esme tras ella. Cuando Esme terminó de ponerle crema protectora a Bella y ya estaban listas.

- Bella bajemos ya a desayunar, que un pajarito me ha dicho que hoy vas a la playa. Espero que te haya gustado el bañador que te he elegido.

- MUCHO ESME! Me encanta, pero no se cuando lo compraste.

- La última vez que salimos de compras, lo cogí mientras estabas probándote los pantalones. Iba a regalártelo para ir a la playa pero Edward se ha adelantado.

- Gracias Esme. - Dijo Bella a la vez que se lanzaba a darle un beso y un abrazo.

Las dos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la cocina, allí estaba Edward esperándolas. Estaba sentado en la mesa donde había un desayuno a base de frutas y tostadas. Además al lado había una gran cesta de mimbre.

- ¿Qué hay en la cesta?

- Llevamos sandwiches y bocadillos, algo de fruta, chocolate, zumos y ... - Edward hizo una pausa misteriosa - tar - ta.

- Bieeeeeen!

- La tarta es de manzana y fresas, creo que te gusta mucho... verdad Bella?

- Si es una de mis favoritas. Gracias ma... Esme.

- Bueno, mamá nos vamos ya, que sino luego se hará tarde. Dile a Emmet que no podré ver el partido de esta tarde, porque he intentado despertarlo y no ha habido manera.

- No te preocupes cielo. Yo se lo digo, ya sabes lo dormilón que es tu hermano.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Esme. Bella intentó coger la cesta pero pesaba mucho para ella, así que Edward la cogió. Ella cogió una bolsa que se encontraba al lado donde había unas toallas. En silencio pero con grandes sonrisas en sus caras, los dos se dirigieron al nuevo Volvo de Edward, cuando metieron las cosas en el maletero Bella vio que había una gran sombrilla ya dentro.

- Ahhhhh. - Gritó Bella cuando sintió que unos brazos la agarraban. Edward la había cogido para meterla en el coche. Bella no dejaba de reír mientras Edward la acomodaba en su silleta. Los dos habían empezado el día riendo y jugando, parecía que el día prometía, ser un gran día. Edward montó en el asiento del piloto y puso el coche en marcha. En la radio del coche sonaba la música que Edward muchas veces tocaba, haciendo que el ambiente fuera relajado.

- ¿A que playa vamos? - Preguntó Bella impaciente y sin dejar siquiera responder a Edward empezó a hablar de la primera y única vez que fue a la playa con sus padres, hablaba con pasión infantil, de lo mucho que le había gustado hacer un castillo de arena con su padre, como había jugado con su madre a la orilla del mar con las olas. Hablaba del bonito color amarillo, del sol, de la arena. Bella hablaba con melancolía y alegría. Además su sonrisa perenne alegraba el ambiente, sólo reía recordando ese gran día para ella, y saltaba en la silleta del coche emocionada, como si fuera a ir al mejor parque de atracciones del mundo.

Los bosques verdes fueron dado paso a un paisaje rocoso, que aunque no abandonaba el verde por completo dejaba vislumbrar los primeros grises de los acantilados. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, haciendo que el día fuera luminoso, amarillo y las brumas cotidianas se disolvieran rápidamente. Unos minutos más tarde estaban recorriendo una carretera antigua, con acantilados a un lado que dejaban ver el mar azul brillante y una playa de arenas más bien marrones que amarillas, pero no por ello menos hermosa.

- Ya llegamos Bella.

- Bien, bájame, bájame, tengo ganas de ir a la playa! Edward BAJAME YAAAAAAAAAA - Gritó Bella tan emocionada, que a penas podía dejar de dar saltitos en la silleta del coche, incluso intentó quitarse ella el cinturón de seguridad pero estaba tan nerviosa que no atinaba.

- Tranquila pequeña, ya llegamos, es pronto y la playa no se va a ir a ningún sitio. - Edward le sonrió con esa sonrisa tranquila que tanto le gustaba a Bella y que le recordaba a la de su padre, cuando cuidaba de ella.

Edward le quitó el cinturón y la ayudó a bajar del coche. Le dijo que se quedara esperándolo, aunque Bella sólo quería salir corriendo a la playa no se movió del lado del coche mientras Edward cogía la cesta de la comida y la bolsa con las toallas y otras cosas necesarias, además de cargar con una sombrilla. Bella lo miró sonriente.

- No se te ve con tanta cosa... jejejeje... ¿te ayudo?

- No pequeña, yo puedo, venga sígueme y no te separes de mi.

Bajaron por un pequeño camino pedregoso a una bonita playa en la que a penas había gente, algunos chicos practicando surf y un par de familias que parecían, como ellos, haber decidido ir a pasar el día a la playa. Edward comenzó a colocar todas las cosas mientras Bella se quitaba la ropa y se quedaba en su nuevo bañador. No dejaba de saltar y correr alrededor de Edward. Bella estaba emocionada. Pisaba la arena jugando con ella con los dedos de los pies. Enterrando los pies casi hasta el tobillo y volviendo a sacarlo lleno de arena, rebozado de manera que parecía una croqueta.

Tan ensimismada estaba Bella en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de cuando Edward había terminado de colocar las toallas bajo la sombrilla. Además había colocado dos sillas bajitas encima de las tollas que evitaban que se volaran y hacían el lugar confortable como una casa. Bella no fue consciente de que Edward la estaba observando tranquilo hasta que sintió un fuerte calor en su espalda. Se volvió y allí vio a Edward, sonriendo, con un bañador azul largo y unas gafas de sol del mismo color. Estaba muy blanco y eso le hacía parecer muy gracioso.

- Edward, tienes que tomar más el sol que pareces un vampiro!

Cuando Bella dijo esto, Edward se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos. Se puso a correr con ella hacia el agua mientras le hacía cosquillas.

- Así que un vampiro eh? Huy pequeña esta me la pagas.

Bella no dejaba de reír, temblaba ligeramente porque el agua le daba un poco de miedo.

- Edward no que me da miedo, noooo, a lo hondo noooo.

. Vale a lo hondo no. - Dijo Edward mientras la dejaba en la orilla despacio para que se acostumbrara al frío del agua.

Bella encogió los pies cuando sintió el agua fría tocarle los dedos, pero enseguida se acostumbró y comenzó a saltar las olas. Edward se sentó en la orilla tras ella observando como jugaba. Bella se acercaba a él y lo salpicaba con el agua fría mientras a la vez se sentaba y se mojaba entera. Bella agradecía enormemente a Esme por las trenzas que le había hecho, porque sino el pelo sería una gran molestia. Bella estaba disfrutando muchísimo. Saltaba entre las piernas de Edward se sentaba a su lado se levantaba, saltaba las olas. Intentaba coger algunos pescaditos pequeños que se encontraban en la orilla... Bella sentía que hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, relajada. Era como si nada más que las risas y la diversión existiera.

Era imposible calcular cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero de pronto Bella sintió como Edward la cogía y la saca ba del agua.

- No... yo quiero seguir jugando en el aguaaaa - Dijo Bella medio llorando.

- Mi vida, tenemos todo el día y mira, estás empezando a tener pelusilla marina* (N.A. La pelusilla marina es cuando te empiezas a arrugar por el agua, mis padres me lo decían cuando era pequeña y era la única forma de sacarme del agua)

- Pelusilla marina? - Bella dejó de pelear mientras miraba asustada a Edward.

- Sí, mira tus dedos, mira que arrugados están. Si sigues en el agua se quedarán así para siempre.

- No, no, no quiero que se me queden así, mira raspan - le dijo Bella a Edward mientras le acariciaba la cara. - Vamos a secarnos Edward.

Llegaron a la sombrilla y Edward le pasó sobre los hombros una toalla rosa para que se secara. Bella vio como Edward simplemente se tumbaba en una gran toalla azul que había bajo la sombrilla, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado con la toalla aún envolviéndola.

- Edward, tengo sed y hambre. - Dijo Bella mientras su pequeño estómago empezaba a hacer ruiditos.

- Vamos a ver que hay para alimentar a ese estómago gruñón.

Bella observó como Edward sacaba de la cesta dos botellas de agua fría, parecía que estuvieran en hielo y un taper lleno de mini-sandwiches. Bella se bebió la botella casi de un sólo trago, mientras Edward pegaba pequeños tragos y comía sandwiches. Entre los dos se terminaron todos los sandwiches que Esme, o eso creía Bella, había preparado. Comieron un poco de tarta y se tumbaron a descansar tranquilamente bajo la sombrilla. Eran las horas de mayor sol y calor todo el mundo se había refugiado en las sombras. Bella se quedó dormida plácidamente sobre el estómago de Edward.

Habría pasado alrededor de una hora cuando Bella despertó. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió, estaba en la playa, Edward se había quedado dormido también, tenia una mano sobre ella sujetándola. Con cuidado la apartó y se levantó. Justo en frente suyo vi a una niña haciendo un castillo de arena, así que se acercó hasta ella.

- Hola, mi nombre es Bella, ¿puedo jugar contigo?

- Claro, yo me llamo Ángela, toma tengo este cubito de sobra, ayúdame con la torre que estoy haciendo.

Las dos niñas se pusieron a jugar distraídas, haciendo torres en el castillo, cavando fosos y decorándolo todo con pequeñas conchas y piedras que había allí cerca. Ambas parecieron hacer migas enseguida, a penas hablaban, pero las dos sonreían mucho y se salpicaban con agua.

- Bellaaa! Bellaaa! Isabellaaa!

- Creo que tu papá te está llamando.

- No es mi papá es mi hermano Edward - Dijo Bella instintivamente y salió corriendo hacia Edward. - Estoy aquí, estoy jugando con mi amiga Ángela.

- Pequeña me has asustado, no te vuelvas a ir sin decirme nada.

- No quería despertarte, estabas muy tranquilo y muy guapo durmiendo. - Dijo Bella mientras le sacaba la lengua. - Ven, te presento a mi amiga...

Bella cogió a Edward de la mano y se lo llevó hasta donde estaba Ángela haciendo el castillo.

- Ángela, este es mi hermano Edward. Edward esta es Ángela. - Dijo Bella sonriente. Ella vio una expresión extraña en la cara de Edward pero por suerte extendió su mano hacia Ángela.

Edward se sentó con ellas a hacer el castillo. Las niñas estaban realmente encantadas. Junto con él consiguieron hacer un castillo estupendo. En un momento dado los padres de Ángela se acercaron y hablaron con Edward. Bella y Ángela los miraban curiosas, pero al parecer cuando Edward les dijo que eran hijos del doctor Cullen los padres se quedaron tranquilos y ellos pudieron volver a su tarea. Edward fue hacia la cesta y tomó una cámara de fotos, estuvo sacando muchos fotos del castillo, de Bella con Ángela, de Bella sola, incluso les pidió a los padres de Ángela que les sacara unas cuantas a ellos dos juntos. Edward prometió a Ángela darle la foto que había hecho del castillo.

Cuando ya la tarde comenzaba a caer Ángela y sus padres se despidieron de ellos. Bella le pidió a Edward volver un rato más al agua antes de irse y así lo hicieron, estuvieron unos cuantos minutos chapoteando en la orilla antes de recoger las cosas y volver hacia el Volvo de Edward.

- Ha sido un día maravilloso Edward.

- Si que lo ha sido pequeña. - Le sonrió Edward amablemente.

- Edward... ... gracias por no decirle a Ángela que no eras de verdad mi hermano. La verdad es que me gustaría que si lo fueras. Te quiero. - Le dijo Bella mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de él fuertemente. Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y le devolvió el abrazo.

- Aunque no tengamos la misma sangre, si tu me dejas puedo ser tu hermano mayor. Yo también te quiero mucho mi vida.

- Y te puedo llamar tete? Mi antes mejor amiga llamaba tete a su hermano. - Dijo Bella poniéndose totalmente colorada y mirando al suelo.

- Me puedes llamar como quieras mi pequeña. - Le dijo Edward mientras con su mano le levantaba la barbilla para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos. Esto hizo que Bella se pusiera aún más colorada si era posible.

Edward con ella en brazos, sin soltarla, siguió acomodando las cosas en el maletero y cuando terminó la sentó en su silleta e hicieron el camino de vuelta a casa. Bella se durmió pensando en el día tan especial que había tenido, en lo maravilloso que sería que Edward fuera su hermano de verdad, incluso Emmet. Sólo un segundo de tristeza cruzó su mente cuando pensó que sería bonito que Esme y Carlisle fueran sus padres. Sintió que traicionaba a su padres, a Charlie y Rene, pero en el fondo no podía dejar de estar un poco enfadada, porque en todos estos meses no habían ido a verla, porque parecía que se hubieran olvidado de ella, y por únicamente recibía alguna escueta carta en la que le decían, eso sí, lo mucho que la querían, pero nunca, te vamos a ir a ver pronto, pronto te recogeremos... Hasta inconscientemente decidió alejar esos pensamientos tristes de ella y sólo pensar en lo feliz que era, en lo bien que se encontraba donde estaba y en lo mucho que todos los que la rodeaban la querían.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo cuando sintió que unos brazos fuertes la sacaban del coche. Aunque se tensó levemente porque todavía no estaba totalmente despierta, cuando escuchó la voz de Edward arrullándola se relajó y dejó que la metiera en la casa, mientras se esforzaba por despertar totalmente. Cuando entraron a la casa notó como Esme la cogía.

- Bella espero que lo hayas pasado genial.

- Si Esme, tengo tantas cosas que contaros... hemos hecho un castillo y tengo una nueva amiga... - Bella no dejó de hablar durante varios minutos contando con pelos y señales todo lo que habían hecho. Estaban en el comedor de la casa. Ella se encontraba en los brazos de Esme con Carlisle al lado y Edward se había sentado en uno de los butacones laterales. También estaban allí Emmet, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper jugando videojuegos en la alfombra. Todos se volvían cuando Bella pegaba algún gritito de alegría y contaba como Edward había hecho algo gracioso.

- Así que Edward hace castillitos de arena con las nenas... Hay hermanito que te estás ablandando. - Dijo Emmet mientras le sacaba la lengua de forma burlona.

- Edward, Bella, id a cambiaros, que estáis dejando todo lleno de arena.

- Si Esme perdonameeeee, puedes ayudarme a desenredarme el pelo porfiiiii...

- Claro pequeña, vamos para arriba.

Edward subió con ellas. Se fue a su habitación seguramente a ducharse y cambiarse. Bella fue directa al baño y comenzó a ducharse. Esme se quedó cogiendo algo de ropa para Bella. Cuando lo tuvo todo preparado entró al baño y comenzó a deshacer las trenzas de Bella, con cuidado para no hacerle daño. Le lavó el pelo cariñosamente y lo desenredó... Esme estaba disfrutando tanto como Bella de este momento de intimidad entre chicas, pero nunca hubiera esperado la pregunta que a continuación escuchó formular a Bella.

- Esme... desde hace un tiempo, estoy pensando en algo... no quiero que te enfades por favor... si te lo molesta o lo que sea me lo dices... pero... me gustaría saber si puedo llamarte mamá. - A Esme se le cayó el peine de las manos por la sorpresa y unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Con toda la entereza que pudo y sin dejar ver a Bella lo feliz que le hacía eso le respondió.

- Claro pequeña, puedes llamarme mamá, nada me haría más feliz.

- Esme... es que... creo que mis papás nunca van a venir a por mi... - Bella comenzó a llorar y Esme la envolvió en una toalla y la sacó de la bañera. La abrazó contra su pecho y la consoló como pudo. Bella era una niña realmente intuitiva y desgraciadamente, el estado de su madre no hacía más que empeorar y empeorar. Había intentado dos veces quitarse la vida desde que estaba en el hospital y las últimas semanas las había pasado sedada. Carlisle y ella habían comenzado los trámites para acoger a Bella y ya casi tenían todos los papeles listos. No sería una Cullen pero al menos podría vivir con ellos y hacer la vida normal que esa pequeña necesitaba. Charlie el padre de Bella se había mostrado muy colaborativo, en el fondo quería lo mejor para su hija y sabía que él ahora, no era bueno para ella. Todos estos sentimientos de Bella no hacían más que facilitar el proceso.

- Gracias Esm... mamá. - Dijo Bella mientras se acurrucaba de nuevo en el pecho de esa mujer a la que estaba empezando a querer como a una verdadera madre.

Esme la ayudó a vestirse y le secó el pelo, le hizo unas graciosas coletas laterales que, si era posible, le hacían parecer aún más una niña pequeña. Cuando bajó Alice la cogió y se la llevó a jugar con los demás. Edward ya estaba hacía rato en el butacón, Bella lo observó callado y pensativo, pero no dijo nada. Estuvieron varias horas más jugando hasta que Esme sacó algo de cenar. De postre comieron helado de chocolate y con la risa que le provocaba Emmet, al final, había terminado con helado por toda la cara.

Bella después de cenar no hacía más que bostezar y bostezar, se encontraba realmente agotada, así que cuando ya vio que se quedaba dormida en el sofá, se despidió de todos con un beso y fue hacia su habitación. Se lavó los dientes y cuando salió a la habitación se dio cuenta que Edward se encontraba esperándola sentado en la cama.

- ¿Qué te parece si te leo un cuento para dormir?

- SIIIIII. Gracias tete. - Dijo Bella mientras subía de un salto a la cama. Abrazó a Eddie y a Leti y se dispuso a escuchar el cuento que Edward había elegido. Era el de la Belladurmiente. Bella no llegó ni a mitad de cuento cuando sus pensamientos cayeron en la inconsciencia. Pasajes del cuento, mezclados con los recuerdos del día aparecían en sus sueños. Tuco sueños llenos de luz y de color y cuando parecía que iban a transformarse en las tan temidas pesadillas, escuchó esa melodía dulce y triste que la hacía sentir en casa y durmió tranquila hasta el amanecer.

* * *

_Capítulo cortito pero espero que os guste, es un día especial, aunque parezca tonto, porque es la primera vez que Bella ve a todos como su familia y esto será totalmente relevante para el transcurso futuro de la historia._

_Además por mi pérdida tanto tiempo he procurado actualizar pronto... mil besos... Lena._


	23. 21 Un soleado intermedio

_A todas mis niñas del Edward team... Dios mío porque yo no tengo un hombre que me quiera así... jejejeje_

* * *

**_21. Un soleado intermedio (Edward POV)_**

Era de madrugada cuando Edward despertó. Tenía los nervios de un niño pequeño emocionado por su primera excursión, aunque en realidad esta vez él era el adulto que llevaría la responsabilidad. Observó durante unos minutos dormir a Bella, parecía tan tranquila, tan relajada, incluso una pequeña sonrisa asomaba por la comisura de sus labios. Ella estaba dulcemente abrazada a sus muñecos de trapo. Con cuidado la soltó de su leve agarre y se fue hacia su habitación.

Cuando entro en su cuarto lo observó como si ya no fuera suyo, pasaba más tiempo en el cuarto rosa que en el suyo propio. Volvía a la infancia, cuando tener su cuarto propio era un mero trámite para guardar su ropa y sus cosas. Cuando su hermana Leti vivía pasaba todo el tiempo que podía en cuarto rosa con ella. Igual que desde la llegada de Bella, el cuarto rosa se había vuelto a convertir en su refugio particular. Tras una ducha rápida y vestirse con un bañador largo, bermudas, chanclas y una camiseta un poco ajustada todo a conjunto, salió disparado hacia la cocina.

Aunque Edward desde fuera pudiera parecer un hombre frío, demasiado maduro para su edad incluso llegar a parecer de piedra, la verdad es que era alguien que se dejaba guiar por sus amigos y su familia. Aunque nunca lo aceptaría consciéntemente sabía que desde que Alice había entrado en su vida, le preocupaba su forma de vestir. Que adoraba las locuras de su hermano y sus chistes que intentaba recordar en los malos momentos, que disfrutaba de la calma de Jasper y la tranquilidad que transmitía cuando lo tenía cerca, que incluso la altanería de Rosalie le había parecido interesante en un primer momento y había descubierto que había gente como él, que ponían una coraza al exterior pero luego eran tan blandos que no podían permitir ni un quiebre en su escudo. Todos esos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza mientras buscaba la cesta de picnic de Esme.

Unos minutos más tarde sintió unos pasos detrás de él. Su madre lo observaba sonriente, en esos momento no hubieron palabras, sólo unas miradas y unas sonrisas fueron suficientes para que los dos se pusieran a preparar todo lo que necesitarían Edward y Bella. Esme comenzó a hacer la tarta favorita de Bella, mientras Edward preparaba bocadillos y sandwiches de todos los sabores. Metió en la cesta zumos y botellas de agua en una pequeña neverita llena de hielos, los bocadillos en tapers y bolsitas con chocolatinas y algunas chucherías. Esme lo miraba amorosamente, hacía mucho que no lo veía sonreír tranquilo, sin notar tensión en su cuerpo, ni tristeza en sus ojos.

- Mamá... gracias. - Dijo Edward a la vez que besaba la frente de su madre y la abrazaba. Edward sabía que su madre se merecía mucho más cariño del que le brindaba, y este verano iba a esforzarse al máximo por demostrar a todo el mundo como los quería y lo importantes que eran todos para él. Se iba a ir a la universidad a finales de verano y pasarían meses hasta que los volviera a ver... así que no podía perder la oportunidad de hacérselo ver.

De pronto Esme desapareció, Edward supuso que volvió a dormir porque era demasiado temprano. Salió al coche para colocar el cd que hacía unos días había preparado con las canciones de Esme, Leti y la nana que había compuesto para Bella, además había grabado algunas melodías sencillas y amables como claro de luna, para elisa, etc... Después volvió a la cocina y terminó de colocar todo en la cesta y se perdió en sus pensamiento. El día de hoy era una despedida especial, quería demostrarle a esa pequeña cuanto la quería y lo especial que era, quería dedicarle un día entero, antes de entrar en la vorágine de las vacaciones en las que se lo pasarían bien, no lo dudaba pero ya no podría estar con ella tanto, al menos sabía en su fuero interno que tendría que compartirla con todos.

En sus pensamientos andaba perdido cuando una vocecita dulce preguntó:

- ¿Qué hay en la cesta? - Edward volvió la mirada hacia Bella. Allí la vió con un conjunto playero y esas trenzas tan graciosas que la hacía parecer una pequeña pitufina. Edward sonrió, por la gracia del chiste que se contó a su mismo.

- Llevamos sandwiches y bocadillos, algo de fruta, chocolate, zumos y ... - Edward hizo una pausa misteriosa para ver como los ojos de Bella lo observaban atentos - tar - ta.

- Bieeeeeen! - Gritó emocionada la pequeña.

- La tarta es de manzana y fresas, creo que te gusta mucho... verdad Bella?

- Si es una de mis favoritas. Gracias ma... Esme.

- Bueno, mamá nos vamos ya, que sino luego se hará tarde. Dile a Emmet que no podré ver el partido de esta tarde, porque he intentado despertarlo y no ha habido manera. - Dijo Edward intentando desviar la atención de las palabras de Bella.

- No te preocupes cielo. Yo se lo digo, ya sabes lo dormilón que es tu hermano.

Edward vio como Bella intentaba coger la pesada cesta y antes de que se la tirase encima la cogió él y ofreciéndole a Bella su otra mano la tomó y los dos se dirigieron hacia el nuevo Volvo. Edward no podía dejar de observar a su bebé color gris plata. Bella y él se habían quedado observando el coche en silencio. Él introdujo todas las cosas en el maletero donde previamente había colocado una sombrilla y una gran manta. Cuando terminó de colocar las cosas en el maletero vio que Bella estaba anonadada mirando la silleta en el coche momento en el que Edward aprovechó para cogerla por sorpresa y colocarla en el interior del coche entre gritos y risas de la pequeña.

Edward acabó de colocar el cinturón de seguridad a Bella se dirigió hacia el asiento del conductor, se colocó el cinturón y arrancó el coche. La música del cd preparado llenó el ambiente del coche.¡, mientras que comenzaban su camino. Edward conocía el camino de memoria, iba a llevar a Bella a una cala poco concurrida a la que solía ir con sus padres cuando todos eran pequeños. Tan sólo algunos surfistas acudían allí, así que era un buen lugar para poder disfrutar del día y vigilar a Bella. El camino estuvo marcado por los recuerdos que Bella tenía de la playa. Sus padres al parecer la habían llevado unas vacaciones hacía un año o dos, habían pasado el día en la playa y ella recordaba cada momento vivido como si fuera el más bonito recuerdo de su vida. Edward pensaba en lo duro que debió ser para ella pasar de esos momentos felices a sufrir en manos de un monstruo. En cierta forma incluso podía entender la actitud de los padres de Bella. Para su madre debió ser muy duro pasar de jugar con su inocente niña a ver que un monstruo había mancillado su cuerpo y su alma sin que ella si quiera lo notara.

Edward alejó esos pensamientos y se centró en la pequeña que tenía detrás sentada, pegando brinquitos en la silleta del coche y hablando sin parar emocionada. Desde luego la playa había sido una gran elección, únicamente la gran sonrisa que bailaba en el rostro de la pequeña, ya merecía la pena. Edward sólo tenía en mente alejar los malos recuerdos de ella y hacerla sentir feliz y niña de nuevo. Todos se merecían una infancia feliz y aunque era consciente de que no todo el mundo podía conseguirla él al menos con esa dulce niña haría lo imposible por lograrlo.

Bella iba tan ensimismada en su charla y pensamientos que ni siquiera fue consciente de que el coche se había detenido en un pequeño mirador. Edward informó a la niña de su llegada al destino y ella reaccionó tan locamente que él no pudo más que reír ante su impaciencia. Con prisa pero cuidado la bajó del coche y cogió del maletero todo lo necesario. Parecía un mulo de carga de ello estaba seguro, pero no quería hacer varios viajes y dejar sola a Bella en la playa así que era necesario cargarlo todo a la vez. Bella se rió de su aspecto, pero el sólo se preocupo de llegar bien y de que ella no se alejara de su lado en el corto camino que separaba el mirador de la playa.

Tal como había previsto poca gente se encontraba allí, unos surfistas en la punta más alejada, y un unas cuantas familias con niños pequeños desperdigadas por la gran cala. Edward colocó todo en su lugar mientras observaba como Bella jugaba con la arena. Parecía estar descubriendo las sensaciones que la fina arena provocaban entre sus pies y por la sonrisa de la niña, seguro lo estaba disfrutando. Aprovechó para quitarse la ropa y quedar en el bañador, colgó la ropa en una de las varas de la sombrilla y se quedó observando como Bella jugaba. Unos instantes después ella se dio la vuelta sonriendo:

- Edward, tienes que tomar más el sol que pareces un vampiro! - Desde luego Edward estaba de acuerdo, hacia tanto tiempo que no tomaba el sol que su piel parecía haberse vuelto de marmol blanco. De cualquier forma le resultó graciosa la analogía de la pequeña, así que decidió jugar con ella y darle caza. La tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió lo más rápido que podía al agua. Allí comenzó a introducirse en el agua hasta que Bella le pidió que no fuera lejos que le daba miedo. Escuchar esas palabras le hicieron quedarse estático y caminar unos cuantos pasos atrás, hasta llegar casi al comienzo de la orilla donde calculó que a Bella el agua le cubriría casi por la cintura o un poquito menos.

Pasaron parte de la mañana jugando en el agua, Edward se sentó tranquilamente dentro del agua dejando que las olas y el sonido del mar mezclado con la risa de la pequeña relajaran su ser. Ella parecía estar disfrutando como nunca, se hundía en el agua, le salpicaba, corría a su alrededor. Él la observaba paciente, disfrutando de cada momento, de cada sonrisa, de cada travesura de la pequeña. Edward sintió que hacía años que no dejaba a su mente y a su alma ser tan feliz como lo estaba siendo en esos instantes. Como todo un protector, Edward estaba preparado a cada instante para salvar a la pequeña de cualquier contratiempo, pero ella estaba simplemente disfrutando y no se alejó en ningún momento de la protectora figura de él. Edward no pudo más que sonreír cuando vio que Bella perseguía a los pequeños peces que rondaban a su alrededor y rió fuertemente ante la frustración de la pequeña por no conseguir atraparlos. Pero al momento parecía que Bella olvidaba lo malo y encontraba otra cosa con la que entretenerse. Cuando los labios de la pequeña comenzaron a tomar un tono azulado, Edward decidió que era hora de salir del agua, eran las primeras semanas de Junio y aún hacía frío. La agarró por sorpresa de un salto y la sacó del agua.

- No... yo quiero seguir jugando en el aguaaaa - Dijo Bella medio llorando, Edward estuvo a punto de ceder ante el llanto de Bella, pero desistió en cuanto sintió el leve tiritar del cuerpo de Bella en su pecho.

- Mi vida, tenemos todo el día y mira, estás empezando a tener pelusilla marina.

- Pelusilla marina? - Edward casi se echa a reír cuando vio la cara de miedo que Bella había puesto. Ahora que había captado su atención la pudo sacar tranquilamente del agua sin montar ninguna escena.

- Sí, mira tus dedos, mira que arrugados están. Si sigues en el agua se quedarán así para siempre. - Dijo Edward intentando sonar lo más serio posible. En esos momentos recordó las miles de veces que su padre había utilizado ese arma con ellos y lo bien que siempre había funcionado. En el fondo todos los niños eran iguales.

- No, no, no quiero que se me queden así, mira raspan - le dijo Bella a Edward mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cara. Miles de pequeñas agujas recorrieron el camino que Bella había realizado desde su mejilla a su mentón. - Vamos a secarnos Edward. - Dijo Bella mientras hacía aspavientos con sus manos, cosa que lo sacó del pequeño ensimismamiento en el que había caído.

Cuando llegaron a la toalla, Edward envolvió a Bella en una enorme toalla rosa, que supo que su madre había preparado para ella, para que no cogiera frío y mientras él se tumbó tranquilamente a secarse al sol. Entrecerró un poco los ojos dejando que secaran su piel y sintió como Bella se sentaba a su lado cerca de sus brazos, así que pasó un brazo alrededor de ella mientras frotaba delicadamente su costado. Sintió como Bella soltaba un pequeño suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Edward, tengo sed y hambre - Palabras que vinieron acompañadas de graciosos gruñidos del estómago de Bella.

Edward colocó un pequeño mantel de cuadros y sacó unas bebidas y los bocadillos y sandwiches. Edward observaba como la pequeña devoraba la comida y se bebía el agua de una sola vez. Sufría por si ella se atragantaba, pero simplemente parecía que estaba hambrienta. Comieron casi todo lo preparado y aunque Bella parecía inquieta por volver al agua Edward la frenó.

- Bella tenemos que descansar un poquito antes de volver al agua. Si no puede dolernos la barriga. - Le dijo Edward mientras le hacía cosquillas. Edward tomó a Bella entre sus brazos y los dos se tumbaron bajo la sombrilla. A los pocos minutos la cadencia del respirar de Bella le indicó que se había dormido, así que él se permitió cerrar los ojos durante unos momentos para descansar. La verdad es que aun que no había hecho mucho el estar pendiente de Bella le tenía agotado. Mientras pensaba en lo que habían hecho en la mañana el sueño acabó venciéndolo.

Pasado un tiempo indeterminado, Edward fue a abrazar a Bella y sólo sintió sus brazos vacíos. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y fue consciente de que Bella había desaparecido. Su corazón se detuvo y el miedo lo paralizó durante unos segundo. Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a llamarla a gritos. En un momento vio que Bella estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de él y de la sombrilla donde se encontraba. Estaba jugando con un niña, construyendo un castillo de arena. Su corazón volvió a latir y se acercó corriendo hacía ella.

- Pequeña me has asustado, no te vuelvas a ir sin decirme nada. - Edward estaba tan preocupado que sólo pudo abrazarla fuerte para sentir que estaba con él. Durante unos segundo sintió la mayor angustia de su vida.

- No quería despertarte, estabas muy tranquilo y muy guapo durmiendo. - Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Edward mientras veía como Bella le sacaba la lengua. - Ven, te presento a mi amiga...

Lo que ocurrió a continuación dejó a Edward sin palabras. Bella le presentó a su nueva amiga y le dijo que era su hermano. Eso calentó el corazón del pelicobrizo. Bella tenía una mirada suplicante donde le pedía que no la contradijera, lo que ella no podía imaginar es que para Edward era una de las mejores cosas que podría haber dicho. Él estaría encantado de ser su hermano mayor de verdad. De quererla y cuidarla siempre. Tras las presentaciones se sentó con ellas y las ayudó a hacer el castillo que parecía más un pirámide de 3 picos mal hecha.

Estaban construyendo el castillo cuando una pareja se acercó a ellos. Les saludaron y preguntaron amablemente quienes eran. Edward comprendió que él un hombre hecho y derecho jugando con dos niñas pequeñas debía ser algo demasiado llamativo. Así que se levantó y se presentó a la pareja que debían ser los padres de Ángela.

- Buenas tardes, soy Edwward Cullen y ella es mi hermanita Bella.

- Buenas tardes. - Dijo el hombre de pelo oscuro. - Soy el pastor Andrew, el padre de Ángela. ¿Sois hijos del doctor Cullen?

- Si, así es señor.

- Pensaba que los Cullen sólo tenían hijos mayores.

- Señor mi hermanita ha estado en casa mucho tiempo debido a una enfermedad, por eso a penas ha salido. - Luego tendría que hablar con Esme y Carlisle, seguro que esta mentira le traería problemas.

- Disculpa joven, comprende que nos preocupamos al verte con estas niñas.

- Lo entiendo señor, pero sólo cuidaba de mi hermanita.

Tras cruzar unas cuantas frases más, la pareja se retiró hacia su sombrilla y ellos pudieron continuar con su trabajo. Cuando ya estaba casi terminado Edward salió corriendo a por la cámara de fotos. Empezó a fotografiar a las niñas, el castillo, incluso consiguió algunas fotografías junto a Bella. Bella y Ángela quisieron hacer algunas fotos y él amablemente les cedió su cámara reflex sufriendo a cada instante, pero feliz de ver disfrutar a su pequeña niña.

Al poco los padres de Ángela fueron a buscarla y se disculparon retirándose.

- Edward? Me darás una de las fotos del castillo?

- Claro pequeña haré lo posible para hacértelas llegar.

Cuando las niñas terminaron de despedirse, Bella fue corriendo hacia Edward, se abrazó a su pierna y tirando de su bañador, le suplicó que volvieran a darse un baño. Edward pensaba que hacía un poco de frío pero viendo la mirada suplicante de Bella no pudo negarse y se la llevó de nuevo a la orilla. Estuvieron unos minutos jugando con las olas, viendo como la marea subía y el sol comenzaba a bajar para dejar paso al atardecer.

Cuando salieron del agua, Edward arropó a Bella con la toalla rosa y se secó el mismo. Se puso la camiseta y comenzó a recoger todas las cosas. Bella se vistió cuando el bañador se había secado y cogiendo la bolsa de las toallas ahora sí, ayudó a Edward a llevar todo al coche.

Cuando Edward había acomodado todas las cosas en el maletero sintió que Bella lo miraba de una manera un poco extraña. y Cuando fue hacia ella para meterla en el coche ella le dijo:

- Ha sido un día maravilloso Edward.

- Si que lo ha sido pequeña. - Un pequeño nudo se formó en su estómago, sabía que era un día de despedida y ella sin embargo él sentía que lo había disfrutado como el primero de muchos.

- Edward... ... gracias por no decirle a Ángela que no eras de verdad mi hermano. La verdad es que me gustaría que si lo fueras. Te quiero. - Cuando oyó esas palabras, ese te quiero furtivo un calor extraño llenó su cuerpo. No pudo más que coger a esa pequeña y abrazarla contra su pecho, haciéndole sentir todo el cariño que por ella sentía.

- Aunque no tengamos la misma sangre, si tu me dejas puedo ser tu hermano mayor. Yo también te quiero mucho mi vida.

- Y te puedo llamar tete? Mi antes mejor amiga llamaba tete a su hermano. - Edward sabía que esto traería muchas risas a su alrededor no le podía negar nada a esos ojos color chocolate que lo miraban suplicantes.

- Me puedes llamar como quieras mi pequeña.

Tras esta breve conversación sin soltarla guardó dos bolsas que habían quedado en el suelo y después la metió en el coche sin soltarla y la colocó en la silleta de seguridad. Cuando el coche se puso en marcha Edward observó que Bella entrecerraba los ojos. Puso el volumen de la música lo suficientemente bajito para que no fuera molesto y si fuera un arrullo que la hiciera dormir. A los pocos minutos Bella quedó completamente dormida y por fin Edward pudo dejar salir todo lo que sentía de su interior, pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus ojos mientras que miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

No se explicaba como podía sentir tanto aprecio y cariño por una pequeña niña que había llegado a su vida de manera tan extraña. Al principio pensó que sólo sería un estorbo y ahora el día que no la tiene cerca le falta la respiración. Edward pensaba en las noches que pasó en la universidad, a penas había logrado conciliar el sueño, era como si le faltara el aire. Que pasaría en Septiembre cuando se fuera por varios meses... prefería no pensarlo, ya que una gran angustia se formaba en su interior, una terrible tristeza inundaba su corazón pensando en alejarse de... ¿su hermanita? Ni esas palabras parecían suficientemente cercanas en su cabeza.

El trayecto fue más corto de lo que él esperaba. Ya había llegado a casa. Bella dormía plácidamente, tenía una sonrisa pequeñita que se escapa de vez en cuando por la comisura derecha de sus labios. Parecía tan feliz en esos momentos que le daba pena despertarla. Había sido un día especial para ella, Edward lo sabía, la había visto reír feliz como nunca. Incluso había hecho una nueva amiga. Eso sería bueno para ella, necesitaba volver a ser una niña y parecía que lo estaba logrando de nuevo entre ellos.

Con cariño y todo lo despacio que pudo para no despertar a la pequeña, Edward sacó a Bella del coche, aunque sintió un leve cambio en su respiración y como sus manitas agarraban su cuello, Edward no vio que Bella abriera los ojos así que la llevó dentro de la casa en sus brazos. En cuanto cruzó la puerta su madre salió a recibirlos. Antes que nada dio un beso a la pequeña en la frente y la tomó entre sus brazos. Edward sintió un gran vacío pero no pudo más que dejarla ir. Su pequeña niña despertó por completo al pasar a los brazos de Esme .

Esme empezó a hablar con ella de inmediato y cuando entraron al salón vio que todos estaban allí reunidos. Bella no dejaba de contar lo que habían hecho durante el día, recibió algunas burlas por parte de su hermano y alguna sonrisa del mismo tipo por parte de sus amigos y amigas, pero todo merecía la pena por ver la gran sonrisa que Bella tenía en su rostro. Sus padres miraban a la pequeña con tanto amor, que de verdad parecía una hija más. Esme la tenía en brazos mientras Carlisle la miraba con esa mirada que hacía años no veía en él, tenía esa clase de mirada que sólo un padre puede tener hacia su hija.

Cuando Bella terminó de relatar todo lo que habían hecho y tras muchas risas y burlas cariñosas, Esme les dijo que se fueran a cambiar y duchar. Edward siguió a las dos mujeres, ya que Bella había pedido a Esme que la ayudase, cosa que Edward supo, hizo muy feliz a su madre. Cuando llegaron arriba cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones. Edward se dio una ducha con agua caliente y luego bien bien fría para despertar su cuerpo, que parecía se había quedado aletargado en el sofá.

Cuando salió envuelto en su albornoz negro se acercó al lugar donde había colocado el retrato que Bella le había regalado. No podía dejar de mirarlo, aunque era un reflejo de él, era como Bella lo veía, se dio cuenta que su sonrisa era levemente grande, algo desproporcionada con el resto de la cara y que había pintado el pelo con mucho rojo, en algunos lugares parecían llamas vivas. Aunque lo que más le gustaba era lo que estaba escrito en la esquina inferior derecha. Para Edward C. de Bella S. junto con unos pequeños labios simulando un beso. Seguro que eso había sido idea de la pequeña duende... Alice, pero le hacía gracia igual. Ese retrato viajaría con él a la universidad, eso lo tenía claro.

Pasados unos minutos, se visitó y bajó al gran salón donde comenzó a jugar videojuegos con los demás, Rosalie les estaba dando una gran paliza en las carreras de coches, pero Edward era el mejor y ni Rosalie conseguía ganarle. Se aburrió al poco tiempo y se sentó en el butacón grande a esperar a que su madre y Bella bajaran. Su mente sólo estaba en esa pequeña y en lo mucho que la iba a añorar cuando se fuera. Parecía que el destino se empeñaba de alejarlo de las personas que amaba.

Bella y su madre bajaron y enseguida Esme preparó la cena para todos. Cenaron entre risas y alguna que otra burla de nuevo por parte de Emmet, por su nueva afición de jugar a construir castillos de princesas con niñitas. Al terminar de cenar Bella estaba realmente agotada. Rosalie la tenía en brazos donde se estaba quedando dormida, ella misma se despidió de todos y se fue a dormir.

Edward subió tras ella, cuando entró en la habitación rosa, estaba vacía, pero Edward vio luz en el baño asíq eu supuso que Bella se encontraba aseándose antes de acostarse. Se sentó tranquilamente en la cama para esperarla. Cuando Bella salió le preguntó si le gustaría que le constase un cuento. Bella aceptó encantada llamándole con su nuevo apodo que le hacía sentir mucho más cercano de esa pequeña. Eligió la Bella durmiente pero Bella estaba tan cansada que a penas cinco minutos después ya estaba dormida tranquilamente abrazando a su muñecos de trabajo. Edward no dejaba de pensar que no le parecía raro ver a Leti en brazos de Bella, desde que su hermana se había ido la había guardado para él, ni siquiera quiso que su madre tocase esa muñeca que para él, representaba tanto, y ahora en manos de Bella sentía que era el lugar en el que debía estar.

Dio un beso a Bella en la frente y bajó las escaleras para reunirse con sus amigos, sus padres parecía que se habían ido ya a dormir. Cuando terminaron los últimos juegos los llevó a casa, después de aprovecharse de sus amigos para sacar todo del maletero. Emmet se enfadó un poco porque al poner la silleta ya no podían ir los cinco, pero no se quejó demasiado. Dejó a Rosalie y Jasper en su casa y por último acerco a Alice a la suya.

- Edward, no te vayas a la universidad. Va a ser muy duro para todos y Edward... - dijo Alice tomándole la cara con las manos. - ... si te vas recuerda que no volverás cuando piensas... luego no te quejes de los cambios que se van a sufrir.

- Alice estás siendo muy dramática, volveré en todas las vacaciones.

- Edward nos conocemos, mírame y dime que estás seguro de mi equivocación. - Edward no pudo responder qeu que si estaba seguro, sólo bajó su mirada. Alice se despidió de él murmurando cosas para ella misma y Edward se quedó pensativo, desgraciadamente desde que conocía a Alice nunca se había equivocado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y lo dejó paralizado durante unos segundos. Cuando reaccionó casi voló de vuelta a su casa. Necesitaba sentir la seguridad de su hogar, el lugar que siempre fue su refugio personal.

Cuando entró por la puerta corrió a su habitación se puso el pijama aceleradamente, intentando quitarse el nudo que en su estómago se había formado. No parecía funcionar nada. Ni siquiera el agua fría que había echado en su rostro al entrar en su cuarto. Normalizó su respiración y se dirigió a la habitación rosa.

Cuando entró, descubrió como dormía tranquila su pequeño tesoro, esa niña que robaba su corazón cada minuto que pasaba. La vio moverse inquieta y se acercó a ella, se tumbó a su lado y comenzó a tararear la nana que le había escrito. Ella inconsciente se movió hacia él, buscando su calor. Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la dejó dormir sobre él. En esos momentos parecía que sus brazos estuvieran hechos a la medida de la pequeña niña. la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho absorbiendo el aroma de sus cabellos y cerró los ojos intentando alejar las palabras de Alice de su mente. Centrándose en la respiración tranquila de Bella en su aroma y en los recuerdos felices de ese día que había vivido con su pequeña hermana. Eso lo hizo dormir tranquilo y feliz.


End file.
